Evolution
by Jaxxon
Summary: Years ago, Ash left his Pokemon journey to be an assistant to Professor Oak. But after a lab accident, Ash will never be the same again.
1. What Kind of Pokemon Are You?

Ages:  
Gary/Ash/Misty: 16  
Tracey: 18  
Brock: 20  
James/Jessie: 22

Evolution  
By Jaxxon

Part One – What Kind of Pokémon Are You?

Three years ago, I was on top of the world. Ash Ketchum, Pokémon Master. There I was, Indigo Stadium, waiting to challenge Gary for the title. Misty, Brock, and Tracey were cheering me on when Pikachu took down Gary's final pokémon. That had to be the best day of my life.

Then, we went our separate ways. Brock went back to Pewter to build a breeding center, but Tracey stayed in Pallet for a year with Prof. Oak before returning to the Orange Islands. Misty left for Cerulean, though she often sent me letters asking about her bike. My prize money from the League was enough to cover it, but I hope I can use the debt to my advantage. After all she did say, and I quote, "Ash Ketchum, I'm not going to leave you until you pay me for my bike!" Empty threat, I know, but a guy can hope.

We did eventually did get back together about a year ago, but it wasn't quite the same. Tracey had discovered several new varieties of pokémon and offered to take me there some day. And as for Brock, he was in a steady relationship and was talking about marriage. Marriage and Brock was not a concept I could handle. Neither was 'Charles,' Misty's boyfriend. He reminded me of something Muk spat up when he was sick, except not as 'minty fresh.' I have no idea what she sees in the guy. No, wait I do. Dollar signs. I never thought of Misty as being shallow, but then everyone is full of surprises, especially me. After retiring my title two years ago, I became Professor Oak's aide. So, between work and school, I never had any time for traveling, which made our reunion so important.

Well, that was history, now onto current events. The day started like any other, a Pidgey announcing the rising of the sun, a fresh layer of dew on the grass, and Pikachu shocking me...

~§~

"Pikapi!" he shouted at me after he fried my bed.

"I'm up, I'm up," I yawned as I slowly slid out of bed.

"Honey," my mom called from downstairs, "you better hurry or you'll be late for school."

"All right, Mom," I called back. Between her, Pikachu, and Mimie, I've never been late to class since returning from the Pokémon League.

After taking a shower to get rid of the burnt smell, I managed to get in a quick breakfast before leaving for school. School went by just fine. Except for a little argument with Gary about which was the best water pokémon, the day was pretty much routine. Then, I went to work.

"Ash, I want to show you something," Prof. Oak told me as Pikachu and I entered the lab.

"What is it, Professor?" I asked. I saw he had a couple of rocks on the lab table, which I identified as the evolutionary stones.

"First, tell me what you know about these stones," Prof. Oak told me. He was always testing my knowledge to make sure I was actually learning.

"Well, the fire, water, thunder, and leaf stones generally evolve pokémon of the same category as the stone or turn them into the category of the stone," I answered.

"And the moon stone?" he asked.

"It only evolve certain normal pokémon, but rarely changes type classification."

"Very good," Prof. Oak congratulated me. "I see you've finally been studying."

He picked up one of the stones off the table. From coloring, I could tell it was a moon stone.

"Now how does the moon stone affect the pokémon Evee?" he asked.

"It doesn't, sir." I was getting an idea what his latest project was going to be.

"Well, we're going to see if we can change that," he said as he led me to another part of the lab. Inside this room was lots of heavy machinery.

"This device will alter the molecular structure of the stone so that it affects a greater variety of pokémon," he told me as he placed into the machine. "The process is going to take several hours. I figured in the meantime, we could find a volunteer for the experiment."

We left the lab and spent the next three hours searching through the Evees in his reserve for one willing to take place in the experiment. When we finally one willing, he told me that the stone was also ready. We then walked back into the lab. That's when everything went wrong.

"Prepare for trouble," a familiar voice said after we had shut the door.

"And make it double."

"Won't you two ever grow up," I sighed as Pikachu leaped unto my shoulders.

"Don't interrupt us while we're saying our motto!" Jessie shouted at me.

"Forget the stupid motto," Meowth said as he jumped between the door and Prof. Oak. "Just grab dat Pikachu and Evee too."

"What about our motto?" James whined. "It's tradition."

"I think some traditions need to be changed," Meowth snapped at him. "Like our losing streak."

"I don't have time for this," I sighed. "Pikachu, thundershock these three to kingdom..."

Prof. Oak put his hand over my mouth before I could finish the order. "Not in here," he said as he pointed to the now glowing moon stone.

"Enough of this bickering," Jessie shouted to her partners. "We came to steal that Pikachu, and that's what were going do. Arbok, go!"

"Please, not here," Prof. Oak pleaded.

"Sure, old man," Jessie laughed. "Just tell the twerp to hand over his Pikachu."

"Not on your life!" I shouted back.

"How about yours?" James replied as he released Weezing.

"We need to get them away from that stone," Prof. Oak told me as he ran towards Meowth and the door.

"And where's you think you're going?" Meowth asked as he tripped Prof. Oak.

During this time, the idea of actually fighting these two morons crossed my mind. That was my first mistake. This was my second.

"We got to risk it," I told Pikachu. "Thunderwave, now!"

I had hoped that the attack would paralyze the pokémon without damaging the machinery. I was wrong, dead wrong. One by one, different panels began to blow up on the machines. One of the first actually sent Jessie and James out the window. And while they 'blasted off' for the umpteenth time, I was busy trying to save Pikachu, Evee, and the Professor. Lucky for us, Meowth ran out the door when the place became one giant bomb. As the others made it out the door, I felt something very hard hit me in the back of the head. I don't remember much after that except Pikachu screaming, "Pikapi!" Then everything went dark.

~§~

When I finally woke up, the world looked different, taller to more precise.

"Professor," I called. As I tried to sit up, a massive headache forced me back down.

"Oh, your awake," a voice said when I heard a door open. I looked over and saw Nurse Joy walk towards me.

"I didn't know you also treated humans," I commented. The look on her face reminded me of Misty in the Viridian Forest.

"Prof. Oak didn't say you could talk," she said.

"And how many sixteen-year-olds do you know that are mute?" I replied sarcastically, but she was beginning to frighten me.

"I think I better tell him you're awake," she said as she left the room.

After she left, I sighed as I lied back down. When I turned my head to its side, I noticed an image in polish bed rails.

"Oh boy," I saw the Pikachu's image mouth.

"He's in here, Professor," I heard Nurse Joy say from behind the door.

When Prof. Oak came in, Pikachu was running behind him.

"Pikapi?" he asked when he saw who was in the bed.

"It's me, Pikachu," I told him. "Prof. Oak, what's happened to me?"

"In the explosion," he replied, "the hybrid moon stone was blown out of the machine and hit you in the back. I never thought that it could affect humans."

"Can you change me back?" I asked. Trying to remain calm was at the top of my mind, but I didn't know how much longer I'd stay rational.

"I don't know if I can," he sighed. Under his breath, I heard him murmur something.

I just laid in the bed silent. Millions of thoughts raced through my mind. What am I supposed to do now? Live in the forest with wild pokémon or stay in Pallet with Mom or Prof. Oak? What is Mom going to say? What will Misty say? It was the final thought that scared me to death. Can I be captured?

Prof. Oak must have seen the look on my face because he started to rub the back of neck. Did he seriously think I am pokémon?

"It'll be all right, Ash," he tried to comfort me.

"All right?" I shouted. I may be stuck as a Pikachu for the rest of my life, and all he could say was 'all right?'

"You need to calm down," he told me. Outside the frosted glass window on the door, I noticed a small crowd gathering, but at the time, I just didn't care.

"When your life has been ruined by two morons and a talking Meowth, then you can tell me 'it'll be all right!'" I continued. It was at this time that the room started to shrink to a more 'normal' size.

"Ash?" Prof. Oak finally spoke once the room stopped shrinking. "You're human again."

I demanded a mirror to confirm his statement. When he handed it to me, I was greeted by my own face.

"Never thought I could be happier to see this face," I commented as I checked to make sure I was fully human again.

"Maybe it was just something temporary," he said as he pulled out his modified pokédex. "Scan and identify."

We waited for several minutes before it gave a response.

"Error in processing. Scanner malfunction," it chirped. "Suggest maintenance immediately."

"Ignore diagnostic," Prof. Oak sighed. "Just give the findings."

"Subject identified as Trainer Ash Satoshi Ketchum of Pallet Town," it replied. "Subject identified as unlisted pokémon, type unknown."

"So, I'm still a pokémon?" I asked the Professor.

"If my pokédex is not actually malfunctioning," he replied, "yes."

"At least I still look human," I commented as I picked the mirror back up.

"I think we should run some test tomorrow," Prof. Oak told me as I tried to stand up. "Go home and get some sleep. I'll inform your mother and teachers that you will be absent from school tomorrow due to a lab accident."

"At least you're not lying," I replied as I tried to steady myself on the bed rail. I was still very dizzy from the ordeal. "Have you told Mom anything about this?"

"Only that you were in an accident and you are okay," he replied. "I'll drive you home."

~§~

Isn't funny how everything works out? Take a young boy from a town in the middle of no where, and you have a Pokémon Master. Take that same boy and make him the assistant of the most famous pokémon researcher in the world, and you have a new species of pokémon. Well, after a good night of sleep, I woke up the next morning thinking it all was just a crazy dream. That is, until Prof. Oak showed up to take me to his lab.

"These tests should only take a few minutes," he said as I waited in his pokémon analyzer, one of the few pieces of large equipment that survived yesterday's little accident.

"Let's see," I heard him murmur from behind the control panel. "Analyze for probably type."

A pale blue light swept over my body. It kind of tickled a bit.

"Test subject type unknown," it replied.

"All right, check for possible related pokémon," Prof. Oak instructed.

After the scanning light passed over me again, the machine replied, "Possible relation to Subject #151."

"#151?" I asked. "Isn't that Mew?"

"Yes," Prof. Oak grimaced, "but it was a definite type, psychic."

After pushing a few buttons, Prof. Oak instructed to scan for attacks and abilities. This time a dark crimson light scanned me.

"Subject known attacks are as follows: Transform, Teleport," it replied. "Subject possesses one unknown ability."

Prof. Oak sighed at that announcement. "I better call Bill in on this," he informed me. "It would be easier if there were not so many anomalies in your attributes."

"Sorry for being so difficult to identify," I replied. "How about next time I just turn into something simpler, like a Selebi?"

Prof. Oak shot me a glance of unamusement. "This is serious, Ash."

"You think I don't know that?" I almost shouted back. I was having a hard time controlling my anger, but under the circumstances, I think I was allowed a little leeway.

"I'm doing the best I can," he told me. "Right now, the most we can hope for is to identify as many of your attributes as possible. Now I have a more scan to do."

I sighed as another light, this time yellow, scanned me.

"Test subject at level five," it informed us.

A purple light scanned me, and its results rang through the entire lab. "Test subject capable of further evolution."

That was it. I had had it now. Okay, I'm a pokémon. That's difficult, but I can except it, eventually. After all, for practical purposes, I'm still a human. But wait, there's more! There's always 'more'. I can evolve, oh joy. I can turn into some freakish creature if the conditions are met for evolution. My only hope was that the conditions were something that was forced.

"Can this thing tell how I'll evolve?" I asked.

"No," Prof. Oak replied. "Bill would know if there's a device that can do that."

I left the test chamber and walked over to the window. A flock of spearows was flying through the air. They reminded me of a day six years ago that changed my life. Maybe this thing was just another step in my Pokémon Adventure that Brock once told me about.

As I was deep in my thoughts, I didn't notice Prof. Oak walk up behind him.

"I know this must be difficult for you," he said.

"You have no idea," I thoughtlessly replied.

"Come on," Prof. Oak said as he headed to the door. "I think we should test your abilities."

"Try and concentrate," he instructed me. We had spent the past hour trying to repeat the 'Pikachu Incident' but weren't having much success.

Following his advice, I cleared my thoughts of everything but Pikachu. I remembered the first day of being a trainer. How Pikachu refused to be in his pokéball. How he disobeyed all my commands. How we had to run from those spearows. How we met Misty.

"Very good, Ash," Prof. Oak said, breaking my train of thought. "But I thought we were going for Pikachu?"

"Huh?" I blankly asked.

"You're a Tentacruel," he replied holding up a mirror.

I guess thinking about Misty allowed me to change into her favorite water pokémon.

"Now, care to do that again?" Prof. Oak asked.

I found that if I had the pokémon that I was transforming into in front of me helped me. When it was time for me to head home, I had managed to turn into ten types of pokémon and two of them were from memory, Pikachu and Tentacruel. Prof. Oak told me that I should go back to school tomorrow and that we would work on my teleportation in our next session.

~§~

"Earth to Ash," Gary called to me during history.

"Huh?" I replied as I awoke from my daydream. I was thinking about when I transformed into a Pidgey and flew over some of the reserve.

"You seemed out of it," he informed me. "Better not let Mr. Fields catch you like that."

"Right," I replied. Mr. Fields had a special place for me. It was called detention.

"Mr. Ketchum," I heard from the front of the class.

"Yes, sir?" I replied.

"Since you were the last league champion," he answered, "will you please tell us who was the first female champion?"

"Kristen Locks," I replied.

"I see you are actually paying attention," he said as he went back to talking about the traditions of the Indigo League. While normally I would be listening to him, I had more important things on my mind other than the number of steps to the torch.

After about third period, Gary started asking me what was wrong. He had noticed I had been spaced out for most of my classes since we had the same schedule. I simply told him that Prof. Oak had a big experiment planned for this afternoon. He accepted that as a valid answer since he often commented that we both got too rapped up with our work.

I managed to get through most of the day without drawing more attention to myself. After school, ran to the lab and found Prof. Oak waiting inside his den when I arrived. 

My teleport skill seemed to develop more rapidly than my transform skill. After half an hour, my range was the entire town of Pallet. I wanted to see how far I could teleport, but Prof. Oak wanted me to work on transforming. I spent the rest of time before I went home working on some of the attacks of my other forms. I managed a thundershock as Pikachu and a poison sting as Tentacruel. The exercises wore me; so I when I got home, I went to bed.

Since the next day was Saturday, I spent most of the day with Prof. Oak and Bill who arrived that morning.

"And you say the analyzer can't id his type?" Bill asked when he was examining me.

"No," Prof. Oak replied. "A comparative analysis suggested he was related to a mew."

"You do know I'm in the room, don't you?" I asked them.

"What about that unknown ability?" Bill asked, ignoring my comment.

"I thought it would be best to wait until you arrived before testing it," Prof. Oak replied.

"I think they've lost it, Pikachu," I commented as the two went on to discuss me.

"Pika," he sighed in agreement.

I decided to leave the two scientists to their discussion. I walked out to the reserve and thought about that unknown ability. I wasn't paying much attention to what was going on around me. A swarm of scythers slowly began to surround me. It wasn't until they let out their battle cry that I noticed what was happening.

"SCYTHER!"

As if on reflex, I quickly discharged a massive thundershock to the swarm. When I saw that all but their leader were down, I gave him a poison sting. Between the thundershock and poison shot, Scyther collapsed on the ground.

"Pikapi?" Pikachu remarked when he saw the scythers.

"Guess I can use the attacks even when I'm human," I commented.

"Ash, you are all right?" Prof. Oak cried when he and Bill came running out of the lab.

"Yeah," I replied. "I think I figured out that unlisted attack."

"I would love to hear about," Bill said as we walked back inside.

~§~

"Well," I explained, "when the swarm first attacked me, I thundershocked them. Then when only the leader was standing, I gave him a poison sting."

"Sounds like you can use your transformed attacks when you are in your natural state," Prof. Oak replied.

"Dittos don't possess that ability," Bill continued, "but we've never been able to thoroughly study a Mew before. I know that they are able to transform, but they usually used psychic attacks when in their natural state."

All this science talk was giving me a headache. Sure I hoped to become Pokémon Researcher eventually, but a sixteen year old can only take so much at one time. So, while Bill and Prof. Oak went on to theorize about my abilities, I made a fridge raid. After discovery that it was filled with poké-chow and tofu, I searched the pantry for anything edible. Finding nothing, I decided now would be the best time to go home.

~§~

"Mom, I'm home," I called as Pikachu and I walked in the front door.

"I'm in the kitchen," she replied. "We've got company."

I walked in the kitchen to see who was here.

"Hey, Brock-o," I greeted my friend who was eating some soup Mom had made.

"Ash, it's been awhile," he replied. "Man, have I got a lot to tell you."

"Like what?" I asked.

"I'll leave you two alone," Mom told us after she placed a bowl of soup in front of me. She then went to the den.

"You remember when I told you that it was getting serious between me and Suzie?"

I was seeing were this was going but decided to play dumb. I'd learn they generally tell you all the details instead of assuming you know them anyway.

"Yeah," I replied. "So, what?"

"Well," Brock said as a big smile covered his face, "we're getting married in three months."

I knew this was coming; there were signs. First, Brock now had a successful business in Pewter with a steady income. Second, Suzie started working with him shortly after he started his breeding center. This also meant that they would be together almost as much as Misty and me were four years ago. Finally, Brock always had a crush on her, even after we parted paths. Still, it didn't comfort me much. Brock's getting married, which meant the world would end soon. Or the miltanks would be showing up soon along with flying swinubs.

"Congratulation," I simply replied. What else could I say?

"I wanted to know if you would be my best man?" he asked.

"You bet," I replied.

"Thanks," he beamed. "Just remember to get that mop you call hair cut."

"What's wrong with my hair?" I demanded.

"Ash," he chided, "you haven't combed it since you were ten. Don't you think you should get a new style?"

"Why tamper with perfection?" I replied.

"Now you're starting to should like Team Rocket," Brock laughed.

"Is Misty going to be in the wedding?" I asked.

"Yes," Brock replied. I could almost swear his smile was getting bigger now. "She's going to be the maid of honor."

I had a feeling that I would get some joke about this soon. Brock always thought that we would make the 'perfect' couple. Too bad Misty didn't feel the same way.

"Maybe you'll get lucky and catch the garter," Brock laughed, "and Misty will catch the bouquet

"For who, Charles?" I replied.

"I guess you haven't heard then. She dumped the chump," he informed me.

It took a minute for that little bit of information to sink in.

"Ash, you okay?"

I glanced at Brock.

"Yeah," I weakly replied. "I just wasn't expecting that."

"Here's your chance," he coached. "I know you've had a crush on her since you both were ten. Go for it, man."

I just grimaced. If only I had known about this a week ago, before the accident.

"I'll have to think about it," I sighed.

"What's to think about?" Brock asked.

"Something's come up," I replied.

"Oh, do you have a girlfriend you never told me about?" he laughed. I didn't respond.

"That's not it, is it?" he asked.

"No, it's not that," I replied. "I just don't think a long distance relationship would work out."

"Whatever," Brock sighed.

He put his hand on shoulder. "Just remember," he continued. "She is going to find someone else if you don't do something."

"I know," I replied as Mom walked back into the kitchen.

"Ash," she said, "Prof. Oak is at the door."

Before I could reply, Prof. Oak was standing in the doorway.

"Ash," he urgently told me, "I must speak with you immediately."

I led him to the den and sat down on the couch. I had a feeling this wasn't going to be good news.

"Bill and I have done a more thorough scan on your DNA," he explained. "We thought that maybe you could filter out the new genes with the use of the pokéball transporter. Unfortunately, you do not have any new genes. Your genes were completely altered. It's a miracle that you still even look human."

"Are you saying that this is permanent?" I demanded.

"At the moment, yes," he answered.

I remained silent. I felt like my life had just been given its death sentence. 'Permanent.' That word meant I could never be human again.

"I think we should tell your mother," he said, breaking my thoughts.

Just as he was about to call my mother into the room, I stopped him.

"Professor, can I be captured?"

"I don't know," he sighed, "but you will need to be cataloged."

"#252, that's me," I remarked.

Prof. Oak shook his head trying not to laugh at the comment.

"I'll refrain from posting a picture," he told me. "Wouldn't want every trainer hounding you to capture you."

"And my name?" I replied. "I think the title '252. Ash Ketchum' would draw some attention."

"Maybe I should forego the pokédex entry for now, then," he conceded. "I should talk to my of my colleagues about it first."

"I would appreciate that," I replied. "Now, Mom, can you come in here?"

Brock and Mom came into the room.

"Brock, this is a private matter," I told him. "Would you mind waiting in the kitchen."

"All right," he replied. "Actually, I should head to the Pokémon Center to get a room."

"Nonsense," Mom told him. "You can stay in the guest room."

"Thanks, Mrs. Ketchum," he replied as he left us to our discussion.

Prof. Oak took a deep breath before beginning.

"Mrs. Ketchum, I told you that there was an accident in the lab a few days ago," he began. Mom nodded in agreement. "I think you better sit down."

I was getting nervous now. How would she take it?

"I think I should just be frank," Prof. Oak continued. "Ash's DNA has been altered so that he now registers as a pokémon."

Mom was silent. Was this a good sign?

"Is his condition permanent?" she calmly asked.

"At the moment, I'm afraid so," Prof. Oak replied.

She looked at me. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I didn't want to worry you," I replied.

"Ash, I'm your mother," she said in a comforting voice. "I had a right to know."

"I know," I sighed. "I just thought that we might find a way to reverse this without having to let you know."

"I appreciate your concern," she replied.

I waited for what she would say next.

"Thank you, Professor," she said at last.

"If there any changes, I'll let you know," he said as she led him to the door.

"I would like that," she replied.

After he had left, she returned to the den. She threw her arms around me and started to cry.

"We'll get through this," she said as the tears rolled down her checks.

"I know," I replied. "I know."

~§~

The next morning, I woke up when Pikachu gave me a weak thundershock. I sighed as I got of bed. I walked to the mirror and jumped back when I saw my reflection.

"Add Scyther to my list of forms," I sighed as I returned to normal. "I guess I should train my other forms some."

"Pikachu," Pikachu nodded.

"Maybe I should get Prof. Oak and Bill to help," I said as I started to get dressed. Just as I was about to grab my jeans, pajamas changed into my usual jeans, shirt, and jacket.

"That's weird," I commented, "but it'll cut down on things I need to pack when I go on the road."

I walked downstairs and saw that Brock was cooking breakfast.

"Morning, sleepy head," he greeted. "Hope you like omelets."

"If Misty was here, you be under her mallet," I laughed as I took a plate.

"Why do you think I stopped cooking them after she got Togepi?" he laughed.

Pikachu leaped into his highchair and waited patiently for Brock to bring his omelet. After he was served, he dumped most of the ketchup bottle on it. I'll never understand his love of ketchup, but it makes him happy.

"Ash," Brock said as he sat down with his own plate, "I'm heading back to Pewter once breakfast is over. Care to come?"

I shook my head. "Sorry, but Bill just came in, and Prof. Oak will probably need me to stay here."

"I understand," Brock replied. "We all have responsibilities now. I was lucky I managed a way to come here myself."

"Hate to be away from your lovely fiancée?" I laughed.

"You better believe it," he replied as downed a cup of coffee.

"I would never thought I see you on such a short leash," I continued to laugh.

"At least I have a fiancée," he smugly replied.

"That's a little below the belt," I grumbled.

"I've told you a million times," he said as he picked up his empty plate, "just tell her."

"I don't think I have that option anymore," I sighed.

I could see it now. Hey, Misty. Just thought I should tell you that I've been in love with you since we were ten. BTW, I'm a pokémon now. That'll go over real smooth.

"Your lost, man," Brock replied. He looked down at his watch and said he had to hit the road. 

After he left, I headed to Prof. Oak's lab. When I arrived, Bill was anxious to test my abilities for himself. His regiment of exercises was more difficult than Prof. Oak's since he also included battling pokémon. By the end of the day, I had risen to level seven and learned a few attacks as Scyther. I was extremely exhausted when I finally went home. I was actually looking forward to school tomorrow, because there I didn't have to do any more tests.

"Mr. Ketchum," Mrs. Smith snapped at me during literature class. "Will you care to explain why you feel it is necessary to sleep during class?"

I wasn't in the mood for this. I was still tired from yesterday, and the material didn't help to keep me awake. I think it could rival Jiggypuff in putting victims asleep.

"I haven't been feeling too well lately," I replied.

"Unless you're dead," she snapped back, "you have no reason to have your eyes closed in this class."

"Keep at this, and that might happen," I muttered under my breath.

"What was that?" she demanded.

"Yes, ma'am," I replied.

She went back to her monotone description of the book we were going to read, and I tried my best to stay awake. I was grateful when the bell finally rung since this was my last class. I decided that I would head home and get a nap before going to Prof. Oak.

~§~

As I walked up to my front door, Pikachu ran out to greet me.

"Pikapi!" he shouted as he leapt into my arms.

"Hi Pikachu," I laughed. "Miss me?"

As I carried him inside, I heard a rustling in the bushes. I turned to them and out jump my favorite trio in the world.

"Prepare for trouble," Jessie shouted.

"And make it..." James said before I cut in.

"Do mind just jumping to 'Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again' please," I sighed. "I'm really not feeling too well."

"Are you okay?" James asked with genuine concern before Jessie corrected his attitude with her fan.

"We're here for Pikachu," she shouted into his ear. "Not a social chit-chat."

"Right," he moaned as he jumped back to his feet.

"Pikachu, I think you can handle this," I said as I continued to the door.

Team Rocket had a puzzle look on their faces after I said that remark. I guess it seemed out of character to them, but I was just not the mood for anything but sleep. Their expression soon changed when they realized Pikachu was about to thunderbolt them.

"PIKACHU!" he shouted as the electricity raced through their bodies.

"Meowth," the cat pokémon sighed as he collapsed on my front lawn.

"I think that was a really 'charged' moment," James said as he picked up their fallen pokémon.

"Really 'electrifying' if you ask me," Jessie replied.

"Stop with the bad puns and get lost," I shouted back.

"Looks like Team Rocket's creeping off again," they sighed. I guess they weren't in the mood for a fight either.

I walked up to my room and fell onto my bed. I soon went into a dreamless sleep that lasted until tomorrow morning.

~§~

With only two weeks until school was out, my teachers seemed to be in a rush to get as much in before finals. There wasn't enough Prozac in the world to deal with my stress. On one hand, I had teachers getting on my case because they were trying to ensure we all pass our sophomore year. While on the other, Prof. Oak and Bill were still running countless tests on me. At least Brock's wedding was still two and half months away.

It was about this time another ability started to show itself. I had already mastered my transform and teleport skills and learn at least three skills for each of my four other forms. I still didn't use the clothes thing that much since I was afraid that it might give out and I end up naked. However, this new skill I would really change my relationship with several of my pokémon.

~§~

"Isn't this great, guys," I sighed as all of my pokémon and I were lying by a stream. I still trained whenever I got the chance thinking I would return to the Pokémon League after I graduated. Also, if being a pokémon researcher didn't work out, I could always start my own gym.

"Pika," Pikachu sighed.

They all were enjoying the break. Even Charizard seemed content for once. It was then that I noticed something was different.

*You said it,* Bulbasaur replied.

I blinked at him. I had begun to understand some of them a few years ago but not at this level. It was like trying to translate a foreign language you only half knew. This was totally different. I still heard, "Bulbasaur," but I also knew what it meant.

*Something wrong?* Pikachu asked.

"Yeah," I weakly replied. "I think we better go see Prof. Oak."

*Okay* he said as he leapt onto my shoulder. I recalled the others and started for the Professor's lab.

~§~

"Good afternoon, Ash," Prof. Oak greeted when he opened the door.

"I think I learned another skill," I quickly replied as I walked in.

"What is it?"

"I can understand pokémon," I replied.

"That's nothing new," Prof. Oak laughed. "I can understand pokémon, and it wasn't because of a lab accident."

"Yeah," I snapped back, "but like their taking human?"

Prof. Oak lost his smile. "Perfect translation?"

I nodded. He was finally getting it.

"I wish Bill was here," I said as he quickly went to the pokéball storage room. "He had to leave to discuss your pokédex entry with the Board of Pokémon Research."

"My what?!" I shouted.

"Ash, you knew that you would have to be cataloged," he replied. "As a pokémon researchers, Bill and I have a responsibility to insure a complete listing of all known pokémon. And like it or not, you are a pokémon as well."

Kind of cold if you ask me, but he had point. After all, it might ensure that no one would be foolish enough to repeat the moon stone experiment.

"I think the BPR will decide that the entry of a human pokémon might be dangerous," he went on to say. "A panic might break out if people think that 'wild' pokémon can now walk among them."

"Thanks," I said to that bad way of cheering me up. "Maybe we should just deal with one problem at a time."

*Is it really a problem, Ash?* Pikachu asked. *After all, many trainers wish they could talk with their pokémon like that.*

"I guess you're right," I replied.

"Ash, will you hand me Dexter?" Prof. Oak asked.

"Sure," I answered as I handed my pokédex to him.

"Now, let's see," he muttered as he walked to his computer.

I decided it would be best to just wait for him. I sat down at the couch and pulled out my history book. It wasn't long before he returned with Dexter.

"I made some modifications to Dexter," he informed me. "It can now also track your own development as well as your pokémon."

"Thanks," I replied.

To test it out, I pointed it at myself.

"Level Nine," it chimed. "Attacks: Transform, Teleport, and two unlisted."

"I guess it doesn't include the one's I learned as Pikachu, Tentacruel, and Scyther," I said as I put Dexter in my pocket.

"I assume they fall under your first unknown attack," Prof. Oak replied. "I'm still a bit perplexed at how you've adapted transform. You should develop that skill more."

"I really want to work on my teleport range," I told him. "If I could just teleport from town to town, I could visit my friends more often."

"Why not fly as Scyther?" he asked.

"I never really thought about that," I replied. "I've never really stayed as a pokémon for more than a few minutes."

"Maybe once school is over," Prof. Oak said. "I think we should halt your training until exams are finished."

Yuck! Two weeks of pure schoolwork is a little more than I could handle, but I realized that if I really wanted to take Prof. Oak's place one day, I would have spend a lot of time study.

"You're right," I sighed. "I guess I should head home and get back to studying."

~§~

For the next week, I spent almost all my free time studying. If Misty was around, she would've said, "Who are you, and what have you done to Ash Ketchum?" but then realized that the same dedication that I had for pokémon training was now geared toward schoolwork. At least that is what Mom said.

I started talking with my pokémon more often. I never realized the organizational skills Squirtle had. I guess being the leader of the Squirtle Squad taught him how to be a leader. He helped me get into a very productive study plan.

As for the other pokémon, I got some mixed results. Charizard said he'd help with my training, but I think he really wanted a chance to just beat me up. Bulbasaur turned out to be quite the philosopher, while Snorlax was really just a walking stomach.

When finals started, my nervousness lessened somewhat. I knew I was ready for these tests, and I had planned on leaving for Cerulean once they were over. I never got a chance to talk with Misty about Brock and Suzie's wedding since I was so busy with training and school. I guess the gym kept her busy as well.

As far as the exams went, I surprised some of teachers by getting some of the highest grades. Take that, Mr. Fields.

Now with school over, I packed my backpack with clothes and supplies. I decided to take Prof. Oak's advice and fly to Cerulean as Scyther. I would just have to avoid any trainers so they wouldn't try to capture me, but I think the exercise would be worth the trouble.

So, I told Mom good-bye, convinced Pikachu to get in his pokéball so I wouldn't have to be weighed down by him riding on my back, and transformed into Scyther. As I flew through the clouds, I watched the sun sink beneath the horizon. It reminded me of the sunset after I released Butterfree. I could almost hear Misty sighing, "This is so romantic."

When Cerulean was just a few minutes walk away, I landed and returned to normal. Staying as Scyther for so long was very tiring, but I had enough energy to make it the Pokémon Center. There, I turned into Pikachu and slipped into the rejuvenator. One of the advantages of being a pokémon was these things worked on me. Once completely restored, I slipped out before Nurse Joy caught me. After returning to normal, I checked in for the night.

****

To be continued...


	2. The Show Must Go On

Evolution  
By Jaxxon

Part Two – The Show Must Go On

"Ash, I choose you," a voice cried in the darkness. The darkness disappeared in a flash of red light, and I saw an Ivysaur in front of me.

"Transform into Scyther and use slash," the voice commanded.

"Ivysaur, wrap," the pokémon's trainer countered.

Before I could fully transform, Ivysaur's vine whip wrapped around my neck. I struggled to get free but slowly fell to ground from lack of air.

"Enough," the voice shouted. "I give up. Just don't hurt Ash anymore."

"What a pathetic pokémon," the trainer laughed.

"I'm not pathetic," I managed to cough out.

"Ash, return," the voice once again spoke. The world disappeared in a red light, and I returned to the darkness.

~§~

*Ash!* Pikachu shouted, bringing me out of my sleep.

"Yeah," I replied rolling of to face him.

*Stop kicking me,* he complained.

"Sorry," I apologized. "Just having a bad dream."

*Care to talk about it?*

"Not really," I sighed.

*Night, then,* he said as he curled back into a ball.

I closed my eyes but couldn't manage to fall back asleep.

"It was just a dream," I tried to reassure myself. "Only a dream."

~§~

"Excuse me," I said to Nurse Joy the next morning. "Can you point me to the Cerulean Gym?"

"Sure," she cheerfully replied. "Just go down the street and take a left three blocks down."

"Thanks," I said as I headed to the door.

"But it's not open," she continued.

"What?"

"The Waterflowers are doing a tour with their water ballet," she informed me. "I have a schedule right here."

She pulled a brochure out from a drawer. "Here you go, young man," she smiled as she handed it to me.

On the cover was Misty in her mermaid outfit. I couldn't help but smile at the image.

"Most boys have a crush on her," Joy commented when she saw my smile. "Too bad she had the real nasty break up."

"Huh?" I said, snapping back to reality.

"She was dating one the richest guys in town," she explained. "About a month ago, they got into a big argument."

I shrugged at the statement. Misty and I always had big arguments, but we never stayed mad at each for very long.

Joy leaned a bit closer and whispered. "I know who you are?"

I looked at her puzzled. A few people still remembered me as the league champion from a few years back but rarely commented on that.

"You're the guy she used to travel with," she continued.

"Oh, that," I replied. "I thought all you Joys would have forgotten about us."

"Not likely," she said. "You blew up the Pokémon Center in Viridian and helped out my third cousin once removed in Sunny Town along with some other things. I seriously doubt any of family is going to forget about you in your lifetime."

"Nice to know I'm famous among the Joys," I nervously laughed.

"Did you and Misty ever get together?" she asked

"What do you mean?" I replied. I could that I was blushing.

"We had a running beat on how long it would take," she replied. "The sister-in-law of my second cousin in Vermilion had you at two months after your visit there."

"No, we're just friends," I sighed.

"Too bad," she replied. "We all thought you two made such a cute couple. Cuter than her and Charles, anyway."

"How much money did you have on us?" I asked.

"I think the pot was around five years' salary," she answered.

"Sorry you lost it," I replied.

"Oh, the time I guess hasn't come yet," she smiled.

Joy finally walked off when a trainer came in to get his pokémon rejuvenated. I let a sigh of relief when she left me.

"Come on, Pikachu," I said to my only travel companion this time around. "Let's go figure out where Misty is."

~§~

After going over the tour schedule, we found out that they would be in Vermilion in a week. Since Pikachu complained about being in the pokéball and it was only a three-day walk , we decide to walk rather than fly.

The first day went by smoothly without many surprises. To be honest, it was downright boring. Pokémon Tech was out for the summer, and AJ's gym was still closed. Without either distraction, Pikachu and I covered in one day what took us four days six years ago.

On the second day, however, we had a break in this solitude

~§~

"Another hole," I cried as Pikachu thundershocked me.

"I told you it would work," an annoyingly familiar voice squealed.

"Meowth, shut up and just nab de Pikachu," another voice shouted.

"Do you have the rubber tongs, Meowth?" a female voice asked.

"Dey are right here," the second voice replied.

"Okay, now," the female voice said. "Prepare for trouble,"

"And make it double, yada yada yada," I continued. "I choose you, Charizard."

"That's not how it goes," James commented as he and the rest of Team Rocket were flame broiled.

"Now help us out of here," I shouted to the orange dragon.

*I just took care of those idiots,* he huffed. *I think you can handle the hole.*

"Dat's what you think," Meowth shouted as Jessie and James aimed a bazooka at Charizard. "Fire!"

*Okay,* Charizard replied as he fire blasted the trio. The force of the attack sent them flying.

"I usually prefer medium," James sighed as he flew into a cloud, "not well done."

"Looks like Team Rocket blasting off again," they chorused.

I managed to get out of hole and glare at Charizard.

"You're willing to battle but not help us out of that hole," I commented.

*You're out, aren't you?* he questioned.

"Charizard, return," I growled.

*Don't be so hard on him,* Pikachu told me as I put Charizard's pokéball back on my belt. *He did handle Team Rocket.*

"You're right," I sighed. "Maybe I should take up his offer and train with him."

*There's getting to know him,* Pikachu commented as he leapt onto my shoulder, *and there's committing suicide.*

"Didn't I use to say that about Misty?" I replied.

*But you were exaggerating,* Pikachu sighed. *I'm not.*

~§~

"I'm sorry, young man," Nurse Joy told me at the Pokémon Center, "but we are at capacity due to the Waterflower tour."

"I guess we'll just have to find a hotel," I told Pikachu.

"They're all full too," Nurse Joy commented.

"Camping it is then," I sighed. I guess the thrill of camping out left me after I started living at home again. "Where are they having the ballet?"

"At the old amphitheater just outside of town," she answered. "Just go to the road to Saffron. You can't miss it."

~§~

"Sold-out!" I shouted at the box office clerk of the amphitheater. "What do you mean sold-out?!"

"You should've reserved your tickets earlier," he snidely commented. "Now, please leave. I have no time waste with the likes of you."

I absently blinked as the clerk slammed the window shudder down.

"I can't believe this is happening," I sighed as I sat down on the steps. "No room, no tickets, what else can go wrong?"

"Ash Ketchum?" a voice called from behind me.

"Yeah, that's me," I replied. I was surprised to find who had called me. "Misty?"

She looked more beautiful than I remembered. Her hair had gone longer since I saw her last. I guess she had just finish a rehearsal since she was in a blue bathing suit.

"Long time, no see," she smiled. "You coming to show tonight."

"Wish I could," I sighed, "but you're sold-out."

"Oh that," she laughed. "Come on in. I'll see what I can do."

She led Pikachu and me back to her dressing room. As we walked through the auditorium, I saw they had set up a large tank like the one in their gym at Cerulean.

"How can you move that thing to every city?" I asked Misty.

"Daisy got an aquarium designer to make one that can be taken apart," she replied. "We hired a crew to handle putting it together and taking it down, but it usually takes a day to set it up."

"That's why you're here for two weeks," I commented.

"I would be kind of dumb to set something like this up if we were only planning on being there for a single show," she laughed, "but I forgot who I was talking with."

"Hey!" I shouted back.

She just giggled at my reaction and continued on behind the stage. We eventually came to a flatbed, tanker, and large RV.

"Here's the convoy," she informed me as she took us to the RV. "I'm going to change, so wait here."

Leaving Pikachu and me outside, she went inside. After five minutes, she came back out in jeans and a yellow tank top, which halfway reminded me of her outfit from six years ago.

"Here's the ticket," she said handing me the blue slip of paper. "It ain't the best seat in the house, but it gets you in."

I looked down at the stub and noted that the seats were still very good.

"Whatever works," I commented as I put in my pocket.

"Misty," a voice called, "we, like, need your help in getting the pokémon ready."

"In a minute, Lilly," she cried back. "It's been nice seeing you again, Ash. How about we get together for lunch tomorrow?"

"Sure thing , Misty," I replied.

~§~

"Pikachu, again," I commanded.

*I think you've had enough,* he replied. We had been working on making my Tentacruel form resistant to electric attacks the same way I had as a human, multiple shock treatments.

"That last one only tingled," I told him. "I think we should try Thunderwave now."

*Do you have any heals around?* he asked.

"Right over there," I answered using one of tentacles to point at my bag. That was the hardest thing about this form, choosing which appendage to use. As a human, Pikachu, and Scyther, it was simply a matter of left or right. Luckily, I had managed to control all these new limbs a few weeks after the accident.

*All right,* Pikachu said he charged up. *Just don't say I didn't warn you.*

"Like the time Charizard fire blasted instead of flame" I was cut off as the electricity coursed through my body. The paralyzing affect was too powerful to even let me scream.

"Pikachu," I mouthed. He immediately stopped and got the heal and a potion.

"Thanks," I murmured as feeling came back. I transformed back into a human.

*You shouldn't over do it,* he chided me. *You can't get to be a level 100 in a single day you know.*

"Level 20 would do for me," I sighed as I checked myself with Dexter.

"Level 11," it chimed.

"I wonder what my next attack will be," I commented as I put Dexter away. Pikachu for some reason started laughing. "What?"

*Nothing,* he laughed. *It just a month ago you thought the world was ending because of the accident, and now you are actually enjoying yourself.*

"I never thought that," I replied. "Don't get me wrong, I sometimes enjoy being a pokémon."

I looked up at the clouds remembering the flight to Cerulean. That had to be the best thing about being a pokémon.

"I just rather be a normal human, again," I continued.

*Ash,* Pikachu replied, *I don't think you were ever normal.*

~§~

"Come on, Pikachu," I called as we ran down the street from the Pokémon Center. "We're going to be late."

*If you hadn't taken so long in the rejuvenator,* he puffed, *we wouldn't be running behind.*

"Now you're starting to sound like Misty," I laughed.

*If I were Misty,* he replied, *you'd be arriving via Mallet Express.*

"I think only Jessie could do that," I laughed.

We managed to arrive for the curtain call and quickly took our seats. I looked at the program and noticed this wasn't the same ballet Misty helped out with years ago. One of the differences I saw at first was the lack of a mermaid outfit. Instead, Misty wore a blue wet suit and blue wig.

"This is the tale of Teles, the lady of sea," Daisy announced. "She was loved by all the pokémon of the ocean."

She went on to describe Teles in the manner you would an eight-year-old, but it was at least a somewhat interesting story. I paid more attention to Misty. She was swimming with a school of goldeen, which lead her to a small cave at the bottom of the tank. I figured she reappear in a minute or two, so I quickly studied the pokémon in the tank.

"Besides, her beauty," Daisy continued, "she was famous for singing."

Misty reappeared in one of the caves near the top of tank and swam to the edge of the tank. Once she had a firm grip on the glass, she began to sing. The song sounded familiar to me, like in a dream I forgot a long time ago.

Pikachu tugged on my shirt and gave me a sly smile. I ignored and turned back to Misty who was still singing. After the song, Daisy said they would have a short intermission. Seeing this as good opportunity to speak to Misty, I walked down to the tank.

When I got down there, I hear a lot of commotion from behind the stage.

"I'm all right," a voice said. "The cramp will go away in a minute."

"No, Violet," Daisy spoke. "I think you should do the announcing, and I'll play your role."

"But you, like, don't know the movements," Violet replied.

"And you could drown with that cramp," Misty told her. "I rather we mess up the swimming than loss a sister."

"Besides," Daisy replied, "we all know I'm the better swimmer."

I laughed as the four sisters broke into an argument over which was the best swimmer. Seeing that they would all be busy getting ready for the next act, I started back to my seat. When I got halfway there, I saw off in the shadows two people I wished would drop off the edge of world. Strike that, it would be too good for them.

"Look at all the pokémon, Jess," James said in awe.

"Soon we'll be on the boss's, ah, bad side," she replied.

"I thought we already were," James commented.

"No," she corrected, "we're on his worst side."

"Wills you two stop blabbering and help Meowth with this thing," Meowth snapped at them.

"Haven't we already tried a net before?" James blankly asked.

"Yeah," Meowth answered, "but this time, there's no twerp to get in our way."

"Guess again," I cut in.

"Agh! It's the twerp!" James screamed.

"How about you three just leave before you ruin this," I told them.

"I have a better idea," Jessie replied. "How about you just stay right here."

"And what's going to make me?"

"This," she replied as she throw a little tan ball at my feet. It exploded and covered my legs with glue.

"Now we can get that Pikachu, too," Meowth cheered. I was grateful Pikachu went off to get some popcorn rather go with me to see Misty.

"Come on," Jessie said as she grabbed both James and Meowth by the ear. "We got pokémon to steal."

They walked off drag the net with them. I continued trying to free my legs when an idea came to mind. I closed my eyes and transformed.

When I opened my eyes, my number of limbs had doubled. With a smile, I released acid on the confining glue. I decide not to bother changing back and followed Team Rocket.

~§~

"One day," Violet announced, "an evil pirate came to take away all Teles's friends."

I watched as Daisy dived into the tank. Having lost Team Rocket somewhere in the amphitheater, I thought I would just wait for them at the tank.

Daisy and Misty fought' in the tank while Violet continued her narration.

"A brave sailor saw the battle and decided to help the beautiful lady defend her pokémon."

I expected Lilly to dive in, but no one came out.

"I said, A brave sailor saw the battle and decided to help the beautiful lady defend her pokémon.'" Violet repeated.

"Sorry," a voice replied, "no brave sailors today."

A spotlight shined on the diving board revealed to figures.

"Prepare for trouble," Jessie said, wearing a black one-piece bathing suit.

"And make it double," James continued. For the first time I could remember, James's outfit actually looked masculine. True, being a tuxedo, it was out of place, but it was a definite improvement over the tutu he wore the last time they messed up a ballet.

"To protect the world from devastation,"

"To unite all peoples within our nation,"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love,"

I was growing tired of this. I ran as fast as my eight legs could go without getting tangled together.

"To extend our reach to the stars above,"

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light," Jessie finally finished.

"Surrender now or prepare to AAAHHHHHH!" James screamed.

The audience stared as a Tentacruel grabbed the two actors' and started juggling them.

"Uh, when did we get one of those?" Misty asked Daisy.

"We don't even have a Tentacool," Daisy replied.

I smiled as I tossed Jessie and James off the diving board but not in the tank.

"Meowth, da boss is going to love you," Meowth said as he threw the net at me. I ducked beneath it and grabbed him.

"Arbok, take care of that pest," Jessie cried from the stage.

"Weezing, smog attack," James commanded.

Seeing the oncoming pokémon, I decided to take the battle to them. Using Meowth as a shield, I dived right at them. I took out Arbok by stuffing a screaming Meowth down his throat, and Weezing was so poorly developed a level 7 caterpie could take it out.

"Lickitung," Jessie seethed when I stood in front of them, "lick him into submission."

Lickitung managed to slap me with her tongue, but it wasn't enough to paralyze me. Perhaps it was the heal still in my system from earlier, either way, I was still able to fight. I blasted Lickitung with supersonic. In her confusion, she mistook Jessie for me and tried to body slam her. Jessie wasn't too happy having the 144 lb. pink pokémon on top of her.

"Victreebel," James said as he released his pokémon, "vine whip."

Then it surprised; Victreebel obeyed James without trying to eat him. I guess some things do change, but unfortunately for me, it was a level 30+ grass/poison type, while I was a level 11 whatever but currently in the form of a water/poison type which left me with one good option.

"SCYTHER!" I screamed as I transformed.

Across the amphitheater, I heard hundred of pokédexes being whipped out.

"Error in scanner," all of them replied. "Please service immediately."

Giving a silent blessing to the Board of Pokémon Research for not giving out my information, I performed a little pruning on the weed.

With all their pokémon now defeated, Team Rocket made a last ditch effort to catch me with their net.

"PIKACHU!" a small voice cried from behind them.

"Oh no," James sighed as all seven of them were sent into the atmosphere on the lighting express.

"This is the last time I go into show biz," James whined. "Being a star is too painful."

"You said it," Meowth groaned.

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again," they sighed as the disappeared into the night sky.

I looked up at Daisy and Misty who were staring at me.

"Thank you," Misty softly spoke.

I grinned as I unfolded my wings and flew off.

~§~

"How's everything going, Ash?" Prof. Oak asked when I called him the next morning.

"Just had my first real battle as a pokémon," I replied. "It may have been only Team Rocket, but it was still exhausting."

"Bill's back with good news," Prof. Oak smiled. "The BPR has decided that you are to remain classified. Only six people besides us three and your mother will even know about yourcondition."

"Great," I replied. "After the show I gave last night, I think trainers will be on to me soon enough."

Prof. Oak blinked a few times. "How many saw you battle?"

"Dunno," I answered. "You know the seating capacity of the Vermilion Amphitheater?"

Prof. Oak frowned at me. "With a crowd that big, we shouldn't even had bothered with BPR and just announced you in the next pokédex upgrade."

"You know, Professor," I quickly replied, "the audio on this thing is getting kind of bad. I'll call you back later."

"Ash!" he cried as I shut off the videophone.

*You've really done it now,* Pikachu commented.

"I have an idea," I said as I ran off to find Nurse Joy.

~§~

I sat in the Pokémon Center lounge when the noon news came on. The attempted robbery was their top story.

"And the pokémon thieves known as Jessie and James of Team Rocket where foiled by an escaped Ditto," the anchor said. "The Ditto's trainer, who wished to remain anonymous, said that he had trained it give off false pokédex readings in order fool competitors. This trainer also said that due to this, he has been banned from most major pokémon leagues."

*Interesting save,* Pikachu commented as I switched off the television.

"If I had used Mew," I replied, "how could I explain being its trainer."

"Ash Satoshi Ketchum!" a very familiar, very angry voice shouted. My natural response at hearing my full name being spoken by anyone is to run. If it's male, you're under arrest. If it's female, you wish it were male. At least you had a higher life expectancy.

"Misty, what brings you here?" I nervously laughed.

"Where were you when Team Rocket nearly ruined the ballet?" she demanded.

"I was, ah, getting popcorn," I lied.

"Well," she replied, still glaring at me, "I guess I can let you off the hook, this time."

"Besides," I replied, "I heard some pokémon took care of them."

"Yeah," she said as she sat down next to Pikachu. "They're saying it was a Ditto."

"But you don't believe it?" I hazarded.

"Duplica never said that Ditto were all that bright," she answered. "I don't think even a highly trained one could battle like that without someone commanding it."

"Then what was it?"

"How should I know?" she replied. "It could have been a Mew or some new breed."

"Maybe I should try to catch it," I laughed.

"You would say something that dumb," she smirked. "I bet it's smarter than even you."

"I wouldn't say that," I remarked glancing at Pikachu who winked back.

~§~

"So, when are we going to Pewter to help with Brock's wedding?" I asked Misty over lunch.

"We got one more stop at Stone Town on the tour," she replied. "That will give us a month and a half to prepare for the wedding."

"I bet Suzie had everything planned out months ago," I commented.

"I already have my wedding laid out," Misty remarked as she took a sip of her drink.

"I believe you," I sighed. "What about the groom?"

"Okay, maybe there are a few things I have left to figure out," she blushed.

"I heard about Charles," I awkwardly said.

"I don't want to talk about him," she replied calmly.

"If you ever change your mind," I told her.

"I won't."

~§~

"Where are you heading off to now?" Misty asked as we walked to the their RV.

"I thing of going to Stone Town," I replied. "We sorta lost a large amount of our evolution stones in a lab accident."

"You caused it didn't you?" Misty laughed.

I decided it was better to not answer that question.

"Mind if I catch a ride with you?" I asked.

"Sure, but on one condition," Misty replied with smile. "You treat me to dinner there."

"Pikachu, you up for walking?" I commented.

"Why you little," Misty growled.

"Toki toki priiii," a little voice cried out. Saved by the egg.

"Togepi," Misty said as she picked up her pokémon, "you remember Ash, right?"

*Hi, Dad,* she called to me.

"I'll say she does," I laughed.

"You understood her?" Misty asked. "I didn't think you learned her language?"

"I'm training under Prof. Oak," I replied trying to come up with an excuse. "I've picked up a few things since we last saw each other."

Like a Tentacruel, Pikachu, and Scyther body, being able to teleport and change clothes by just thinking about it, and who knows what else.

"So, what about that dinner?" she reminded me.

"For a ride to Stone Town and back to Pewter," I replied, "I would take you to that Evolution Club."

"You shouldn't have said that," Misty laughed. "I would have settled for just pizza."

Me and my big mouth.

~§~

"Misty, we're pulling out in five minutes," Daisy called to her. "Get your boyfriend and come on."

Misty's reaction surprised me; she did nothing. No denial, no angry shouting. She just ran to the RV. This was going to be one interesting trip.

**To be continued**


	3. A Little Identity Crisis

Evolution  
By Jaxxon

Part Three – A Little Identity Crisis

Most of the ride to Stone Town consisted of me listening to Misty and her sisters bicker about their previous performance in Vermilion. I thought it best to play dumb whenever they asked questions about it.

"Ash, don't be so dense!" Misty yelled at me. "Just tell them that I wasn't out of sync with Lilly in the final act."

"I thought you all did okay," I replied, "especially with Team Rocket showing up."

"See," Misty snapped back at Violet. "Ash agrees with me."

"He would," Daisy smirked.

I noticed Misty turned a little red in the check.

"Careful not to blush too much," Violet laughed, "or you'll look like a beet."

"This is going to be a long trip," I sighed.

~§~

After we arrived at Stone Town, we all checked into a hotel in town. I was forced to get the floor in Misty and Violet's room since they were youngest. After we got settled in there, I learned I had another price to for this trip.

~§~

"Ash, that goes over there," Daisy informed me from outside the tank. "No, no, no!"

"Make up your mind already," I snapped back as I placed the huge clamshell down. "I don't see why I have to help you set up."

"We gave you a ride and a room," she replied as she walked off, "you owe us."

"But I had that covered with Misty," I whined.

"Maybe, but not with us," Daisy replied.

"What have I gotten myself into?" I sighed.

~§~

After we were done with setting up the tank, Misty wanted to go shopping. Pikachu said he would rather stay with Togepi so that us two 'lovebirds' could be alone. I think it was just a cop out so he wouldn't be dragged to a hundred different stores.

I wished could've come up with some excuse at first, but when she seemed more inclined to the just walking instead. I've never known Misty to turn down a chance to go shopping six years ago, but I guess everything changes.

"So when are going to pay me for my bike?" she asked.

Then again…

~§~

We spent the next fifteen minutes arguing over that dumb bike again, and I enjoyed every minute. When she looked like she going to hit me, I started laughing.

"And what's so funny?" she demanded grabbing me by the shirt.

"Just like old time," I replied while laughing.

She stared blankly at me then let out a little smirk.

"I still want me bike back," she replied with an evil smile.

"The check's in the mail," I replied as I ran away.

"You said that four years ago," she screamed as she chased after me. "Ash Ketchum, I had better not wait another six years for it!"

~§~

After Misty finally calmed down, she got her revenge by dragging me into a store having a sell. The scene was calmer than it was at the Princess Festival but not by much.

"How does this look?" Misty asked holding up a hideous lime green dress.

"You want the truth?" I hesitantly replied.

"Me too," she sighed as she put it back on the rack. "Most of the good stuff has bought hours ago."

"How about we go get some lunch then," I replied hopefully. I skipped breakfast was now getting hungry.

"Give me a minute," she said as she went around a rack of dress. "I want to find something to wear for that dinner you promised."

Give her a minute and she takes an hour.

"But Jessie," a voice whined from the other side of the store, "you promised we go to the all-you-can-eat buffet for lunch."

"Stop whining," Jessie snapped back at her partner. "I want make sure there's nothing else left."

I laughed as James continued to beg Jessie to leave but remembered I was no better off. I unconsciously let out a big sigh.

"What about this one?" Misty asked.

"It looks great," I sighed not looking up.

"You're not even looking," she yelled.

I looked up and felt my mouth drop.

"I take it you really like," Misty giggled.

Most regain control.

"Yes," I finally managed.

Sure it may have been a bit on the tight side, but all that did was to highlight her figure. Simply, but who cares. She looked great in it.

"I'll just go change, then," she said as she went back to the dressing room.

~§~

"So, you're taking our little sister on a date?" Daisy grilled me.

"It's not really a date," I replied but was cut off by Lilly.

"Is that, like, true, Myst?" Lilly asked her sister.

"Yes," she answered. "We're just going to catch up so more and talk about Brock and Suzie's wedding."

Daisy frowned as if she didn't believe a word Misty just said.

"Be back before midnight," she told us. "We have to rehearse before the show tomorrow, and I don't want Misty getting only a few hours of sleep."

"Yes, ma'am," I gulped.

When the two older sisters left us alone, Misty turned to me and asked, "What time is the reservation?"

"Reservation?" I replied.

"So help me, Ash," she seethed, "if you forgot to get reservations…"

"Relax," I interrupted before she went critical, "It's at eight."

"Good," she said much calmer. "That gives us some time to kill."

I looked down at my watch.

"Since it's four now," I said trying to think of something to do, "how about we get in some pokémon training?"

"That sounds like fun," Misty agreed. "It's been awhile since I got a chance to battle with Golduck or Poliwhirl."

*What about me, Mom?* Togepi asked.

"Yes, and you too," Misty smiled at her 'baby.'

"I don't think I could battle," I laughed at the little egg. "I hate to beat the little thing."

*Dad,* Togepi replied, *I don't lose.*

"I guess she takes after her father," Misty commented.

~§~

"I'm not going to go easy on you, Misty," I called to her once we found an open field.

"I was going to say the same thing," Misty replied with a smirk. "Go, Poliwhirl."

As the pokémon appeared, I quickly decided whom to use.

"Bulbasaur, I choose you!"

"Bulba," he greeted Misty.

"Poliwhirl, Ice Beam," Misty commanded.

I really need to learn how to match my battles.

"Razor Leaf," I yelled at Bulbasaur. He nodded and filled the air with the sharp edges leaves which took the blunt of the ice beam.

"Now, vine whip," I ordered.

Before the vines could make contact, Misty countered with seismic toss. Poliwhirl went under the whips and seized Bulbasaur. Stunned, Bulbasaur gave little resistance as Poliwhirl hurled in him the air.

"Aw, return," I sighed as I recalled Bulbasaur. "Pikachu, go."

"Poliwhirl, return," Misty said as she switched out. "Togepi, how about you handle this one."

I glared at her. She did this to have something better than an elemental advantage, a psychological one. I REALLY need to learn to how to match my battles.

"Togepi, let's so them who's boss," Misty laughed. "Fire Blast!"

"What?!" I shouted.

Pikachu managed to dodge the blast but got pounded by Togepi using swift.

*Told ya I could do beat ya,* Togepi laughed.

"Some Pokémon Master," Misty mocked. "I guess that makes me a master too."

"Whatever," I grumbled.

~§~

"How do I look?" I asked Pikachu.

*Kinda underdressed,* he commented.

I looked down at my clothes, jeans and T-shirt. I closed my eyes and concentrated on an image. When I opened my eyes, I looked my reflection in the mirror.

"A bit much," I commented in the tuxedo.

*Yeah,* Pikachu agreed.

I closed my eyes and tried it again.

*Much better,* Pikachu said as my clothes were now khakis and a Polo shirt.

"Well," I said as I walked to door, "see ya later."

~§~

"Ketchum, party of two," I said to the hostess.

"Right this way," she smiled. She took us to a table near the stage in the front. "A waiter will be along shortly."

"Thank you," I replied as I glanced over the menu. "Kinda expensive."

"If it's too much," Misty said as she looked at the prices, "I'll cover my own meal."

"No," I insisted. "It's my treat."

After the waiter took our drink orders, I noticed a sign on the stage.

"They're having a evolution ceremony," I told Misty. "I wonder who it is?"

"Well, it starts in a few minutes," Misty replied. "You'll just have to wait."

~§~

It was about the time our food arrived when the ceremony began. Before hand I explained that I managed to get the reservations on short notice since I was a member of the club. I failed to mention that technically I could've enrolled as either trainer or pokémon.

"So what is your enrollment pokémon?" she asked as she took a bit from her dish. "I though you said you would never force a pokémon to evolve?"

"I have a Bellossom," I replied, "and she wanted to evolve."

"Can I see it sometime?" she asked. "I've never seen that breed before."

"Sure," I replied.

"May I have your attention?" a man on the stage announced. "I would like to welcome you all to the initiation of Kyle Starflare."

A boy about ten years old walked on to the stage followed by a Vulpix with a yellow scarf tied around its neck.

"Kyle," the man continued, "with this fire stone you become a member of…"

Suddenly, a tin can rolled into the room. When it made it to the center of the room, it exploded filling the room with smoke. When the smoke lightened up so I could see, I saw two new figures on the stage.

"Prepare for trouble,"

"And make it double."

"To protect the world of devastation,"

"To unite all peoples with our nation."

"To denounce the evils of truth and love,"

"To extend our reach to the stars above."

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light."

"Surrender now or prepare to fight."

"Meowth! That's right!"

Jessie looked at the Kyle and Vulpix and smirked.

"Hand over the pokémon and the stone, twerp," she demanded.

"In your dreams," he snapped back. "Vulpix, fire spin."

Vulpix opened her mouth to release the flames, but Meowth blasted a fire extinguisher at it first.

"So much for hot stuffs," he laughed. "Will be taking dat pokémon now."

"Not if I can help," I yelled at them.

"It's the twerp," James cried. He did a double take when he saw Misty. "And his girlfriend."

"Squirtle, I choose…," I stopped when I remembered I left my pokémon back at the hotel.

"Looks like someone forgot his pokémon," Jessie laughed. She grabbed the fire stone from Kyle and held it like a trophy. "So this is what winning feels like."

I gritted my teeth. I could thundershock them but not without giving myself away. Luckily, Misty had a surprise for them.

"Go, Starmie," she cried as she threw the pokéball on the stage.

"Hiya!" it cried.

"Use watergun to wash them away," Misty commanded before Team Rocket could release their pokémon.

"Looks like Team Rockets blasting off again," they shouted as they flew through the air.

As they came over my head, Jessie dropped two things, another smoke bomb and the fire stone. I managed to catch the fire stone, but the smoke bomb went off, once again filling the room with smoke. As the room grew dark again from the smoke, I felt myself transforming. Not waiting for the smoke to clear, I rushed out of the room. As soon as I came to a mirror, I grimaced at my reflection.

"Ninetails," I sighed.

~§~

I spent most of the night outside the Pokémon Center waiting for it to open. I had been unable to transform all night, so I guess that a quick trip to the rejuvenator would fix that.

"Hello," Nurse Joy greeted me in the morning.

"Morn.. Ninetails," I quickly corrected.

"You sound like you have a cold," she frowned. "I better get you inside."

"Nine," I sighed.

She led me inside and placed me on the rejuvenator.

"Now stay right there," she instructed as she went off to check on the other pokémon.

I looked up at the status bar over my head.

"Fully rejuvenated!" I shouted. "How can I already be done!"

Nurse quickly ran back into the room while carrying a Growlithe puppy.

"Is someone in here?" she asked.

"Tails," I replied.

She shrugged and went back to the nursery.

I leapt of the rejuvenator and ran outside. Once I was certain I was alone, I tried to transform again. The result: another failure.

"What's happened to me?" I question as I ran to find someone who could help.

~§~

"Hello," Prof. Oak said as his image appeared on the screen. He blinked when he saw me. "How did you get this number?"

"It's me, Ash," I replied.

"Why are calling me while a pokémon?" he asked. "You trying to give yourself away."

"No," I replied. "I can't transform back."

"That presents itself to be a problem," he said as he stroked his chin. "I call Bill, and we'll meet up with you. See you soon, Ash."

"Wait, Professor! Don't you want to know where I am?" I yelled before he could hang up.

"That might help," he nervously laughed.

"Stone Town," I told him.

"We'll meet you at the Pokémon Center there this afternoon then," Prof. Oak said as he hung up.

"Now all I have to do is wait," I sighed as I hid in some bushes.

This was going to be a long day.

~§~

After an hour, boredom set in. Just sitting there was getting to me.  
"Ash, where are you?" a voice called.

"Pikapi!" another called.

"Great," I sighed.

I watched as Misty with Pikachu, and Togepi went into the Pokémon Center. I figured that Pikachu could at least make for some company. I left my hiding spot and crept nearer to the Pokémon Center.

"I wonder where he could be," Misty sighed.

Pikachu mumbled something in agreement.

"Pikachu," I whispered to him, "over here."

*Ash?* he said looking for where I was.

"The Ninetails," I hissed back.

He looked in my direction and ran over to me.

"Pikachu, where are you going?" Misty asked when she noticed him run off.

He ignored and dived into the bushes I had retreated back to.

*Where have you been?* he demanded. *You've been worrying Misty sick.*

"Had another accident," I replied.

*You just love those, don't you,* Pikachu chided. *What is this time?*

"I'm stuck in this form," I sighed. "I think had something to do with that fire stone I grabbed last night."

*YOU TOUCH AN EVOLUTION STONE!!* Pikachu yelled at me. *ESPECIALLY AFTER WHAT HAPPENED LAST TIME!*

"There's no need to shout," I replied. "Prof. Oak and Bill will be here this afternoon."

*We'll I might have an idea for them,* Pikachu said.

"What is it?"

*I wait until Prof. Oak gets here,* he replied.

We both heard Misty coming closer.

"Pikachu," she yelled. "This is not the time for hide and seek."

*I'll take care of her,* he told me. *I'll be back later.*

He ran off to her. I watch as she chided him saying that I could be in trouble and that they had didn't have time to waste.

I decided now was a good time to take a short nap to make up the sleep I lost the night before.

~§~

"Pikapi," a voice called, bringing me out of my dreams.

"Yeah," I yawned.

*Prof. Oak's here,* he informed me. *He's in the Pokémon Center with Bill.*

I lifted myself off the ground and followed him inside.

"Aw, Ash," Prof. Oak greeted. "I trust you haven't had any difficulty remaining hidden."

I rolled my eyes. Prof. Oak may be the leading expert in pokémon research, but sometimes he could be a little dense.

"Now explain what happened," Bill said as they sat down to listen to my story.

~§~

"So you transformed after you grabbed the fire stone," Bill grimaced. "I wonder why you turned into a Ninetails."

"Probably because the image of Vulpix was still in his mind," Prof. Oak replied.

"What about changing me back?" I interrupted.

*Maybe we should find the rock an Evee told me about,* Pikachu replied.

"Not another rock," I sighed. "I rather be adding water or electric abilities to this form."

"Don't be foolish, Ash," Prof. Oak chided. "I doubt the other evolution stones would affect you now."

*Besides,* Pikachu continued, *the stone stops evolution.*

I remained quiet for moment. This could be it. I would never have to worry about evolving with that stone. Granted, I first had to get back to normal first.

"What did he say, Ash?" Bill asked me.

"Something about a stone that stops evolution," I answered.

"I've never heard of anything like that," Prof. Oak frowned.

"I have," Bill replied. "It's a stone they sometimes finds in the mines here."

"Then why aren't they on the market?" I asked.

"They seem to neutralize other evolution stones," Bill answered. "I heard that if the miners find one, they close down the shaft."

"Well," I replied, "how about we go get one."

"I'll talk with the mining director," Prof. Oak told us. "Ash, stay with Bill."

"No problem," I sighed.

~§~

While we waited for Prof. Oak to return, Misty came into the Pokémon Center.

"Bill?" she said when she saw us.

"Yes, miss?" he asked, not recognizing her.

"It's me, Misty," she greeted.

Bill thought for a moment before responding. "Right. One of Ash's friends."

"Yeah," she replied. "By the way, have you seen Ash?"

"Uh…" he stuttered looking at me. "No, I haven't."

"He disappeared after Team Rocket tried to steal a Vulpix last night," she informed him. "I've been looking for him all day. I just hope he's all right."

"I'm sure he's fine," Bill comforted her.

"Well, I better keep looking," she sighed. "If you see him, please tell him to meet me at the performance tonight."

"I will," he replied as she went over to Nurse Joy.

I let out a sigh of relief.

"You know," Bill commented. "I think she likes you."

I rolled my eyes. Not this again.

"Maybe if I can become human again," I sighed.

"Bill," Prof. Oak called from the door of the Pokémon Center, "I got permission. Let's go."

"Prof. Oak?" Misty asked when she saw him at the door. "What are you doing here?"

"Misty," Prof. Oak nervously laughed. "Why, it's been so long since I last saw you."

"I think we better let her go look for Ash," Bill told the Professor.

"Look for Ash?" Prof. Oak replied with a confused look.

"Come on, Professor," Bill said as we both pulled him out the door.

~§~

"You sure this is the right shaft?" I asked Prof. Oak.

"Of course I'm sure," he snapped. "At least, I hope so."

This was just one of those days.

*Ash, this is it,* Pikachu called.

"You sure?" I asked.

*Positive,* he replied. *Evee said that it was a gray rock that had a weird energy to it.*

"Pikachu says he found it," I told the others.

"Maybe we should test it first," Bill cautioned.

"Pikachu says its safe," I translated. "I'm going to do it."

I walked up and rub against one of the large stones. I felt a tingle run through my body.

"I'm going to try to transform," I told them. I closed my eyes and concentrated on a new form.

"It worked," Bill congratulated.

I looked down and saw the welcoming sight of jeans and a T-shirt.

"How about we take a few of these things," I said as I picked a large stone. "Just in case."

~§~

"What do they call this stone?" Bill asked as we left the mine.

"I don't think they really have one for it," Prof. Oak replied.

*Pokémon call it the stunt stone, since it stunts our development,* Pikachu told me.

"Stunt stone?" I replied.

"That's a good name for it," Prof. Oak commented. "I think that's what I'll catalog it as."

I looked down at my watch.

"Misty's show is in ten minutes," I yelled. "I better get going."

"I think I would like to see the show," Prof. Oak said as we all started running back to town.

"And I heard they have marvelous pokémon routines in it," Bill continued.

As we ran to where the performance was at, they continued to debate about various attributes of water-type pokémon. Some people really need to get away from work.

~§~

The performance was not as memorable as the last one, which suited me just fine. Misty seemed a little off on her cues during the first act, but when I meet up with during the intermission, she looked very relieved.

After the show, Prof. Oak and Bill said they really need leave. After saying our good-byes, I went to find Misty. What I got was a very angry blonde woman.

"Ash Ketchum, you had better go and apologize to Misty!" Daisy yelled at me.

I recoiled a bit at her shouting. Must run in the family, I guess.

"Now go and apologize!" was her final shout.

I found Misty coming out the RV.

"Hi, Misty," I began nervously. "I wanted to apologize about running off on you."

"Where were you?" she asked. "I looked all over."

"I was…" I had to think of something quick, "looking for a new fire stone to replace the one that Team Rocket stole."

Misty looked at me like she didn't believe a word I said.

"I got lost in the mine," I went on, "but Prof. Oak and Bill found me when they were looking for a new type of evolution stone."

She slowly looked like she believed me.

"While, next time just tell me," she huffed as she walked away.

I let out a sigh of relief.

"But you still owe me a dinner," she continued, "and a bike."

I didn't know if to take that as a good or bad thing.


	4. Union

Evolution  
By Jaxxon

Part Four – Union

I sighed as I stared at the night sky. After a week surround by fire, thunder, water, leaf, and solar stones, I was enjoying surrounded by the normal rocks of Pewter.

"Peace at last," I commented to my companion.

"I give it two days," Misty sighed in return.

I frowned at the reply but knew how likely it was. Team Rocket hadn't been around for over a week, which normally meant they were bringing some large equipment for their attempt at Pikachu.

"But let's enjoy it while it lasts," Misty continued.

I looked over at her. I wanted to get in some training before it got late, but she insisted on coming. Instead of my own training, we concentrated on Togepi. She was progressing nicely since Misty had used some Gen2 TMs on the egg. Togepi loved to brag about her attacks to Pikachu and the others but always shied away from Charizard. I guess even she could be scared off by the fully evolved pokémon.

"Shouldn't we be heading back?" I asked Misty. The sun had set over two hours ago, and we had hiked about a mile away from the Pewter Gym.

"You're right," Misty replied disappointedly. "Brock's probably wondering where we are."

"I doubt that," I laughed as jumped up and brushed the dust from jeans. "He was cooking dinner for Suzie before I left."

"I guess that's why he told me to follow you," Misty sweatdropped.

"He sent you after me," I glared at here.

"Hey," she yelled back. "You make it sound like it's a bad thing!"

"I was going to do some intense training with my pokémon, that's all!" I shouted back at her. "I really didn't want you around."

"So why don't you just go ahead?" Misty demanded. Her facial expression went from angry to caustic. "I bet what you really wanted was not be embarrassed by your under trained pokémon."

"Pika!" Pikachu yelled at being insulted.

"I didn't mean you," Misty said sweetly to the pokémon. Her face frowned when she looked back up at me.

I gritted my teeth in anger. Part of me wanted to change into Scyther and chase her all the way to Viridian, straight through a Beedrill nest. Fortunately, the growing wiser part won out.

"What I meant was," I said while gritting my teeth. "I caught a new pokémon and was hoping on training it without being distracted."

"And how would I distract you?" she asked with a smirk.

I thought about that for a second. Her hair, her eyes, and her smile were what I thought, but "Your whiny voice" is what came out.

For the comment, I was rewarded with a swift blow to the head. "Rather a whiny voice than an empty head," she shouted.

Not wanting to continue the argument to midnight, I suggested we head back to gym. It seemed to slip Misty's mind exactly why were arguing, but I couldn't actually remember either. I think it had something to do with dinner.

~§~

"Wake-ie, wake-ie," a sickeningly cheerful voice called in my sleep. "Time for you to get up, Ash."

"Five more minutes," I groaned.

"Breakfast is ready," the voice replied. "You better hurry before Pikachu and Togepi eat it all."

A rumble in my stomach voiced my opinion. I found myself in a huge dilemma, sleep or food.

"I'm getting up," I sighed as I threw off the blanket.

"Good," Misty giggled. "I knew that would work."

I glared at Misty as she left. Once she was out the door, I collapsed back on the bed. After lying there, staring up at the ceiling, I convinced my legs to swing off the bed.

"Ash," Misty called from behind the closed door. "Your food is getting cold."

"Coming," I replied as I pulled on my jeans and walked out the door.

When I arrived at the kitchen, Misty had almost finished her plate of pancakes while Pikachu and Togepi were licking the syrup off their empty plates. Brock was still at the stove, making another stack of pancakes.

"About time, sleepy head," Misty chided. "I was about to give your pancakes to Pikachu and Togepi."

"Go ahead," Brock told her. "I got plenty of batter left."

I smiled back at Misty. She frowned at losing that little argument.

"Here you go," Brock said as he placed a plate of pancakes in front of my seat.

"Thanks, Brock-o," I replied as I stuffed a whole pancake in my mouth.

Misty frowned at me. "I see you haven't learned in manners in the past three years," she scolded.

"I seem to remember a redhead," I commented as I gulped down the food, "who almost emptied the entire stock of ice cream parlor in less than ten minutes."

"That was different," Misty yelled back at me. "That was ice cream, not pancakes."

"And how is that different?" I snapped back.

"Cut it out you two," Brock interrupted. "I guess Ash's manners ain't the only thing that hasn't changed."

"And what's that supposed to mean?" both Misty and I demanded.

"You two still can't go five minutes without arguing," he sighed as he sat down next to Pikachu.

"Well, if Ash wasn't so immature…" Misty began before Pikachu shocked her.

"Ha ha, that's exactly what she deser…" I laughed before Pikachu shocked me too.

Brock stared at both Misty and me lying paralyzed on floor.

"I think they're more married now than Suzie and me will ever be," he sighed as he ate his breakfast.

~§~

As soon as I recovered from the shock, I ran outside to a nearby park with a large lake. I checked to see if Misty had followed me before releasing Squirtle.

"Mind if we get in some training?" I asked.

*About time,* Squirtle said he leapt into the lake. *We really should've done some underwater battling while we were with Cerulean Sisters. All those different water pokémon would have given you a ton of experience.*

"But they would've told Misty and her sisters I'm pokémon," I replied as I transformed into Tentacruel.

*Whatever,* Squirtle said as we submerged beneath the water's surface. *Let's start with the basic normal attacks.*

He started swimming at me ready to tackle me. I made a quick push with my tentacles to avoid him.

*Don't be so defensive,* Squirtle instructed. *When I try that again, counter-strike instead of dodging me.*

"All right," I replied as I prepared for his next attack.

This time it was a skull bash. I again swam above him as he approached but grabbed him when he was directly beneath me. Wrapped in my tentacles, he began to flinch as I constricted them tighter.

*Good job,* he congratulated. *Now deal with this.*

He began kicking his legs, send both of use straight to the bottom of the lake. I quickly let go as he crashed into the lake bottom.

I quickly scanned the dust cloud that had formed. I knew he come charging out of there any second. I wasn't disappointed. He came out at full speed and managed to knock me back up to the surface.

"A Tentacruel here?" a surprised voice said. I glance over and saw Brock with Suzie sitting on a park bench by the lake.

"I thought there wasn't any pokémon in the lake," Suzie commented.

"There not supposed to be," Brock replied. "I better catch it to make sure it doesn't hurt anybody."

I immediately back under to avoid the pokéball Brock threw at me.

"Suzie, do you have anything that can battle that thing?"

I looked at Squirtle for help. He shrugged and motioned to some large clumps of seaweed. I followed him down as a Seaking appeared at the water's edge.

"How are we going to get of this one?" I asked Squirtle.

*Let me handle this,* he replied as he swam up to the other pokémon. He started to explain the situation to it. The Seaking nodded in agreement. It swam back up to the surface.

"What did you tell it?" I asked Squirtle when I saw Brock and Suzie leaving.

*Just that our trainer had left us while he went he went shopping for supplies,* he replied. *Now, let's move on to special attacks.*

We trained all day using my water and poison attacks underwater. I even experiment with doing them while in human form. I soon found that when I was Tentacruel I could breath underwater, but when I was human, I couldn't. Squirtle laughed when I desperately swam to the surface to get some air. About four in the afternoon, Squirtle said I really need to get to the Pokémon Center. I could hardly disagree since I was almost too tired to transform back into a human. I managed to sneak into the rejuvenator while Pikachu kept Nurse Joy distracted with a fake stomachache.

*You owe me,* he snarled as we walked away. *Do you know how bad that medicine tasted?*

"Not really," I replied. "But thanks."

*I expect at least two bottles of ketchup,* Pikachu demanded. *It will take at least half of one to the flavor out of my mouth.*

"Sure thing," I laughed as I made a quick stop at a grocer.

~§~

When Pikachu and I walked into the den of the gym, a familiar face greeted us.

"How's it going, Tracey?" I said to the boy on the couch.

"Pretty good," I replied. "I heard you were working for Prof. Oak."

"That's right," I said as I sat down in the chair across the room.

"Then maybe you can clear of some of the rumors coming out of the BPR," Tracey said as he pulled out a notepad.

"What kind of rumors?" I asked nervously.

"I heard that Prof. Oak and Bill just registered a new breed of pokémon," he replied. "I don't know its name, maybe you could clarify the information I have."

"Sorry," I told him, "but I don't know what you're talking about."

"You're a terrible liar," Tracey replied. "I know that's its registration number is 252, and 253 was set aside for its evolved form."

"Nope," I lied, "doesn't ring a bell."

Tracey sighed in disappointment.

"I have a phone to make," I said to him as I headed to Brock's office. Prof. Oak had to know about the leak.

I stared at the door as I dialed the number.

"Prof. Oak, here," he greeted. "Oh, it's you, Ash."

"Professor, has the BPR changed its mind about releasing information on me?" I asked cutting to the point of the call.

"Not that I'm aware of," Prof. Oak answered, "but if you're referring to any rumors you might have heard, that's normal."

"Excuse me if I sound paranoid," I replied, "but this is my life we're talking about."

"Calm down," Prof. Oak chided. "I've heard most of the rumors floating around. Some say we have a Mewthree while others have it that we made some mutant Ditto and released in Vermilion."

"I wonder where they got a silly notion like that," I nervously laughed.

"Just be grateful you're little slip up is taking eyes off the truth," Prof. Oak warned.

"Well, I figured that you should know that I heard it from Tracey," I replied.

"Then you have even less to be concerned about," Prof. Oak continued. "He probably hears all the rumors coming out the Board."

"Thanks," I sighed. "I feel a lot better now."

"No problem, Ash," Prof. Oak smiled. "I'm glad you called. These stunt stones are quite remarkable."

"You think they could be a cure?" I asked.

"I'll have to do some more research," he replied. "They don't devolve pokémon, just absorb the energy used for evolution."

I heard Misty and Suzie in den with Tracey. "I better go," I told Prof. Oak.

"Good luck with your training," he replied as I hung up.

I walked back into the den where all three were staring at me.

"What?" I asked.

"What's this about a new pokémon?" Misty demanded.

"You mean the Espeon I caught a few weeks ago," I answered. "Well, I was on an errand to get a SudoWoodo leaf when I saw a swarm of Scizor. I thought I might catch one, but they were attacking a pokémon…"

"That's not the pokémon I'm talking about," Misty interrupted. "What is a 252?"

"I dunno," I replied. "Last I heard, 251 was reserved for something called a Selebi."

"Come on, Ash," Tracey said as the three surrounded me. "Tell us about it."

"I wish I could," Ash replied. "I asked Prof. Oak about, and all he said was just to ignore the rumors."

"So you're saying there's not some Dittotwos running around Vermilion?" Suzie asked.

"Dittotwo?" Misty asked. "I though it was just a mutated Ditto that some banned trainer had."

"I heard it was a new Mew clone," Tracey replied. "Like that one talked about in the Mew report."

"You actually believe in Mewtwo," Suzie laughed. "Next you'll say Mews are not extinct."

"That was an official paper released by the Board of Pokémon Research," Tracey defended. "If it wasn't for that report, most pokémon researchers and watchers would have thought Mews to be a legend."

"Quiet, you two," Misty snapped. "We're not here to discuss about Mews and clones."

"Right," both agreed as they noticed I was trying to slip away in the confusion.

"Hold it right there," Misty yelled at me. "You haven't answered our question."

As luck would have it, my old friend Brock came to my rescue.

"Dinner's ready," he called from the dining room.

"Better get to the table," I told the three of them. "Wouldn't want to keep Brock waiting."

"You're not getting out this that easy," Misty huffed. "You're hiding something."

"What makes you say that?" I nervously asked.

"You don't lie unless you covering something," she replied, "and it's pretty obvious when you're lying."

"I lie all the time," I snapped back. Wait, did I say that right?

"Sure, Ash," Misty smirked. "That'll always impress the ladies. 'Hi, I'm the biggest liar on the planet.'"

"Better a liar than a scrawny twerp," I laughed.

"Why you…" she shouted as she pulled out her mallet and brought it down on my skull.

~§~

Dinner was kinda quiet. Misty, Tracey, and Suzie told Brock about the rumors of Pokémon 252, and he laughed.

"I don't see Prof. Oak and Ash doing any gene-splicing," I laughed.

"Hey, you know me," I agreed. "Densest trainer in the league. What would I know about the double helix structure of pokémon DNA and the eighth chromosome pair variable."

All four of them blinked at me.

"I wonder about you sometimes," Misty finally spoke.

I laughed nervously as we finished the meal in silence. I was so tired from the day's training, I told the other I was just going to have a shower and head to bed.

The hot shower felt good on my sore muscles. All that training was quite a work out. I just let the water beat down on my back while I breathed in the steam.

"Ash, hurry up in there," Misty yelled as she pounded on the door.

I sighed as stepped out of the shower and started to towel off. I slipped on my pajamas and brushed my teeth. Misty began pounding on the door again.

"I'll be out in a minute!" I snapped back.

I opened the door to see a very angry redhead glaring at me. If looks could kill…

"'Bout time," she hissed as she slammed the door.

I shook my head as went into my room. Will she ever grow up?

I slipped into bed and quickly feel asleep.

~§~

I was woken by the sound of broken glass.

"Careful next time," a voice whispered.

"But Jess, if we do this right there won't be a next time," another replied.

"Quiet, youse two," a third voice hissed. "You might wake the twerp."

I slowly opened my eyes and saw the three faces of Team Rocket staring at me.

"Can't you do this in the morning," I whined. "It's two a.m."

"Ha, you're night owls," Jessie laughed.

"Speak for yourself," Meowth sighed. "I really need a catnap."

"Just hand over Pikachu," James continued, "and we all will get some rest."

"Fat chance," I laughed. "Pikachu, thundershock."

Nothing happened.

"Pikachu," I cried as I looked at his bed on the floor. It was empty.

"Guess Pikachu went to kitchen for a midnight snack," I laughed.

"To the kitchen," James yelled. "For Pikachu and breakfast!"

"Not if I get there first," I replied as I pushed all three of them out of the way.

Soon, we were all struggling to fit down the hallway.

"Out of my way twerp," Jessie snarled.

"I was here first," I snapped back.

Soon, we collapsed as someone opened a door we were squeezed next two.

"What's going on here?" Brock sleepily asked.

"Team Rocket's after Pikachu," I replied.

"Well, keep it down," he said as he pushed back into the hall. "There are people trying to sleep."

After we were shoved back into the narrow hallway, we were racing to kitchen. As we headed to kitchen, Pikachu walked out with a red mustache.

"Pika?" he questioned as he saw Team Rocket and me make a dive for him. "PIKACHU!"

He thundershocked all four of us.

"Thanks a lot," I sighed as we collapsed on the ground in a burnt mass.

"Keep it down!" Misty, Brock, and Tracey shouted.

"Enough of this," Jessie snapped. "Arbok, go!"

When she threw the pokéball, it refused to open.

"Grr, Lickitung!" she cried. Again, the pokémon refused to appear.

"They must want to sleep," I guessed.

"Don't think you've won," Jessie snarled. "We'll be back."

"Looks like Team Rockets running off again," they shouted as they ran out the front door.

"QUIET!!"

I sighed as went back to bed.

~§~

The next week was pretty calm. As for the upcoming wedding, all that was needed was the tuxedo fitting for Tracey and me and Misty's dress fitting. I found out that Suzie didn't have much of a family so the other bridesmaids were Brock's sisters. Brock had the oldest of his younger brothers to act as a groomsman; so, we rounded the numbers of two groomsmen plus me as best man and two bridesmaids plus Misty as the maid of honor.

All this wedding business was seriously getting to Misty. She constantly kept getting dreamy eyed when Suzie went into detail about the ceremony. While she was in this state, Brock and Tracey kept elbowing me. I also rolled my eyes but couldn't help sighing. If only Team Rocket had left me alone that day, I would still be a normal human. Okay, maybe not exactly normal but still a human.

~§~

"So what are we doing about Brock's bachelor party?" Tracey asked when we picking up our tuxes about a week before the wedding.

"We're throwing one?" I replied.

"Why not?" Tracey demanded. "One last night out with the boys."

"'Cause legally that's what we are," I answered. "Even Brock is under twenty-one."

Tracey gave a funny look. "I was thinking of a few pokémon battles and some food," Tracey replied. "What were you thinking about?"

"Ah, something totally different," I replied as I rubbed the back of my neck, "but I like your idea better."

"Come on," Tracey said as he grabbed my arm. "We need to plan this thing."

As he led me back to the gym, I could swear I heard some talking in the bushes.

~§~

"Here's to the man of the hour," Snap yelled above the noise. Brock kept shaking his lower head to hide his laughter. Tracey and I had tricked him to coming into the gym while Misty took Suzie out to dinner.

"Come on, son," Flint laughed. "Your friends used a lot of effort to plan this."

I looked over the small crowd. Snap, AJ, and Gary had arrived earlier today for the wedding in two days. Richie was just passing through on his was to Saffron to head to the Johto League. When he heard about the wedding, he said he stick around for a few days. A couple of the gym leaders, Lt. Surge and Koga, had arrived as well, but we had expected Bruno and Lance with Blaine to show up soon. I never knew Lance to turn down free food. I was kinda upset Prof. Oak said he couldn't make. Seemed he had a business dinner with someone in Viridian.

"So, who wants the first challenge?" Tracey asked.

"A masters battle," Koga shouted. "Gary and AJ."

"No, I saw we show the soon not-to-be bachelor what he'll be missing," Surge roared. "I challenge Brock."

We all cheered at the suggestion.

"An one-on-one match," Koga said as Surge and Brock took their places. "Five minute time limit."

"Graveler, go!" Brock cried as he released his pokémon.

Lt. Surge squinted his eyes to the point that they were almost as small as Brock's. He had forgotten Brock's principle type was rock pokémon. This would be a short match.

"Raichu, let's show this baby what I real pokémon can do," he shouted. "Dig!"

I couldn't help but laugh at the command. Surge should've let Tracey, Gary, or me take on Brock since we we're the only ones with water pokémon. It wasn't long before Graveler stood triumphant over the fallen Raichu.

"Next time," Koga told his fellow gym leader, "think before you open your big mouth."

"Who's next?" Gary asked.

Suddenly, the doors of the gym swung open. He all stared at the three figures in the doorway. The one in front wore a black suit and a black cape with red lining. The look on his face could probably put the fear of God into, well, God.

"The party," he solemnly began but broke into a smile and a shout, "has just arrived."

Lance saw the table with food and made a mad dash towards it. He was the reason most league champions only lasted a year. It wasn't that they actually lost to their challengers. I would still be league champion if I wanted it, but having to deal with Lance three days a week would get on anybody's nerves. So I turned my title over to Gary, who turned it over to Richie in six months, who turned it over to AJ in three. All them were amazed I lasted a year with the nutball. If only Prima was here. She always kept him in line.

"I think if we want some food," I suggested, "we better get some before Lance cleans us out."

"I couldn't agree more," Blaine sighed.

For the next hour, we spent most of the time having pokémon battles. I managed to defeat Richie and Gary but lost to Lance and Blaine. Gary had better luck with Koga and AJ. These were friendly matches since most of us had our master badges and didn't need to prove anything. Still, I got a chance to show Gary who the true pride of Pallet is.

"Now, it's time for the ceremony," Lance announced in a stone cold tone.

We all took our placed and formed a horseshoe around him except for Brock, Tracey and me. We stood before them with Brock in the center.

"Bring forth the accused," Lance instructed.

Tracey grabbed Brock's left arm while I grabbed his right. We dragged him before the 'judge.'

"Brock Slate," Lance monotony spoke, "son of Flint Slate, leader of the Pewter City Gym, master of the boulderbadge, and expert pokémon breeder. You have been convicted of love in the highest order. How do you plea?"

"Guilty, your honor," Brock replied. I tried my best not to ruin the moment by smirking.

"It is the opinion of this court," Lance continued in the same dry tone, "that you be sentenced to no less than fifty years in the charge of Suzie Glenwood, soon to be Slate."

As we were about to drag Brock off, Lance motioned us to stop.

"Furthermore," Lance said, this time with a smile, "it's also the opinion of this court that everyone of us be as lucky as you."

"Here, here," Gary, Richie, and AJ cheered.

"You may take him away," Lance said to end the night.

As we were about to take Brock were we had stashed the presents, the doors once again opened with three figures in the doorway.

"I really need to get new locks for that things," Brock sighed.

"To protect the world from devastation,"

"To unite all peoples within our, hey cake!" James shouted.

"Hands off, creep," Lance said as he jumped in James's path. "That's mine!"

I shook my head, but before I could say anything, AJ broke in.

"Are you three that arrogant, or that stupid," he jeered. "Who in their right mind would attack a gym full of Pokémon Masters, gym leaders, and two members of the Elite Four?"

"Aw, he gots a point, Jessie," Meowth commented.

Jessie growled at Meowth as she whacked him with her fan. She pulled out a pokéball, as AJ and Gary pulled out one of their own.

"11 to 2," she laughed. "I hate those odds. Get over here, James!"

"Huh?" he asked as Lance tackled away from the buffet.

"Looks like Team Rocket's run…"

"Wait!" Brock interrupted.

"What is it?" Jessie demanded.

"I just thought you would like to come to my wedding," he replied.

"You're inviting us?" James questioned. "After all we've done to you?"

"What exactly have done anyway?" Brock replied. "Work out my pokémon, gave me lots of battling experience, help me get closer to Suzie six years ago. If anything, I should be thanking you?"

"I wouldn't go that far," I whispered to him.

"Anyway," Brock continued, "it's in the two days."

He handed each an invitation.

"Look, Jess," James cheered. "We're going to a wedding."

"Cut it out, numskull," she snapped as she slapped him with her fan.

Jessie picked up her two unconscious team members and said goodnight.

"That was different," I commented as we watched her drag them off into the night.

~§~

Two hours to go, and Brock's a nervous wreck. After Tracey and I convinced him Suzie would stand him up, we had to spend another hour trying to get him to stop pacing around.

"I got to see her," he told us as we blocked the door.

"No, it's bad luck," Tracey replied. "Beside, after two hours, you have a lifetime with her."

Brock seemed to calm down after that. The minister came to door soon and told us it was time.

"Now begins the rest of your life," I laughed as we walked to the side door of the chapel.

He gave me a weak smile at the comment.

The ceremony went smoothly. Misty looked great, and Suzie didn't look that bad either. Brock's nervousness seemed to go down as the minister began.

Throughout the service, I kept stealing glance over at my counterpart. Misty looked terrific in the fuchsia dress, but then, she looked great in just about anything. Wait, what am I thinking here? Find a cure, then get the girl. Right?

My train of thought was broken when the minister called for the rings.

"The ring is a symbol of the love between you," he said as he held them up. "With neither a beginning nor an ending, let them always show the bond between you."

Brock carefully slipped the ring on Suzie's finger, and she place one on Brock.

"By the power invested in me by the state of Indigo Island," the minister beamed, "I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss your bride."

Brock didn't need to be told twice. I have to admit, I thought both of them would turn blue before they broke it up.

The minister tried not to chuckle as he finished the ceremony. "I now present to you for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Brock Slate."

I heard loud crying and looked in the crowd for the source. Jessie and James were both sobbing in the audience.

I smiled as the recession began. I took Misty's arm and lead her up the aisle. Maybe someday, she'll be the one in white, I thought as we followed the happy couple.

~§~

Now came the part I've always hated. The garter/boutique toss. First came the pointless gaiter toss. What exactly it meant for mean was beyond me. AJ, Richie, Gary, Todd, Surge, Lance, Bruno, and Koga crowded close to the front while Blaine, James, Tracey, and me hung out in the back. Brock had an evil glare in his eye as he sent it straight for me. I caught it but quickly tossed it to a surprised James. It took him a minute to realize what happened and quickly blushed.

Next came the moment of dread for some of the men, the boutique toss. Prima, Misty, Jessie, and Erika were at the front. I noticed Sabrina had chosen to sit this out. When Suzie tossed those flowers in the air, the talons came out. Prima and Erika had height over Misty and Jessie, but they had power. When the dust settled, Jessie was holding the tattered boutique like a trophy.

"Finally got one," she cried.

"Very, good," Todd said as he brought James over. "Now I just need to take your picture with James."

Both of them blushed when they saw what each was holding. Personally, I hear wedding bells in a year, two tops.

I saw Misty pouting at one of tables. I walked over to talk to her.

"I never get the boutique," she sighed.

"It's just a bundle of flowers," I replied.

"That shows what you know," she sighed again. "It's more than that."

"Maybe you'll get one at the next wedding," I tried to comfort her. "I thought Daisy said she and her boyfriend were getting serious."

"You're right," she replied. "By the way, why did you throw away the garter?"

"It was something I just didn't want," I shrugged.

"Oh," she replied.

"Misty, I was wondering," I said awkwardly, "what are you doing after this?"

"I was planning on going back to Cerulean," she answered. "School starts in a month, and I have the gym to look after."

"Well, maybe we should get together again," I suggested.

"I like that," she smiled. "Let's try to make it shorter than a year this time."

"Sure thing," I replied.

"Hey, guys," Tracey called, "we're about to throw the rice."

"We're coming," Misty shouted back. "Shall we?"

"Let's," I replied as I took her hand.

~§~

Brock and Suzie ran threw the barrage of rice but stopped when they saw Brock's car. Various designs in white whipped cream were made up and down the sides with several cans tied to the back. Pikachu was sitting on the hood holding a can of whipped cream and an evil grin.

"Pikachu," Brock sighed as Suzie giggled at the pokémon.

"It's tradition," Gary smirked. "You should've seen what they did to Gramp's car when he got married."

Prof. Oak groaned at ever showing his grandson that picture.

After the couple had left, Tracey, Misty, and I finished our packing. Tracey said he go with Richie to Johto to study the pokémon there. We all said our good-byes. That was the last time I saw Misty. I hope to keep my word.

Prof. Oak and Gary offered me a ride back to Pallet, which I happily agreed to. While on the way back, Prof. Oak mentioned that his business deal in Viridian had been a success and that we would be getting some new funding. I was happy at the idea of more money. Maybe we'll get enough to isolate a cure.

****

To be continued…


	5. End of the Beginning

Evolution  
By Jaxxon

Part Five – End of the Beginning

The trip back to Pallet was quieter than traveling with the Waterflowers. True, it was only an hour's drive, but Prof. Oak and Gary mostly stayed silent. When we got back to Pallet, the Oaks dropped me off my home where Mom was waiting for me on the porch.

"How was the wedding?" she asked.

"Brock and Suzie looked really happy," I replied.

"So, what about you and that girl?" she asked with a sound of hope in voice.

"You mean Misty? We got along about as well as when we were twelve," I replied.

"Oh," she sounded disappointed.

"We were planning on getting together soon," I added.

"Really," she said with renewed joy. "Just the two of you?"

"More than likely since Brock's married now and Tracey will be off in the Johto League."

"I can't believe my son is going on a date at last," she sighed.

"Mom," I whined. "I've been on dates before."

"With who?" she asked.

"Well, there was…" I replied, "and then there was…"

She gave the look that Misty had when I said I knew nothing about #252.

"Besides, this is not a date," I shouted.

"Don't raise your voice to me," she sternly said. "I was just saying that it's nice you're finally going out with girls."

Uh-oh, here comes the speech.

"By the time your father was your age," she began, "we had already been going steady."

"And you were married when you were nineteen," I finished. I've heard the stories a million times. I wished Dad was still alive to tell me more about how he met Mom.

"Your friend is only twenty and has a successful business and is married," she challenged.

"Are you forgetting my little problem," I almost snapped. "Do you think I should be getting into a relationship just now?"

"You shouldn't that run your life," she replied. "Prof. Oak is bound to find a cure for you."

I could tell this wasn't going anywhere, so I said that I was going up to take a shower. Sometimes, I think Mom lives in her own dream world.

~§~

"All right," I said after Prof. Oak finished placing the final monitoring probe on my arm, "where do we begin to day?"

"A simple pokémon battle," he replied as he made a few notes on his notepad. "Let's first get your level."

I pulled Dexter out of jacket pocket and keyed in the function. "Level 14."

Prof. Oak frowned at me. "Have you been slacking off in training?"

"It's kinda hard to train without revealing myself," I replied. "Besides, I thought I at least would be up to level 19 since Stone Town."

"Maybe you just have a slow or parabolic growth rate," Prof. Oak commented. "That's something we'll just have to observe."

I pulled a pokéball of my belt. "Go, Charizard!"

"Are you sure that's wise?" Prof. Oak asked when the dragon appeared.

"He said he wanted to help with my training," I replied. "I also figured that I need some experience against fire pokémon."

*'Bout time," Charizard huffed. *Let's get it on!*

"Use your human form," Prof. Oak said as he walked over to his laptop.

"Right," I nodded.

Charizard didn't waste anytime to begin. He rammed me into the wall of Prof. Oak's training arena.

"I'll give you a free one," I smirked.

*Face it,* Charizard jeered. *You're as pathetic a pokémon as you were a trainer.*

I glared at him. "Take that back!"

*Come and make me,* he beckoned.

I decided I try to rush him. The result, I got slammed into the wall again.

*Pretty dumb move,* Charizard laughed. *Maybe we should find a cure so you'll stop being an embarrassment of a pokémon.*

I gritted my teeth. He's one to talk about being an embarrassment after what he did at Indigo Plateau at our first tournament.

"Try and stop me now," I replied. The room instantly vanished and reoriented with me facing Charizard's back. I pumped as much electricity into him as I could. He countered with a sweep by his tail.

*Nice try,* he smirked, *but you can't shock me. Face it, you're just a fool to challenge me.*

"I'll show you," I replied. This time, I teleported over his head used water gun on his tail. He let out a roar of pain as I fell to the ground.

*That's it,* he snarled, *no more Mister Nice Charizard.*

He then used flamethrower at me. The heat was getting too much for me to stand, and I was on the verge of fainting before someone yelled at us.

"That's enough!" Prof. Oak snapped at the pokémon. "I wanted to monitor how his human body used pokémon attacks, but you just melted all the probes."

Charizard quite his barrage and snorted a puff of smoke triumphantly.

"Charizard, return," I sighed.

Once I put Charizard pokéball, Pikachu ran over to me.

*He was just trying to get under your skin,* Pikachu told me. *He does it during all his battles.*

"Maybe he's right," I sighed. "Maybe I am a pathetic pokémon."

"I wouldn't say that Ash," Prof. Oak said as he read a computer print off. "According to this data, you gave Charizard significant damage with just two attacks. That's quite impressive considering he is a level 80 pokémon and you're only a level 14."

That made me feel a little better, but I've always hated losing.

"Next, time," Prof. Oak said as he walked off to the lab, "let's use a lower level pokémon from the reserve."

I nodded in agreement and looked down at my hands. I took down Charizard to a critical level with just two attacks. What exactly am I capable of?

~§~

I was floating in the pool with Squirtle when Prof. Oak returned with results from the battle.

"Ash, you might find this interesting," Prof. Oak said as I swam to the edge of the pool. "Your attacks seem to be magnified when you're in your human form."

"So, a thundershock as a human will be more powerful than as a pikachu?"

"Pretty much," Prof. Oak agreed.

"How do I form the attacks?" I asked him. "I thought you said that physically I haven't changed much except for my DNA."

"I'm working on that," Prof. Oak replied. "You can't believe how much a headache that can give. Without the standard glands, it's difficult to determine your true type."

I sighed as I floated back toward the center of the pool. All these factors could lead to a cure, but identifying them would be a problem.

"Oh, our latest supporter will be coming by in a next week," Prof. Oak called.

"Great," I replied, "will I have to do that show again?"

"No," he answered. "We only have one this time. He's really interest in you in particular."

"Me?"

"Seems he remembers you from six years ago," Prof. Oak continued. "He told me that he's been following your career with personal interest."

"He has?" I asked doubtfully. "Why would he be so fascinated with me?"

"I don't know," Prof. Oak shrugged. "You could ask him next week."

I drifted off into the pool and my thoughts.

~§~

"Mom," I yelled as I slammed the door, "I'm home!"

"I'm in the kitchen," she shouted back. "Go wash up for dinner."

"Yes, mom!" I shouted back.

I quickly ran upstairs and took a shower. When I came back downstairs, she and Mimie were already sitting at the table.

"How did everything go at the lab?" she asked as I took my seat.

"Okay," I replied as I reached for a drumstick. "Prof. Oak seems to think my attacks are more powerful when I'm in my human form."

"That's nice, dear," she said as she poured gravy over my food. "Have you thought about what we talked about earlier?"

I nearly choked when she said that. I'd been trying all day to forget about that discussion.

"Mom, I would mind if we not talk about that," I sighed.

"Fine," she replied.

We finished our meal in silence. Afterwards, I helped Mimie with the dishes while Mom watched the news on TV. Once the dishes were finished, I sat down beside her.

"I just want you to be happy," she sighed. "It's not good for a boy to be so alone."

"But I'm not alone," I laughed. "I have you and Pikachu."

She smiled at the comment. "That's not exactly what I meant."

She turned away from the television and looked me in the eyes.

"You shouldn't spend all your time at home or at the lab," she continued. "You should be out having fun, getting into trouble, not too much trouble, and meeting girls."

I tried to keep my smile while she kept lecturing me. Sure there were plenty of girls in Pallet I thought were attractive, but they all had one thing against them. They weren't Misty.

"I just want to have grandchildren," she said which brought me back to reality.

"Aren't you thinking a little far ahead?" I asked.

She giggled at the comment. "I know I'm probably being a little silly," I replied, "but I'm just worried about you."

"Mom, I make a promise," I told her. "Once we find a cure, I go up to Cerulean, drag Misty out of that gym, and take her on a date."

"You don't have to go that far," she laughed, but by her tone, I think that was exactly what she wanted.

"By the way," I spoke up, trying to change the subject, "we got a new backer for our research."

"That's good," she replied. "Will Prof. Oak raise your pay?"

"I doubt it," I answered, "but the extra funds could come in handy in buying a new molecular accelerator and replacing the other equipment we lost in the accident."

The thought of putting a stunt stone into that machine thrilled me. If a hybrid moonstone turned me into a pokémon, maybe a hybrid stunt stone could turn me back.

"That's nice, dear," she monotonously replied.

I sighed. Maybe I should get together sooner with Misty than I had planned. That could make Mom happy at least, and I should always try to keep her happy. Besides, Misty and I are just friends, no matter how much I want it to be more than that.

~§~

"Okay," Prof. Oak said after I released all of my pokémon, "let's test your resistance to various elemental attacks."

He glanced down at the monitor before announcing, "Test Subject 252, electrical tolerance."

Pikachu took his queue and pumped my body full of electricity.

"Subject shows normal if not above normal tolerance for electrical attacks," Prof. Oak commented as Pikachu stopped. That came as no surprise, I had received numerous shocks over the years since we started training together.

"Test Subject 252, water tolerance."

Squirtle took his place and blasted me with his hydro pump. If it weren't for the restraints holding me to the ground, I would've sent flying into the way, but I doubt that would have been anymore painful than having all that water pressure.

"Water tolerance, normal," Prof. Oak said as he punched in the readings into another computer. "Test Subject 252, fire tolerance."

I gulped as Charizard took Squirtle's place and prepared for the worst. Instead of an uncontrolled inferno, Charizard gave a weak ember attack.

"Fire tolerance, normal to slightly above normal," Prof. Oak commented. Again, I wasn't surprised considering how many times Charizard roasted me. "Test Subject 252, grass tolerance."

This went on until we had covered all the pokémon types, except for ghost and dark types since there wasn't any in the reserve. I showed no strength or weakness against any particular type except for fire and electricity, and even they were so small that it wouldn't matter in a battle. It was the last type that proved interesting.

"Test Subject 252, psychic tolerance."

We had borrowed Gary's Alakazam for this test. Since Alakazam and I really didn't have a relationship, it gave me a standard psywave. As I prepared for the worst, I felt nothing.

"Try using psychic," Prof. Oak ordered the pokémon. Again, I felt nothing.

"Subject is totally resistant to psychic attacks," Prof. Oak commented with awe. "Analysis suggests subject may be related to dark pokémon type due to resistance to psychic attacks however due to the lack of weakness in steel and fighting attacks further research is required."

I tried to catch my breath as I dragged myself to the rejuvenator. I didn't care about what my type was. I just needed some relief from the pain.

~§~

"Squirtle, bubblebeam," Prof. Oak commanded. We were trying to train my latest form, Ninetails, so I would have some decent fire attacks.

I dodged and managed a quick attack.

"Grandpa!" a voice interrupted our battle. "I thought I saw Ash's bike outside. I wanted to get in a few battles with the loser."

"He's out in the reserve, I think," Prof. Oak replied.

"Great," Gary said frustrated. "It'll take all day to find him."

"He'll be back soon," he comforted his grandson. "How about you help me with Ninetails here."

I glared at him. Gary would go all out, and with my low level, I doubt I last three minutes.

"Sure," Gary cheered. "Vaporeon, go!"

Just what I needed.

"Let's go easy on it," Gary commanded. "Watergun!"

I was impressed at his attitude. He wasn't going for an instant KO but was trying to actually train me. I would show my appreciation by fighting 100%. I dodged the attack and managed to avoid being hit by constantly using agility.

"Enough fooling around," Gary snapped when he saw Vaporeon constantly missing. "Bubblebeam!"

As the bubble began to fill the room, I felt it difficult to keep running. I began to slow down so that I could easily be hit.

"Now, hydro pump!"

I watched as the enormous column of water came straight at me. As it hit, the world turned dark, and I felt myself go unconscious.

~§~

"Ash, are you all right?" a voice called the darkness.

"Gramps, you named this pokémon after Ash?" another replied.

"He reminds me so much of Ash," the other voice replied. "Very stubborn and always rushing into things without thinking."

I slowly opened my eyes and saw Prof. Oak and Gary standing over top of me.

"Good, the revive worked," Prof. Oak let out a sigh of relief. "Gary, how about you see to your own pokémon."

"This Ninetails didn't even attack once so Vaporeon's all right," Gary replied. "Who's the trainer of this thing?"

"Ash found it injured near Stone Town," Prof. Oak answered. "I registered it to him, but we both really care for it."

"It would be just like that loser to have such a pathetic pokémon," Gary smirked. I growled back at him. "Don't be so defensive."

"Gary," Prof. Oak replied, "you know that your Vaporeon is at a higher level than Ash here. Besides, how could any fire type survive all those water attacks you were throwing at it?"

"I guess you're right," Gary mumbled.

"Now, how about I check out Ash here while you head back home?"

"All right," Gary replied. "See ya around, Gramps."

As soon as Gary left, I transformed back to normal, or human at least.

"Mind if we don't do that again?" I asked.

"Sure, Ash," Prof. Oak grinned. "How about I stick you in the rejuvenator?"

"Thanks," I sighed as I followed him to the machine.

~§~

The next day when I rode up to Prof. Oak's lab, I black limo was in there. Puzzled by it, I place my bike by the door and walked in.

"Hey, Professor," I called, "who's with the limo?"

I looked in the living room and saw Prof. Oak with a man in a red suit.

"Here he is now," Prof. Oak told him. "Ash, I like you to meet someone."

The man stood up and shook Ash's hand.

"My name is Giovanni," he greeted. "I've heard some impressive things about you."

I stood there in shock. I was shaking hands with Giovanni, the Viridian Gym Leader, president of Silph Co., and a major backer of most fields of pokémon research.

"This is quite an honor, sir," I gasped.

"Please, just call me Giovanni," he smiled.

"Giovanni is our new backer in the #252 study," Prof. Oak told me.

"Yes," Giovanni continued. "My own research labs are currently involved in a study of Selebi. We are hoping to unlock its secrets like the Mew report we released a few years ago."

The Mew report was like the holy grail to pokémon researches, but it could be surpassed if Selebi was found. The next thought was one I didn't like, or if #252 or #253 appeared.

"I was hoping to see this new pokémon of yours," Giovanni said, bringing me back to reality.

"I told Giovanni that #252 is very picky about how he meets," Prof. Oak told me.

"Yeah," I replied. "I really can't guarantee your safety around him," I replied.

"I think I'll take my chances," Giovanni answered. "A pokémon master must always be willing to risk it all, don't you agree, Ash?"

"Sorta," I stuttered, "but he's out in the reserve, and it could take hours to find him."

"Then I must settle for the blood and DNA samples," Giovanni sighed. "I have several appointments in Saffron tonight which I must keep."

"I get them for you," Prof. Oak said as he walked into the lab. "Ash, how about you answer any of Giovanni's questions."

"Sure, Professor," I replied.

Giovanni sat back down on the couch while I sat in the chair across from him.

"How did you discover this pokémon?" he asked.

"There was an accident during an experiment," I replied. "It appeared shortly afterwards."

"Interesting," he said as he rubbed his chin. "What about transforming abilities? Oak was very vague about them."

"He can turn into any pokémon he sees," I answered hoping not to let my secret out, "but he has four forms which he can do from memory. That's all in the write I made."

"Yes, I read it," he said pointing to a folder on the coffee table. "I just wanted your personal opinions about it. Is this pokémon a powerful fighter?"

"Once he levels up, perhaps," I replied. "I'm using my own pokémon to train him. They range from level 50 to 80 while he's only at level 14 right now."

Before Giovanni could ask another question, Prof. Oak returned with a small cooler.

"I have three vials of blood," he replied, "along with some hair and skin fragments."

"Yes," Giovanni smiled as he took them, "these will do nicely."

Giovanni looked down at his watch. "I must be going."

"I hope you have a nice trip," Prof. Oak said as we followed Giovanni out.

"Oh, I will," he replied as his chauffeur stepped out of the limo and opened Giovanni's door. "Inform me when you make any further progress."

"We will," Prof. Oak called.

We both stood there as the limousine drove towards the highway.

"Let's get to work," Prof. Oak finally spoke. "We have a lot of work to do before school starts next week."

"Yeah, Professor," I replied.

He led me to a room of the lab where he stored most of his video equipment. When Todd was here last year, he helped setup a small studio for us. While most of the time we mainly used it to photograph the pokémon of the trainers that Prof. Oak sponsors, he had started the habit of editing videotapes we made of the pokémon in the reserve. This helped when he went up before the review board of his grants.

"Ash, I want you to make a video record of this past few months," he instructed me.

"Why?" I asked. "I've already made several reports about my progress."

"Don't considered this another report," he replied. "This is for your own personal use. Just tell it as you remember it."

I gave him a funny look like I was standing next to someone who just went crazy. I think he noticed the look.

"You can have a more personalized way to remember rather than those dry reports," he explained. "I used to keep two journals when I first started under Prof. Pines, one was just your standard scientific journal and the other had more personal notes."

Prof. Oak let out a sigh. "The first journal I lost years ago, but it wasn't really that important. The second helps me to remember what it was like to be an intern."

"Okay," I replied. "I'll do it, but I still think it's a waste of time."

He smiled as he left me with a video camera already set up.

"Might as well get this over with," I sighed as I began. "Three years ago, I was on top of the world…"

~§~

So I guess that about raps up the past four months. I really can't figure out how this whole thing is going to turn out. I only hope we find a cure soon. So I end this tape at least like this:

I'm Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town, Pokémon Master and now Pokémon 252. I'm at level 15 with transform, teleport, and two unidentified attacks. My current alternate forms are Pikachu, Scyther, Tentacruel, and Ninetails.

~§~

Ash turned off the video camera and pulled the tape out.

"What do you think, Pikachu?" he asked the pokémon at his feet.

"Pi pikapi," he replied.

"I guess your right," he sighed. Soon Ash started to chuckle. "You know, I feel a lot better now."

"Pika?"

"I guess I just need to tell someone," Ash replied.

As looked at the videotape in his hands. "Pikachu, do you think you could help me learn to talk like a pokémon?"

"Pika?"

"I thought I could pull off my pokémon forms better if I wasn't talking gibberish."

"Pikachu pi chu ka," Pikachu replied.

"Of course I know it won't happen overnight," Ash snapped back. "How about we start this afternoon?"

"Ka!"

"Ash, you done yet?" Prof. Oak called.

"Yeah," Ash shouted back. "I'll be out in a minute."

"Good," Prof. Oak replied, "'cause your herd of tauroses just got loose."

"I'll help round them up," I sighed as I led Pikachu out.

~§~

Giovanni looked at the vial he held up to his eye. The red liquid squished as the limousine traveled down the road.

"I have the party you requested," he chauffeur informed them.

"Good," Giovanni replied as he raised the barrier between them. He turned on the videophone and saw a smiling face.

"Meowth, what is it, boss?" the cat asked.

"I want you three to continue to follow the Ketchum boy," he instructed him, "I'll over look any further failure to capture his pikachu, but I must know where he is at all times."

"Yes, sir," Meowth replied. "So whatz this about a new pokémon?"

"I'm not all that sure," Giovanni answered. He looked down at the red vial in his hand. "But I intend to find out."

~§~

What does Giovanni have planned for Ash, and will he every find a cure? Looks like Ash's pokémon journey is far from over.

****

To be continued…

~§~

Author's Note: So, what do you think of the introduction? For the rest of series, I'll be using third person so I can make the stories more like the episodes. I think I'll give a little preview of the next part of Evolution.

~§~

"This is all your fault!" Jessie yelled at James. "If it weren't for you and that stupid Meowth, we wouldn't be lost in these woods."

"I'm sorry," James replied, "but you didn't have to punt Meowth all the way to Saffron City. Especially since he had the map."

"When I get my hands on that furball," Jessie began but was cut off as a large net fell on them.

"Did you two set up any more traps?" Jessie fumed.

"We didn't have time," James replied.

"Then who?"

"Hand over your pokémon!" a voice shouted.

Jessie and James turned toward the voice and saw a bunch of mean standing behind a woman in a black Team Rocket uniform.

"Jimmy, is that you?" she asked.

James looked at her before remembering the face. "Sarah?" James replied.

"Who's that?" Jessie demanded.

"My old partner," he replied.


	6. A Rocket Blast From The Past

Evolution  
By Jaxxon

Part Six - A Rocket Blast From The Past

It was just another peaceful day in the tiny town of Pallet. Unfortunately for the youth of this town, it was a day they had come to dread, the end of summer break. One in particular was not looking forward to this day.

~§~

"PIKACHU!" screamed the little mouse as he pumped enough electricity to power a city for a week into his trainer. 

"Ash, honey," a cheerful voice called, "time to get up."

Ash grumbled something under his breath as he gave Pikachu a hot foot. Pikachu screamed as he danced around the room while holding his paw.

"And you'll get that very time you wake me up like that," Ash commented as he pulled out his uniform from the closet. He always hated the thing and wished the school would loosen up their dress code.

"I'll be so glad to get of this thing," he complained as he walked into the kitchen.

"Well, it's just two more years," his mother replied. "Then you can decide on which college you want to go to."

"You mean afford," Ash sighed.

"Let's not worry about that now," his mom replied as she placed a bowl of cereal in front of him. "You just need to get to school before you're late."

"Yes, Mom," Ash sighed.

~§~

"You know, Jess," James said as they watch Ash the school building, "we should probably just try to get the twerp when he goes to Prof. Oak."

"You're right, James," Jessie replied. "School always did give the creeps."

"Quit griping," Meowth shouted as he slashed the couple. "The boss wants dat Pikachu, and dat's what he going to get."

Jessie felt the burning skin on her face.

"How dare you damage my perfection!" she screamed.

"You better run," James warned the cat.

"Meowth, I think you're right," Meowth cried as he ran from the angry redhead.

"Don't think you're getting away that easy!" Jessie yelled as she grabbed Meowth by the back of his furry neck.

"Now, Jess," Meowth pleaded, "let's not doing anything you'll regret."

"Oh, don't worry," Jessie fumed, "I won't feel a thing."

"Dat's what I was afraid of," Meowth cried.

Jessie gave Meowth a punt that would make a goalie jealous.

"Meowth, why is it always me," Meowth sighed as he flew by a confused Spearow. "Look's like Meowth is blasting off again."

Meanwhile, James just watched as his partner came back, brushing off her hands.

"You know," James finally spoke as Jessie applied some makeup to the scratch marks, "you really need to control your temper."

Jessie snapped her compact shut. "My **temper** is my own business," she replied.

"What ever you say, Jess," James sighed.

'I wonder if I wasn't better off with Jessibelle,' he thought. 'At least she appreciated me.'

The image of him tied to chair while the Jessie look-alike spoon-fed him popped into his mind. He did the best he could not to shiver in fear.

"Are you coming or not?" Jessie demanded.

"Where are we going?" James asked absent-mindedly.

"Urg, to Prof. Oak's, nitwit!" she replied. "Why should we waste time hanging around here."

"Wasting time here, or wasting time there, it's not much of a deference," James replied. "Maybe we can get the twerp when he comes out for lunch."

"He won't have any of his pokémon in school!" Jessie shouted. "So waiting here would be a waste of time!"

"Right," James replied.

"Come on," Jessie sighed as she grabbed James's arm, dragging him behind her.

'If it wasn't for the rocks,' he sighed inwardly, 'this might actually be enjoyable.'

He sighed again when he looked up the avenging angel dragging him off into the woods.

~§~

"So, Ash, I heard you're in a wedding this summer," a girl said to him as he ate lunch.

"Yeah," he replied. "I was the best man."

"I better you were pretty handsome in that tux," the girl laughed.

Ash could not help but blush.

"You should wear one at the Halloween Dance," she continued. "Without that old hat, I doubt anybody would recognize you."

"I can't go, Erin," he replied.

"And why not?" she asked. "And don't tell it's because you can't dance. You ruined that excuse when we all saw that video of you and that girl from Cerulean."

When she said, that brought back a flood of memories. It was Masters Banquet after he beat Gary in the final round of the championships.

~§~

A thirteen-year-old boy in a rented tuxedo nervously walked up to a girl in a white dress.

"Hey, Misty," he called to her.

"Yeah, Ash," she smiled.

"I was wondering if you like to, ah," Ash hesitantly asked, "ah, to, ah…"

"What is it?" she demanded with a hint of anger in her voice.

"Dance," he quickly finished. "I was just wondering if you like to dance."

Misty's face began to brighten as she replied, "I'd love to."

Ash was again extremely nervous as they walked to the dance floor, but it began to lighten when he looked into her eyes.

'Forget about the title,' he thought as the music started. 'This is what I really wanted.'

~§~

Ash smiled as he recalled that night three years ago but sighed when he remembered that was in the past.

"I have other plans," he replied.

"Your lost," Erin smirked as she left him alone with his meal.

"Yeah," Ash sighed. "My lost."

~§~

"Gee, do you think we took a wrong turn somewhere?" James asked. "I thought we be near the old man's lab by now."

"Shut up, I'm trying to think," Jessie snapped back.

The two had been wondering the woods around Pallet looking for Prof. Oak's lab, but so far, all they were able to find where a hive of Beedrills, a very angry Spearow, and a Rattata with a very large appetite. They were both tired bruised, and Jessie was not happy. And when Jessie ain't happy, people disappear under unusual circumstances.

"This is all your fault!" Jessie yelled at James. "If it weren't for you and that stupid Meowth, we wouldn't be lost in these woods."

"I'm sorry," James replied, "but you didn't have to punt Meowth all the way to Saffron City. Especially since he had the map."

"When I get my hands on that furball," Jessie began but was cut off as a large net fell on them.

"Did you two set up any more traps?" Jessie fumed.

"We didn't have time," James replied.

"Then who?"

"Hand over your pokémon!" a voice shouted.

Jessie and James turned toward the voice and saw a bunch of men standing behind a woman in a black Team Rocket uniform. Her light green hair was cut just above her shoulders, and her pale blue eyes stared at James.

"Jimmy, is that you?" she asked.

James looked at her before remembering the face. "Sarah?" James replied.

"Who's that?" Jessie demanded.

"My old partner," he replied.

Sarah shouted at her men to get the net off Jessie and James.

"So, what are you doing here?" Sarah asked.

"The boss wanted us to get a Pikachu from a boy who lives here," James replied, "but what are you doing here? I last I heard, you went off to Mahogany Town in Johto."

"I got recalled," Sarah shrugged. "I was on my way back to HQ when I heard about a pokémon reserve around here. I figured I pick a few more pokémon for the boss."

"And those guys?" Jessie asked motioning over to the men. "I serious doubt they're on the team."

"They're on **my** team," Sarah replied. "And who are you?"

"This is Jessie," James answered while he watched the nerve on Jessie's forehead throb. "She's the one I got reassigned to."

Sarah glared at Jessie, who returned the stare. "I guess wanted you to make sure she didn't screw things up," Sarah commented.

"Me screw up!" Jessie shouted. "This idiot can ruin a plan faster than we can come up with one!"

"How dare you talk about Jimmy like that!" Sarah shouted back.

"Listen," Jessie shouted back, "I've known _James_ since we were ten. I think I know more about him than you do."

Sarah glared at her while Jessie stared back. James and the other men slowly backed away from the potential powder keg.

"I may not have know _Jimmy_ as long as you," Sarah retorted, "but at least **I** know who to treat him like a human being."

"Hey," Jessie defended, "I treat him like I treat all my friends."

"How many of those do you have?" Sarah smirked.

"Let's see," Jessie said as she began to think. "There's James, Meowth, Arbok, Lickitung…"

"Not your pokémon," Sarah shouted. "So, you only have Jimmy as your friend."

Jessie thought about that for a minute. "I guess you're right," she grumbled under her breath.

"Jimmy," Sarah called to young man who was trying to hide among her gang. "Is this loud mouth, rude girl your friend?"

James did not hesitate to answer this question. "Yes," he replied. "She's been my best friend since we were kicked of Pokémon Technical."

"You didn't have to phrase like that," Jessie grumbled. "So, you see? I am _James's_ friend."

"Well, if _Jimmy_ likes you," Sarah sighed, "I guess we should at least act civil."

Sarah offered her hand to Jessie. Jessie stared at for a moment, then grabbed it. At first both of them just roughly shook hands, but soon their grips tightened, and they were glaring at each other again.

"This is just one of those days," James sighed as the two continued their stare down.

~§~

"Five years ago," Mr. Fields told his half-asleep students, "a archeological site was established just a few miles from Pallet. Last year, the dig formally opened to the public. I have arrange for us to have a private tour with the first scientist to study the ruins next month."

Ash slouched deeper into his desk. The last time he was near Pokémopolis, he had to stop a giant Gengar and Alakazam tried to kill him. He also was not too frilled of meeting the city's guardian, though a Jigglypuff induced nap was always peaceful.

"Is this trip required?" he asked.

Mr. Fields glared at him. "I would think you of all people would like see a city dedicated to pokémon," he replied. "And, yes, this is required for you to pass this class."

Ash sighed. "Maybe Team Rocket will leave me alone this time," he murmured to himself as his history teacher went on about the development of the Johto league.

~§~

"So let me get this straight," Sarah said to James, "you two have been trying for the last six years to steal one Pikachu?"

"That's right," James sighed. "The twerp has also ruined other jobs we tried. We can't seem to escape from him."

"Why not just transfer?" she asked. "I heard they have a big job planned in Goldenrod."

"The boss wants us to keep on trying to get Pikachu," James replied. "Besides, Jessie and I have lost our edge."

"Your edge?"

"Before we meet him in Viridian," James answered, "we were the rising stars of the team. We only failed two missions out of a hundred, but after that twerp bet us after there, we've fallen into a slump."

"Are you sure it's not your partner?" Sarah asked.

"Never," James quickly denied. "Jessie is the best thing that has ever happened to me."

"Okay," Sarah replied, "you don't have to be so defensive."

"James," Jessie said as she join the two old friends, "the twerp will be getting out of school soon."

"Right," James nodded as he walked over to her. "Well, it's been nice seeing you again, Sarah."

"How about I lend you two a hand," Sarah suggested. "I really want to see this guy who the boss had taken personal interest in."

"Do whatever you want," Jessie replied. "Just don't get in the way."

~§~

"I sure hope Prof. Oak doesn't want me to do another set of tests," Ash told Pikachu. "I rather work on my training."

"Pi pikachu," Pikachu laughed.

"It's not that I _like_ being a pokémon," Ash replied. "I just want to be the best at whatever I do."

Little did Ash know, but a strange shadow had been following him since he had left school and was quickly gaining on him.

As Ash was walking through the outer edge of the preserve, a large man stepped in front of him.

"I hope you know you're in a restricted area," Ash told him. "This all belongs to Prof. Oak."

"Oh, I'm doing more than trespassing," the man laughed as he held up some pokéballs. "The boss is really going to love these."

"Poacher," Ash hissed. "Release those pokémon at once."

"Or what?" the man laughed. "You'll seek your rat on me?"

"Pikachu, thundershock," Ash commanded.

Pikachu leaped in front of him but fell in a small pit.

"Pikachu!" Ash cried.

"Ha, we got you this time," a voice called from up in a tree.

Another man came from behind and grabbed Ash by the arms.

"Let me go," he demanded.

"To protect the world from devastation,"

"To unite all peoples within out nation,"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love,"

"To extend our reach to the stars above."

Jessie leaped out of the tree. "Jessie."

James stepped out from behind one with a red rose. "James."

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light," Jessie continued.

"Surrender now, or prepare to fight," James added.

In the bushes, Sarah sighed, "Jimmy always did have a flare for the dramatic."

"Let go of me," Ash struggled as they tied him to try.

"Ha, looks like we win this time, twerp," Jessie taunted as she held up Pikachu in a shockproof glass box. "I'm sure the boss is going to love him like his own."

"You'll never get away with this," Ash snapped back.

"Watch us," James replied as they walked away.

Sarah walked up to them and asked what they planned to do with Ash.

"We'll call the boss," Jessie replied. "He'll tell us how to handle him."

"Right," Sarah nodded as they left Ash with two guards.

After about ten minutes, the guards were getting bored. Ash figured now would be a best time as any to escape. Using ember, he burned way the ropes without alerting the guards. He slowly crept up on them and knocked them both out with poison needle.

"Now I better rescue Pikachu," he said as he ran in the direction Jessie and James went.

~§~

"You two actually did something right," the boss told them. "Bring the boy and the pikachu back to headquarters, and don't screw it up."

"Yes, sir," Jessie and James saluted as the screen went blank.

Jessie turned to James. "You go get the twerp."

"Okay," James smiled. He was dreaming of his promised promotion. He turned around and saw a figure running towards him. "Ah, Jess, I think he's on his way."

"What are you blabbering about?" Jessie demanded as she looked down the path. "It's the twerp. He got loose."

Sarah looked up from her map. "Persistent little thing," she commented.

"You don't know the half of it," Jessie sighed. "Arbok, bind attack!"

The snake pokémon appeared from its pokéball and slithered towards its target. Unfortunately for it, Ash had already released Charizard who grabbed and slung Arbok into the woods.

"Weezing, smokescreen!" James commanded as he tossed the pokéball. "Jessie, I think it's time we blast off again."

"I couldn't agree more," she replied as she grabbed Pikachu.

As they ran, Weezing's smokescreen was coming towards them.

"Keep it up, Charizard," Ash cheered as he ran after Team Rocket.

"I guess I should help out," Sarah sighed. "All right boys, get the brat."

No one replied.

"Guys?" she asked again. She noticed all her men were on the ground shivering. She knelt down and found a purple needle in one of their arms.

"A poison needle?" she commented. "The boy must have a poison type loose too."

She reached behind back were she kept her pokéballs when she felt a prick on her arm. She looked at it and saw a new purple needle.

"Great," she sighed as she collapsed on the ground.

~§~

"I think we lost him," James huffed.

A tree next to him erupted in flames.

"Guess again," Ash replied. "Charizard, fire spin!"

The flame soon formed a barrier around the rockets, hiding Ash and Charizard.

"Maybe why should just give Pikachu back," James suggested. "We can always try again."

"Never," Jessie countered. "Lickitung, go!"

But before she could release the pokémon, a scyther burst through the flames and swiped Pikachu out of her hands.

"Now, Charizard," Ash's voice cried.

Jessie and James saw the flames die down but not for long since the dragon tail whipped them into the air.

"We were so close this time," Jessie cried. "I could just picture that promotion."

"Yeah," James sighed. "We'll just get him next time."

"Look's like Team Rocket is blasting off again!"

~§~

"You're late," Prof. Oak commented as Ash shut the door.

"Ran into some traffic on the way here," he replied as he slipped on his lab jacket. "What are we're doing today?"

"Just a little training," he answered. "I still want you to learn some more fire attacks. Maybe we should use a technical machine."

"No!" Ash replied. "You know I hate using those. No pokémon should be forced into something like that."

"I was just a suggestion," Oak said as he made a quick scan of Ash. "I see you battled today."

"Like I said," Ash replied as he transformed into Ninetails, "I ran into a little traffic."

~§~

"Easy come, easy go," Sarah shrugged as she walked with Jessie and James. Most of her men still had headaches from being poisoned but nothing too serious. "I can see why that Ash has been giving you problem."

"You still heading back to HQ?" James asked.

"Yeah," she answered. She looked over at Jessie. "Ah, Jimmy, mind if Jessie and I talk alone for a few minutes?"

"Sure," James replied as he walked ahead a bit.

"Look, I know you two are friends," Sarah told Jessie as soon as James was at of hearing distance. "I just want you to take care of him."

"Why should I bother?" Jessie asked.

"Don't give that," Sarah sternly replied. "I've seen the way you've been looking at him. I think he feels the same way."

"Really?" Jessie said hopefully. "I never thought after all that I did…"

"Just take care of him," Sarah interrupted. "And if you hurt, I'll see you about it."

"All right," Jessie replied.

"Fine," Sarah said as she looked down at her map. "Take the left at the fork and you'll be back in Pallet."

"Thanks," Jessie replied. "I guess this is goodbye."

"Yeah," Sarah said as she folded up her map. "Take care, Jessie."

"You two, Sarah," Jessie replied as they parted paths.

After walking down the path, James shook his head trying to remember something.

"Hey, Jessie, I think we forgot something," he commented.

"You're right, James," Jessie agreed. "I just can't remember what. Mustn't have been very important.

~§~

"I get dem for this," Meowth growled as he climbed higher up the pole. Below him, the Growlithe K9 squad of Viridian growled at him.


	7. Trick or Treat

Evolution  
By Jaxxon

Part Seven – Trick or Treat

Autumn is in the air, and for the students of Pallet High, that means the annual Halloween Dance. While most students are out preparing their costumes, we find one trying to make excuses not to go.

~§~

"Ah," Ash stammered as he ran through his list of excuses, "Prof. Oak wants me to watch over the pokémon."

"Pika," Pikachu shook his head. "Pika pi chu."

"I used that one for the beach party?" Ash questioned. "Oh, that's right. How about I'm going to look for some new pokémon."

Again, Pikachu disagreed.

"Right," Ash sighed. "They know I already have most of the ones locally that I want."

"Pi pikachu?"

"I really hate these things," Ash replied. "First I have to get in some weird costume, don't you dare laugh," he quickly added when Pikachu pointed at his hair. "Then I'll have to find a date…" Ash dropped after that.

"Chupichu?" he replied.

"Misty?" Ash repeated. "Why would she want to come to some lame party in Pallet?"

Pikachu shook his head. There was just no reasoning with Ash when he was in one of his dense moods. Pikachu thought the boy had grown out of it, but Ash had always been stubborn at everything.

"Besides," Ash said as he pulled out his pokéball belt, "I need to get in some night training."

Pikachu frowned he followed Ash outside.

~§~

"Look, Jessie," James said as he pointed at a poster on the door of Ash's school. "A costume dance."

"I doubt there will be any pokémon there," Jessie replied. "Let's just get back to camp. I need my beauty rest."

"Try a century or two," Meowth grumbled, but Jessie did not appear to hear him.

"I was just thinking it would be nice to go to a party for once," James sighed. "Since it is a costume party, no one would know we did not go to school here."

Jessie shook her head.

"What if the twerp comes," James pleaded. "You know how that Pikachu always follows him. Maybe we can catch it."

Meowth could not help but feel for the guy. James had been trying to ask Jessie out ever since he came back from his trip via Air Fan. Meowth figured James must have been really desperate if he was trying for some high school dance. He just hoped things would not get any weirder.

~§~

In a brightly-lighted room, several scientists walked down the aisle of vials and beakers filled various color liquids. By the doors, black uniformed guards eyed each of them. The red R on their chests was the only other color on the black uniforms. One of scientists walked to a desk. Stacks of papers and empty styrofoam coffee cups surrounded the computer. He lab jacket had beiged with use, and his brown hair fell to meet his glasses. He sighed as he collapsed in his chair and pulled out a stack of sheets from off the top of the pile.

Dr. Kyle Norwell glance at the test results for the billionth time since the computer printed them. There were too many conflicting variables to determine any certain type of pokémon. He shook his head at thought that maybe this thing was not a pokémon at all.

"Any progress doctor," a voice called from his computer monitor.

"No, sir," Norwell sighed as he turned to the image of his employer, Giovanni. "This sample keeps giving back conflicting results. There is almost nothing certain about it."

"Keep trying, doctor," Giovanni instructed. "This particular pokémon was created in a lab accident. I wish to see if it will prove valuable to me."

"If I had the pokémon here," Norwell replied as he pushed his glassed back up his nose, "I might be able to figure out these readings."

"I seriously doubt that will be possible," Giovanni informed the scientist. "Pokémon #252 has too much attention from the PBR. If it were to disappear from Samuel Oak's custody, too many questions would be asked."

"Very well," Norwell sighed. "I suppose I could question Oak at the next symposium."

"Do whatever it takes, doctor," Giovanni replied. "I just want results."

"Oh, you'll get results," Norwell told him. "It's only a matter of figuring out what they mean."

~§~

"So what are you doing for Halloween?" Gary asked as he and Ash walked down the road to Prof. Oak's lab.

"More likely stay home and take care of the trick-or-treaters," he replied.

"What about the dance?"

"I'm not going," Ash testily replied. He had been saying that all day, and it was annoying him that everyone kept asking him about it.

"Come on," Gary teased. "It's not like you're going to be the only loser without a date."

Ash glared at him. He knew Gary was going with Laura Rooker, the head cheerleader.

"That's not the reason I'm not going," Ash snapped. "I don't like dances."

"I seem to recall something different at Brock's wedding," Gary continued to tease. "I think you and that gym leader were really enjoying that dance."

Gary backed down when he noticed Ash's glare. Over the years, he learned to imitate the glare from Misty. It was quite an effective measure to dealing with irritants like Gary.

"Not take it personally," Gary replied. "Besides, you stay cooped up in that lab too much. You need to get out more."

"Okay, Mom," Ash replied.

Gary shook his head. After he took over Ash's place as the Indigo League Champion, they had redeveloped their friendship. They still had their rivalry, but it was not as intense as it had been when they were ten.

"How about you skip on Gramps today," Gary suggested. "I hear they set up a terrific haunted house in the park.

"A haunted house?" Ash asked.

"They're using several gastlies and haunters," Gary added. "Maybe even a Gengar."

'Ghost pokémon,' Ash thought as he remembered that he had not done a test against Ghost and Dark types. "Sure, why not?"

"That's the spirit," Gary cheered.

"Just let me tell Prof. Oak," Ash replied. Gary collapsed on the ground.

"The point of this was to get you away from him," Gary shouted. "He won't give you time off."

"Actually, I think he will," Ash smiled.

~§~

"Jessie, come look at this," James called as he was staring at a flyer.

When Jessie and Meowth came nearer, James began reading. "A Haunted House from Oct. 14 – 31. See real ghost pokémon."

"This is great," Jessie said as she rubbed her hands together. "We can capture some ghost pokémon for the boss."

"Um, Jess," Meowth replied. "Don't cha remember dat time in Pokémon Towers with just three ghost pokémon. Dis thing here says dere are several of dems."

"Quit you're whining," Jessie shouted. "That just means more for us to hand over to the boss."

While James nodded in agreement, Meowth shook his head.

"Meowth gots a bad feeling about dis," he sighed.

~§~

Ash and Gary were walking away from Ash's house. He wanted to check up on his pokémon and tell his mom about the haunted house. He told Pikachu to stay there since the flyer said no pokémon allowed.

"This is going to be great," Gary said as the two stood in line at the park. "I haven't had a chance to see a ghost pokémon since that league competition."

Ash murmured his agreement. He had to think of a way to convince one of the ghost pokémon to attack him. Considering that they were probably trained to give minor attacks on customers, he thought it should not be too difficult to get one to use lick or nightshade.

~§~

"Look at that line, Jessie," James commented as they walked into the park. "We'll be stuck in that all day."

"That's why we're going to cut in line, moron," Jessie snapped back. "We are Team Rocket after all."

"Yeah, I forgot," James said as they headed to the haunted house exit.

Neither Jessie, James, nor Meowth noticed the shadow following them.

~§~

After waiting in line for half an hour, Ash and Gary were finally at the front of the line. Gary yawned in boredom while Ash listened to the frighten screams from inside. Twice he suggested they should just leave, but each time Gary called him chicken. That strengthened Ash's resolve to get this over with.

"That will be two dollars," the attendant told them.

Gary handed him the money for both of them, and they entered the house. The décor reminded Ash of Pokémon Tower's lobby. In the dimly lighted room, he could make out an old mirror over a small table.

"Check this out," Gary said as he looked at his reflection. Ash walked over and saw two skeletons looking back. "I wonder how they did that?"

Ash heard an eerie laugh come from the mirror. Suddenly, the skeletons leaped at them.

"Waaaaaa!" both screamed as the skeletons knocked them to ground and vanished.

Ash and Gary lied on the ground, shocked from the attack.

"Aren't you going to get up?" Gary asked while still on his back.

"What about you?" Ash replied.

"Ah, you first," Gary suggested.

Ash sighed as he picked himself off the ground. When he noticed his reflection in the mirror, it was just himself looking back.

"You can get up now," Ash said as he walked to the door to the next room.

~§~

Jessie, James, and Meowth looked at the strange room they had walked into. It looked like some sort of library with three walls of bookshelves with the fourth having two doors, one to the exit and the other leading furthering into the house, separated by a fireplace. They had managed to slip in through the exit after a group of pale white teenagers walked out. Meowth shivered when he noticed how stiff they had walked.

"Jess," Meowth said with a hint of fear in his voice, "maybe we should go to Vermilion. I heard dey got a herd of Tauros dere now."

"Quit your complaining," Jessie snapped back as she whacked him with her fan. "All we have to do is catch a ghost pokémon or two."

James ignored the argument. He was busy staring up at a portrait of a blond hair man on a ponyta hanging above the fireplace. Suddenly, it blinked.

"Ah," James screamed as he leapt back, right into Jessie.

"Get off me," Jessie shouted as she threw James into fireplace.

"The…the…the," James sputtered as he lay upside-down against the back wall of the fireplace.

"Spit it out," Jessie snapped.

Meowth looked up at the portrait and saw it smile.

"MEOWTH!" he screamed as he jumped on top of Jessie's head.

Jessie blinked a few times as Meowth shivered on top of her head. Her face began to contort into a mad grimace as her complexion turned bright head.

"Get off!" she shouted as she flung him into James's face. "What is with you two?"

They both pointed up. Jessie followed where they pointed up to the portrait. It jumped down and kissed her hand.

"Oh my," Jessie blushed, then remembered that less than a minute ago this guy was collecting dust and cobwebs.

Jessie screamed as she grabbed the bewildered James and Meowth and opened one of the doors. She dragged them inside, immediately regretting the decision. They were face to face with two gengar drinking some coffee.

"Gen?" they questioned.

~§~

"This place is a lot bigger than it looked on the outside," Ash commented as he and Gary walked through a maze.

"I heard ghost pokémon are good at making illusions," Gary replied as they ran into another dead end. "For all we know, we could just be going around in circles."

Ash gulped at that revelation. All he really wanted was to see how ghost attacks effected him, not lose ten years of his life to fright.

After five more minutes of wondering, they found the door to the next room. When they stepped through, they suddenly free fell into the black shadows.

"AAAAHHHHH!" they yelled as they hit the bottom.

As Ash picked himself off the ground, he felt something brush against him.

"Is that you, Gary?" he asked, but no one replied.

"Come on," Ash said as he brushed himself off. Still there was silence. "This ain't funny?"

Ash felt someone tap him on the shoulder.

"Nice try, Gary," Ash laughed as he fought back the shiver. He turned around and saw it was not his friend.

"Haunter haun," it laughed.

"WAAAAA!" Ash screamed as he ran off into the darkness. The haunter laughed as it chased after him.

~§~

"Ouch," Gary said as he picked himself up. "Ash, you okay?"

Gary looked around and saw he was alone in a brightly-lit room with a television and couch. It also did not have any doors.

"Great," Gary sighed as he sat down on the couch. "Might as well see what's on."

He picked up the remote and started flipping through the channels. Most were static until he came up on the Weather Channel.

"Oh, the horror," Gary remarked as he changed channel, but it stayed on the Weather Channel. He tried it again, but no matter times he changed the channel, it was still the Weather Channel.

"It looks like a cold front is moving," the forecaster said.

Gary shivered as the room started to get colder.

"And a good chance of snow," he went on.

Gary noticed that white flakes began to fall from the ceiling.

"What is going on?" he demanded.

"Uh oh," the forecaster grinned, "looks like a blizzard is headed our way."

Gary blinked as the wind picked up and the snow started coming down harder.

"Could it get any worse," he complained.

"Careful what you wish for," the half-buried television replied. "And this just end, the highs today in the 120's."

The snow started to melt and the air was thick with humidity. Gary panted as he pulled his shirt off.

"Need water," he gasped.

"You got it, buddy," the forecaster replied. "With chance of sudden showers."

The rain cooled Gary off but left him soaking wet.

"How about some of the wind again?" he asked the television.

"Sure thing, kid," the forecaster replied.

Gary was slammed into the wall by the force of the wind.

"Too much," he struggled to say.

"You asked for it," the forecaster smiled.

The pressure proved too much for the wall as Gary was punched through. He crashed into someone, knocking both to the ground.

"Nice to see you again," Ash greeted, "but do you mind getting off me."

"Let's get out of here," Gary suggested as he dragged Ash to a door.

When he opened it, a gastly greeted him. Gary slammed it shut. He opened it again, but this time is was a Haunter. He closed it again and opened it.

"Gengar!" the pokémon cried.

"WAAA!" Gary and Ash shouted as they ran from the ghost followed by two others.

~§~

"Don't move," Jessie told Meowth and James. "Don't even breathe."

They had been staring at the confused Gengar for at least three minutes. Meowth took Jessie's advise and held his breath. After a minute his face turned blue, and he gasped for breath.

"Uh oh," he commented as three ran around the room chased by the Gengar.

~§~

"I think this is the way out," Ash called to Gary as the boy ducked under a pass by Haunter.

Ash and Gary dived through the door and crashed into three moving objects.

"Hey," Jessie shouted.

"It's Team Rocket," Ash shouted as he leapt off the pile.

"Ha! Prepare for trouble," she said as he jumped to her feet.

"Forget the motto and run," Meowth screamed as now a haunter and gastly had joined the two gengar.

As they chased the five around the room, Ash read a door shut. He looked at the direction, and a new terror spread over his face.

"Not you again," he screeched as he forgot about the ghost and edged into the corner furthest away from the newcomer. "I thought I lost you a long time ago!"

Team Rocket glanced over at the door and started backing away.

"Now, now," Meowth said as calmly as he could. "Let's not do anything hasty."

Meanwhile, Gary and ghost pokémon stared at the other's reaction and glance at the newcomer. Gary and the ghosts broke out in laughter.

"Give me a break," Gary said between laughs. "You're telling me that you four are afraid of…"

"Jigglypuff jiggly-y-puff," the pokémon to sing.

"Must fight it," Ash said as he struggled to remain conscious.

He glanced up and noticed a haunter hovering above him. It slowly drifted unto his chest. Both he and the pokémon were the last ones awake.

As it touched him, Ash began to glow and shrink before falling asleep.

Jigglypuff stopped singing and looked around. She saw three humans, one Meowth, a gastly, two haunters, and two gengar fast asleep.

"Jigglypuff," she huffed as she pulled the top off her microphone.

~§~

Gary yawned as he stretched his arms. He looked over and saw everyone had squiggly marks on their faces.

"This is some haunted house," he commented as the other started. "I wonder were Ash is?"

He noticed that one of the haunters shaking itself more than the others.

"I guess even you guys are up to that song," he commented.

"Meowth, not again," Meowth sighed. "It'll take Meowth four baths to get this stuff off."

"It's not so bad," James said with a fake pencil mustache and glasses on his face.

"How dare that little cretin damage my perfection," Jessie screamed as she looked into her compact.

"Actually, I think it made her look better," Gary whisper to a gengar who started laughed at the comment.

"I've had enough of this place," Jessie huffed as she dragged James and Meowth by their collars.

"I guess we didn't stand a ghost of chance," James sighed.

"I really haunting experience," Meowth agreed.

"Look's Team Rocket is running off again," they cried as they ran out the exit.

"Weird group," Gary commented. "Near were is Ash?"

One of the haunter pointed at the door.

"You're saying he left us here?"

The haunter nodded in agreement.

"Figures he ditch me here," Gary sighed. "Maybe he went to look for help."

Gary ran out the door, and the haunter turned to the other pokémon.

"Would you guys do me a little flavor?" he asked.

~§~

"These reading are excellent," Prof. Oak commented as he looked over Ash's response to ghost attacks. "You seem to have a normal response to ghost attacks."

"That just leaves dark, and then we'll cover all my opponents," Ash said as he hovered around the ceiling of the lab.

"I must admit you seem to like your new form, Ash," Prof. Oak told the ghost pokémon.

"It's not the first time I've been a ghost," Ash replied.

Prof. Oak blinked at the comment. "Perhaps you should tell me about that."

"Later," Ash replied. "I have something I need to do."

~§~

"Trick or treat," a group of six-year-olds cried.

"What great costumes," the mummy replied. Her orange-red hair sticking out from beneath the bandages.

"Thanks," they cheered as she placed a few pieces of candy in their bags.

Misty shut the door and turned to the Three Amigas.

"Like, thanks for staying here," Daisy said as she adjusted her sombrero.

"No, problem," Misty sighed. She thought about going to the Halloween block party downtown, but she had agreed to stay for the trick-or-treaters.

"We should be back, like, around three," Daisy said as they walked out the door.

Misty glanced up at the clock. Only 7:30. She crashed on the couch as gracefully as possible without ruining her costume. As soon as she was comfortable, the doorbell rang. She sighed as she got up and went to the door.

"Trick or treat," a sixteen-year-old vampire greeted.

"Aren't you a little old," Misty smirked.

"You're never too old for candy," Ash laughed. "Mind if I come in."

"Sure," Misty replied as she led him in. "What are you doing here?"

"I thought I just see what Cerulean does for Halloween," he replied as he sat down next to Misty on the couch.

"There's a party downtown," she replied, "but I have to stick around for the little monster. By the way, have you been raiding Lance's closet?"

Ash laughed nervously at the comment and hoping his "costume" did not change back to his jeans, T-shirt, and jacket.

"You know," Misty said as she looked at the boy next to her, "most of the trick-or-treaters will be gone around 10. How about we go to the party then?"

"Sure," Ash replied.

The doorbell rang again.

"I'll get it," Ash said he jumped up and rang to the door.

"Trick or treat," a pikachu and togepi costumed children shouted.

"Aren't you cute," Ash commented as he dropped some candy in their bags.

Ash closed the door and found Misty watching an old horror movie on the television. At least it looked like a horror movie.

"What is that?" Ash asked while the character commented on the correct way to pronounce his name.

"Young Frankenstein," Misty replied. "Nothing else on."

Ash sat down next to her and started watching the movie with her. Occasionally, one of them left to answer the doorbell, but they gradually slid closer to together.

'Maybe she want mind if I but my arm around her,' Ash thought as he glanced at her. Suddenly, the reasons why he should not raced through his mind, especially the fact that he could really 'bug' her out with one of his pokémon forms. He lowered his arm back to his side and noticed that Misty looked disappointed for some reason.

'I got to find a cure,' Ash determined in his mind. 'I have to.'

~§~

"I wonder Ash is?" Gary said at the Pallet High Dance

"He's probably stuck with trick-or-treat duty," Laura, his date, replied. "Besides, I heard he said he hated dances."

Gary sighed. "Ash, you really need to get a life."

As Gary and Laura walked over get something to drink, a couple of "chaperons" began fighting in the corner.

"I knew the twerp wouldn't be here," Jessie snapped at James. "You made me get all dressed up for nothing."

"I wouldn't say that," James replied. "You look very nice in that outfit."

Jessie had come as a Princess, and James was in samurai armor. Jessie blushed at the comment.

"Would you like to dance, Jessica?" he asked as the band began playing again.

"I love to, James," she smiled as she led him to the dance floor.

"Ah, Jess," he commented as they started dancing, "normally the guy leads."

"What kind of girl do you think I am?" Jessie laughed as they continued dancing.


	8. That New Old Kind of Thing

Evolution  
by Jaxxon

Part Eight – That New Old Kind of Thing

"Now stay together, class," Mr. Fields said as his class left the bus.

With most of the forest in shades of red, orange, and yellow, the ancient city of Pokémopolis looks even more mysterious than ever. While most of the students gawked and take snapshots, one in particular nervously eyes everything around.

"I wish I brought my pokémon," Ash sighed as he followed them to a campsite. "Not that they would do much good against those giants."

Three tents were just south of the ruins. Ash knew most of the original archeologists were through with the site or ran out of funding to continue, but one he recognized from before stepped out of the largest tent to greet them.

"Hello," the young woman smiled. "My name is Dr. Eve. I'll be your guide today."

Ash heard several of the others murmur at this. Eve could only be in her late twenties at best, but he remembered her overzealous assistant's biography of her. He tried to hide behind Gary when she looked over in his direction.

"Excuse me, young man," she called, "but have we met before?"

"I don't think so," Gary replied, thinking she meant him.

"No, no," she said as she walked up to them. "Oh, it's you. Nash, or something."

"Ash," Ash replied. "I helped you find the site."

"That's right," she responded as she thought back to five years ago. "And you were there when those pokémon…"

"Shouldn't you be taking us somewhere?" Ash interrupted.

Gary poked Ash in the side. "You don't have to be so rude, loser."

"Hehe, sorry," Ash nervously laughed.

"Anyway," Dr. Eve went on as she joined Mr. Fields by the tents, "I think I should show you some of the artifacts that we still have on site."

Dr. Eve lead them to a table set up in the middle of the campsite. Several porcelain figurines of various pokémon were on it.

"This is just a portion of what we have found," Dr. Eve explained. "Most have already been sent to the museum in Pewter City or the Giovanni labs on Cinnabar Island."

Ash picked up a pink catlike pokémon statue. He recognized it as a Mew from his textbook, but something was odd about it.

"Your teacher has suggested that I show you a few of the temples," Dr. Eve announced after all the students got a chance to look at the figurines. "I think the inner city would be the best place for your group since that is where most of the legendary pokémon's temples are."

She led the class towards the half-collapsed city gate of the ruins.

"There are temples to about all the pokémon in the city," Dr. Eve said as they walked among the crumbled walls of a street. "Each evolution chain has its own temple where each floor is to one of the members of the chain."

She pointed over to a three-story building.

"That is the temple to the Pichu chain," she stated. "We believed it was placed on the edge of the city so that the priests would defend the city with their pokémon's electric attacks.

"Most of the temples were placed for function use or for honorary purposes. The temple of the Cleffa evolution chain was by the main gate since it was the guardian of the city while the tauros, miltank, and ponyta/rapidash temples was next to the marketplace where the merchants could rest their pokémon after long journeys."

Gary looked over the roofs and saw a temple with two towers on it. "What about that one?"

"Oh, now that is an interesting one," Dr. Eve replied. "That is the Slowpoke shrine. Since Slowpoke has two separate evolution forms, Slowbro and Slowking, its temple was made with two towers. The Oddish temple is similar due to Bellossom and Vileplume."

The street led to a large circle surrounded by ten temples. In the center was a column tower that stood above the other temples.

"And this is the inner city," Dr. Eve announced. "We have no idea what the tower we for, but some believe that may have been were the town consul meet since it was in the center of the city. Feel free to look around in these temples, but don't wander off too far. It is very easy to get lost in some of the alleys."

The crowd began to disperse among the different temples. Ash noticed that one of Dr. Eve's aids were giving tours of each temple while Dr. Eve talked with Mr. Fields.

"I'm going to check out the Lugia temple," Gary told Ash.

"Go ahead," Ash replied, "I want to talk to Dr. Eve first."

"Suit yourself," Gary shrugged. "Smell ya later."

Gary ran off to the temple, and Ash walked up to the tower. He looked and saw a man surrounded by seventeen symbols.

"Fascinating isn't it," a voice said behind him. He turned and saw Dr. Eve and Mr. Fields behind him. "We still don't quite understand its significance."

"What do the symbols mean?" Ash asked.

"Those represent the different types of pokémon," she replied. "One of my colleagues believes that it means this was the meeting place for the heads of the temples, but we don't know for sure since only the first level is open. The staircase to the second floor is blocked and moving the rumble may collapse the tower."

"Ash!" Gary called from the Mew shrine. "You've got to see this."

"Coming," Ash shouted back.

~§~

Meanwhile, the figures are in a nearby tree looking at the crowd at the campsite. When they began to leave, one of them broke their silence.

"Jessie, I don't like this place," James whined. "It really gives me the creeps."

"Meowth too," Meowth shivered. "What it that Gengar comes back."

"Quit your complaining, you two," she snapped at them. "Maybe we can get some junk from here and sell for quick cash."

"But that's what we did last time!" both Meowth and James cried.

"Yes, but this time we're going to steal it from that brainy brat," Jessie smiled.

"Dis could work," Meowth agreed.

"Of course it will work," Jessie replied. "After all, I am the brains of this group."

"No wonder we're always losin'," Meowth smirked to James. James cautiously edged away from the cat when he noticed the vein above Jessie's brow beginning to show.

~§~

Ash picked up a stone and skipped it across the ground. While most of the class was busy wandering through the ruins, he was bored to death. History was never his favorite subject even though it was one of his better grades.

"Ash," Dr. Eve said when she noticed him just sitting on the steps of the Ho-oh shrine. "I think I have something that might interest you."

Ash shrugged as he followed her back to the campsite. She led him back to one of the larger tents.

"We found this yesterday when we were clearing out the base camp near the west end of the ruins," she said as she pulled out a torn brown piece of leather. She handed it over to Ash.

Ash unfolded it to find it had once been a wallet. Inside was a few plastic cards covered in dirt and mud, however it was the faded driver's license that caught his eye.

"Dad?" he remarked as he pulled it out.

"I would have thrown it away if I hadn't caught 'Ketchum' in the name," she replied. "I guess it was kind of pointless, but I thought he might want it."

"He's dead," Ash quietly replied.

"Oh," Dr. Eve gasped. "I'm sorry."

"It was alone time ago," Ash sighed. "The police said it was a wild pokémon attack, but they never found him, just a torn up campsite not far from here."

Dr. Eve placed a hand on Ash's shoulder to comfort him, and he smiled at her.

"Like I said, it happened a long time ago," he told her.

Suddenly, one of her assistants came running into the tent.

"Dr. Eve," he huffed between breathes, "somebody is stealing the crates."

"We got to stop them," she replied as she ran out to protect her artifacts. Ash and her assistant ran after her.

When they caught up with her, she was shouting at Team Rocket as they flew off in their Meowth balloon.

"What do you think you're doing?" she yelled. "You're going to ruin months of research."

Team Rocket laughed hysterically as they drifted off.

"Come back!" Dr. Eve screamed. All her shouting had attracted the attention of the other students and Mr. Fields.

"What's going on here?" Mr. Fields demanded.

"It's Team Rocket," Ash explained. "They stole the artifacts. I'll go and…"

"We have to get them back," Eve interrupted. "Without them, I'll never get enough money to continue my research.

"I'll get them back," Ash replied.

"I'm coming too," Gary announced from behind their teacher.

"NO YOU'RE NOT!" Mr. Fields shouted at them. "I will not have my students running off into these woods alone."

"But we're trainers," Gary whined.

Mr. Fields turned and faced the young trainer. "And how many pokémon do you have with you?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, you see," Gary hesitantly replied, "I kinda left mine back home."

"And what about you, Mr. Ketchum?" Mr. Fields continued as he turned around to see nobody there. "Where did that boy run off to?"

~§~

Ash was running as fast his feet could carry him. He could still make out some of the balloon floating above the trees.

"I got to catch up with them," he said as he jumped over a same drop in the ground. He did not see the campsite beneath until he leapt into the air.

"Hey, watch it," an annoyed voice shouted.

Ash had managed to avoid hitting the boy but did land on his campfire.

"YEOOOOOOOOOOOOW!" he screamed as he jumped off it.

The boy laughed as Ash danced the campsite.

"At least your entertaining," the boy laughed.

"Did you see a balloon in the shape of a Meowth head come by here?" Ash asked as he glared at the laughing boy.

"Yeah, it went off in that way," he pointed off into the woods.

"Thanks," Ash cried back as he ran in that direction. "It was nice meeting you."

"Just watch where you are going next time," the boy called.

Once he was far enough away from the camper, Ash transformed into Pikachu and dashed through the woods.

'Gotta think of a plan,' he thought as he caught up with them. 'Scyther and Haunter are my only forms that can fly.'

A tiny voice inside his head laughed at him. 'Ash Ketchum finally thinking before he rushed into a bad situation. Now there's a change.' Surprisingly, it sounded a lot like a Cerulean gym leader he knew.

~§~

"It worked, Jess," James said as he examined an arbok statue. "Even with the twerp there, it worked."

"Of course it worked. It was my plan after all," Jessie smugly replied.

Meowth sighed as the two humans went on congratulating themselves.

"What's the matter, Meowth?" James asked when he noticed Meowth had not claimed any credit for the heist.

"Somethin' just don't feel right about dis," his replied.

"But you were all for this," James countered.

"Yeah, but something's different now," Meowth said as he looked at the pile on the floor of basket. "I just can't explain it."

"Stop being such a scaredy-cat," Jessie shouted at the pokémon. "We just pulled off our best job in years, and you're complaining about it!"

"I wouldn't say that just yet, Jessie," James said deadpan.

"What do you mean?" Jessie replied. James pointed out the basket. Jessie looked up and saw a Haunter smiling at her.

"Do you mind returning my stuff?" it told them.

"It's a g..g..ghost!" Jessie, James, and Meowth screamed.

"Mind keeping it down," the ghost snapped at them. "That was loud enough to wake the dead, so to speak."

Since the three Rockets were still in a catatonic state, the ghost pokémon hovered into the basket and gather the stolen treasures. It was then that Jessie noticed what it was doing.

"Hey!" she shouted. "We stole that fair and square."

"I'm just taking this back where it belongs," the Haunter laughed as he started to float away.

"Not so fast," Jessie snapped as she pulled out a pokéball. "Arbok, poison sting attack!"

The snake appeared and shot several neon purple darts at the retreating ghost.

"Wheezing, tackle attack!" James said as he tossed a pokéball at the ghost.

As Wheezing charged at the ghost, an orange streak knocked it back at the balloon.

"Huh!" everyone shouted.

Between the Meowth balloon and Haunter was a large Charizard. 

*Need a hand* it snorted at the ghost.

"Uh, sure," Haunter replied.

Jessie glared at the two pokémon. "I still want those statues back!"

*I've had enough of you* Charizard roared as it fire blasted the balloon.

"Now wonderful success just went up in smoke," Jessie whined as the balloon soared through the sky.

"At least we went out with a bang," James sighed.

"Now, I know what I felt bad about. It just ain't right without the twerp stopping us," Meowth replied, receiving glares from Jessie and James.

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!" they shouted as they disappeared into a cloud.

~§~

Ash followed Charizard to the ground.

"Thanks," he said to it. "You really took care of those three for me."

*They were pushovers* it snorted. *I've dealt with some ten times better, but I needed the exercise*

"Why did you help me?"

*I thought they were trying to capture you* it replied. *They had already captured a Meowth, Wheezing, and Arbok*

Ash got a tighter on the bag and started to float away.

*Where did you learn to talk human?* Charizard asked.

"I, uh, was trained to," Ash replied. "My old master wanted a companion he could talk with."

*Figures* Charizard snorted in disapproval. *Some trainers can be so selfish. You did a good think to leave him*

Ash did not know how exactly to take that. "Not all trainers are like that."

*Maybe* Charizard grimaced. *It's mostly with the ones nowadays*

It was all Ash could do to keep his temper. He always tried to put his pokémon first, even above himself at times. He did not have to listen to some wild hothead insult every pokémon trainer.

"I better get these back were they belong," Ash told Charizard.

*Be careful* Charizard called. *I saw at least two humans nearby*

"I will," Ash replied. Ash left Charizard and floated a ways off before turning back into a human. As he got closer to Pokémopolis, he heard several people shouting his name.

"I see him!" someone shouted. "Mr. Fields, he's over there!"

Ash saw a very worried and very angry history teacher stalk up to him.

"Young man," he snapped at him, "you should know better than running off into the woods. Suppose some wild pokémon had attacked you. How could you defend yourself without any of own here?"

"Please," Dr. Eve said trying to calm the teacher. "This boy can do quite well all by himself. I trust you have the artifacts."

Ash handed her the bag of the little statues that Team Rocket had stolen. After receiving several thanks from Dr. Eve and her assistants, she picked up a box that Team Rocket did not steal from.

"This is not exactly a common piece," she explained as she rummaged through the box, "but it is one I can give you."

She pulled out a necklace with a black stone pendant out of the box.

"We found several of these at the tower in the inner city," she told him as she placed it around his neck. "We also found a few outside the city where we found your father's wallet."

This caught Ash's attention. He picked up the pendant hanging from the chain. There was a strange symbol engraved into it.

"I'm not exactly sure what the symbol means," she told him when she noticed him staring at it. "I think means protector, or something like that."

"Thanks," Ash replied as he looked up at her.

Mr. Fields still glared at the boy. "Just don't think you're off the hook just yet," he snapped. "I'm going to give you detention and call your mother about this."

"Yes, sir," Ash sighed. 'Even when I when, I lose.'

~§~

The next day school, almost everyone had heard about Ash getting back the artifacts from Team Rocket, but the story grew with each passing. By the time Ash heard about it at lunch, he had fought off twenty Rockets with his bare hands. Gary tried to get in on the action, but most people laughed when he had to explain Mr. Fields not letting him go. Luckily for Ash, there was another rumor going around campus.

"Have you met the new guy?" Gary asked him as they got ready for biology.

"No," Ash replied.

"Well, he just transferred here," Gary told him. "In fact, that's him right there."

Ash looked at where Gary pointed. "I better go introduce myself."

Ash walked over to him.

"Hi, my name is…" Ash stopped when he saw who it was. "You're the guy from the forest."

"Ah, fire boy," the boy chuckled. "I see you made it out of the woods alive."

The bell rang for class, and Ash walked back to his seat. While avoiding the urge to take a nap like three-fourths, Ash tried desperately to take notes. Before the bell rang again, it looked only the new guy was not effected. In fact, he seemed to laughing at the notes he was reviewing. He left the classroom with Ash following him. Ash caught back up with him at his locker.

"Hello, fire boy," the boy greeted.

"My name is Ash," Ash said as he ground his teeth.

"Well, Ash," the boy corrected himself, "I'm Ken."

The bell rang again.

"I better get to class," Ken said as he closed his locker. "It was nice seeing you again."

"Later," Ash replied as he headed in the opposite direction.

~§~

"So what do you think about the new guy?" Gary asked as they walked to Prof. Oak's lab.

"I didn't see him that much," Ash answered. "He seems okay, if not a bit sarcastic."

"You're one to talk," Gary laughed.

Ash glared at his friend as Gary left to go home.

When Ash arrived at the lab, he saw a black limousine in the driveway.

"Giovanni must be back," he said to himself as he walked in.

After he closed the door, Prof. Oak called, "Come into the den, Ash."

Ash walked into the room and saw Prof. Oak and the Viridian gym leader drinking tea together.

"Sit down, Ash," Prof. Oak told him. "Giovanni has something to tell you."

Giovanni cleared his throat as he placed his cup down on the coffee table.

"My research labs are still quite puzzled by the sample you have provided us," he explained. "The DNA structure is extremely complicated and will take a long time to completely map, but that is not the reason I came here.

"As you know, I recruit several of the top scientists in the various fields of pokémon research. Kurt, the leading expert in pokéball innovation, is currently working with Silph Co. to produce a pokéball that can capture any pokémon regardless of its level or experience."

A small shiver shot down Ash's spine. A pokéball like that was every trainer's dream but could be every pokémon's nightmare. He hoped that it would be a long time before it appeared on the market.

"But I digress," Giovanni said as he picked up his teacup and took a sip. "What I am here for is to make you an offer. I will give you a full scholarship to any university you choose, but in return, you will have to work for me for a minimum of three years."

Ash could not believe his ears. He had not even taken any college entrance exams yet, and already he was being offered scholarships. He took him a minute to find his breath after that.

"Would you mind if I discuss this with my mother first?" he asked.

"Sure, by all means," Giovanni replied as he took another sip of his tea. "I do realize this is a major decision for you."

Giovanni pulled out a business card from his pocket and handed it to Ash. "Just call this number when you have decided."

"Thank you, sir," Ash muttered as he slipped it into his pocket.

"Now that is finished," Giovanni said as he placed his cup back on the table, "I would like to hear more about your pokémon."

~§~

Giovanni stepped into the limo after he was finished with Oak and his assistant. The boy had potential in many respects. He was an accomplished trainer and a potential scientist. He would be a nice piece of investment in Giovanni's mind.

A ring from the car phone brought him back from his musings.

"Um, boss," a quivering voice greeted.

Recognizing it as his former pet, Giovanni sighed. "What is it now, you imbeciles?"

"We, uh, botched another gig, boss," Meowth replied.

"Why am I not surprised?" Giovanni groaned.

"Maybe because we haven't done one right in years," the faint voice of James replied.

Giovanni started to rub his temples to relieve the tension building in his head. 'Why did I hire such morons anyway?' he thought.

"Listen you three," Giovanni snapped. "I have just taken care of the Ketchum boy. I think I have a better use for your talents."

"Really?" all three of them replied.

"Return to headquarters," Giovanni instructed them. "I will give you your new assignments there."

"Thank you, boss," Meowth said perkily. "You won't regret dis."

Once he hung up, Giovanni slumped into the car seat. "But I already do."

To be continued


	9. Love TM 45

Evolution  
By Jaxxon

Part Nine – Love TM #45

Winter has come and the first snow has fallen over the little town of Pallet, and in the cold weather, things are heating up for a former Pokémon Master.

~§~

"No, Ash, it's a -190," Gary sighed as he threw down his pencil. "For being so smart in history and science, I thought you would be better in math."

"Calculus isn't math," Ash replied. "It's cruel and unusual punishment."

"Maybe," Gary said as he flipped through the pages of his book, "but you really need to study for this test."

"Right," Ash groaned as he picked up his math book. "All right, let's go over that problem again."

The bell rung, signaling the end of study hall.

"Well, maybe we can work on this after school," Gary suggested as they packed their bags.

"Sorry," Ash replied, "but I have to work at the lab this afternoon. How about tonight?"

"Not good for me then," Gary sighed. "I promised to help May move some new furniture into her apartment."

"Well, tomorrow afternoon," Ash replied.

"Yeah, hopefully we won't have another bomb dropped on us," Gary sadly laughed.

~§~

Ken had that amused look on his face while the rest of the class napped through biology. Often during the period, he corrected the teacher about minor points, which fell on deaf ears. Ash wondered how much about pokémon the new guy knew.

"You sure know a lot about pokémon," Ash greeted after class.

"I was a pokémon watcher for a little while," Ken explained. "I studied most the species in Kanto and some of the more common ones in Johto. The rest, I picked up from some of my friends back home."

"And where exactly is that?" a girl who eavesdropping asked.

"I'm from Cinnabar Island," he replied.

"Then you must know Blaine," Ash interrupted.

"Blaine?" Ken replied. "What about him?"

The bell then rung.

"I better get to class," Ken said as he closed his locker. "Later, fire boy."

"My name is Ash!" Ash shouted.

"Then you're a burnt-up fire boy," Ken laughed as he headed towards his class. "Later!"

"Grr," Ash growled as he ran off to his class.

~§~

"You're way too touchy, Ash," Gary said as they walked down the street. "You shouldn't let this Ken guy get under your skin."

"Like you did for three years?" Ash replied.

"Well, look at the time," Gary quickly responded looking at his watch. "I bet May is already waiting for me home. Smell ya later, Ash!"

Ash shook his head as Gary ran off down a side street.

"I better get to Prof. Oak's," he sighed as he ran down the street.

~§~

When Ash arrived at the lab, three boxes, each from the Silph Co., were by the front door.

"Good afternoon, Ash," Prof. Oak greeted as he opened the door. "Would you mind helping me carry this to the store room?"

"No problem," Ash replied as he picked up two of the boxes. "What's in them?"

"Some Gen-2 TM's," Prof. Oak explained. "We were hired to test their effectiveness."

After putting away the boxes, Ash sat down and worked some more on his calculus. Prof. Oak need about an hour to set up for the experiments and did not need Ash for a while. Once everything was set up, Ash brought one of the boxes to the lab.

"Let's start with a normal TM first," Prof. Oak said as he released a Rattata. "Hand me one out of that box."

"Sure," Ash replied as he pulled it out the box. Once Ash had a firm grip on it, a strange sensation flowed from his hand. Ignoring it, Ash handed the TM to Prof. Oak.

"First, let's confirm it," Prof. Oak said as he placed it in an analyzer. Prof. Oak frowned as he looked at the screen. "Great, they sent me a blank. I better call them about it. Ash, since you have a lot of work to do in calculus, you can go home while I call Silph Co. about this."

"Why not just go ahead with the rest?" Ash asked.

"It might slip my mind if I do it later," Prof. Oak replied, "and it's going to be awhile before this mess can be straighten out. They'll claim I just want more money or some nonsense if I don't jump on this right away."

"Whatever, Professor," Ash sighed as he gathered his books. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Good bye, Ash," Prof. Oak said as he picked up the telephone.

~§~

"Mom, I'm home!" Ash cried as he slammed the door shut.

"You're early," Mrs. Ketchum replied. "Did something happen at the lab?"

"Nothing like last time," Ash quickly answered. "Just a dud TM. Prof. Oak said he would have to go through a lot of red tape in order to get it replaced."

Mrs. Ketchum sighed with relief. "Well, we can have dinner a bit earlier than usual. Does lasagna sound okay?"

"Sure," Ash replied. "I'll go train until then."

"Aren't you forgetting about your homework?" Mrs. Ketchum corrected him.

"No, I just wasn't planning on doing it just yet," he mumbled under his breathe.

"What did you say?" Mrs. Ketchum called from the kitchen.

"Nothing, Mom!" Ash replied as he ran up the stairs to his room.

Ash sat down at his desk and pulled out his calculus book. He was still having problems with some of the proofs. It felt like trying to fix a German car with a French owner's manual. After the initial staring blankly at the page for a few minutes, Ash gave up and pulled out his biology book. This was much more interesting than integrals and limits. They were currently going over non-pokémon birds.

Since pokémon were the dominant animals in Kanto as well as Johto, most the other animal were found only in zoos or farms. He had seen seagulls on a vacation to the Seafoam Islands and tried to capture them in a pokéball. His mother had laughed at him and explained they were not pokémon. After that, Ash became interested in biology. It was his favorite subject in school, with math tying with physics for dead last.

"Pikapi!" a voice cried from the door.

"Hi, Pikachu," Ash reply as Pikachu leapt onto his desktop. "Just doing some homework."

"Pi pikachu?"

"No, I'm not doing my calculus," Ash replied.

"Pika pi chu," Pikachu scowled.

"I know I should be working on it," Ash whined, "but it's so boring."

"Chu pika pi," Pikachu replied.

"I doubt that will work," Ash sighed. "I'll just get Gary to help me in study hall tomorrow."

"Ash, dinner's ready," Mrs. Ketchum called.

"Let's go, Pikachu," Ash said as he ran out the door.

~§~

The next morning, Ash yawned as he rolled out of bed. He glanced over at Pikachu sleeping on a pile of his dirty laundry. Ash thought now would be the best time to make up for all of those electric wake-up calls. He sneaked up on the sleeping pokémon.

"Rise and shine," Ash shouted as he watergunned Pikachu.

"PIKA!" he screamed as the cold water hit him. He glared at Ash and thundershocked in reply.

"Ouch," Ash groaned as he collapsed in front of the wet pokémon.

Pikachu walked up to Ash's face and shook the water out of his fur.

"Okay, okay," Ash complained as he moved his hands to shield his face. "I promise I won't do that again."

"Pi," Pikachu snapped as he ran downstairs.

After taking a shower and getting dressed, Ash walked into the kitchen and saw Pikachu greedily eating a bowl of his food.

"Good morning, honey," Mrs. Ketchum greeted. "I'll your pancakes ready in a second."

"Thanks, Mom," Ash replied as he got a cup of orange juice from Mimi.

As Mrs. Ketchum placed the plate in front of him, she sniffed the air.

"Ash, were did you get that cologne?"

"What cologne?" he asked as he stuffed a full pancake in his mouth.

"The one your wearing," she replied. "It's very nice."

"But I'm not wearing any," he replied. "You're probably just smelling these pancakes. They're delicious."

"Thanks, Ash," she smiled as she sat down with her cup of coffee and pancakes.

In the den, the pidgey clock chimed.

"I better go before I miss homeroom," Ash said as he finished off his orange juice. "I'll be studying with Gary this afternoon, so I won't be home until tonight."

"See you later, Ash," his mother called as he ran out the door.

~§~

Ash was getting nervous as he ate his lunch. All day long, several of the girls had been complimenting him about his new cologne, but he did not remember putting any on that morning. He let out a sigh of relief and Gary joined him at the table.

"You should hear those girl talk," Gary said as he placed his tray down. "I can't believe the number that have been asking about you."

"Asking about me?" Ash replied. "What about me?"

"If you're seeing anyone or thinking about seeing anyone," Gary answered. "I told them you had a thing for some girl in Cerulean, but I don't think they believed me."

"And you would be wrong even if they did," Ash snapped.

"Ashy boy," Gary smirked. "You can't lie to me about that. I've known you too long to believe that line."

Gary took a bit out of sandwich before continuing. "Besides, I still have good money riding on you two, and you know how I hate to lose."

Ash sighed. He heard from the Nurse Joy in Cerulean about the bet among the Joys, but he did not know it had spread to his friends.

"Has anybody actually lost the bet?" he asked.

"Let's see," Gary said as he thought about it. "Brock had you both at fourteen, and Snap had you at fifteen. Tracey lost it this summer."

"Next your going to tell me Team Rocket is even in on it," Ash sighed.

"Oh, they're still in," Gary replied, "but I'm going to bet them."

Ash fell to the ground in frustration.

"You okay?" Gary asked innocently.

"Just fine," Ash replied.

~§~

Ash kept feeling the stares of most of the girls during the rest of his classes, but he was more annoyed at Ken snickering at him during biology.

"Some guys just have all the luck," he laughed, "or maybe there's just some weird bug going around."

Ash was grateful when school finally ended. Gary said they would meet at his house around five to study for the calculus test. Ash thought he would kill time by getting in some training with Charizard as Pikachu.

"Mind going easy on me this time?" Ash asked he took his position.

*They won't in any battle* Charizard grunted. *Besides, you haven't leveled up in weeks*

Ash grimaced at this. For the past eight months, he regularly reached a higher level until he made nineteen. Prof. Oak just attributed to his growth pattern, so Ash trained as often as he could. He may not like being a pokémon, but he always had to be the best.

*Let's see what you got, twerp* Charizard shouted as he took to the air.

Ash tried taking him down with a thunderbolt barrage, but Charizard easily dodged all the attacks.

*My turn* Charizard sneered as he flamed the ground in front of Ash.

While Ash jumping around to miss the flames, another Pikachu knocked him down.

*Leave him alone, you big meanie* she cried.

*Hasn't anyone taught you not to interfere in a battle* Charizard snorted as he landed in front of the two Pikachu. *And he challenged me*

*Oh* she blushed. *All I saw was a large Charizard attacking a cute piece of Pika-hunk*

"What!?" both Ash and Charizard yelled.

*You speak human?* she replied. *Smart and handsome, I like that in a mate*

"Maybe I should tell her I'm really a human," Ash whispered to Charizard.

*Do you thank that will help?* Charizard snorted.

Before Ash could reply, the Pikachu was snuggling next to him.

*Do you think I'm beautiful?* she whispered in his ear.

"Uh… uh…" Ash replied looking to Charizard for help.

*You must excuse my friend, miss* Charizard said to the lovesick pokémon. *He's very shy around the ladies*

*Oh?* she replied. She blushed as she continued, *I must seem awfully forward then*

"Pikapi," a voice called off in the distance.

"Over here, Pikachu," Ash called hoping his friend could clear the matter.

*Ash* the female Pikachu smiled. *Even your name is enchanting*

Ash heard Charizard chuckled at that comment and was tempted to jump start his afternoon with 1000 V.

*Ash, who's she?* Pikachu asked.

*I'm his mate* she replied.

"WHAT!?" both Ash and Pikachu shouted while Charizard fell to the ground laughing.

*This is too much* Charizard laughed.

"I'll say," Ash sighed. "Listen, I'm not your mate. In fact, I'm not even a pikachu!"

*You look like one* she replied. *And sure smell like one*

*Smell?* Pikachu said as he sniffed the air. *Ash, mind if I speak to you for a minute?*

"Sure," Ash replied as they left the female pokémon with the laughing dragon. "What is it?"

*Ash, you're producing a lot of pheromones* Pikachu informed him. *I'm surprised there is only one female here and not a dozen*

"Pheromones?" Ash replied. "What are they?"

*A scent used in attracting a mate* Pikachu said as he eyed the female. *I didn't think you could produce pikachu pheromones. Guess I was wrong*

"Let's get to Prof. Oak's and talk to him about it," Ash suggested as they rejoined Charizard.

*Are you ready to begin our life together?* the female asked.

"Sorry, but I doubt my girlfriend would like that," Ash lied.

*Then I'll challenge her for you, my sweet little Ash* she declared.

*Hey, I'm available* Pikachu interrupted.

*What would I won't with a twerp like you?* she snapped. *Go back to your human, runt*

*RUNT!?* Pikachu shouted. *I was using Thunder after only a few hours of training.*

*Whoop dee doo* the female sneered.

"Come on, guys," Ash told the angry Pikachu and laughing Charizard.

*Wait for me, love* the female cried when she noticed she was being left behind.

"Guess there's no way avoiding this," Ash sighed as he transformed back into a human.

"PIKA!?" the female screamed.

"See," Ash shouted at her. "Now leave me alone."

The female did not have to be told twice. She ran back into the bushes and disappeared.

"Come on," Ash repeated. "I want to see what's wrong this time."

~§~

"Well, I think I know what's wrong," Prof. Oak told Ash after running a few tests. "You learned Attract which would explained what happened to that TM the other day. You absorbed the technique."

"Great," Ash sighed. "Another problem to deal with."

"But this one is easily fixed," Prof. Oak smiled. "All you have to do is drink some amnesia formula. You should unlearn the ability."

"All right, where is it?" Ash asked.

"I don't have any," Prof. Oak replied. Ash fell to the ground in frustration. "But a store in Lavender Town sells some."

"I can be there and back by ten if I fly," Ash replied. "I better call Mom and tell her."

~§~

"I think I should land," Ash suggested as another Scyther appeared behind him.

*No kidding* Pikachu replied. *Let's see if Charizard is willing to carry us the rest of the way*

"I think we have a better chance with Tauros," Ash said as he ducked beneath the treetops. He quickly reverted back into a human and waited for the swarm of Scythers to pass by.

"Is there anyway to control this attack?" Ash sighed.

*Most pokémon have difficulty when in adolescence* Pikachu shrugged. *And by human terms, you're still one*

"I'm just grateful it doesn't affect humans," Ash sighed as he released Charizard.

Charizard grunted a yawn as Ash explained why he needed to get to Lavender Town. Ash became annoyed when Charizard began snickering about his problem.

*Can't have my trainer in heat* he laughed as he motioned for Ash and Pikachu to get on his back. *Hang on*

Both Ash and Pikachu screamed as Charizard began flying in crazy patterns. For Charizard, both of them were providing lots of entertainment.

"Charizard!" Ash screamed as the dragon nose-dived toward the ground.

~§~

Ash and Pikachu groaned as they rolled of Charizard's back. Ash recalled the dragon and began to think of his revenge.

"Let's find that shop," Ash sighed as he looked down at his watch. "It's almost 8, so it shouldn't be closed yet."

"Pika," Pikachu replied as he followed as into the gloomy city.

After walking through several of the shops, they finally found the one they had been looking for.

"Look at all this money, Jess," Ash heard as walked in.

"Quiet, you moron," he heard another voice snap. "Welcome to the Potion Shack. How may I help you?"

Ash turned around and saw a woman in a dress similar to Nurse Joy's outfit.

"Don't I know you from some place?" he asked.

"Uh, I have a cousin how runs a shop in Pewter," she replied. "I'm told we look just alike, but I really don't see the resemblance."

"Right," Ash replied as he looked at the shelves. "I'm looking for a potion that makes pokémon forget attacks."

"The amnesia formula?" she asked. "Why would you want a silly thing like that?"

"None of your business," Ash snapped. "Do you have any or not?"

"Why you little…" the clerk started. "I'll have to check in the back."

Ash watched as she disappeared into the doorway behind the counter.

"Weird lady," Ash commented.

"Pi," Pikachu agreed.

Ash began browsing through the shelves of various potions when the clerk returned.

"Here you go, twer…young man," she called. "That will be $14.75."

"Thanks," Ash replied as he handed her the money. "Let's go, Pikachu."

As soon as the door closed, a man in a white outfit with a red R on his chest walked out of the back room.

"Why didn't why try to scam the twerp?" he asked.

"'Cause de boss wants use to leave him alone," Meowth replied. "Says he gots plans for de twerp."

"Besides," Jessie replied as she pocketed the money. "Amnesia formula is dirt cheap. We still made a nice profit."

"Oh, soon we'll be rich," James squealed with dollar signs in his eyes.

"Not if you keep scaring away the customers," Jessie snapped as she slapped him. "Now get back there and finish making that batch of hyper potions."

~§~

"I want to try something," Ash said as he and Pikachu walked out of town. "How about I teleport back to Pallet?"

"Pikachu?" Pikachu replied nervously.

"Hey, I really should practice with my abilities," Ash defended. "I can teleport anywhere across town with pinpoint accuracy."

"Pi pikachu," Pikachu smirked.

"All right," Ash sighed. "So I landed in that Magikarp pond five times before I got it right. I'm still going to try."

"Pika," Pikachu sighed as he hoped on Ash's shoulder.

"Here we go!" Ash cried as he teleported…eight feet above the ground in front of Prof. Oak's lab.

"Whaaa…." Ash cried as he fell to the ground.

"Pika," Pikachu sighed as Ash took most of his fall.

"Mind getting off?" Ash sighed.

"Would you mind getting off me?" a muffled voice said beneath Ash.

Ash looked down and saw he was on top of Prof. Oak.

"Sorry, Professor," Ash apologized as he picked himself up. "Guess, I need a little more practice with teleporting."

"We can discuss that later," Prof. Oak replied. "Did you get the potion?"

"Right here," Ash said as he pulled the vial out of his pocket. He handed it over to the professor.

"I just run a test or two and then we'll fix you up good as new," Prof. Oak said as he walked inside.

~§~

"All right, Ash," Prof. Oak said as he handed the vial back to Ash. "I've reconfigured this potion to nullify that attract ability."

"Thanks, Professor," Ash said as he started at the purple liquid. "Well, down the hatch."

Ash gulped down the liquid and made a funny face.

"Something wrong?" Prof. Oak asked.

"Stuff…taste…terrible," Ash squeaked. He gagged and ran into the bathroom.

"Guess that attack is not the only thing Ash is losing," Prof. Oak commented.

"Pika," Pikachu sighed.

~§~

"Some of the rumors about you are dying down," Gary said as they ate lunch the next week. "Guess you're no longer the flavor of the week."

"I can live with that," Ash said as he took a bite out of his sandwich.

"Yeah, I would be just like that if I had a hot chick pining after me too," Gary commented.

"And who's that?" Ash said with his mouth full.

"That Cerulean girl," Gary replied.

Ash nearly choked on his food.

"Quit it," Ash shouted as he jumped out of his seat. "WE ARE NOT A COUPLE!!"

"Not so loud, please," Gary suggested.

Ash looked around and saw everybody staring at him.

"Good one, fire boy," an annoying voiced called. "Keep this up, and she'll know too."

Ash gritted his teeth when he heard Ken.

"I really hate that guy," Ash sighed.

****

To Be Continued…

~§~

A/N: I really need to resist peer pressure better. I'll be making another sequel to Pokémon: Destiny soon, but it will be the last one **I** write. After that, if someone else wants to continue it, they're welcome to it. Also, this is about the halfway point in Evolution. Now I begin the fun stuff. Here's a little preview of what's to come (btw, the next one is in Ash's POV):

Just when I think I'm beginning to get a handle on things, something else pops up. It all started when a pack of wild dog pokémon terrorized the streets of Pallet, and it was up to Gary and me to stop them. So, read the next episode of Evolution, **Who Let The Dogs Out**.


	10. Look Who's Coming to Dinner

A/N: I decided to push back Who Let the Dogs Out until next time.

~§~

Evolution  
By Jaxxon

Part Ten – Look Who's Coming to Dinner

Is this thing on? There's the light. All right, where to start? Well, after roughly eight months since the accident that changed my life, I've only made it to level nineteen. Then, it got really weird.

~§~

It was like any other day. I had just finished my last semester exam and was cleaning out locker. Gary was complaining about how hard the biology test was, and Ken was just being his annoying self.

"Hey, fire boy," he called in the hallway. "Who's this Cerulean chick I keep hearing about?"

"None of your business," I snapped back.

"Come on, man," he replied. "All I hear is that you have the hots for some girl in Cerulean."

"And that's all you're going to hear," I snapped as I slammed my locker shut.

"You know, I bet she's too good for you," he jeered. "Maybe I should go there and try my luck."

I stopped dead in my tracks.

"Just ignore him," Gary suggested. "I bet I would have better luck than him."

"And what's that supposed to mean?" I demanded.

"Jealous?" Gary laughed.

"Whatever," I sighed.

"So, are you going to see her for Christmas?"

"I didn't last year," I replied. "I'll probably just call her again."

"You'll never get anywhere like that," Gary sighed. "Come on, just go there the day after Christmas or something. I'm sure your mom won't mind."

"Actually, she might encourage it," I mumbled under my breath.

"What?"

"Nothing," I hastily replied.

~§~

"Mom, I home," I called as I slammed the front door. "Where's Pikachu?"

"He's at the Pokémon Center for his yearly checkup," she replied. "How about you go wash up. We're having company over."

"All right," I said as I ran hung my coat up. "Who is it?"

"The Waterflowers," she answered.

I froze in place for three seconds before my brain could process that bit of information.

"You invited Misty!?" I shouted.

"And her sisters and parents," she replied as she walked into the room. "And what have I told you about using that tone of voice with me, young man?"

"Misty is coming here?" my mouth replied. I think I lost control of most of my motor functions and higher thought at that moment. I just kept repeating that phrase over and over again.

"Ash, for the hundredth time, YES!" Mom all but shouted at me. "Now, go on and wash up."

"Yes, ma'am," I absentmindedly replied. "And Misty is coming here?"

"GO!" she shouted.

~§~

The next three hours were a blur. I spent half the time frantically helping Mimie clean the house, and the rest worrying about Misty's parents. I had only met them once when we stayed in Cerulean for a week right after Misty debut in the Mermaid Princess ballet. They seemed nice enough, but that was toward their eleven-year-old daughter's friend not their sixteen-year-old daughter's um, what would you call me anyway? Charles was her last boyfriend, last I heard at least. Besides, she really did not think of me as any more than a friend, right?

"Ash, please stop pacing," Mom told me. "You'll wear the carpet out that way."

"Yes, Mom," I replied as I sat down and started wringing my hands.

"Calm down," she said. "You're more nervous than your father was when he meet my parents."

Now she's comparing me to dad. Something had to be up. Maybe it was just that conversation in the hall coming back to haunt me again, or maybe it was that I was starting to develop an instinct for danger like a pokémon. All I know is, I knew a setup when I saw one.

"Why did you invite them over?" I finally asked.

"Actually, Misty called to see if she could come over for the night," she answered. "I invited her family so I could get a chance to meet them."

Trying to sum up the in-laws, I thought at the time. I recalled the conversation we both had when I got back from Brock's wedding. It was now obvious that she wouldn't wait until I found a cure.

Before I could reply though, the doorbell rang.

"Mr. Mime!" Mimie shouted as he ran to get the door.

"No, I'll get," I replied as I charged after him, but he made it to the door first.

"Is this the Ketchum residence," a tall elderly man asked.

"Mime," Mimie replied.

"I'll take that as a yes," he laughed.

"Welcome, Mr. Waterflower," Mom greeted. "Won't you please come in?"

"Thank you," he said as he walked in, "and please, call me John."

"Forgetting about something," a voice said beside him. "I'm Rose."

I gasped when I saw her. I could see whom Misty took after. I guess looking at her mother would be like looking at her in twenty years, maybe even thirty. Stop that! Just take it one day at a time. No need to plan a future that may not happen.

"Ash, where are your manners?" Mom chided. "Take their coats."

"Yes, ma'am," I replied as Mr. and Mrs. Waterflower handed me their coats.

"Now who are these fine young ladies?" Mom asked as Misty and two of her sisters walked inside.

"You already know Misty," Mr. Waterflower beamed as he pointed his daughters. "This Violet, and this is Lilly, our second and third daughter."

"Where's Daisy?" I asked as I hung the coats up in the hall closet.

"She had a previous engagement," Mrs. Waterflower replied. I noticed Misty, Violet, and Lilly snicker at this.

"What she means is Daisy had a date," Misty whispered to me when Mom led us into the den.

"Like, if I known we could skip this because of that, I would have found someone," Lilly giggled. "Like, no offense, Ash."

"None taken," I replied. "I kinda had the same idea."

"We're here because of **you**," Violet pointed out. "So there's, like, no way you're skipping out on us."

"Yeah, Ash," Misty agreed.

"You're, like, one to talk, Mist," Lilly snickered. "After all, Dad just wanted to get to know your **boyfriend** better."

"My/Her boyfriend!?" both of us shouted. We looked at each other and blushed when he noticed what we had said.

"How cute," Violet giggled along with Lilly. "They're, like, blushing."

"I'm not blushing," we again replied at the same time.

"And saying everything together too," Lilly continued. "It's, like, they were made for each other."

I really didn't know how to take that. Part of me wanted to argue against it, but another part Why did everything have to be so complicated?

"It's nice to see you entertaining our guest," Mom interrupted, "but I think you should talk with Mr. and Mrs. Waterflower."

"Yeah, talk to Mom and Dad," Misty said as she pushed me into the den. "The quicker they're done interrogating you, the quicker we can leave."

Again, what should be my reaction to a statement like that? Hurt, because she wants to leave. Compassion, because now we're both in an awkward position. Or nothing at all since we usually say stuff like that when we're trapped in a corner. I just don't know what to do.

"Now if you'll excuse me," Mom said after she shoved me into the den, "I have to check on dinner. Ash, please see to our guests."

Now I know how Pikachu felt going against Sabrina's Kadabra when we on our journey. I let out a nervous smile as I sat across from the smiling parents of Misty.

"So, Ash, how is school going?" Mrs. Waterflower asked.

"Okay," I replied.

"That's good," she smiled. "It looks like Misty may be valedictorian when she graduates next year."

"Mom," Misty blushed.

"That's great, Misty," I congratulated. "I'll just be lucky if I get in the top ten percent."

"You know that's not true," I heard Mom contradict as she stood in the doorway. "Anyway, dinner is ready."

The placements were very suspect. Somehow, Misty and I were right next to each other. I really don't know how it would out that way except Mom asked me to get the rolls and when I returned, it was the only seat left.

"I think they're trying to set us up," Misty whispered while our parents talked about something. "They been getting on me since Brock's wedding."

"Me too," I sighed. "By the way, did you know about the bet?"

"What bet?"

"The one I, like, lost fifty bucks on," Lilly interrupted.

"You too?" I sighed. "When did you have?"

"Two years ago," she replied. "Violet's still in, but Daisy lost almost as soon as it began."

"What are you talking about?" Misty demanded.

"Yes, dear, what are you talking about?" Mom interrupted. The feeling of impending doom once again returned.

"Oh, just a silly bet," I nervously laughed. "Nothing really serious."

"How come I got the feeling your not telling me everything," Misty glared. I glanced over to Lilly and Violet who were quietly eating their salad.

"Let the boy keep his secrets," Mr. Waterflower laughed. "It's always difficult for a young man when he surrounded by women."

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Mrs. Waterflower asked.

"Nothing, dear," Mr. Waterflower nervously laughed. "You were saying about Mr. Ketchum?"

Something told me to learn from this guy. Having four daughters and keeping his sanity made him a prime example of how to live with the opposite sex.

"Michael passed away about nine years ago," Mom replied. "It was a pokémon attack in the forest not far from here."

"Oh my," Mrs. Waterflower replied. "I'm sorry we brought it up."

"That's okay," Mom said with a sad smile. "I have some good memories, and Ash is so much like him."

The conversation changed a bit after that. Misty and I pretty much kept quiet while the others talked about this, that, and the other. Occasionally, I sneaked a glance at her, which always received a giggle from her sisters.

"Ash, have you given any thought about what you want to do in life?" Mr. Waterflower asked.

"I've been thinking about pokémon research," I replied. Misty began to snicker. Why does she still think I'm that dense ten-year-old she pulled out of a river who didn't even know what a Pokémon Center was?

'Maybe it's because you still act like one around her,' a little voice in my head replied. Shut up, you. 'Fine, don't listen to me.' I can't believe I'm arguing with myself. 'Hey, you started it.' No, I didn't.

"That's an interesting career," Mr. Waterflower replied. "I had an uncle who became a scientist at the old Silph Co. labs before Giovanni took over."

For the next five minutes, we discussed some of the things that happened during my pokémon journey.

"So what have you been up to lately?" Misty asked. "Still not working with this Pokémon 252?"

"Actually, we've been commissioned to do a full study on it," I replied.

"So it does exist," Mr. Waterflower grinned. "What kind of pokémon is it?"

"That's one of things that's unclear," I replied. "It doesn't have any positive type tracers."

"This is very fascinating," Mr. Waterflower said as he leaned on the table. "Would it be possible to see it?"

"I'm afraid not," I replied. "We're trying to limit human contact to a minimum to study its behavior."

"A pity," he sighed.

The rest of dinner the conversation was pretty much typical table talk. Mr. Waterflower explained that after he retired from leading the gym, he started teaching at Misty's high school.

"Well, we must be going," he finally said after we returned to the den and talked for about an hour. I glanced over at the window and smiled.

"Hey, look," I said as I walked to the window, "it's snowing."

"Huh?" the others said.

"Look, it's snowing," I repeated.

"Oh, dear," Mr. Waterflower sighed as he joined me at the window. "It's pretty thick too. I guess will have to find a hotel or something."

"Nonsense," Mom replied. "What kind of host would I be if I turned me guests out into the cold? You can stay here for the night."

"Oh, I wouldn't impose" Mr. Waterflower began.

"You and your wife can stay in the guest room," Mom interrupted, "and the girls can stay in Ash's room."

I glanced over at the couch. Oh well, better get some extra sheets.

~§~

That night, I tried to get comfortable and was failing miserably. I wrestled with a problem I always had when company stayed the night. Which is softer, the couch or the floor?

Around one in morning, I noticed someone else was having problems with sleeping too when the light in the kitchen was turned on. Figuring I might as well check to see whom it was, I rolled off the couch and stumbled towards the light. In the kitchen, a redheaded girl was at the table with a glass of water. The fact that she was wearing my University of Viridian t-shirt also caught my eye.

"Misty?" I yawned. "What are you doing up?"

"Couldn't sleep," she replied. "Lilly claimed the bed, and Violet took the cot which left me the floor."

"Probably better than that couch," I sighed.

"I guess your right," Misty giggled.

I long time ago, I learned that lack of sleep and Misty are a great combination. Not only does my foot now make it to my mouth in record time, I also can say some of the dumbest things like, "I see you've been in my drawers."

"Oh, this," Misty giggled. "We didn't think you would mind if we borrowed some of your shirts."

"So, Lilly and Violet took some too?"

"You didn't expect us to sleep in our clothes," she replied. "Or maybe you thought we"

Another option had not crossed my mind until now, and Misty's blush did not help me much.

"Pervert," she said when she noticed I was turning red.

"Hey, you mentioned it," I hastily replied.

"You still thought it," she laughed as she playfully slapped me.

We both sat there in silence for moment. I really didn't know what to her. I had to be careful, or I would really say something stupid.

"So, what's this bet everyone keeps talking about?" Misty finally asked.

"Oh, just a wager between some of our friends," I replied.

"Maybe I should get in on it," she said as she took another sip of her water. "If Lilly already lost fifty dollars on it, maybe I can pick it back up."

"Believe me, I don't think they'll let you in," I replied. "The bet's on us."

"Us?"

"When we will get together," I explained. "Like that would ever happen."

"Yeah, like it would ever happen," Misty repeated. I could swear it looked like she was about to cry. Did she actually

"I better get back to bed," she said as she stood up from the table.

"Misty, wait," I replied.

"I'm really tired now, Ash," she yawned. "Maybe you should tell me whatever in the morning."

"All right," I conceded.

"Goodnight, Ash," she said as she walked down the hall to my room.

"Night, Misty," I softy spoke. "I"

I just couldn't bring myself to say it. They're just three stupid little words, and I can't say them even behind her back.

"What am I going to do?" I sighed as I fell down on the couch and pulled the blanket around me.

~§~

"Thank you so much for having us over," Mrs. Ketchum told Mom the next morning.

"I'm just sorry we didn't have more room for you," Mom replied.

Misty, Lilly, Violet and I were in the kitchen finishing off breakfast while Mr. Waterflower was getting their car ready. I had offered to help, but he refused and told me to just eat breakfast.

"So, about this bet," Misty coyly said. I nearly choked, and her sisters shook her head. "How big is the pot?"

"Don't know," Lilly sighed. "I, like, only heard about a month after Ash won his cascade badge."

"Like, we don't even know who started," Violet continued. "I think is was that Brock guy."

"Sounds like him," Misty sighed. "He's been trying to hook us up almost since we met him."

"And doing such a poor job," Lilly laughed. "If we had done it, you two would be, like, married or something by now."

"Yeah, right," Misty huffed.

I decided to just eat my cereal in silence.

"At least he is not denying it," Lilly replied. "I never would have thought he would be the first to realize that you two were, like, meant to be together."

What to do, what to do? If I deny, I could screw up things with Misty permanently. If I don't, I could screw up things with Misty and have half the money in Kanto swap hands. There was no way to win this one.

"Girls, it's time to go," Mr. Waterflower called.

Saved by the dad.

"Bye, guys," I called as they left the house. "Maybe next time I should visit you and get snowed in."

"Careful what you wish for," Mom whispered to me.

I kept my eyes on Misty as the car pulled out of the driveway. I don't know how long I just stood there, but Mom brought me back to reality.

"I think you should go pick up Pikachu," she suggested. "You know how he gets when you leave him at the Pokémon Center for too long."

"Okay," I mouthed.

I went back inside and got my coat. What's wrong with me? I've said good-bye to friends I knew I had less of a chance of seeing again and not feel this bad.

"Misty," I sighed as I walked out in the snow, "maybe I should just forget about the cure."

As I treaded through the snow, a black shadowed danced across the snow. It suddenly stopped once I was near it. Staring at for a minute, I recognized it as a pokémon but didn't know which one. I reached into my pocket and pulled out Dexter.

"Houndour," it announced. "The black fire pokémon. This pokémon usually appears in packs and is known for it bad temperament."

"A lone houndour," I commented as he put Dexter away. "I bet you're hungry, aren't you?"

The pokémon eyed him cautiously.

"Well, I'm going to the Pokémon Center," I continued. "I'm sure Nurse Joy will give you something to eat."

It still made no movement, so I decided to just walk on. I noticed that it was following behind me by about ten feet. When I arrived at the Pokémon Center, Pikachu was waiting in the lobby for me.

*About time you showed up,* he greeted.

"And it's good to see you too," I replied. "We had company over, and they just left."

*Anybody special?* he asked.

"Just Misty and her parents," I answered.

*Misty was here!* he shouted. *Did you ask her out?*

"How much do you have on this?" I asked.

*I have no idea what you're talking about,* Pikachu blushed.

"I know all about the bet," I replied.

*All right, I got sixty riding on it,* he conceded.

"Is there anybody that's not in on this bet?"

*Not that I know of,* he replied.

We started for the door when I remembered the houndour. It had disappeared.

"Guess it just moved on," I sighed.

*What moved on?* Pikachu asked.

"A houndour followed me here," I replied. "I hope it's all right."

*Don't worry about it,* Pikachu consoled me. *Those guys can really take care of themselves. I want to know all about Misty's visit.*

On our way home, I told him all about Misty and her parents. I left out our midnight talk since it was really none of his business. During all that time though, it felt like someone was watching us. At the time, I shrugged it off as merely having the jitters after Misty's visit, but soon my life would never be the same again.

**To be continued**


	11. Who Let The Dogs Out

Evolution  
By Jaxxon

Chapter Eleven – Who Let The Dogs Out

Well, Christmas came and went along with New Year's. I had meant to go to Cerulean to visit Misty, but something always came up. Either it was Mom needed me to help fix something in the house or Prof. Oak wanted help in some new experiment. I wonder what ever happened to him working on my cure?

However, nothing beats what happened just before school started back. Like the accident, it completely changed my life. It all started when several wild pokémon came to Pallet…

~§~

__

"And in other news," the television anchor droned on, _"a pack of various dog pokémon have been terrorizing the streets of Pallet for over a week now. Let's go to Henry Lakeshore who is with Professor Samuel Oak."_

"And we're live," the cameraman announced.

"For the past week, a pack of wild dog pokémon have been running wild in our streets. I'm here with Prof. Samuel Oak to find the cause of their recent behavior. Professor?"

"Right," Prof. Oak said as he cleared his throat. "Normally, pokémon from packs normally of the same species or evolutionary chain. For dog pokémon, the leader is typically the highest evolved pokémon, but that's not the case with these particular pokémon."

"What makes these pokémon different, Professor?" Henry asked.

"Well, as you can see from these pictures," Prof. Oak said as he pointed to the pictures hanging on the wall, "there are several different types of pokémon, Growlithe, Houndour, and Snubbull evolutionary chains. What is most remarkable is the fact that Growlithes and Houndours usually attack each other over territory."

Prof. Oak pointed to a picture with a large Granbull knocking over a crate of oranges. "This one appears to be the leader."

"And what measures are being taken?"

"Well, Pallet does have two Pokémon Masters currently residing here," he replied. "They will be handling the matter personally."

Handling? What am I, a dogcatcher? Both Gary and I spent years of training just so we could use our free time as pokémon pest control. What's next, we'll be sent to take care of every girl frightened by a caterpie?

"Well, there you have it," Henry spoke as I walked away. "Pallet's very own Gary Oak and Ash Ketchup are on the case. From Oak Labs, this Channel 9's Henry Lakeshore signing off."

"And we're clear," the cameraman announced.

"Thanks again for the interview," Henry said to Prof. Oak.

"You're welcome," Prof. Oak replied. "And it's Ketchum, not Ketchup."

"My mistake," Henry apologized.

I'd had enough of this and walked back into the pokéball storage room. At least this was actual training for me. I'd probably spend the weekend hunting for these pokémon, and I had planned on going to visit Brock and Suzie. So much for that idea.

"Ash," a voice called. I looked over my shoulder and saw Gary. "We'd better get our pokémon and start hunting."

"One more chance to save the world," I sighed.

"Come on," Gary said as he picked up his pokéballs. "It'll be just like we're back in the leagues."

Except I'm missing something. No, I'm missing someone.

"Whatever," I replied. "Let's go, Pikachu."

"Pika!" he cheered as he followed Gary and me out the door.

~§~

After six hours of searching, all we found was trail leading back to an alley which abruptly stopped. We had to backtrack several times because the pack often divided and rejoined again. In the end, it felt like we were going in circles. Maybe this did feel like being in the league again with Brock giving directions.

"Not again," I complained. "That's the fifth time we've ended up in this alley."

"No, it's the eighth," Gary sighed, "but who's counting."

I scratched my head as I bent down to look at the footprints. "It's not like they can just disappear. Maybe the houndours and that houndoom but not the rest of them."

Suddenly we heard a loud howl from behind us followed by several growls.

"Did you hear that?" I asked Gary. He just nodded. "And you, Pikachu?" He nodded too.

All three of us turning around and saw a dozen dog pokémon snarling at us.

"I think we're in trouble," Gary commented.

"Don't make any sudden moves," I suggested. "Just slowing reach for a pokéball, preferably a water type."

We didn't have a chance. Out of nowhere this bag was tossed at us. I realized it was sleepowder as soon as Pikachu collapsed.

"We have to get out of here," I yawned as I picked up Pikachu.

"Too tired," Gary sleepily replied. "Nighty-night, Ash."

"No, don't go to sleep," I tried to speak, but my own eyelids were too heavy keep open. Soon the world faded away into darkness.

~§~

"I think he's waking up," a voice said in the darkness. "Should we hit him again?"

"No," another voice replied, "he's the one."

"I've never heard of a wild one," a third voice spoke. "How is this possible?"

"Let's ask him?" the second voice replied. "Boy, wake up."

I slowly opened my eyes and saw a man standing over me. He was about six feet with graying red hair and beard.

"Who are you?" I asked as I tried to sit up but found myself tied down.

"We'll be the ones asking the questions here," he replied. From his voice, he could have been Scottish, but I've always had a hard time figuring out accents. "Who are you, boy?"

"I'm Ash Ketchum, Pokémon Master," I shouted. "Now, let me go."

"We're not done yet," he replied. "How did you become a pokémon?"

"What!?" I shouted. How could this guy know about that?

"Don't play dumb with me, boy," he snapped. "I'll not have my time wasted by a fiver. How did you transform?"

Fiver? "It was an accident," I quivered. Hey, if you were tied down with some guy shouting in your face, you'd be scared too.

"Accident?" a voice outside of my view whispered. "How many more wild ones can there be?"

"Quiet," the man snapped. "How long ago?"

"About nine months ago," I quickly replied.

"Nine months?" the man gasped. "A fiver and a level nineteen in only nine months!?"

He walked out of my sight, and I heard mumbling all around me.

"What's going on?" I demanded.

They ignored me as they continued their debate. I managed to hear bits and pieces, like, "he has to be lying, no one can level up that fast," and "we passed him over twice."

"Enough!" the man who questioned me shouted. "Cut the boy loose."

Suddenly, the straps on me wrist and legs began to heat up. After a moment, they had burned away enough for me to pull myself. I jumped off the table and reached for my belt.

"If you're looking for pokéballs, they're not there," the man informed me. "We took the liberty of relieving you of your pokédex and pokégear as well."

I glared at the group. There were about ten or twelve of them in ages ranging from ten to sixty like their leader.

"Who are you?" I asked again.

"Forgive us if our manner seemed a bit crude," the man apologized. "It's not every day we meet a wild Magian."

"A what?" I questioned.

"What you've been calling Pokémon #252," he replied. "We are all Magian."

#252? Other human pokémon!? "You can't be serious?"

"Oh, we're very serious," the man replied. He motioned to a ten-year-old girl who nodded. I watched in amazement as she turned into a Snubbull. I knew I must have stand there gawking at her for at least ten minutes.

"I think the poor boy is in shock," a motherly voice spoke.

"Weren't you too when you first saw someone transform?" another voice laughed.

I must be dreaming. I'm still asleep from that sleeppowder, that's right. This is all just a dream brought on by some sleeppowder.

"Ash, are you all right?" a familiar voice asked. I looked up and saw Ken.

"Ken?" I asked. "I must be having a nightmare."

"I think he's out of it, Cedric," he called to the group.

"Give the boy some space," the leader replied. "I'll handle this."

"Hey, I called it in," Ken snapped. "He's my responsibility."

"This is not the time for this, Phoenix," the man growled.

Wake up, need to wake up.

"Fine then," Ken huffed. "By the way, his name is Ash in case you forgot."

"I have not forgotten anything," the man replied, "but you seem to have forgot your place."

Ken grumbled as he fell behind the older man.

"Now Ash, my name is Cedric," he spoke to me. "I am a member of the Magian council."

"He doesn't know anything about us," Ken hissed. "You better explain like he's a primary."

"This is just a dream," I finally spoke. "You're all just a delusion brought on my sleeppowder."

"See," Ken sighed, "you've done nothing but confuse him."

"Then you handle this," the man shouted.

"Ash," Ken said as he stepped closer. "This is not a dream but very, very real. I better explain some things. I think you better sit down for this."

I sat down on the floor and waited for this dream to end. I still wished it did.

"You see," Ken began, "in the human gene, there is a particular sequence which allows the transform. Those with this ability can take the form of six pokémon and use their attacks and special abilities.

"Over the course of time, the sequence has faded out to the point where it must be activated by a long process. The fact that you're a wild one is of great interest to us."

This was beginning to sound less and less like a dream. "So, this isn't a dream?"

"I'm sorry, Ash," Ken replied.

"Why me, Ken?" I asked. "I'm just a normal kid."

"I'd hardly say that," another voice replied. I looked over and saw a faintly familiar face. "You've saved the world twice already."

"Twice?" I asked. "I just remember that time in the Orange Islands."

"Mewtwo did a marvelous job," the familiar face sighed. "Robbing my…"

"Enough," Cedric shouted. "I've been given a vague idea about how you were transformed, but I'd like some more details."

"How do you know so much about me?" I asked.

"I also sit on the Pokémon Board of Research," he replied. "Bill only just gave us a brief description about the actual transformation."

"Okay," I replied. "I was just a hybrid moonstone hitting me in the back of the head that did this."

"Moonstone?" Cedric replied as he stroked his beard. "How was it altered?"

"Molecular accelerator," I replied. "Prof. Oak wanted to create a moonstone that could evolve an Eevee."

"Leave it Crazy Sammy to think up something like that," the Snubbull girl laughed.

"Be still, Pixie," Cedric told her. "Go on."

"Well, that's about it," I replied. "When I came to, I was a pikachu."

"What are your other forms?" Cedric asked.

"Tentacruel, Scyther, Ninetails, and Haunter," I answered.

"A multi," Ken grimaced, "and with contradicting forms."

"He would not be the first," Cedric replied, "nor the last I think."

Cedric looked at me again as if he was measuring me up. It reminded me of the time Prof. Oak first saw me talking as a pikachu.

"I suppose you want to train him, Phoenix?" he asked Ken.

"I was the one who found him," he replied. "You and the rest of the pack would still be searching around Vermilion if it wasn't for me."

"Very well," Cedric sighed. "Just handle this better than your last one."

"You can't blame me for Tempest," he snapped back. "That guy already had an ego the size of a snorlax when you assigned me to him."

Cedric glared at Ken but remained silent.

"What are we going to call him?" Pixie asked.

"My name is Ash," I replied.

"So, my name was Julia when I was transformed," she argued. "I've had at least ten other ones since then."

"Pixie, I think we'll wait on his naming ceremony," Cedric interrupted. "He may be ready for his sixth form, but he still has the age of a primary."

"Hmph," she huffed.

"Phoenix, I'll leave Ash in your charge," Cedric continued. "I would suggest you find him his final form. It has been a while since there has been one with a ghost form. Those abilities will be very useful to him."

"As you command," Ken bowed.

"Pack, let's go home," Cedric shouted.

One by one, they disappeared by teleportation till it was just Ken and I. The last to leave was that guy with the familiar face. Just as he was about to leave, it looked like he was going to tell me something but kept his mouth shut.

"Well, fire boy," Ken at last spoke, "welcome to the real world."

"It's Ash," I absent-mindedly replied.

"Yeah, I'm more the pyro here," he laughed as his hand was engulfed in flames.

Was this guy for real?

"Could you explain what just happened?" I asked.

"Later," he replied. "Right now, here's your stuff." He handed me five pokéballs, my pokédex, and pokégear. "Your Pikachu is with Gary at the edge of the reserve."

"Thanks," I mumbled. "Then I can go?"

"Sure," he replied. "They should be walking up soon."

"Okay," I said as I teleported away.

When I reappeared, I saw Pikachu lying down on the grass. I didn't see Gary anywhere around so I gently shook Pikachu.

"Time to wake up," I told him. "We need to find Gary."

"Pika?" he sleepily asked.

"I'm not sure," I replied. "Let's just find Gary and go home."

"Chu," he nodded.

~§~

The next day, I thought the entire thing had been dream. Gary said that he had woken up and searched for Pikachu and me but couldn't find us. It wasn't until that afternoon when Ken showed up at my door that I accepted the truth.

~§~

I was watching a match between a hitmonlee and a hitmontop when the doorbell rang. When I answered it, Ken was at the door.

"Ready to begin training, Ash?" he asked.

"What?"

"Your training," he repeated. "I wanted to see how good you were before he went looking for your final form."

"It wasn't a dream then?" I asked.

"You really need to loosen up some," he laughed. "No, it wasn't a dream for the hundredth time. Now come on, I challenge you to match, human form only."

I was going to battle another human pokémon, I mean, Magian? This was unreal.

"Don't just stand there collecting moss," Ken jeered. "Let's do it in the woods where no one will see us."

"All right," I replied as he led me away from the town. After hiking for an hour, we stopped in a clearing in the woods.

"This will do," Ken stated as he looked around. "Now let's begin."

He got into a fighting stance. "I promise I'll go easy on you," he sneered. "After all, what can a fiver do to me."

Maybe I should get him to explain these weird terms first, but before I could speak, he sent a few fireballs my way.

"Whaa…" I screamed as I dodged them.

"Pretty pathetic," Ken taunted. "Even a duo can do better than that."

Duo? What in the world is that supposed to mean?

"I think you should cool off," I jeered as I tried to hose him down with watergun, which he easily dodged.

"Not bad," he replied. "Let's really shake things up."

The ground immediately began to shake. Earthquake? That probably means he must have a rock or ground form too. I tried to keep standing, but the rumbling knocked my legs out from beneath me, causing me to fall.

Seeing that I was completing open to attack, I decided to use sand attack to blind him long enough for me to attack him. As the clearing filled with dust, I thought hit me.

"Please," Ken coughed. "This attack is not worthy of a great Pokémon Master."

"No," I replied, "but this is. Nightshade!"

As the purple beam shot out towards him, he disappeared as it approached him.

"Really shouldn't call out your attacks like that," he laughed from behind me. As I turned to face him, he planted a fire punch into my gut. I fell to the ground and clinched my stomach.

"Game, set, match," I pronounced. "Not bad, for someone less than a century old."

I don't remember much of what happened next. Having the wind knocked out of you tends to have that affect on people. What I do recall was something nasty tasting being shot into my mouth and down my throat.

"That should take care of any injuries," Ken said as he helped me up. "One of the nice things about being pokémon, potions can heal just about anything."

I put most of my weight on him as he walked back to my house.

"Pikapi!" Pikachu called when he saw us coming.

"I'm all right," I replied. I turned to Ken, "Care explaining everything now?"

"Sure," he shrugged.

We walked into the den and sat down.

"Where to begin," he said as he looked up the ceiling. "You already know about the genetics, let's start on Magian abilities.

"As you are already aware, once you are transformed, you can teleport, transform, use your pokémon attacks. Then later you can understand pokémon speech."

"Yeah, and?" I replied.

"You may not be aware though, that without all six form, you can not reach about level nineteen," he continued.

"That explains why I've been stuck there for the past month," I nodded.

"Month?" Ken gasped. "I'll ask you about that later, but the ability you learn at level twenty is probably the most important you will ever use. It allows you to use your pokémon's special attributes."

"What kind of special attributes?"

"Like flying for flying types, breathing underwater for water types," he answered. "Or going invisible as dark and ghost types. Your ghost abilities are something some Magian would love to have."

"Why? If dark types can go invisible, why not just use them?"

"Because it is not as effective as ghost types," he explained, "and being able to walk through walls is an added bonus."

"I can do all that?" I asked with amazement.

"Not until we get you that sixth form," he replied. "Oh, did I mention the immortality yet?"

"No," I bluntly stated. Immortality? I'm going to live forever?

"How thoughtless of me," he laughed. "I guess after three hundred years a few things must be slipping my mind."

"Three hundred?" I coughed.

"Yeah, that's a bit young compared to some of the others," he sighed. "That's why they almost wouldn't let me be your trainer."

"Young!?" I shouted. "What's considered old?"

"I think that would be Blazer," he answered. "He was one of the oldest of the Pokémopolis crowd."

Pokémopolis? A guy from those ruins still alive? Something broke up my thoughts about this whole "live forever" thing. Something the others called Ken.

"Phoenix," I said as the name appeared in my mind. "Cedric called you Phoenix."

"That's my Magian name," he replied. "I have the shortest down time between "lives," and I'm a fire type. It seemed to fit."

"Is that what that little girl meant yesterday?" I asked.

"Yes," he laughed, "and that 'little girl' happens to be nine hundred years old."

A little ten-year-old girl, nine hundred?

"Don't look so surprised," Ken commented when he noticed my confusion. "We can transform ourselves to any age."

I blinked when I saw the fifty-year-old man in front me where a sixteen-year-old had been.

"It just takes some practice," he said as he returned to his more youthful appearance.

"This is can't be real," I sighed.

"Oh, it's real all right," Ken replied. "Now let's figure out a good sixth form for you. You're already a flying, bug, fire, electric, poison, ghost, and water. That leaves normal, grass, ice, psychic, dark, ground, and rock. What would best compliment your abilities?"

"How about none of the above," I answered. "I really just want to be a normal human again."

Ken sighed as he leaned back into the couch. "Ash, there's nothing wrong with being different."

"Different?" I replied. "You call being turned into a pokémon simply different!?"

"Calm down," Ken whispered. "Getting angry about won't change a thing."

I closed my mouth and glared at him. I wanted to shout, I wanted to rave, but most importantly, I wanted to be normal again!

"Isn't there a way to undo this?" I asked.

"Why would we want to undo being a Magian?" he shrugged. "It's not like we're monster or anything."

"It's just…" I began trying to find the words. "It's just… I had plans and this ruins everything."

"Why does it have to ruin anything?" Ken replied. "You're still you, even if the packaging has changed a bit."

"You don't understand," I sighed.

"I understand perfectly," Ken smiled. "Remember, I was in your place once."

"But you had a choice," I replied. "I was just an accident."

Ken let out another sigh as he thought what to say to me. After a moment of silence, he began, "A long time ago, I was told I could become something special. My family had died when a plague of smallpox went through our town, and I was left all alone. That's when I met Cedric. He was on his way to Philadelphia when I tried to steal his horse, but he caught me when I didn't notice the granbull sleeping next to it."

Ken paused to take a deep breath before continuing. "Cedric saw that I was capable of becoming a Magian and made me an offer to make me something special. I didn't completely understood what he meant, but I agreed. A week later, I became Phoenix."

I looked at face as he told his story. Throughout it, I noticed his eyes were beginning to water up. I solitary tear managed its way down his cheek before he was finished. I was at a lost for words after it.

"Since then, I've been married twice," he continued. I looked up at him, and he smiled. "I figured that was on your mind. Sherry and Laura, I loved them both."

"But doesn't to lose them?"

"Yes," he replied with a sad smile, "that's why they were almost a hundred years apart."

We sat there in silence for several minutes. In fact, it was Mom's arrival that broke the quiet mood.

"Ash, honey," she called as she walked through the door, "I'm home."

"I better go," Ken told me. "Meet me tomorrow at the Pokémon Center. We'll decided where to go from there."

"Right," I nodded.

Ken smiled as he teleported away. I stared at the stop where he had been until Mom called me again. I got up to see what she wanted, but I still had a million questions running through my mind. Guess now my new journey had taken a different direction than I expected. If the Magian had no cure, Prof. Oak would probably never find one. Now I was beginning to wonder if that was such a bad a thing. Time will only tell, and according to Ken, I've got a lot of that.


	12. He Drives Me Crazy

Evolution  
By Jaxxon

Part Twelve – He Drives Me Crazy

"Quiet," Ken hissed as I tripped over a pail in the dark.

"Sorry," I sighed as I followed him in the dark. Of all the places to get a find another pokémon, he had to choose the Fuchsia Zoo in the middle of the night.

"Come on," he replied. "The ice habitat is this way."

After much debating, we had decided that sneasel or piloswine would be the best choices. While I had some reservations against becoming a 'pig,' either one would give me two new types. Besides, I rarely used my pokémon forms as it was, but it would give Misty an edge if she said I ate like a pig next time.

"Stay focused," Ken snarled as he picked the lock of the ice habitat. "Sneasel will probably still be active now."

"Sure," I shrugged.

Ken continued to work on the lock until I heard a soft click.

"There," he beamed as he opened the door. "We have about ten minutes before the guard comes by here on his round, so we better hurry."

I nodded and followed him inside. This was an interesting feeling for me. I hadn't broken into a building since my pokémon journey, and even then it was just Team Rocket. Something about this time felt…wrong.

"Let's see," Ken murmured as he shined his flashlight on the directory. "Great, they moved out most of the pokémon already."

Moved out? That's right, they were moving the zoo to another location. That explained why it was so quiet outside.

"What's left?" I asked.

"Uh…swinub, lapras, and jynx." I don't like how his eyes started to shine. I've seen that glint before. Jessie, Meowth, and Misty were the first ones to pop in my mind. Each of them had it just before they had some scheme that often left me sore for a week.

"A psychic magian," I heard him whisper. "It's been a while since we had a new one of those."

Psychic, but that meant he was going…

"NO!" I shouted.

"Shhh…." he hissed. "You want the guard to come early?"

"I will not become a Jynx!" I insisted.

"Quiet," he hissed. "Look, I like I explained, you don't necessary have to use your pokémon forms. Most magians only use them to avoid detection."

"'Sides," he smirked. "I would love to see a male Jynx."

I glared at him but followed him into the darkness.

~§~

"I feel so dirty now," I complained as we walked down my street.

"Don't feel too bad," Ken laughed. "At least you're not a slug."

"Uh?"

Ken sighed as he began to shrink. At my feet was a magcargo.

"I still have it worst," I sighed.

"Get over," the pokémon snapped at me. "Tomorrow we start training you to use your special abilities."

"Fine," I sighed. "Good night."

~§~

The next morning, I figured I went to Prof. Oak's lab and set up the video equipment again, and that brings us up to date. Ken says that once I begin to develop a style of my own, they'll have a naming ceremony to introduce me to magians in general. I still don't get why I can't just use my name, but I guess customs are customs. So I guess I better wrap this up like this:

I'm Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town, Pokémon Master and now a Magian. I'm at level 20 with transform, teleport, and three unidentified attacks. My current alternate forms are Pikachu, Scyther, Tentacruel, Ninetails, Haunter, and Jynx.

~§~

Ash pulled the tape out the camera and placed beside the other two he had already made in the desk safe.

"Better go see Ken now," he sighed. "I wonder what kind of training he has planned.

~§~

Over the next weeks, winter melted into snow, and Pallet was enjoying the pleasant change of weather. The fields of snow turned green again. In Delia Ketchum's garden, all assortments of flowers bloomed while Mimey swept off the front porch, and the trees began to sprout…Pokémon Masters?

~§~

Ash sighed as the warm sun beat down on his face, and a slight breeze blew through his hair. He looked up and sighed, "Are you sure this necessary?"

Actually, our hero from Pallet Town was looking down as he was hanging upside down from a branch while wearing a straitjacket.

"Yes," Ken emotionlessly replied as he flipped the page of the book he was reading. "It's been three months, and you still haven't been able to use any of you special abilities."

"And what is it you want me to do?" Ash demanded.

"Use your ghost ability and just fall out of it," Ken suggested.

Ash closed his eyes and concentrated. 'Just go through the cloth,' he thought. 'Through the cloth.'

"Maybe we should try flying again," Ken sighed after Ash had been hanging there for thirty minutes.

Ash opened in his eyes in horror at that suggestion. He looked at the rope and saw a small flame burning it.

"Ken, no, not again," Ash wailed as he desperately tried to learn to fly. Unfortunately, the rope snapped and he fell right beside where Ken was sitting. Ken sighed as he flipped the page again.

"Ouch," Ash groaned as he rolled over.

"You're hopeless," Ken whispered.

"Hey, this is hard," Ash whined.

"Ash, you're already at level 25," Ken replied. "And this is the last skill you need to know before your naming ceremony."

"I don't see what the big deal is," Ash said as he struggled to get free of the jacket. "What's so important about a new name?"

"What's so important?!" Ken said scandalized. "This is what you'll be know as for ages to come. They will remember that name long after **you** have forgot Ash Ketchum!"

"I doubt that," he replied. "Mind getting me out of this now?"

Ken glared at him. "That's it," he finally snapped. "I've trying simple exercises, I've disabled your other abilities, and still you haven't even learned to breathe underwater yet!"

Ash groaned as he remembered the time Ken got Squirtle to hold Ash underwater until he passed out.

"Listen," Ken sighed. "I have taught you almost all you need to know about magians, you are actually at a higher level than most magians over fifty years old, but until you learn to use at least **one** of your special abilities you want be considered a full magian."

Ash looked at his trainer. If Ken was frustrated at Ash's latest hindrance, Ash was on the verge of downright depression. It was not just the fact that he could not use any of special abilities, but he could get any of psychic attacks to work right in his human form either. Ken explained that psychic attacks were the hard to learn since of their resistance to psychic attacks.

"How about we take spring break off," Ken suggested. "I can go talk to some of the others and get a few ideas, and you rest from all the training."

"Okay," Ash sighed. "A break would be nice."

"Then, I'll see you in a week," Ken replied as he picked up his book and teleported away.

Ash fell back on the ground then remembered something.

"Now who's going to get this straitjacket off me!"

~§~

"Pi pika," Ash repeated.

"Pi," Pikachu cheered.

Ash smiled at his latest accomplishment. Pikachu and he had been working on this for the past six months, and now Ash felt comfortable talking like Pikachu.

"At least something is going right?" Ash sighed.

"Pi pikachu," Pikachu said as he patted Ash's handed.

"I'll get it eventually," Ash agreed, "but how long?"

Ash glanced over at his clock. It was getting late, and he planned on going up to Pewter to visit Brock and Suzie.

'Maybe I should see Misty,' Ash thought as he got ready for bed. 'It's been a while since we last talked.'

Ash slipped into bed and turned off his lamp.

"Night, Pikachu," he told his friend who was laying in his little bed on the floor.

"Pi, pikapi," he replied.

~§~

The sound of something being knocked off his desk woke Ash up in the middle of the night.

"Careful, you idiot," a voice hissed. "We don't want to wake him up."

"Too late for that," Ash shouted as he turned on his lamp. The light revealed a familiar trio. "Team Rocket?!"

"Grab de twerp," Meowth shouted.

"What about Pikachu?" James asked.

"Leave it," Jessie snapped as she grabbed Ash's arm. "He's not what we're here for anyway."

"Sorry," Ash replied, "but that's what you're going to get. Pikachu, thundershock."

Nothing happened.

"Pikachu?"

Ash looked over and saw Pikachu still fast asleep.

"Pikachu," he facefaulted.

"Come on," Jessie said as she tugged towards the window.

"NO!" Ash shouted. "Pikachu, wake up!"

"This should shut you up," Meowth said as he sprayed a perfume bottle in Ash's face. "Sleeppowder."

"Not again," Ash sighed as he fell asleep.

Jessie and James dragged Ash out the window while Meowth left a note on Ash's desk.

"We did it, Jess," James cheered as the Meowth balloon flew over the sleeping Pallet Town. "We actually did it."

"I know, James," Jessie cheerfully replied. "Soon we'll be rich, rich, rich!"

"Don't celebrate too soon, youse two," Meowth told them. "This only the first part. We still need to get the other one. Then comes de hard part."

"Leave that to me," Jessie smirked.

~§~

Ash rubbed his head as he slowly woke up.

"What a strange dream," he said as he rubbed his eyes. "I thought Team Rocket kidnapped…"

Ash blinked when he saw a bundle of yellow cloth with something red next to it. Ash crept closer for a better look and recognized it.

"Misty?!" Ash shouted in her ear.

"Whaa…" Misty screamed as she jumped up. "Who?"

She looked around and saw Ash staring at her.

"Ash, what are you doing in my room?" she asked. She looked down and noticed he was only wearing a pair of black boxers. She turned her head away and blushed.

"I guess they got you too," he sighed.

"Who did this?" Misty facing away from Ash.

Before Ash could reply, a speaker in the ceiling was turned on.

"Prepare for trouble, we're back in the fic,"

"And make it double,"

"I think I'm going to be sick," Misty groaned.

"To protect the world from devastation,"

"To unite all couples within out nation,"

"To enforce the quality of truth and love,"

"To extend our wallets to the stars above,"

"Jessie,"

"James,"

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light,"

"You'd better fall in love or prepare to fight,"

"Meowth, that's right," Meowth finished.

"Did that sound right, Misty?" Ash asked his companion.

"They've made a few changes," she replied, "but it still stinks."

"Stink?!" two very annoyed voices said through the speaker. "It took us days to get those lines right."

"Enough with the stupid motto," Meowth screamed. "Youse two had better make kissy face real soon or else."

"WHAT?!" Misty and Ash shouted.

"Listen you two," Jessie snapped. "You two are going out of here an item, even if we have to kill to do it."

~§~

In the control room next to their cell, Jessie, James, and Meowth grinned at the couple through a one-way mirror.

"This is the easiest money we ever made," James squealed. "All we have to do is get those two together, and all that cash is ours."

"I already know what I'm going to do with my share," Jessie sighed as stars appeared in her eyes. "I'm going to treat myself for a week at that wonderful heath spa one of my girlfriends was telling me about."

"Spa?" James said puzzled.

"Girlfriends?" Meowth muttered. "Since when did Jessie get any friends at all?"

"WHY MANGY ALLEY CAT!"

"Um, hello," Ash said as he was hitting the window. "I hate to bug you, but would you happen to have some clothes?"

"Huh?" the three replied then finally caught on to what he was saying.

"We'll be with you in a minute, kid," Meowth said as Jessie and James picked some bags.

"I'll handle the twerp," James told Jessie, "and you the twerpette."

"She'll look just adorable in this outfit," Jessie smirked. "Shame we had to blow our budget on a dress for her."

"Let's just hope the boss doesn't find out about this," James said as they approached the door to the cell. "He didn't want us to interfere with the twerp anymore."

"Forget about him," Jessie hissed as she punched in the code. "There is way to much money ridding on this bet. If we when, we could **buy** Team Rocket from him."

James sighed as the door opened to reveal two really annoyed teens.

"You with me," Jessie snapped pointing at Misty. "James will handle you."

Ash and Misty glared at them but complied. Without their pokémon, they were in Team Rocket's control, for the time being at least. Ash was more furious since Ken had not bother to undo the disable on his abilities.

"Right this way," James said as he led Ash to a small closet. "You can change in there."

Ash snatched the bag out of James hand and slammed the door shut behind him. He dumped the contents of the bag on the floor.

"You've got to be kidding me," he sighed as he picked the tuxedo. "It's better than nothing."

~§~

James led Ash back to the cell where Meowth was setting up a table.

"Where Jess?" he asked.

"Finishing up with the twerp's soon-to-be girlfriend," Meowth said as he threw a white tablecloth over the table. "Mind gettin' me those candles from the booth?"

"No problem," James replied.

He walked out the cell and closed the door.

"What's this all about, Meowth?" Ash demanded.

"We've already told ya," Meowth smirked. "We're here to act like Cupid for you and Misty."

"And what makes you think I need your help?" Ash snapped but then realized what he just said. "I mean, you can't just force people to start to date each other."

Meowth laughed as James returned with some candlesticks and silverware.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"The twerp here just admitted his undying love for dat girl," Meowth laugh.

"Oh, how romantic," James sighed.

"Stop it," Ash growled. "You just misheard you."

"I misheard nothin'," Meowth smirked. "You just made our job a lot easier."

"I said **STOP IT!**" Ash shouted as he slammed his hand onto the table.

"Fine then," Meowth replied uninterested. "I guess we'll just have to see how dis romantic dinner for two turns out."

"Romantic dinner?" Ash said as he looked at the pale beige walls. "If this is your idea of romantic, how do you plan on making Misty love…" Ash was interrupted by the chime of the keypad.

"We're here," Jessie sang as she pushed Misty through the door.

Ash stared at here. Now at this time, Ash had completely forgotten about Team Rocket, and the fact he was in cell, and the fact he was being pushed around. All he could think about was this girl in front of him in the red dress. That is, until she spoke.

"Get your hands off me," she shouted at the older girl. "There's no way you can make me Ash's girl…" She paused when she saw the look on Ash's face. "And what are you staring at?"

"Nothin'," he replied as he diverted his eyes.

"Oh, look," Jessie smirked. "The twerp is blushing."

"I am not," Ash denied.

"Ain't this just so sweet," Meowth sang. "Come on you two. Let's leave the two lovebirds to mingle."

"Hey!" both Ash and Misty shouted.

"Bye, you two," Jessie smiled. "We'll just keep on you two."

"Shouldn't leave you with out a chaperone," James continued as he pointed to the mirror.

"It's not like Ash would try anything," Misty grumbled under her breath.

Jessie smirked when she heard the comment, but the males in the room missed it.

~§~

"Ash, time to wake up, honey," Mrs. Ketchum said as she knocked on his door.

Pikachu rolled off his little bed and looked up at the alarm clock. Moaning as he walked to the door, he saw Ash had not opened it for him yet.

*Must still be in bed,* he groaned as he leapt onto Ash bed to give him a wake-up shock. He was very surprised to find it empty.

*Where'd he go?* Pikachu questioned when he saw a note on his desk.

__

Mom,  
Gone to visit Brock and Suzie. Be back in a week. I left my pokémon since I'm getting a ride with some friends going to Pewter.  
Ash

Pikachu sighed as he picked the note and carried to the door as Mrs. Ketchum opened it.

"Pika," he called to the confused mother who was looking for her son.

"Do have something for me, Pikachu?" she asked as she took the piece of paper from him. She read the note and frowned. "He could have at least told me he was leaving."

"Ch," Pikachu agreed.

"Oh well," Mrs. Ketchum sighed. "Would you like pancakes?"

"Pika!" he cheered as he followed her to the kitchen.

~§~

"Ash Ketchum, this is all your fault!" Misty yelled at Ash.

Ash still was in his stupor from Misty's appearance. "Sure, my fault," he absently agreed.

Misty raised an eyebrow at Ash's statement. "Are you all right," she asked concerned.

Ash shook his head to clear his thoughts. "I mean, how is this all my fault?!"

Misty grinned at his slip. "I think you have a crush on me," she teased.

"What?!" Ash shouted. "Why would I like a scrawny, little…"

Ash stopped when she was innocently staring at him while occasionally blinking his eyes.

"Um, where was I?" he asked.

"Scrawny," she replied.

"Right, scrawny, little red-headed freak," he replied.

Misty smiled at his denial. "That was a pretty lame insult," she smirked. "You're really out of practice."

"That was not a lame insult," he insisted.

"Believe me, Ash," Misty laughed as she leaned on her arm resting on the table, "you gave better insults when you were ten."

Ash fumed at Misty's smirk. "Besides," he replied, "if anyone here has a crush is you."

"Me?" Misty laughed. "You're the one who is turning into a junior Brock."

"And what was up with this innocent act?" Ash demanded.

"What act?" Misty smirked. "I'm just a little angel."

"Yeah," Ash grinned. He slapped his forehead when he realized he was doing it again.

"Stop arguing, you two," Jessie snapped at them. "Have a seat, and your waiter will bring you your meal."

Ash grumbled as he sat down while Misty grinning like a fox. The door opened, and James came in with a covered tray. He placed the tray between and lifted the cover to reveal one plate of pasta.

"Only one plate?" Misty asked. "What about Ash?"

"You two have to share," James grinned.

"Share?" Ash shouted at James. "What do you think this is, Lady and the Tramp?"

"It worked in the movies," Meowth sighed in the control room. "Even if it was dogs."

"Enjoy," James said as he placed two glasses of water on table and left.

Both of them stared at the plate.

"Go ahead, Misty," Ash finally said. "I'm not that hungry."

"No, you have it," Misty said as she pushed over to him. "I don't trust their cooking."

"No, you have it," he replied. "It's not gentlemanly to take food from a girl."

"No, you have it, and since when were you a gentleman."

"Everybody grows up," he replied.

"Ha," Misty laughed. "If you're a gentleman, then I'm the queen of Kanto."

"You sure act like you are," Ash smirked.

"Why you," Misty huffed as she picked a big glob of pasta and threw at Ash. It smacked in the face and slipped down onto his shirt.

Ash glared at Misty, but it faded into a smile as he picked up the whole plate. He gave Misty a sly look as she stood up and started to back away.

"Now, let's not do anything rash now," Misty said as she moved away from the grinning Ash. Just kept nodding his head with a silly grin on his face.

"You've had this coming for a long time," he said as he cornered against the wall, but as he got ready to throw the plate, Misty grabbed his arm and redirected into his face. Misty started laughing as he tried to wipe some of the sauce out of his eyes.

"That wasn't funny," he fumed.

"Yes, it was," Misty laughed. "You should have seen the look on your face."

While Misty was laughing, Ash bent down and picked up some of the pasta.

"Hey, Misty," he called.

"Huh?" she said still laughing. Suddenly, a handful of past hit the side of face. "Ash Ketchum!"

She then chased a laughing Ash around the cell, and soon she started laughing too.

~§~

Jessie and Meowth were slumped over the control panel in front of the window.

"Those two are impossible," Jessie sighed.

"And I thought nobody could be more blind than you and James," Meowth mumbled under his breath. "I think we should use the gas."

"The gas?" James said as he walked in. "Isn't that a bit much? You remember what those breeders said about it."

"And it might not work on humans," Jessie continued.

"So, it's worth a shot," Meowth shrugged. "One whiff of that gas, and those two won't be able to keep their hands off each other."

"Another reason not to do it," James replied. "That stuff was made for **breeding** pokémon. I doubt causing them two to become parents would be the right thing to do."

"And since when has Team Rocket ever done the right thing?" Meowth asked.

"He has a point, James," Jessie agreed.

"I still don't like it," James frowned, "but okay."

"Fine," Meowth said as he punched a few buttons. "Releasing the gas."

~§~

Ash and Misty were panting from their chase. Ash's tuxedo was now missing a button or two and was covered in sauce, while Misty's dress was mostly just stained.

"That was fun," Ash said between breaths.

"Just like old times," Misty smiled.

Ash was the first to notice the light green gas coming out the air vents.

"Oh no," he shouted, "they're going to suffocate us."

"Wrong, twerp," Jessie said through the speaker. "This is a little present we got from some pokémon breeders."

"It makes people fall in love," Meowth cheered. "We're going to win this bet after all."

"The bet?" Ash said as his anger was building up in him. "This was all about that stupid bet?"

"Of course," Jessie replied. "Did you think if we honestly care if you and twerpette actually love each other?"

Ash glared at his reflection knowing that Team Rocket was behind it.

"You can't do this to people," Misty shouted.

"We can, and we are," Meowth said smugly.

Ash turned away from the mirror and looked at Misty. Even with her looking like a mess, she was still beautiful. Ash smiled at that thought.

"Why are smiling like that?" Misty asked.

"Nothing," Ash replied.

"I think the gas is getting to you," she stated.

Ash thought about it and nodded in agreement though he really doubted.

"I think we better stay away from each other just in case," Misty warned.

"You're right," Ash sighed.

The two went to opposite corners of the cell and sat down to wait it out.

~§~

"This isn't working," Jessie said the vein in her forehead began to throb.

"Give it a little more time," Meowth suggested. "This stuff ain't instant, ya know."

"Fine," Jessie conceded. "We'll wait another five minutes and see."

~§~

The distance between Ash and Misty gradually began to decrease and soon they sitting beside each other.

"Ash," Misty said after they had not talked for a while.

"Hmm?" Ash replied dreamily.

"I think this gas is getting to me," she replied.

"Why is that?"

"This," she said as she gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

"That's nothing," Ash blushed.

"Oh, really," Misty replied with mock anger. "What would make it something?"

"This," he said as he kissed her lips.

~§~

"That's it!" Jessie, James and Meowth cheered. "We won!"

"I'll go make the call," Meowth said while Jessie and James danced around the control room.

After Meowth left, Jessie realized that if Meowth made the call, he might take all the money.

"Why that little rat," she hissed. "Come on, James. We'll help Meowth make that call."

"Right," James said as he looked at the control panel. "I'll just turn the gas off first."

"Never mind that," Jessie said as she grabbed his ear and dragged him out the door.

~§~

Ash pulled away from Misty and looked into her eyes.

__

This is wrong, he thought. _I want Misty to want me, not because some gas makes her._

"I'm sorry," he apologized. "We have to get out of here."

Misty sighed. Ash could not tell if it was from relief or disappointment, but at least she did not hit him.

"Ash, Team Rocket is the only ones who can let us out," she replied. "We're just going to have to wait for them release us."

Ash sighed as he leaned back against the wall.

"Besides," Misty smiled as she leaned on his shoulder. "I rather be here with you."

"That's just the gas talking," Ash replied.

"Maybe," she answered, "but I still like it."

Ash looked at her and smiled back. This had always been a dream of his, Misty just happy to be with him. _Too bad it's just a dream,_ he sighed.

"I love you," Ash whispered.

"That's just the gas talking," Misty repeated with a yawn.

"You getting sleepy?" Ash asked.

"A little," she replied. "I think I'll take a nap."

Ash frowned. The air was getting a little thin since the gas started running.

"I think you should stay awake," Ash suggested.

"Too tired," Misty replied. "Just a little a nap."

"No," Ash insisted. "You might not wake up."

"You're such a worrier," Misty yawned as she closed her eyes. "Good night."

"No, Misty don't," Ash said as he shook her, but she was already asleep.

"This ain't funny," Ash said worried as he shook a little harder, but she just brushed him off.

Ash turned to the mirror and ran over to it.

"Turn off the gas!" he shouted as he pounded on glass, but no one answered him.

Getting me disparate, Ash started to hit the glass harder until he fell through it. The glass however was perfectly fine. Ash blinked as he was laying half in the control room and half in the cell.

"I did it," he whispered. "I finally did it."

The reality of his situation kicked back in when he remembered about Misty. He picked himself and walked through the wall into the control.

"Vents, vents," he murmured as he looked over the control panel for the right button. "Here it is." His hand went through the board.

"Come on," he said as repeatedly his hand went through the panel. Finally, he managed to hit the button.

Ash looked into the cell as the gas began to clear and let out a sigh of relief. "Now, what about the door," he said as he saw a release button for the door. "Bingo."

~§~

"I want proof," a computerized voice told Team Rocket.

"We have proof," Jessie replied. "We have them right here."

"You haven't done anything to them?" the voice on the phone asked.

"No, not a thing," Jessie answered. "James, why don't you go get our two lovebirds."

"Okay, Jess," James said as he walked back to the cell. Jessie just grinned at the shadow on the videoscreen.

Jessie and Meowth laughed nervously when James had not returned after ten minutes.

"What could be taking him so long," Jessie hissed under her breath.

James returned but without Ash and Misty. "They're gone."

"Gone!" Jessie shouted.

"Um, we'll get back to you," Meowth sweatdropped as he hung up the phone.

Jessie and Meowth glared at James. He backed away from his partners.

"How could they escape?" Jessie demanded.

"I don't know," James replied. "The door was open, and they were gone."

"We have to find dem," Meowth said as he scratched James's face. "Go look for dem, nitwit."

"Lay off him," Jessie snapped as she knocked Meowth into the wall.

"Thanks, Jessie," James thanked his partner.

"You're not off the hook," Jessie replied. "They're probably still in the building. Search for them."

"Right," James and Meowth nodded as they ran down the hall.

~§~

Ash was carrying the sleeping Misty through the maze-like halls of the Rocket's base.

"I sure hope we're near a town," he said as he took another turn. "I hate to end up lost in the woods without our gear."

He looked down at Misty's face. He smiled as he found a door. He opened it and found a pokémon store.

"What is this?" Ash said as he looked over the counters. At the front of the store was a big glass window next to the door. He looked out the window and saw a tower under a stormy sky.

"Lavender Town," he whispered.

"Looks like the twerp found our business front," a voice from behind called.

Ash turned and saw Team Rocket at the back of the store.

"Prepare for trouble,"

"And make it double,"

"To protect the world from devastation,"

"To unite all peoples with our nation,"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love,"

"To extend our reach to the stars above,"

"Jessie,"

"James,"

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light,"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight."

"Meowth, that's right!"

"What happened to the new motto?" Ash asked.

"Nothing beats an original," Jessie smugly replied.

"Maybe if was original to begin with," Ash smirked.

"We'll see about that," Jessie replied. "Arbok, go!"

Ash grabbed Misty and dived behind a shelf. Arbok rounded the corner only to hit by a bottle of stun spore Ash threw at him. Ash glanced over the shelf looking for anything useful. He grabbed a white can and smiled as he read the label.

~§~

"Arbok!" Jessie called as they stumped up to the front of the store. "What are you doing?"

They saw Arbok's tail lying around the corner of shelf.

"Arbok, why you lazy snake," Jessie chided until she saw a Pikachu on top of his head.

"Pika!" it greeted.

"Pikachu?" they asked.

Pikachu cheeks began to spark.

"Oh no," they sighed as they were resigned to their approaching doom.

"PIKACHU!" Pikachu shouted as he electrocuted Team Rocket. The electricity began to ignite some of the bottles and containers on the shelves causing a massive explosion. This resulted in Jessie, James, Meowth, and Arbok flying out the roof of the building.

"Some things never change," Jessie sighed.

"And we were so close," James cried.

"Ain't we always," Meowth replied.

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!"

~§~

Pikachu laughed as he ran back to Misty who was sleeping a little further back in the aisle.

"Doubt I really want to explain this to her," he said as he started to transform into a human.

Ash picked up Misty and carried her to the Pokémon Center.

"What happened?" Nurse Joy asked as he laid Misty on a couch.

"Team Rocket," he replied. "Where are your phones?"

"Over there," Nurse Joy pointed over to a phone booth. "I'll take a look at her."

"Thanks," Ash sighed as he headed to the phone and called home.

"Ketchum residence," his mom greeted. "Oh, it's you, Ash. How's Pewter?"

"Pewter?" Ash replied confused. "I'm in Lavender Town."

"But your note said you were going to visit Brock," she told him hold a piece of paper to the camera.

"Team Rocket must have left that," Ash frowned. "I beat they left a note at Misty's too."

"Misty?" she asked. "Is she there too?"

"Yeah," he sighed. "They were trying to set us up. Even used some weird gas that almost killed Misty."

"Oh my," she gasped. "She isn't hurt, is she?"

"Nurse Joy is looking at her," he answered as he looked over at the nurse who was motioning for him to come over.

"Look, Misty is waking up," Ash told his mother. "I better go. I'll call you in a few hours."

"Okay," Mrs. Ketchum nodded. "I'll drive up to Lavender Town with Pikachu after you call."

"Thanks, Mom," Ash smiled. "Bye."

"Bye, honey," she smiled as he hung up.

Ash walked back over to couch were Misty was now sitting up.

"How did we get out?" she coughed.

"Easy," Nurse Joy told her. "I think you should get some rest now."

"All right," Misty replied.

"I'll show you to a room," Nurse Joy said as she and Ash helped Misty to her feet.

After Misty was tucked into a bed, Nurse Joy suggested that Ash do the same. He told her that he had to make a few more phone calls first. After he called Misty's family and told them what happened, he called his mother back and filled in the details he had left out before. She told him that she should be there by ten that night and would bring a change of clothes for him. Misty's parents would show up tomorrow morning and he told her to just what until then. She reluctantly agreed with him.

"You should get to bed now," Nurse Joy said after he hung up the phone.

"Yeah," Ash yawned. "Good night, then."

"Night," Nurse Joy laughed. "It's the middle of the day."

"Whatever," Ash yawned as he went to his room.

~§~

"Ash," a gentle voice called in his sleep. "Time to get up."

"Five more minutes," he groaned.

"But Ash if you sleep any longer," the voice replied, "you'll be late to your wedding."

Ash sat up and stared at the laughing redhead at the side of his bed.

"Very funny, Misty," he said as he threw a pillow at her. "Besides, who would be the bride?"

"Duplica," she laughed. "Who else would it be?"

Ash glared at her. She knew perfectly well that Duplica was dating on the Eevee brothers from Stone Town. She was spent half the reception talking about nothing but her boyfriend.

"Don't worry, Ash," she said when she noticed his glare. "I'm sure some girl could love even your face."

Ash continued to glare as he rolled out of bed.

"So, what did Team Rocket want anyway?" she asked as he stumbled to door. Ash stopped dead in his tracks when he heard this.

"You don't remember?" he asked.

"Everything since they kidnapped me is a blur," she replied. "Did they take our pokémon? I noticed they're not here."

"Um, no," he replied. "They were here about the bet."

"Bet, what bet?"

"You know, **the bet**," he repeated.

Misty thought about it for a minute then remembered he had told her about it once. "Oh, that bet."

Ash was about to walk out the door when Misty grabbed his arm.

"So what happened?" she asked.

"We got into a fight," he replied, "and then they knocked us out. I woke up down the street and carried you here."

"So nothing happened?"

"No," Ash lied. "Nothing happened."

Misty sighed and walk out before Ash. Ash watched walked down the hall and let out a sigh himself.

"Maybe it's better this way," he said as he followed after her.

~§~

A few days latter, Ken returned to Pallet looking for Ash.

"I did it, Ken," Ash told him as they walked to the forest for another training session. "I walked through a wall."

"Show me," Ken said pointing to tree.

Ash nodded and walked up to the tree. Placing a hand on the trunk, he pushed his way through the tree.

"Amazing," Ken remarked when Ash walked up to him. "What about your other abilities?"

"That's the only one so far," Ash replied.

"Well, I've set up for you to have a special instructor in your flying and electric abilities. She might also help with your ghost abilities," Ken told Ash. "Once school is out for the summer, I'm sending you to met her."

"That's three months away," Ash sighed. "What are going to do until then."

"Something we do everyday, Ash," Ken replied as he walked deeper forest. "Try to teach you to fly."

Ash groaned thinking about what his lessons were going to mean.

~§~

A/N: Sorry about the delays, but they couldn't be helped. The next part will be an experiment for me with **No Need For Training**.


	13. No Need For Training

Evolution  
By Jaxxon

Part Thirteen – No Need For Training

"Come on, slowpoke," Ash called to Ken as he ran through the forest of Prof. Oak's pokémon reserve. Actually, he made it a point to run **through** the trees that Ken had to dodge.

"Nice to see you're having fun," Ken said as he ducked beneath a low branch. "Maybe we should try some more flying lessons."

Ash groaned as he remembered his last attempt at flying. It ended up with almost breaking his arm when Ken threw him off a cliff.

"How about my fire attacks?" Ash suggested.

"No," Ken smirked when he saw Ash flinched, "I think you really need to work on your special abilities instead of your attacks."

Ash sighed as he imagined the pain he was about to be introduced to.

~§~

"Hey, Ash," Gary greeted as he joined Ash at lunch, "something wrong with your leg?"

"Just sprang it," Ash replied as he hobbled over to the table.

"You need to be more careful," Gary chided his friend. "You've been getting hurt a lot since the semester began."

"Just doing some training," Ash told him as he took a bite out of his hamburger.

"Hey, fire boy," Ken called as he sat down next to Gary. "You fall down the stairs or something?"

Ash glared at him but kept his mouth shut.

"Get lost," Gary growled at Ken. "I doubt Ash is in the mode for this, and I know for sure I'm not."

Ken smirked at Gary as he stood up and went to another table.

"What a jerk," Gary fumed as he bite into his hamburger. "I'm just glad he's not coming back next year."

This caught Ash's interest. Ken had said nothing to him about leaving.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive," Gary replied. "Allison said she saw his transfer forms on the principal's desk last week."

Ash ate the rest of meal just listening to Gary about how the baseball team was going to stomp on the Vermilion Sandshrews in the next game.

~§~

Ash yawned as he finished cataloging the supplies at Prof. Oak's lab. With Prof. Oak at speaking at the Pokémon Symposium, all he did was take care of the pokémon. At least this was a break from the routine even if it was boring.

"Pikapi," Pikachu said as he dragged Ash's backpack next to him.

"Hey, Pikachu," Ash greeted. "I know I should start studying for finals, but I wanted to finish this up first."

Pikachu lectured Ash about the importance of preparing for exams if he wanted to get accepted at the Cinnabar Island University. This was not the first time had received this lecture, but Pikachu gave it to him anyway.

"You should listen to the rat," a voice called from the door.

"Kachu," Pikachu growled.

"Sorry, Pikachu," Ken apologized when he noticed Pikachu's cheeks sparkling.

"What do you want, Ken?"

"Just came by for a visit," Ken replied, "and tell you that once school is over, your going on a little training trip."

"Trip?" Ash asked. "Where are you taking me?"

"I know someone who can help you on some of your attacks," Ken answered as he petted Pikachu on the head. Pikachu, not enjoying the way he was being handled, shocked him.

"Ouch," a fried Ken moaned from the floor.

"Pika," Pikachu nodded as he leapt onto Ash's shoulder.

"Okay, Ken," Ash sighed. Ash helped his trainer to his feet when he remembered what Gary had told him. "I heard you're transferring next year."

"Did you expect me stick around forever?" Ken laughed. "You're already high enough to be out on your own. All that's left to do is the naming ceremony."

"When is that going to be?"

"I dunno," Ken shrugged. "There has to be at least ten of us at it, and there's only four besides me in Kanto right now. Probably at the end of summer will be the earliest."

Ash nodded as he pulled out one of his heavier books.

"Well, I'll let you get to studying," Ken said as he headed to the door. "I don't want to cancel your trip because you failed something and had to take summer school."

Ash rolled his eyes as Ken teleported away.

"How about biology," he groaned as he opened his textbook.

~§~

"I'm glad that's over," Gary sighed as he, Ash, and most of the school were busy cleaning out their lockers. "I don't think I can stand another day cooped up inside this building."

"Yeah," Ash nodded. "What are you're plans for the summer?"

"Going on a cruise next week," Gary replied as he tossed a textbook in the trash pile behind him. "A nice, leisurely trip through the Orange Islands. What about you?"

"Goin' on a training trip," Ash replied as he pulled out a once-brown, now-lime green paper bag out of his locker. "I was wondering that had disappeared to."

Gary rolled his eyes until he pulled out a long-lost gym sock.

"What a mess!" the principal yelled as she tripped over a pile of bonfire fuel, i.e. biology books. "Don't you delinquents ever clean your lockers during the school year?"

"Why?" a sophomore shrugged.

The principal shook her head as she waded through the sea of paper. Ash shrugged as he pulled out another mystery bag. It could have once been a peanut butter and jelly sandwich with chips or it could have been a sample of Muk slime; there was just no way to be sure. And frankly, Ash doubted if he even wanted to know.

"You thinking about going to the Johto league or something?" Gary asked.

"No, you know I retired from the leagues," Ash replied as he shut his locker door. "This is actually more research for your grandfather."

"Work, work, work," Gary sang. "That's all you ever do now."

"Hey, I want to be a pokémon researcher someday," Ash snapped back to his smirking friend. "The more I learn now, the better I'll be when I get into college."

"Yeah," Gary conceded, "but learn to have a little fun now and then."

Gary then leaned up against his locker while twirling a pokéball on his finger. "Just remember, all work and no play, makes Ash…"

"A even more pathetic soul," Ken finished as he snatched Gary's pokéball. "How much toxic waste you have in the Rattata's nest of yours?"

"Another good thing about summer," Gary commented as he grabbed his pokéball from Ken, "is not having to see losers like you."

"I ain't gone yet," Ken smirked. "Smell ya later, twerps."

"That's my line," Gary growled at the retreating figure.

"Ignore him," Ash sighed as he picked up his backpack. "Let's just get out of here"

"Sure," Gary frowned as he watched Ken walk away.

~§~

"You really don't need all that stuff," Ken told Ash as he packed his camping gear. "You'll be staying at shrine, not the middle of the woods."

"Better safe than sorry," Ash replied as he continued packing. "Or at least, that's what Brock always told me."

"Is this the guy who carried around a full service tea set in his backpack?"

"Yeah," Ash nodded. "Though I always thought that was a bit much."

Ken sighed and shook his head. Ash never listened when he tried to give advice about what needed to be done. Though from talking with Pikachu, he learned this was nothing new.

"Where exactly am I going, any ways?" Ash asked as he finished stuffing enough clean underwear to last a year into his bag.

"The Japanese countryside," Ken answered. He glanced over at Pikachu holding Ash's cap. "Sorry, but can't go."

"Why not?" Ash demanded.

"Aren't too many pokémon in that part of the world," Ken replied. "They were driven out since people thought they were demons."

"Oh well," Ash sighed. "You don't mind, pika-pal?"

"Chu," Pikachu shook his head. "Pi pika kachupi."

"What do you mean this gives you a chance to work on your poker skills?" Ash replied. "Since when did you start playing poker?"

"Since he learned how bad a player I am," Ken sweatdropped. "I already owe the rat fifty dollars."

Pikachu glared at him and sparked his cheeks.

"Yeah, yeah," Ken hastily replied. "I know, it's a _hundred_ and fifty now. Geez, cut me a little slack here. You know I'm good for it."

Pikachu continued to glare at him as he cracked his paws.

"We better get going," Ken sweatdropped. "I hate to keep my old friend waiting."

"You would really hate to keep Pikachu waiting on his money," Ash commented. "He hounded Tracey for three months just because he owned him twenty."

"Right," Ken nodded.

~§~

It was a peaceful day in the country. A soft breeze blew through the mountains and down into the valley below. The summer heat had not arrived yet, and the spring rains had ended a few weeks ago. It was quite peaceful.

"This should not last long," a Shinto priest sighed as he swept the porch of his shrine. After he finished, he looked at his grandson who was tending to the steps down the mountainside. "Tenchi!"

The boy ran to the old man. "Yes, Grandfather?'

"I want you to get everyone together," he instructed. "I have something very important to tell them."

"Yes, sir," Tenchi nodded as he raced down the steps.

The old man watched until his grandson was out of sight then entered the shrine. On the table where a cold cup of tea sit was a piece of paper. Picking up the paper, he read again the message on it:

__

Masaki,  
I have recently learned that your 'demon' has been set free. She will be most helpful in the training of my new student. I will be bringing him to your shrine in two weeks. And remember Yosho, you owe me.  
Phoenix

The old man frowned again as he crumbled the paper in his hand.

"What's the matter?" a voice asked from behind him. "Aren't you happy to be helping an **old** friend, Masaki?"

The old man turned around and saw two seventeen-year-old boys. One was fairly nervous while the other had a confident smirk on his face. His form may have changed since their last meeting, but the priest know which was his old acquaintance.

"I am honored to have you in my humble shrine," he greeted. "How may I help you, young man?"

"You're only a few centuries older than me, Yosho," Ken smirked. "This here is child."

"Hey," Ash snapped.

Ken laughed at Ash's embarrassment while the priest just watched them. The expression on his face was as mild as was when he called his grandson away.

"I am called Katsuhito, now," the priest told the boys.

"Very well," Ken sighed, sensing it was now time for business. "This here is Ash Ketchum."

"Hi," Ash nodded.

"I was hoping you could get your, uh, ward to help train him," Ken continued.

Katsuhito frowned slightly at this. "Why would you use Ryoko for this? Surely there must be others of your kind who could teach him better."

"Actually," Ken replied, "there are only two other Magians with ghost forms, and neither of them have electric ones."

"I see," Katsuhito nodded.

"And from how you described her," Ken continued, "Ryoko sounds like an electric, ghost, and flying type. Perfect for Ash here."

Katsuhito nodded as he listened to Ken's other reasons. Once Ken stopped, he remained silent for several minutes.

"How long will the boy stay?" he finally spoke.

"For a few weeks at most," Ken replied.

Katsuhito began to chuckle at that comment. "Where have I heard that before?" His comment left both Ken and Ash confused.

"I think he would rather stay at my grandson's place," Katsuhito told them. "I am going there now to tell them the news."

"Yes, that will do nicely," Ken agreed. "Since that is taken care of, I must be off."

"You are not staying?" Ash asked.

"No," Ken smiled. "I have business to take care of in America. I have to begin the my next life soon."

"Oh," Ash replied. He was still confused, but it did sound right.

"Come," Katsuhito told Ash. "We mustn't keep the other waiting."

"Yes, sir," Ash replied as he picked up his bag and followed him down the mountain stairs.

~§~

"So, what does the old man have to tell us this time?" Ryoko asked. "Another creep with a grudge against Jurai royalty after us again, or is it simply a mad scientist this time?"

"Please, you must not refer to Grandfather in such a manner," Ayeka frowned at her. "And as I recall, we ended up saving you last time."

"No way, princess," Ryoko smirked. "Last time, it was your parents coming for a visit, and Tenchi had to save your butt from getting hauled back to Jurai to marry that twit."

"As I recall," Ayeka smiled as she whispered in Ryoko's ear, "he also saved you from your debt."

"Well, uh," Ryoko replied.

"Stop it, you two," Tenchi told both of them. "Why don't we let Grandpa tell us when he gets here."

"As you wish, Lord Tenchi," Ayeka nodded.

"Whatever," Ryoko shrugged.

Tenchi sighed as he waited for the others to join them in the den. His father was still at work and was not expected back until late that night. Washu was still down in her lab and refused to come out. She said she was running an important experiment that would unlock the secrets of parallel protonic flux. Sasami was busy trying to lure Ryo-ohki away from the carrots in the store shed, while Mihoshi had wondered off again with out a trace.

"Sorry, we're late," Sasami huffed as she ran into the room holding Ryo-ohki.

"No problem," Tenchi smiled. "Grandpa isn't back yet."

A large explosion knocked open the door beneath the stairs, fling Washu into Tenchi. A minute latter, a perfectly fine blonde woman stuck her head out of the door and said she was okay.

"Mihoshi," Washu coughed. "I told you not to touch that."

"I'm sorry," she replied as she began to cry. "I didn't mean to mess anything up.

And this was the sight Ash and Katsuhito saw when they walked inside. Ash blinked a few times to comprehend it all. In one corner of the room, two girls were fighting with each other while a small girl was playing with some new kind of pokémon. In the middle of the room, another little girl whose clothes and hair looked a bit burnt was on top of a boy about his age while a tall blonde woman was crying her eyes out.

Katsuhito cleared his throat, which caused everyone to stop.

"I have someone I like you to meet," he announced. "This is Ash, and he will be staying here for a while."

"WHAT?!" Ryoko shouted. "Another freeloader is staying here."

"You're one to talk," Ayeka grimaced.

"I do my share around here, Princess," Ryoko snapped back.

"Cut it out," Tenchi interrupted them. "Can't you see we have a guest?"

Both of the girls hung their heads down as Tenchi walked up to Ash.

"Hi," he greeted. "I'm Tenchi Masaki."

"Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town," Ash replied.

"Well, Ash," Tenchi smiled. "Those two are Ayeka and Ryoko."

Ash smiled and nodded at them when the girl with the new pokémon walked up.

"I'm Sasami," she told him as he held the creature up to his face, "and this is Ryo-ohki."

"Meow!" it cheered.

"Hi," Ash said as he shook her paw.

"And I'm Detective First Class Mihoshi of the Galaxy Police," the blonde smiled. Ash just nodded confused.

The final person in the room just watched him. The way she was looking at him was beginning to make him nervous.

"Interesting," she commented.

Ash was getting squeamish when she began circling around him. Finally she stopped. She leaped into his arms and shouted, "And you can call me, Little Washu!"

Ash sweatdropped as he placed her down on the ground.

"So why is he here?" Ryoko asked.

"Ryoko, be a little more polite, will ya?" Tenchi stated.

"Actually, he is here because of you," Katsuhito replied.

"What?" Ryoko asked. "What does this little twerp have to do with me?"

"He is your student," Katsuhito answered.

"My student? Why would I need one of those?"

"His teacher thought you could best teach him some necessary skills," Katsuhito told her. "You are one of the only people with your particular talents."

"Is he from Jurai, Grandfather?" Sasami asked.

"No, Sasami," Katsuhito replied. "He is a native of Earth."

"Then how am I to teach him anything?" Ryoko demanded.

Everyone looked at Ash. He sighed as he knew this meant a demonstration. Figuring that transforming would probably not be the best thing to do, he formed a fireball in his hand. Everyone gawked at the display Ash was making.

"And you say he is a human?" Washu asked.

"He is actually what is called a Magian," Katsuhito explained. "They were humans once, or so I was told."

"I'm a pokémon now," Ash told them.

"Pokey what?" Sasami asked.

"Pokémon," Ash corrected her. He pointed at the cabbit in her arms. "Isn't that a pokémon, too?"

"No, silly," Sasami giggled. "This is Ryo-ohki, and she can turn into a ship."

"Oh," Ash replied.

"Pokémon, huh?" Ryoko said as she tried to remember where she had heard that term. "Zero downloaded something about life forms of Earth, and I think remember something about them."

"Pokémon are creatures that can generate various attacks from different sources of energy," Washu replied.

"Right," Ash nodded. "Though they are rare here, where I'm from, they're very common."

"That would mean Kanto, Johto, or the Orange Archipelago," Washu told the other. "That's were pokémon are mostly found."

"Enough with the biology lesson," Ryoko complained. "That still doesn't explain why I have to teach him any thing."

"Consider it an act of kindness," Katsuhito replied. "I was kind enough not to destroy you. I figured you were kind enough to teach him a few tricks."

Ryoko slumped down at that and mumbled something under her breath.

"What was that?" Katsuhito asked. "I didn't hear that."

"Okay," she mumbled at bit louder.

"Good," he smiled. "You two will start in the morning."

Ash sighed at the thought of jumping right into his new lesson.

'No rest for the weary,' he thought as everyone came up and asked him a bunch of questions about himself.

~§~

"Hey, Ash," Tenchi called as Ash was sitting on the porch looking at the stars in the sky.

"Yeah, Tenchi?" Ash asked.

"I was just wonder if he wanted to talk to someone," he replied. "You've been kind quiet all night."

"Sorry," Ash apologized. "I'm just not used to traveling alone."

"What do you mean?" Tenchi asked.

"Normally when I'm on the road," Ash explained, "Misty and Pikachu are with me."

"Is she your girlfriend?" Tenchi asked remembering what Ash had told him about his earlier travels.

"No," Ash blushed. "She's just my best friend."

"Okay," Tenchi smiled. "Whatever you say."

"Speaking of girlfriends," Ash replied. "What about all those girls in there? Is one of them your girlfriend?"

"WHAT?!" Tenchi shouted. "You got it all wrong. They're just staying here with my dad and me."

"Okay," Ash smiled. "Whatever you say."

"Tenchi," Ryoko called as she appeared at his shoulder. "Why are you out here when I'm waiting for you inside?"

"Knock it off, Ryoko," Tenchi sighed. "I was trying to talk with Ash."

"Well, I'm glad he ain't another girl," Ryoko replied. "Ayeka is more than enough around here."

"I heard that," Ayeka shouted as she opened the screen door. "And why are you bothering Lord Tenchi? He wanted to talk with Lord Ash alone?"

"Lord Ash?" Ash replied. "No, no, it's just Ash."

Ayeka ignored him as she dragged Ryoko off by the ear.

"Do those two always fight?" Ash asked.

"Yeah," Tenchi sighed. "And never try to get in the middle of it, or you'll be sorry."

"I'll try and remember that," Ash nodded.

~§~

Ash yawned as he woke up the next morning. Since the girls had taken all the guestrooms, he was left with couch.

"Good morning, Ash," a voice called from the kitchen.

Ash walked into the kitchen where he was greeted by Ryo-ohki eating a carrot. Sasami was busy cooking breakfast but turned and smiled at Ash.

"Breakfast should ready in a little while," she told him. "Why don't you go wake everyone up?"

"Sure, Sasami," Ash replied. He walked up to Tenchi's door and knocked on it.

"Tenchi?" he called as he opened it. He found Tenchi's bed made and the room empty.

"Must already be up," Ash shrugged as he walked over to the girls' room. "Ayeka, Mihoshi, Ryoko?"

He heard a rustle of sheets and a few yawns through the door. Figuring they be out in a few minutes, he walked back down the stairs. He looked at the door to Washu's lab.

"Lil' Washu?" he said as he opened it. Suddenly, three metal tentacles grabbed him and dragged him inside.

"Ah, good morning, Ash," Washu said as Ash pulled in front of her.

"Let me go," Ash demanded as he struggled against the restraints.

"I wouldn't bother," a voice behind Washu told him. Ash looked past her and saw Tenchi tied up too. "There isn't any way out of these things."

"Oh yeah," Ash smirked as he walked through them.

"Interesting," Washu mused. "You can phase through matter like Ryoko."

Ash ignored as he walked up to Tenchi. "Sasami says breakfast will be ready in a minute," he told him.

"Breakfast?" Washu cried. "Is all ready time for breakfast?"

"Yeah," Ash nodded.

"Well, come on, Tenchi," Washu said as she punched a button on her control panel. "I'm starving."

Tenchi fell to ground when the tentacles moved away from him. Ash helped him up as Washu ran to the exit.

"Is she always like this?" Ash asked.

"No," Tenchi sweatdropped. "Sometimes she completely forgets about breakfast."

~§~

"Stop hogging all the food," Ayeka shouted at Ryoko.

"Listen, Princess," Ryoko seethed, "I wasn't the one who ate all the pancakes."

"Please stop fighting," Sasami chided the two. "We have a guest at the table."

Ash choked when he noticed the glares from Ayeka and Ryoko directed at him.

"Which reminds me," Ryoko smiled. "What type of training are we going to do?"

"Uh, I was told you can fly and use electric attacks," Ash stammered.

"Flying," Ryoko smirked. "Oh, I can teach you to fly."

Ash gulped again. He did not like where this was going.

"Well, since I'm finished," Ryoko said as she stood up and stretched, "let's get going."

Ash nodded and followed after her. She suddenly turned around and grabbed his arm. The next thing Ash knew he was several feet above the ground.

"I find the direct approach to be the best," Ryoko told him as she let go.

"AWWWW!" Ash screamed as the ground was quickly coming closer. He looked up and did not see his new teacher anywhere near him. "She going let me die?"

Ash closed his eyes and tried every technique Ken had told him. He tried to picture himself as a leaf on the wind, but all that came up was a rock falling off a cliff. Ash sighed as he resigned himself to the hurting he was about to receive. With his luck, he would not die, just shatter every bone in his body.

He then pictured Misty in his mind. She had just saved him and Pikachu from that Gyarados in the stream. "It's a boy…and a pokémon!" he remembered her saying.

"No!" Ash shouted. "I'm not done yet!"

He opened his eyes and saw the ground a few inches in front of his nose. He blinked a few times to make sure he was not seeing things.

"That worked better than I thought," a voice said as a pair of feet appeared beneath his face. He looked up and saw Ryoko grinning at him. "You did it, Ash."

Ash sighed as he collapsed on the ground. The rest of the day was spent with him flying, and by sunset, he was almost as graceful as Ryoko but was far from her speed.

~§~

"Again," Ryoko instructed him as she placed a log a few feet in front of him.

Ash formed a ball of energy and tossed it at the target. It exploded on contact.

"Don't you think we've done this enough times?" Ash asked.

"You need to learn to control a large amount of energy," Ryoko sighed. "That way you can do this." Ryoko held out her hand and formed a sword out of energy.

Ash nodded as he formed a large amount of electricity in his hand. Ryoko had told him to put as much of it into one spot as possible, which he tried to do. After five minutes, he managed to form a smaller sword.

"Good," Ryoko nodded. She looked up at the sky and smiled. "I'm going to town for some supplies. Why don't you take the rest of the day off."

Ash let out a sigh of relief. He had been here for three weeks, and when he was not training with Ryoko, he was usually doing chores around the house. A break was very much appreciated. Ash started back to the house when he heard Ryo-ohki.

"Come back here," Sasami called after her.

Ash smiled as he continued on his way. When he got back to the house, he saw Ayeka hanging laundry on the line.

"Good day, Lord Ash," she greeted. "Are you through with lessons already?"

"Ryoko said she needed to go to town," Ash replied.

"She's probably ran out of sake," Ayeka mumbled under her breath.

Ash sweatdropped and walked inside where Washu was vacuuming.

"You're home early," she cheered.

"Ryoko had to go to town," he explained.

"She must be out of sake," Washu stated as she pulled Ash toward her lab.

"Uh, mind if I just sit down," Ash replied.

"But you promised to be my little guinea pig," she said with crocodile tears in her eyes.

Ash laughed nervously until Sasami came in Ryo-ohki.

"Hi, Ash," she greeted. "Mind helping me with lunch?"

"Sure," Ash replied as he pulled away from Washu.

He walked into the kitchen and began to clean the carrots Tenchi had brought in before going to the fields.

"You hungry?" he asked the cabbit.

"Meow!" she cried.

"Here you go," Ash smiled as he put a carrot on the floor before her.

"Meow meow!" she replied as she bite into it.

Ash laughed as he went back to cleaning the rest of the carrots. After a five minutes, he had finished the basket and was slopping them up.

"Thank you, Ash," Sasami said as she picked up the carrot slices.

"No problem, Sasami," he smiled.

"Ash," a voice called from the door. Both Ash and Sasami turned to see Katsuhito at the door.

"Hello, Mr. Masaki," Ash greeted.

"Come with me," he replied as he left the doorway.

Ash shrugged and followed after him.

~§~

Ash followed Katsuhito up part of the stair to the shrine before he walked off into the woods. After a few minutes of walking, they came to a small clearing where Tenchi was leaning against a tree.

"Ash," Katsuhito at last spoke, "I thought it would be best to teach you some of our form of kendo."

Ash nodded. He had watched Tenchi doing a kata once while Ryoko was teaching him some aerial acrobatics.

"Here," Tenchi said as he tossed Ash a wooden sword. "We can go through the warm up together."

"All right," Ash nodded as he tried to follow Tenchi's movements. He was no where near as smooth or as graceful, but after thirty minutes, it was a rough imitation.

"Now I will teach you the forms," Katsuhito said.

~§~

Washu was in her lab studying the results of the hair sample from Ash. After running it through a series of tests, she learned she knew less about it now than before, and she hated that.

"The DNA structure is unstable yet stable enough not to be life threatening," she murmured. "And analysis suggests a relationship with the Mass. I guess I really need t get him down here to run a proper test."

She sighed at that last remark. Every attempt at getting him into her lab always ended up with him walking through whatever trap she set up. She never could figure at was frequency he phased to so she could block it. It was very frustrating the number one scientific mind in the universe to be told no by her own guinea pig.

"Miss Washu?" Sasami called.

"Yes," she replied.

"You've been down here for several days," she said as she walked up with a tray of food. "I thought you might be hungry."

"Thank you," Washu smiled as she took a sandwich off the tray.

"You're very welcomed," Sasami smiled. Her watch then started beeping. "Oh, dinner is almost ready. Will you be joining us?"

"I don't think so," Washu replied.

"Well, good night, then," Sasami said as she walked towards the exit.

"Night," Washu called back as she started punching buttons on her control panel.

~§~

Ash yawned as he woke up. After six weeks in the Masaki home, he was going back to Pallet.

"Good morning, Ash," Sasami greeted from the kitchen.

"Morning, Sasami," he smiled as he picked up a carrot and started munching on it. The long weeks with only carrots around had developed a taste for the vegetable with the pokémon trainer.

"Breakfast will be ready in a little while," she said. "Why don't you set the table while I go wake everyone up?"

"Sure," he replied as he picked up the pile of plates and carried them to the table. After ten minutes, every member of the Masaki home was seated at the table.

"It is such a shame to see you go, Lord Ash," Ayeka said as she sipped her tea. "Your presence has given Ryoko some much need use for her time."

"You mean taking me away from Tenchi, don't ya?" Ryoko snapped.

"Well, you have been mopping around since Father left," Sasami replied.

"All right, I'll admit it has been fun," Ryoko replied. "It's not every day I get to beat up on someone and get away with it."

Ash sweatdropped at the statement but remained quiet. Three sharp blows to the head had taught him the importance of silence in this household.

"Maybe you could come back for a visit?" Tenchi asked his new friend.

"I would like that," Ash replied.

"And bring back Miss Misty," Sasami suggested.

"Just as long as she stays away from my Tenchi," both Ayeka and Ryoko murmured. "HEY!"

Ash, Tenchi, Sasami, and Washu sweatdropped as Ayeka and Ryoko went on arguing. Mihoshi was just eating her breakfast while crying over Ash's soon departure.

"Well, I have something to give you," Tenchi said once breakfast was over. He ran up to his room and brought back a bundle of clothes.

"Uh, I don't need any rags," Ash said as Tenchi offered the bundle to him.

"No silly, unwrap it," Tenchi smiled.

Ash pulled away some of the cloth to reveal the handle of a bokken.

"I thought you want to practice the kata with it," Tenchi smiled.

"Thank you," Ash replied as he held up the bokken. "Maybe there's a kendo dojo near Pallet."

Mihoshi at this point had taken all she could stand. She grabbed Ash and started to suffocate him in her hug.

"I'm going to miss you," she cried.

"Uh, Mihoshi," Ryoko said as she tapped her on the shoulder. "I don't think Ash is supposed to turn blue like that."

"Huh?" Mihoshi replied as she loosened up her hold. "Sorry."

"No problem," Ash coughed.

"Ash!" Katsuhito called from outside.

Ash and the others walked outside to see Katsuhito and Ken waiting for him.

"Time to go," Ken told him. "I have a letter for you."

Ash took the letter and read it.

"It's from Melody on Shamouti Island," Ash told the others. "They're having a five year anniversary celebration for when I was there last."

"What did you do that was so special?" Sasami asked.

"Uh, saved the world," Ash laughed nervously. The other fell to the ground.

"Then that's the perfect place for your naming ceremony," Ken replied. "There should several Magian there for that."

"And Misty and Tracey are going to be there," Ash cheered. "Let's go, Ken."

"Right," Ken nodded. "Thank you so much for helping me with my student, Yosho."

Tenchi and girls raised an eyebrow at the statement.

"Grandpa, who does he know about you?" Tenchi asked.

"I was the clerk in the family records office," Ken explained. "Yosho, here, got sloppy when he altered the family history one time, and I had to clean it up for him"

"And I never repeated that mistake again," Katsuhito nodded.

Tenchi sweatdropped.

"Ready to go, Ash?" Ken asked.

"Yeah, let's," Ash replied as he waved good-bye to his new friends.


	14. Too Much For Ceremony

Evolution  
By Jaxxon

Part Fourteen – Too Much For Ceremony

"This is the life," Ken sighed as he and Ash sat on the beach of Shamouti Island.

"Yeah," Ash agreed as he swiped on his drink. "What that right, Pikachu?"

"Kaaa," the pokémon replied as two girls fanned the three off.

"Ahhh," all three sighed together.

"It's good to be the Chosen One," Ash said as a shadow blocked the sun.

"Good to see you enjoying yourself," a voice sarcastically greeted him.

"Nice of you to come, Misty," Ash replied with a smile. "Care to pull up a lounge chair?"

Ash looked at the girl and almost went girl-crazy. She was wearing a red bikini with a pair of dark sunglasses.

"I was actually going for a walk along the beach," Misty replied.

"Mind if I join you?" Ash asked as he sat up.

"Sure," Misty smiled.

"We'll catch up with you later, Ash," Ken said as he rubbed on some more suntan lotion.

"Pika," Pikachu agreed.

Ash shook his head as he and Misty walked away from the pair.

"So what have you been up to this summer?" Misty asked.

"Not much," Ash replied as he kicked the sand. "Just got back from a training trip with Ken."

"That guy you were with?"

"Yeah," Ash answered. "He was a transfer student last year."

Misty stopped and looked at the waves breaking just off the shore. She took a deep breath to take in the salty sea air.

"How about a swim?" Misty suggested.

"All right," Ash said as he took a runner's stance. "Race you there."

"Okay," Misty laughed as she took off with Ash right behind her. Ash and Misty broke out laughing as they leapt through the shallow water. When they were finally far out enough to swim, both were panting to regain their breath.

"I beat you," Misty shouted triumphantly.

"Only because I let you have a head start," Ash replied.

"You're just saying that because you lost," Misty smirked.

Ash growled at Misty as she giggled at his frustration.

"If it makes you so upset," Misty replied, "next time, I'll let you win."

Ash glared at her. He looked down at his hands. His mouth smirked as he looked up at Misty.

"What?"

Ash immediately started splashing Misty. Misty, unprepared for the attack, threw her hands up to block the barrage. It failed.

"So that's how you want to play," Misty said as she returned Ash attack. Soon, both teens were laughing as they continued their water war.

"Yo, Ash, Misty," a voice called from shore.

"Huh?" Ash said as he momentarily let his guard down. Misty took the opportunity to get behind Ash and push him underwater by putting all her weight onto his shoulders.

"See what happens when you splash a lady," Misty laughed as Ash bobbed up out of the water.

"Hey, guys," the voice called again.

Both teens looked over and saw Tracey waving at them from the shore.

"Hey, Tracey," Ash replied as he and Misty waded back to shore. "How was Johto?"

"You want believe some of the stuff over there," Tracey replied.

"I'll bet," Misty replied as she shook some of the salt water out of her hair.

"Richie and I just arrived this morning," Tracey continued. "Melody arranged a hotel room for us."

"Are you in the Slowking Resort?" Ash asked.

"Yeah," Tracey replied. "Richie and I got stuck with a double since most of the rooms were already booked."

"Strange, I got a single," Ash mused.

"So did I," Misty replied.

"Then you two are lucky," Tracey sighed. "How about we go get some lunch?"

"Sure, I'm starving," Ash replied.

"I could use something to eat," Misty agreed, "and I bet Togepi is hungry by now."

"Then let's head back towards the hotel and find something to eat!" Ash cheered.

~§~

Ash, Misty, and Tracey walked back to the spot Ash had left his clothes. There they found Ken and Pikachu playing with a little girl with pink hair. She was wearing a red one-piece swimsuit with a clefairy picture on the front.

"Hey Ken," Ash greeted. "Who's your friend?"

"This is Katie," Ken replied. "She looked a bit lonely, so Pikachu and I decided to cheer her up."

"Pika," Pikachu nodded.

"What about her parents?" Misty asked concerned.

"There right over there," Ken replied pointing to a couple sunbathing. Ash noticed the man looked very familiar with his fiery red hair.

"Well we're going to get some lunch," Ash told him. "Care to join us?"

"Thanks, but I have some things I need to do," Ken replied. "How about I treat you all to dinner some time?"

"Great," Misty cheered. "I heard about this nice café I wanted to try."

"Kiss your wallet goodbye," Ash whispered into Ken's ear. Ken replied with a nervous laugh.

Ash grabbed his clothes and walked off to a changing house. When he came out, Tracey was talking with Ken.

"So you're a pokémon watcher," Ken said as Ash joined them. "Any particular groups?"

"No, I mainly just do general research," Tracey replied. "I occasionally assist some specialized researcher for a while, but I mostly study pokémon in the wild."

"Sounds interesting," Ken nodded. "Maybe I should give it a try."

Ash shook his head. Ken must have gotten Tracey talking about his trade. While Tracey was a really good friend, he sometimes got a little over enthusiastic about pokémon watching. Though Ash would admit he had been just as excited when he became a pokémon master.

A sad smile crept across Ash's face. After he achieved there was not much for him. He spent a year defending his title as the Indigo Champion before retiring from pokémon training. Turning to Prof. Oak for a chance at pokémon research offered him a new goal in life, but he had lost the excitement that being a trainer gave him. Often during the two years before the accident, he thought of going off to the Johto League and try his luck there. He even once packed his things to hit the road, but he knew it could not be the same. He would be at this alone since the others had started their own lives. Tracey had returned to the Orange Islands to search for rare pokémon, Brock went to Pewter to establish his breeding center, and Misty…

"Misty," he sighed.

"Yes?"

Ash turned around and saw Misty standing behind him.

"Ah, nothing," he laughed nervously. "Just wondering when you'd be finished."

"What? Am I not quick enough?"

"No, no," Ash hastily replied. "Nothing like that."

"Are you two arguing again?" Tracey sighed. "I thought you both would have matured beyond that by now."

"He started it," Misty replied.

Ash sighed. Ken snickered at his friend's embarrassment. "I better get going," he announced. "I'll see you during the festival tonight, Ash."

"Sure," Ash nodded.

As Ken walked off, Misty leaned over to whisper in Ash's ear, "There's something odd about that guy."

"You don't know the half of it," Ash replied.

Misty gave him a puzzled look but shrugged it off.

~§~

Ash yawned as he, Tracey, and Misty walked to hotel. They had spent most of the afternoon talking about what had happened in the last year since Brock's wedding. Ash was starting school in two weeks, while Misty's began in three. Misty was especially excited over her upcoming senior year. She had already applied to a few of the universities in Kanto and even one in Goldenrod City.

"I just applied to Pewter and USI so far," Ash shrugged. "They have the best programs in pokémon research."

"University of the Seafoam Islands, huh?" Tracey replied. "Is it the academics or the beach that is drawing you there?"

"Now, Tracey," Misty chided, "if Ash wants to waste his college education on Sunbathing 101, that's his choice."

"Thanks, Misty," Ash sarcastically thanked.

"Actually, I was hoping to get in there myself," she replied. "They have the best pokémon medical studies for undergrads there."

"Now who's in it for the beach," Ash whispered to Tracey.

"I heard that they are very selective in who they accept," Misty smirked. "How are your grades holding up, Ash?"

"Top ten percent," he beamed. "I know they're not quite those of a valedictorian, but I also have my extracurricular activities to fall back on."

"Yeah, working with Prof. Oak does make you stand out," Tracey agreed. "And if you release your findings about that Pokémon 252…"

"Sorry, Tracey," Ash interrupted. "There is no such thing as a Pokémon 252."

"Sure, Ash," Tracey winked.

"Oh brother," Misty sighed. "Not this again."

"Just tell me some of attributes," Tracey begged. "That way, I can find one in the wild."

"Tracey, for the hundredth time," Ash shouted. "There is no Pokémon 252!!"

"Yeah, and Mew is just a myth," Tracey replied.

Ash sighed. 'It's going to be one of those days,' he thought.

~§~

Ash immediately fell unto the bed when he and Pikachu walked into their hotel room. Ken said he was staying with some of the other Magians. So until the ceremony was ready, Ash would probably not see that much of him.

"Maybe I should ask her out?" Ash sighed.

"Ka?" Pikachu asked as he rummaged through their bags.

"Just think out aloud," Ash replied.

"Kachuka?"

"Yeah, about Misty," Ash admitted. "I had a lot of fun with her at the beach today."

"Pi pika pichu," Pikachu replied as he jumped into Ash's lap.

"Thanks, Pikachu," Ash told the pokémon as he stroked its back. "You're a real pal."

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. "In a minute," Ash called as he picked up Pikachu and placed him on the bed. Ash opened the door and saw Misty dressed up for the festival. She was wearing a pink kimono with a blue cascade pendant hanging from neck.

"Why aren't you ready?" she asked. "You're the guest of honor, and we have to be there in an hour."

"Sorry, Misty," Ash blushed as he thought how cute she looked. 'Cute? No, beautiful,' he corrected himself. "Give me ten minutes."

"Five," she replied. "Melody wants to talk to us before the festival begins."

"Okay, five minutes," Ash repeated.

"I'll be back with Tracey," Misty said as she walked away from the door. "Hopefully he'll be more ready than you, Chosen One."

Ash closed the door and looked at the bed. Pikachu had laid out his navy blue kimono for him.

"Thanks, Pikachu," Ash smiled as he took off his shirt. "I don't know what I do without you."

"Ka," Pikachu laughed.

~§~

Ash, Misty, Tracey, and Richie walked towards the building where the festival would begin. When they arrived, they saw a seventeen-year-old girl shouting orders to several people.

"I think we need another table other there," she told one of the boys, "and bring out the floral arrangements now."

"Okay, Melody," he replied as he ran off to do his tasks.

"Hey, Melody," Ash called.

The girl turned and smiled at the group. "Welcome back, Ash," she greeted. "I would have meet you when you arrived, but you just appeared out of the blue."

"Oh, I just flew in," Ash laughed while Pikachu sweatdropped. Actually, a scyther and a charizard carrying a pikachu had landed that morning near Slowking's shrine.

"And you look wonderful Misty," she said as she greeted Misty.

"Thank you," Misty replied. "You look great too."

"Just wait until I'm in my costume," she smiled. "I just might take away your boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?" Richie shouted. "Since when did you and Misty start dating Ash?"

"She's just joking," Ash laughed nervously.

"You two still haven't gotten together?!" Melody shouted. "I figured you be engaged by now or something."

She then turned to Richie. "And who are you?"

"I'm Richie," he replied. "I was traveling with Tracey through Johto when he got your message. I figured a little break couldn't hurt, so I came along."

"Hmm," Melody frowned. She took a closer look and smiled. "You're cute."

Richie blushed a bit and turned bright red as she kissed his kick. "Welcome to Shamouti Island, Pokémon Trainer."

Richie continued to blush while the other just stared.

"Melody!" a new called. "Why won't you leave the tourist alone?"

"I was just having a little fun, Carol," she replied to her older sister. "Besides, I like this one."

Richie blushed some more while the others sweatdropped.

"Well, you better get dressed," she told her younger sister. "The elder won't like it if we have to start late because you're not ready."

"Yes, Carol," Melody sighed. She turned back to the others. "I see you in a few minutes."

Melody walked off while Carol lead Ash and the others to the another room.

"You'll have to excuse my sister," Carol told Richie. "She never seems to take anything seriously."

"That's okay," Richie blushed.

"Oh, by the way," Carol said as she opened the door, "the other group just arrived."

"Other group?" Ash asked.

As Carol opened the door, Ash saw two figures in white clothes sitting before him. "Team Rocket!" he shouted.

"The twerp," both Jessie and James hissed. "Thanks to you, we lost our gig in Lavender Town and have been reduced couriers."

"Why are they here?" Misty demanded.

"Because they helped recover the third treasure," the elderly man behind the Rockets replied. "You would not have succeeded if not for their help."

Ash knew the man was right, but he still had not forgiven them for what nearly suffocating Misty.

"Fine," Ash huffed, "but they had better not try to steal Pikachu."

"You don't have to worry about dat," Meowth replied. "We're under strict orders not to touch the rat."

"Pika!"

"No offense," Meowth apologized when Pikachu's cheeks started to spark.

"No behave," the elder warned them. "This festival is meant to celebrate how you saved the world from destruction."

"Just like in our motto," James squealed.

The elder rolled his eyes. "Why do I even try," he sighed.

"Sir," a boy from the door called. "We're ready to begin."

"Very well," he nodded. "Just follow me please."

Ash and the others nodded as they walked behind the elder and Carol.

~§~

"And in celebration of the event five years ago," the elder announced to the crowd, "this year's Legends Festival will be in honor of the Chosen One, Ash Ketchum, and the friends who helped him."

The crowd cheered as the commencement speech ended, and the festival began.

"Did you really did all that?" Richie whispered to Ash.

"Well, I did have little help," Ash sweatdropped.

"How humble of you to admit that, Ash," Misty smirked at his confession.

"Now if you would admit your undying love for each other," Melody replied.

"Whaa?" Ash and Misty shouted. Melody giggled at their synchronized response.

"I think something is going on between those two," Richie whispered to Tracey.

"You're just now finding that out," Tracey replied. "I lost twenty dollars thinking they would have been going steady by his sixteenth birthday."

Richie sweatdropped.

~§~

Ash and Misty were soon separated from the others. Actually, Melody had herded them away from the couple in hopes that romance would soon bloom (and winning the bet was nice bonus).

"Hey look, Ash," Misty said as she pointed to a stand. "Cotton candy!"

"Come on," Ash said as he grabbed her hand. They walked up to the vendor. "Two cotton candies, please."

"Sure thing," he replied as he handed Ash two pink cotton candies. Ash gave one to Misty.

As they ate the treat, Misty giggle at the piece of cotton that had stuck to Ash's nose. Ash blushed as he wiped the piece away.

"I hope Pikachu and Togepi are okay," Misty said as they wondered through the crowd.

"I'm sure they are," Ash replied. "Togepi is a big girl now. I think she can take care of herself."

While that did ease some of Misty's worries a bit, she was still concerned for pokémon.

"Come on, Misty," Ash said hoping to cheer her up. "How about we play a few games?"

"Okay, Ash," she replied.

~§~

Ken sat on the roof of a building watching the crowd below. He had learned that nine magians had arrived for the festival, but he was still one short.

"It's a remarkable sight," a voice spoke.

Ken looked to his side and saw a green-hair boy about seventeen.

"Amazing how such a simple event can turn into this spectacle," he continued. "I remember when this was merely a holy day to worship the titans and the guardian. I guess time changes everything."

Ken grew wide-eyed as the boy's deep blue eyes turned to him.

"Everything, but me."

~§~

Ash and Misty walked side by side back to the hotel. In Misty's arms was a stuffed Jigglypuff doll that Ash had won at one of the games. It had taken most of the night and pushed the limit of how much they were willing to give to the Chosen One, but he managed to win it for her.

"This was fun," Ash smiled. "I can't believe this last for two more days."

"We had better get a lot of rest tonight," Misty told him.

"What for?" he asked.

"To get the treasures, dummy," she replied. "And I don't plan on being left behind this time."

"Why?"

"Because without me," she smirked, "you never would had made it to Viridian City."

"Yeah right," Ash replied.

Misty shook her head as they walked into the lobby. Ash decided he would walk Misty to her door. It would at least give **him** the feeling that this was date.

"Well good night, Misty," Ash said as she walked into her room. "I'll see you when Pikachu brings Togepi back."

"Okay," Misty smiled. "Night, Ash."

Misty closed the door, and Ash stared at for minute.

"I should just tell her," he sighed as he was about to knock on the door, but as his hand drew closer to it, he pulled away. "Maybe tomorrow."

~§~

Ken stared at the boy across from him. He had never met this particular magian, but he had heard stories. Most of the others considered him a myth, even among some of the elder magian.

"What brings you out for a naming ceremony?" Ken asked.

The boy continued looked down at the crowd. "What fools these mortals be," he sighed. "They honestly think that it was a simple song or three sparkling balls that saved them."

Ken was having a hard time following him. Most of the stories said he was supposed to be the very essence of immaturity, but this boy was looked like he was somber then most of the elders.

"The real power was in something else," he mused. "Something that even Mewtwo found to be the greatest power on the face of the earth."

Deciding to play along, Ken asked what it was.

"The power of the heart," the Magian replied. "One heart, strengthen by several others, saved the world."

"Is that why you are here?" Ken asked.

"No," he replied. "I'm here to save that heart."

Ken was puzzled by that answer, but the boy turned back to the crowd.

'This is going to be the most interesting naming ceremony ever,' Ken sighed to himself.

~§~

Ash walked into his room where Pikachu and Togepi were watching a movie.

"Togepi, I better take you back now," he told the egg.

*Why, Dad?* she asked.

"Because Misty was worried about you all throughout the night," he replied.

*Ain't I old enough to have some fun?* she pleaded.

"Don't tell me," Ash told her. "I thought you were old enough to battle when I went to Indigo the second time."

*I think you should go back now, Togepi,* Pikachu told the younger pokémon. *Your mom might get mad at Ash if he brings you back late.*

*And it's bad enough they're never together anymore,* Togepi sighed. *Don't you love Mom anymore, Dad?*

Ash gulped at that question. "I do, Togepi," he replied, "but things are so different now."

*So why can't you come live with us?* Togepi asked. *Aunt Daisy and Violet have already moved out, so there's plenty of room.*

"But I need to stay in Pallet," Ash told her. "I'll try to come and visit you two more often if you like."

*Okay,* Togepi sighed.

"Now, I'm sure Misty is waiting for you," Ash said as he picked her up. "Would you like to come with us to get the treasures tomorrow?"

*I can come too?*

"Sure," Ash smiled "I doubt Misty would leave you behind."

*Thanks, Dad,* Togepi said as she hugged Ash. *You're the greatest.*

Ash blushed at the affection this little pokémon was giving him. "I'll be back in a minute, Pikachu."

Pikachu nodded and went back to watching.

~§~

"First stop, Fire Island," Ash cheered as he and Misty sailed toward the island of Moltres.

"You're in a real good mood," Misty smiled as the wind blew her hair around.

"I'm just excited about seeing some legendary pokémon again," he replied. "I've seen Moltres twice and the other only once."

Misty smiled at Ash's enthusiasm. It was just like being on another adventure with him when they were little.

"We'll be at Fire Island in about ten minutes," the boat driver told them.

"Thanks," Ash replied as he sat down next to Misty and enjoyed the breeze.

Togepi quietly watched as her parents next to each other. She was hoping that they would do something, but they just sat there. She sighed as she walked over to Pikachu who sunning himself.

*Uncle Pika,* she said, *why don't Mom and Dad get back together?*

Pikachu slowly opened his eyes to the young pokémon. *Because they're scared.*

*Scared of what?*

*Humans are very funny about what they're scared of,* Pikachu replied. *They are something afraid the silliest things.*

*Oh,* Togepi said as she looked over at Ash and Misty.

~§~

"I can't believe not we didn't see any of them," Ash whined as the boat pulled into the harbor.

"They are usually hard to find, Ash," Misty informed him. "We only saw them the first time because their islands were being destroyed."

"I guess you're right," Ash sighed, "but I still wanted to see them again."

Misty placed her hand on Ash's shoulder. He was surprised by this and looked back at the young woman.

"Don't worry, Ash," she smiled. "I think you owe yourself a break from excitement like that."

Ash smiled at Misty and took her hand.

"Come on," he said as he pulled her towards the festival. "We have some treasures to deliver."

~§~

Ash and Misty both laid in bed when they returned from the festival that night. Drained from both the trip around the islands and the ceremony that evening, they were both too tired to move.

"Misty, do mind if I stay here for the night?" Ash asked. "I don't think I can feel my legs."

"That's okay, Ash," Misty yawned. "You can spend the night."

"Thanks," Ash yawned. "Good night, Misty."

"Good night, Ash."

~§~

Misty slowly opened her eyes the next morning. She was a bit surprised at how warm her bed was and how hard here pillow was. When she was awake enough to notice her surroundings, she found out that it was not a pillow her head was on. It was Ash's chest. She also found his arm wrapped her.

"I must still be dreaming," she said. She smiled as she thought she would just enjoy the dream. It was Ash's breathing that told her this was very real.

"Um, Ash," she said into his ear.

"Just five more minutes," he replied.

Misty sighed. She really did not want to do this, but Ash left her no choice. She began to tickle his sides.

"He he he," Ash giggled as he began to wake up. "Stop that."

When his eyes opened, he saw the smiling the face of Misty.

"Whaa?" he shouted as he jumped out of bed. "How did I end up here?"

"You were so tired from yesterday you slept in here," Misty replied as she remembered the night before.

"Um… Well," Ash stammered. "I better go back to my own room then so you can get ready."

"Ah, yes," Misty replied. "That sounds like a good idea."

"How about we go out for breakfast afterwards?" Ash asked.

"Sure," she smiled.

"Great," he replied. "I'll be ready in about twenty minutes."

"Okay," Misty said as he walked to the door.

~§~

Richie was coming back from his breakfast when he saw the door to Misty's room open. Ash walked out wearing the same clothes he had worn the night before. He then went into his own, leaving a very confused Richie to wonder what had happened the night before.

~§~

Ken looked through the crowd trying to find Ash. Everything was set for that night, but he had to find Ash to get him ready. After searching for several hours, he managed to find Ash and Misty talking under a tree in the park.

"Young love," he said to himself as he approached the couple. "Hey, Ash!"

Ash looked up and saw the Magian walking up to him. "What is it, Ken?"

"Just wanted to tell you we're on for tonight," he told Ash. "How about you meet me in the lobby of your hotel by six?"

"Okay," Ash replied.

Ken nodded and left the couple to whatever they had been doing before.

"Just be careful, Ash," Ken said to himself. "Immortality has its price."

~§~

Ash was waiting in the lobby when Ken finally joined him.

"Okay, first we need to talk about your clothes," Ken said as they walked off into the night. Ken's clothes began to change into flowing red robes. "Now, try to match this."

Ash closed his eyes, and his clothes formed into something similar to Ken's robe.

"Good," Ken congratulated him. "Now for color. Most multies' robes reflect their forms. Since you have no real pattern, I would suggest a white robe with red, light green, yellow, light and deep purple, and ice, sky, and deep blue."

Ash nodded and the color scheme of the robe altered as Ken instructed him.

"Now as for the actual ceremony," Ken informed him, "you pretty much do as you're told. The gift part is sometimes difficult since you may have to keep ten things in your pockets. I hope you made them big enough."

Ash nodded as Ken began to go into some of the finer details of the ceremony. Once he was finished explaining, Ash saw they were at the stairs leading up to Slowking's shrine.

"I thought this would be the best place for this," Ken told Ash.

Ash followed Ken up the steps to the shrine. When they reached the top of the stairs, Ash saw ten other people dressed in several colored robes.

"Welcome, young one," the one in the brown robe greeted. Ash recognized him as Cedric from his first encounter with the Magians. "I trust you are prepared."

'In everything but a name,' Ash thought. "Yes, I am ready."

"Good," Cedric clapped his hands, and the others formed a semicircle in front of Ash.

"I have brought one who is Magian," Ken cited. "May he find a place among us?"

"All who are Magian are welcomed," the one in the green robe replied. Ash noticed that the others had edged away from him. His hair was a grass green which offset his deep blue eyes.

"Has he a name?" the man in the black robe asked.

"He is nameless to us," Ken replied.

"Then I will give him one," the woman in the pink robe announced. "I have watched from the beginning and have earned that right."

"So be it," Cedric nodded. "What is his name?"

"He has a heart unlike any other and has willing sacrificed himself on many occasions," the woman replied. "His name is therefore Angel."

'Angel!!' Ash mentally shouted. 'I'm to be known throughout time as Angel!'

"He has a name," the man in the black robe announced.

"Angel is Magian," they all shouted.

A woman in a blue robe stepped forward. "I am Siren. It has become a tradition for each of us to give a gift to a new Magian," she told him. She handed him a small bottle. "This will increase the power of your water attacks."

Ash took the gift and thanked her. Next the man in the black robe stepped forward.

"I am Nightshade. We must always be on guard so our secret is never revealed," he told Ash. He produced from his robes a small box that Ash recognized as a TM. He placed it in Ash's hand. Ash felt the box begin to warm up as it discharged the ability into him. "My gift is the ability of Detect."

The man in the black robe stepped back and was replace by a man in a white robe.

"I am Ace. As an angel must have wings, I offer you this," he handed Ash a vial with a light blue liquid inside. "This will increase your flight speed."

Ash smiled at the little bottle. Flying was probably the best thing about his forms.

Ace stepped back, and Cedric walked up to Ash.

"My gift is one that has helped me in times past," Cedric said as he handed Ash a computer chip. "This is a registry of all the Magians. Many will be your allies while some your rivals. This will help you understand them all. You can install it into your pokédex."

Ash thanked him as the woman in the pink robe walked to him. "I am Pixie," she told him. Ash was shocked that this woman was the little girl he meet on the beach earlier but remembered that they could alter their appearance. "An angel must have a light show, so I give you this."

Pixie pulled out a box and placed into his hands. Ash noticed that for this one, it sealed itself after its discharge. 'Must be a HM,' he thought.

Pixie stepped back as a man in a red robe with brown trimmings stepped forward. "I am Magma. As elements combine, their power increases," he said as he handed Ash a scroll. "This will teach you how to combine elemental attacks."

As Magma stepped back, a woman in a violet robe walked up to him. "I am Enigma," she told him. "We psychics are the least powerful in battles with each other, but we keep our secrets hidden." She pulled another TM out of her robe. "This is dreameater. Use it wisely."

Ash knew that over most the abilities he was learning that this might be the most dangerous. He would erase a person's mind with the ability if he was not careful.

As the woman stepped back, a man in a pale blue robe stepped forward. "I am Yeti. Since we do not develop the immunities to the elements as pokémon do," he said as he handed Ash another vial, "this will increase your tolerance to various temperatures."

Ash thanked him as a woman in a black robe stepped forward. "I am Banshee. We ghosts are the smallest lot among the Magians, but we are the most feared," she said with smirk. "You have made our number three. My gift is this." She handed him a scroll. "This will teach you how to use your elemental attacks while as a ghost."

Ash accepted the gift and hoped the man in the green robe gave him something small since the pockets in his robe were almost full.

"I am Puck," the man announced. "I am the other ghost Magian, but, like you, I am also a multiple type. My gift will come in its own time."

Ash sweatdropped at the speech this one made, but the others were very apprehensive. Puck took his place again.

"The gifts are given," Siren announced. "Use them well, Angel."

Ash nodded as Ken stepped forward.

"Your duty is done, Phoenix," Cedric told him. "Your ward is now one of us."

"Thank you," Ken bowed to the others.

"Angel," Banshee spoke. "You have yet to unlock all the abilities of your forms yet. It would be wise of you to learn them."

Before Ash could reply, Puck spoke up.

"Do not worry, Banshee," Puck replied. "The boy will have time for that."

Ash noticed the ghost Magian cringe at the statement.

'What is it with that guy that worries the others so much?' he wondered.

~§~

Ash sat on the beach as he watched the sun fall below the horizon. Tracey and Richie had already left, and he was supposed to meet Misty here.

"Isn't that so romantic," he heard a voice sigh. He looked over his shoulder and saw Misty behind him.

"Same old Misty," he smirked.

"Same old Ash," Misty sighed. "You always did know how to ruin a moment."

"I'm hurt, Misty," Ash replied.

Misty shook her head and tried not to laugh. She sat down next Ash, and together they watched the sunset.

"I'm going back tomorrow morning," she informed him. "Then with school starting soon, this might be the last time we get to see each other for a while."

"Yeah," Ash nodded. "Maybe we could get together sometime."

"I'd like that," Misty smiled. "I could meet you half way in Viridian."

"How about in a month," Ash suggested. "I could borrow Mom's car."

"Yeah, since I have my own car…"

"It's a date then," Ash blurted out. He immediately realized what he had just said.

"Date?" Misty asked.

"Sorry, I guessed I slipped up," Ash blushed.

"No," Misty shook her head. "It sounds like a date to me too."

Ash smiled as he leaned a little closer to Misty, who also leaned a little closer to Ash.

"Misty, I…" Ash started until a volleyball hit him in the head. "OUCH!"

A little blonde-hair boy came up and grabbed the ball. "Sorry, Mister," he apologized. "I guess Sis doesn't know her own strength."

"Hey, Mike," a pink-hair girl called. "Why aren't you back yet?"

"I was apologizing for you," he shouted back.

Ash sighed as yet another perfect moment with Misty was ruined.

"That's okay," he sighed. "I guess we better be going, Misty. We have to pack up."

"Yeah," she replied. "Maybe we could have dinner together?"

"After we pick up our pokémon from Nurse Joy," Ash said as he brushed the sand off his shorts. "I'm sure Pikachu and Togepi are bored to death."

As Ash and Misty walked off the beach, the girl slapped the boy in the back of the head.

"Idiot," she snapped. "Do you know how long I've been trying to get them together?"

"Just following orders, Pixie," the boy shrugged.

"I don't believe it, Phoenix," she shouted back. "Who would give you an order like that?"

"I can't say," Phoenix replied.

"Grr, Phoenix!" Pixie shouted as the boy laughed and flew off in the sky.

To be continued…

~§~

Next Time:

Ash has started his senior year and is excited about his upcoming date with Misty, but when a mysterious stranger appears, Ash wonders if he'll make it **Back in Time** for Misty.


	15. Back in Time

Evolution

Evolution  
By Jaxxon

Part Fifteen - Back In Time

School has once again started in the small town of Pallet, and Ash begins his senior year of high school. After returning from Shamouti Island, he is anxious for his upcoming 'date' with Misty, which is only a week away. Little does Ash know, but he has caught the attention of a shadowy figure.

~§~

Ash closed his locker and headed to homeroom. After the bell rang, Gary came running through the door.

"Sorry, I'm late," he huffed.

"Very well, just take a seat, Mr. Oak," the teacher sighed. "Don't make a habit of it."

"Yes, sir," Gary nodded as he took a seat in the back of the room.

Ash shook his head as he turned to face the teacher. 'I was _ahead_ of Gary for once,' he mused.

The teacher then pulled out the roll and began listing the names. As the teacher began with the H's, Ash noticed his speech began to slur. He looked at the teacher then noticed that several of the movements of his classmates were in slow motion.

'What's going on?' he thought as he glanced around.

"Ash Ketch…" he said before he froze.

Ash got out of his seat and walked to the front of the room. As he looked around at the frozen class, he asked, "What's happening?"

"More like 'what's **not** happening'," a new voice answered.

Ash quickly turned around and saw a green-hair boy with deep blue eyes sitting on the teacher's desk behind him. That combination reminded him of someone, and it only took him a moment to recall whom.

"Puck, right?" he asked.

"That's right," the boy smiled. "I figured now would we be a good time as any to give you my gift."

"How are you doing this?" Ash demanded.

"Just a little trick I picked up," Puck replied as he leapt of the desk. "I think it's time we should be going."

"Going?" Ash asked. "Where are we going?"

"Someplace to finish your training," Puck answered. "Phoenix was not the best choice of teacher for you. Far too impatient, but what should I expect from a guy who can't stay dead for very long."

Ash was getting confused which seemed to make Puck even more cheerful.

"Just follow me," Puck laughed. He walked up to the open door frame and closed his eyes. Ash watched as a blue-green light began to radiate from his body. As he step closer, he heard Puck chanting, 

"I do wander every where,_  
_Swifter than the moon's sphere."

Ash's eyes grew wider as he watched a swirl of colors form in the doorway. "What are you doing?"

"Opening the gate of time," Puck replied. "Take my hand."

Ash numbly felt Puck grab his hand but was snapped out of his daze when Puck pulled him forward.

"Here we go!" Puck cheered as he and Ash leapt into the swirling colors.

~§~

"Halt, who goes there?" a gruff voice shouted.

"Whaa?" Ash replied as he looked around. He was standing outside a stone wall while a man in brass armor had a spear pointed at him.

"Answer, boy," the man snapped. He jabbed his spear forward a bit to emphasize his point.

"Excuse me, sergeant," another replied, "but the boy is a mage."

"Huh?" the guard said as he spun around to face Puck now in a green robe. "Lord Puck?"

Puck smirked as the guard snapped to attention. "Sorry, milord," he replied. "Is he a recently found novice?"

"In a sense," Puck replied, "but that is Magian business."

"Yes, milord."

"Come, boy," Puck told to the still stunned Ash, "we mustn't keep the elders waiting."

"Sure," Ash replied as he followed behind Puck.

Puck led Ash through a gate into a crowded street. Ash noticed that everyone had on clothes that would fit the middle ages but did not see the glances he was receiving from some of the people.

"Where are we?" he asked Puck once he managed to catch up.

"It's more like when," Puck smiled. "Welcome to Pokémopolis, about a hundred years before it was destroyed."

Ash quickly glanced around and noticed the temples that were crumbling ruins during his field trip last year. 'Or is that in about a thousand years,' he thought.

Ash asked Puck several question, but the only reply Puck gave was "Wait, and see." Ash sighed in defeat as Puck led him toward the center of the city. When they approached the central tower, Ash once again noticed image of the man surrounded by the seventeen symbols.

"Welcome to the temple of the Magian," Puck announced.

"Seventeen types," Ash murmured. "That symbol represents the magians, right?"

"I see you can be taught," Puck smiled. "But enough about artwork, you have to see the elders."

"Why didn't we see them in our time?"

"First, my time isn't yours," Puck replied. "Second, most of these are hard to find in the twenty-first century."

Ash nodded.

"Besides," Puck smiled, "we have to finish your training."

"But Phoenix," Ash started before Puck hushed him.

"He merely taught you some of the basics," Puck told him. "Normally we train a magian for about a decade before letting them go out on their own. You were just a different case."

Puck waved to a guard at the tower's entrance. The guard remained motionless as Puck and Ash walked inside. The interior of the temple reminded Ash of the lobby of a Pokémon Center.

"All that's missing is Nurse Joy," he smiled to himself. The smile vanished as a pink hair woman greeted him.

"Hello," she cheerfully greeted. "You must be Angel."

"Huh, yeah," Ash stammered. "How did you know my name?"

"Puck said he would be bringing a friend with him," she replied. "My name is Joy."

"Are you a magian, too?" Ash asked.

"Me, heavens no," she laughed. "I simply maintain the temple since my family has been doing this for generations."

Ash sweatdropped, but before he could reply, Puck called him from the stairway.

"You better go now," Joy told him. "The elders hate to be kept waiting."

"Right," Ash nodded as he ran after Puck.

"What a strange boy," Joy commented as she walked to her desk.

~§~

"So you are the magian from the future," a man in a red robe greeted Ash. "I expected you to look a bit more intelligent."

"Now Inferno," a woman in a light blue robe chided him. "I recall when you first appeared before the elders, and you were as frightened as a charmander in a squirtle den."

Ash just stared at the three people on the platform in front of him. Puck was off to side, but all the attention was on him. Inferno, Blizzard, and Raiden stared back at him, and he was using all his will power not to flinch.

"Peace, you two," Raiden told both Inferno and Blizzard. "The boy is at a level that most take decades to achieve. This speaks highly for itself."

"His level may be high for his age, but what of experience?" Inferno questioned.

"That is why I have brought him," Puck interrupted. "He cannot be fully trained in the use of his abilities in his own time."

"And why should he interest you, Puck?" Blizzard asked. "You rarely appear to the others, let alone take active roles in their lives."

"I have my reasons," Puck replied. "Besides, this boy has given ample amount of entertainment to myself."

Ash noticed that all three of the elders shivered at that response.

"Very well," Inferno nodded. "But who should see to the boy's training?"

"I will handle his ghost and psychic training personally," Puck replied. "The other elements I leave to your discretion."

"Then he will begin in the morning," Raiden nodded.

"I think he should change his clothing first," Blizzard commented.

Ash looked down at his jeans and T-shirt. "I guess I do stand out a bit," he nervously smiled. He closed his eyes and thought about the robes the others were wearing. When he opened his eyes again, he was wearing a white robe.

"We'll have to decide on a color for you later," Raiden grinned.

Ash sheepishly nodded back.

"Puck, take him to the baths so he can freshen up," Blizzard told the older magian. "Then see that he receives a bed."

"Yes, madam," Puck bowed.

~§~

"Now that went well," Puck smiled. "I thought I would have to bribe them in order for you to stay."

"Why?" Ash asked as they walked down the hallway.

"We haven't been on the best of terms," Puck replied.

Ash sweatdropped at the comment but remained silent.

"No running in the halls, Julie," a voice called.

"Huh?" Ash said as he turned. Behind him, a little pink-hair girl was running away from a man in a brown robe.

"Can't catch me," she laughed.

"Julie, this is not how a primary should act," the man scold as the girl teleported out of his grasp.

Puck laughed at the display. "She always was a handful."

Ash watched as the girl effortlessly evaded the man trying to catch her.

"Why is he letting her get away?" Ash asked. "Isn't he a full magian?"

"Yes," Puck replied. "But this is also a training exercise. She needs to learn to control her teleport skills, and this game is an excellent method."

Puck turned away from the pair. "Now come along. You have to get you settled in before the lessons begin."

Ash nodded and followed after the other magian.

Puck led Ash to a room with a large copper tub in the middle.

"I'll go easy on you and give you warm water today," Puck smiled as he filled the tub with his watergun attack, "but don't get used to it."

Ash was confused by the statement and simply nodded. 'What have I gotten myself into?' he wondered.

~§~

Ash looked out the window of his room. Since technically he was a full magian, he did not have to room with the other trainees. Below, the streets had finally quieted as the sun had set over the horizon several hours ago.

"Penny for your thoughts," a voice commented behind him. Ash turned and saw a woman in a pink robe behind him. She had blonde hair and a warm smile.

"Oh, just trying to figure out what exactly happened today," Ash sighed. "Puck pretty much just dragged me here."

"Puck seems to have that way with people," the woman laughed. "He means well, but he tends to be a bit impatient. Strange for the time magian."

Ash chuckled.

The woman smiled. "I'm Sprite," she told him. "I'm the in charge of the trainees, so we will be seeing each other frequently during your training."

"I'm Angel," Ash smiled, "but please call me Ash."

"Okay, Ash," Sprite replied. "I guess you haven't been a full magian for very long then."

"Only about two months," Ash answered. "And I didn't even choose the name."

"It is a nice name," she replied. "I'm sure whoever gave it to you fought it really suited you."

"Yeah right," Ash grumbled.

"You had better get some sleep," Sprite instructed. "You have a long day tomorrow."

"Sure," Ash yawned.

"Goodnight, Angel," Spite waved as she left his room.

Ash shook his head and snuffed out the lamp.

~§~

Ash was awakened the next morning by being dragged out of bed.

"Rise and shine," a voice called. He looked up and saw Sprite standing over top of him. "You're first lesson is in ten minutes."

"What about breakfast?" Ash moaned.

"After the lesson," Sprite replied. "Now off you go."

She shooed Ash out into the hall. Outside was a black-hair man in a purple robe leaning against the wall. He only looked half-awake himself.

"Your student is ready, Marid," she told him.

"Yes, dear," he smiled. He leaned forward, but she pushed him back.

"Not in front of the students, dear," she smiled. "Now, take care of Ash while I see to Julie."

Sprite walked off while Marid kept watching her. Ash was not even half-awake at this point, so little of this made it to his brain.

"So, you're the boy Puck brought us," Marid said as he turned to Ash who was now sleeping against the doorframe of his room.

"This may be a long day," Marid sighed.

~§~

Ash rubbed his shoulder as he looked down at his food. Marid had spent most the predawn morning showing him various uses for smokescreen attacks. Turned out that Marid was primarily a psychic/dark type but had learned a few attacks for stealth and illusion. He was considered to the third best in this area. He was at the point where he could hide even from most magians. The only ones that surpassed him were Puck and a woman called Mystique, but they mostly stuck to themselves.

"Mind if I join you," a voice asked. Ash turned and saw a boy with dark blonde hair holding his tray. From his off white robe, Ash knew he was a trainee.

"Sure," Ash replied.

"I'm Luke," the boy said as he took the seat next to Ash.

"Ash," Ash told him.

"But aren't that new magian, Angel?"

"Yeah," Ash sighed, "but I don't care much for the name."

"I'm sure you'll grow into it," Luke shrugged.

Ash shook his head and looked down at his meal. Breakfast had turned into an early lunch after Marid's lesson. He was given a bowl of some soup and a loaf of bread. The soup was some type of beef broth and the bread was fresh enough to have been baked that morning. It was good but not up to Brock's standards.

"What type are you?" the boy asked.

"Multi," Ash replied as he took a sip of his soup. "What about you?"

"Oh, I'm only duo," Luke replied. "They're both fly types, so I think I'll be come a flying magian, but I go multi too."

"Angel," a voice called. Ash looked up and saw Puck waiting at the door.

"Guess my break is other," Ash sighed as he picked up his tray. "I'll see you around."

"Okay, Angel," Luke smiled.

Ash grumbled under his breath and headed towards the other magian.

"What is it now?" he asked.

"First, hand over that tray to Joy over there and follow me," he replied.

Ash nodded and returned after getting rid of his tray. When he returned to Puck, he was led outside the temple into the streets of a busy city. Puck took him towards the marketplace. There, Puck bought a few bags of beads and took Ash outside the city walls.

"This lesson is very dangerous," Puck warned him. "I want you to lift the one bead out of the bag with your psychic attacks."

Ash nodded. Phoenix never really taught him any psychic attacks since he did not have a psychic form. He had told him that it was one of the most difficult abilities to control so Ash had tried to learn as much as he could. As Jynx and Haunter, he could use any ability he could learn, but his human form could only use teleport so far.

Ash stared at the bag. At first nothing happened, but slowly, one bead did rise out of the bag. It hovered over the bag for a minute before exploding.

"That's pretty good," Puck congratulated him. "I've seen some make the whole bag explode without raising one. You have really good aim, now let's work on control."

The next three hours reminded Ash of some of the fire attacks Phoenix had taught him. Being able to make a flame as big a pin tip and nearly invisible could be useful in making clean cuts in objects. Phoenix had tried to teach him how to teleport the flame so he could actually burn an object a few feet away without have to make long flame, but Ash never could get the hang of that. He had always managed to send the flame a little off the mark, but Phoenix said that time would improve his teleport aim. He could teleport to within a yard of his target, but Phoenix said that some magians could make it with a micron.

By the end of three-hour lesson, Ash had destroyed two bags of beads but had suspended twenty beads at the same time.

"Very good Ash," Puck told him as he collected the beads from off the ground. "I hadn't expected you to be this trained."

"I'm just full of surprises," Ash huffed. He was really drained after this lesson.

"Okay, now teleport back to the temple," Puck told him.

"Sure," Ash nodded. He closed his eyes and teleported himself away.

And reappeared in the middle of the kitchen.

"Huh?" Ash said as he looked around at all the pots hanging from the ceiling.

"Hey, who's there?" a voice called. Ash looked through the pots and saw a man in a white apron. The man looked very familiar with his graying spiky hair.

"Hello," Ash greeted. "Guess I should work on my teleport aiming."

"Don't worry about it," the man smiled. "You must be new here."

"Yes," Ash nodded. "I was trained near my home, but the elders thought I could use some more training."

"So, you're a full magian," the man said as he rubbed his chin. "Oh, were are my manners. I'm Slate, the cook for the temple?"

"Ash," Ash replied as he shook his hand. "Are you a magian too?"

"Me, no," Slate replied. "I'm just the best cook in the city, so the elders hired me."

"I see," Ash nodded.

"I also help Joy with treating the injuries most of the trainees get," he continued.

Ash nodded but could not shake how much this guy reminded him of his old friend.

"Well, I have to get started on supper," Slate told him. "I think you should head back to your instructor, Ash."

"Okay, Slate," Ash waved as he made his way out of the maze of pots. "I'll see you later."

Slate smiled as Ash left his domain.

"Kids," he laughed as he went to find the ingredients for the next meal.

~§~

As Ash walked through the hallway, he heard giggling coming from one of the terraces. Curious, he walked towards the curtains hanging over the doorway. He picked through the divide in the curtain and saw Marid tickling a pink-hair girl while Sprite looked on smiling.

"Stop that, daddy," she giggled.

"I don't think so," he laughed. "You should have been able to teleport of this by now."

"Now dear," Sprite said as she took on of his hands, "you know that Julie is only a primary. You cannot expect here to be able to use an ability like that while she's distracted."

"Then maybe I'm doing it because it's fun," he replied.

"Mommy, make him stop," the girl plied between laughs.

Ash turned away from the laughing family. The three reminded him of some of the evening he had with his own parents before his father died. As he walked towards his room, he saw Puck leaning against the wall.

"Quite the happy family, no?" he smiled. "Marid and Sprite are the only married magians that I know of. Seems most think forever is a bit too long when it could actually happen."

"So they've been married long?"

"Only about ten years are so," Puck replied, "but they've never spent more than five years apart since, even when ordered to."

"What do you mean?" Ash asked.

"Marid is responsible for clean ups," Puck replied. "If someone slips up and reveals us to the world, then it's his job to fix it."

"But why are we so open now?"

"They think were wizards and magicians," Puck replied. "Hence the name, magian. They don't realize we're human pokémon."

"But Slate and Joy do," Ash countered.

"I see you might the cook," Puck replied. "They are special circumstances."

Ash looked back towards the terrace as another wave of laughter came through the curtain.

"Come on," Puck said as he tugged on Ash's sleeve. "I think they deserve some time together."

Ash nodded and followed after Puck.

~§~

Days soon turned into weeks, and Ash had learned several new skills since he first made his trip through time. He could move small objects without causing them to explode two thirds of the time, which Puck explained as being very good for someone so young. He still was taking lukewarm baths each night, but each night it was getting a bit warmer. Marid was also surprised by how fast Ash was learning some of his basic illusion techniques.

But Ash was growing homesick. He missed Pikachu and his mother, though Sprite often managed to cheer him up. He was also growing restless. He had watched a match between two fivers and wanted to challenge someone. Puck had warned him against this, saying that even though his level was high, he still had a lot to learn.

Almost every afternoon during one of his breaks, he would go down to the kitchen and talk with Slate. He often helped Slate prepare for supper by gather the ingredients, which also served as exercise for his psychic abilities. One afternoon, he smelt a very pungent odor coming out the kitchen.

"What's that smell?" Ash said with disgust as he walked up to Slate.

"Joy said we were out of potions," Slate replied in a very nasal voice. Ash noticed that he had a clothespin on his nose. "I'm making up a new batch before I start on supper."

Ash looked down in the cauldron. A purple liquid bubbled while giving off the horrid smell.

"I'm glad the stuff keeps for almost three years," Slate told him. "This is just the base for all the potions. I add in some other stuff to make different types."

"Does this stuff work on all pokémon?"

"Yeah, but it was made especially for you guys," he replied.

Ash stared down at the purple goo.

"You think you can teach me how to make this stuff?"

"I don't see why not," Slate replied. "Most of the ingredients are kind of rare, but I think I can give the plants from the garden when you leave."

"Thanks," Ash replied.

"This needs to set for a little while," Slate said as he stopped stirring. "I'm going to make another cauldron of this stuff, so you can help with it."

"Okay," Ash replied.

For the next half-hour, Slate explained to Ash how to make the base for the potions. As Slate worked with the large cauldron, Ash was given a small pot and followed along. Once Slate had finished with his cauldron, he came and looked at Ash's pot. When he closely inspected it, he told Ash that the mixture was perfect.

"Okay, since this is pot can make one of each of the potions," Slate said as he divided up the contents of the pot. "You add these leaves to make a max potion and these to make a full revive."

He went through each of the potions for Ash and explained that he could dilute a max potion with water to increase the amount but it would decrease the effectiveness."

"This cauldron is for max potions," he said pointing to the first one, "and that one is for full heal."

"Why not just make some full restore?"

"Because the plants for those two grow bigger and produce more leaves than the fruit needed for full restore," Slate replied. "Besides, we're just low on these two."

"Okay," Ash nodded. "Well, thanks for teaching me this."

"No problem," Slate replied. "Actually, Sprite taught me most of this stuff. I just found out how to make max potions instead of super potions."

Ash nodded and helped Slate finish making the new batches of potions.

~§~

After almost two months of lukewarm baths, Ash finally managed to raise the water to a nice warm temperature.

"Good for you," Puck congratulated him. "Tomorrow, you're going to fill the tub too."

Ash dropped his head.

"I don't ever get a break," he sighed.

Since Puck said that most of his psychic training was finished, he spent most of his time working on heating his watergun attack when he found he did not have enough time to fill the tub then heat it. He remembered the scroll Magma had given and studied several nights until he managed to combine his element attacks. He also found that combining his other elemental attacks were not much different than a fire/water attack. He soon made a new attack that he called frozen rain which combined the water and ice elements. Puck commented that his combination attacks were mostly amateur material compared to most of the other multis, but they were a step in the right direction. Ash took this as a challenge and tried to push his combine attacks to their max.

~§~

Ash had become accustomed to most of the city during his three-month stay. Many of the vendors recognized him by his now white robe with dark purple strips along the edges. The elders thought that the psychic and ghost combination suited him since he grew faster in those abilities. Marid had told them that with time, he could probably become one of the best illusionists of the magians. Marid said he wanted to do some special training with Ash for learning how to hide from other magians. Raiden was initially against the idea since he disliked how Puck and Marid could hide from even their best trackers, but Blizzard and Inferno gave their approval. Soon, Marid was began Ash's new lessons.

"I think a good one for you to work with would be the tentacruel or scyther," Marid told him.

"Why that form?" Ash demanded.

"Because most people know how much you enjoy relaxing as a pikachu," Marid replied. "Plus, your haunter and jynx forms kind of stand out."

"Okay," Ash nodded.

"Can you speak like either one?"

"I can pull off Tentacruel better than Scyther," Ash replied. "My Pikachu is the best.

"I see," Marid nodded. "That's the first thing we're going to take care of. You must talk like a wild pokémon in all your forms. You could probably get away with your haunter form, but just to be on the safe side, you better learn it too."

During most of the next two months, Ash concentrated on learning each of his form's languages. He found that Haunter and Jynx were easier to learn since he could use psychic abilities in those forms. It was the Tentacruel and Scyther that spent most of his time.

"I think you're ready for the next lesson," Marid announced after Ash talked for almost two days as a tentacruel. "You need to learn to smell like your forms."

"Smell?"

"Yes," Marid answered. "The pack contains the best trackers since they rely on their noses as much as any other sense. Your body odor has to match that of your forms."

The lesson only took Ash a week to learn, but often left him smelling like a scyther even after three baths. The third lesson was more behavioral. Ash managed to act like a tentacruel since they lived pretty simple lives. The scyther form would be more difficult to pull off since most scythers were found in swarms, but after another month of training, Ash could easily pull off his tentacruel form. He was still far from Marid's level, but he could fool any human trainer.

"I would suggest you get Puck to teach you more about your ghost forms," Marid suggest. "Ghosts are nearly impossible to track, and he's the only ghost magian that I know of."

"Okay," Ash nodded.

~§~

Weeks turned into months, and finally months turned into years. What Ash had thought would be only a few days became ten years. Most of his time was spent learning different attacks and abilities from each of his forms, but he also learned more about magian society. Puck taught him most of the history after the fall of Pokémopolis. When the city was destroyed, many of the magians had died during the evacuation.

"I thought we were immortal," Ash replied when he learned that Raiden was killed during the attack.

"Immortal is probably the wrong term," Puck replied. "More like ageless. We don't die by old age, and we can take a pretty good beating, but we can still die. That's why there aren't that many fighting types."

"What do you mean?"

"Fighting types generally end up fighting in some war or conflict," Puck explained. "A good fighter usually lives through a war or two, but some are just level 25s or even 20s."

"What about Marid and Sprite?" Ash asked. "And Julie?"

"Well, Marid is off on assignment while Sprite is doing what she wants," Puck replied. "As for Julie, I think you know her better as Pixie."

"Julie is Pixie?" Ash repeated. "Well, this is about the right time."

"I think she received her name in about two years," Puck continued.

As Ash listened to the more current history, he kept wondering more about Puck's own time. The one time he had asked Puck about it, Puck told him that time travel was limited to before his own 'past.'

Puck also taught Ash had to fully use his ghost abilities.

"Staying out of phase is easy," Puck explained. "Things generally are easier to maintain than to change. That's the hard part. Going from incorporeal to corporeal can be really draining."

But eventually, his training did come to an end, and Ash was once again summoned before the three elders.

~§~

"Angel, you have been the most impressive student we have ever seen," Raiden told him. "You appear to learn at about a quarter of the speed even our fastest learn."

"That may be due to his unique transformation," Puck interrupted.

"If this is our future," Inferno nodded, "then we have a shining destiny awaiting us."

"My, my," Blizzard chided. "You certainly changed your tune."

"The boy didn't appear to be much more than a simpleton," Inferno replied. "Our excellent tutoring has cured him of that ailment."

"We do they always talk like I'm not here," Ash grumbled to himself. The three continued to debate amongst themselves, so he looked over to Puck.

"Can't we go now?" Ash pleaded. "Ten years is quite a long time."

"Ten years?" Puck smiled. "Why it hasn't even been ten seconds."

"What?"

~§~

"Mister Ketchum!" a voice yelled to him through the haze.

"Whaa?" he moaned.

"Nice of you to join us," the teacher told him. "I hope you don't plan on sleeping through your senior year."

"No, sir," Ash replied.

"Good," the man replied. "Now, Kyle Masters…"

~§~

"Hey, Ash," Gary called as Ash walked down the street. "What was up with you today? You seemed really out of it?'

"I'm not really sure," Ash replied. "I had this really weird dream during homeroom."

"Well, I have to get work," Gary said as he looked at his watch. "You take it easy, okay?"

"Yeah, sure," Ash replied. "See you later."

As Ash walked up his street, Pikachu came running to meet him.

"Pi pikachu?"

"It was okay, I guess," Ash told him as they walked up to his house. "I had the strangest dream though during homeroom."

"Pika pika," Pikachu told him.

"No, it wasn't about not wearing any pants to school," Ash sighed. "It was, I dunno."

As Ash opened the door, he saw his mother talking to a man in a black suit and green hair.

"Listen, I don't want you anywhere near my son," she snapped at him. "Now just go."

"No need to worry," the man replied. "I'm just dropping some stuff off for him."

"Mom?" Ash asked when he closed the door.

"Ash, honey," she squeaked with surprised.

"Who is this, Mom?"

"He was just leaving," his mother replied. He turned back to the man. "I'm sorry, but I'm not interested in buying that."

"Okay, ma'am," the man smiled. "If you ever change you mind, here's my card."

The man gave her a business card and walked toward Ash and the door. He paused a moment to smirk at Ash and walked out.

"What was that about mom?" Ash asked as he closed the door.

"Just a salesman," she replied. "How was your day at school?"

"Fine," he replied.

"That's good," she replied. "Why don't you clean up, and I'll get supper ready."

"Sure thing, Mom," Ash said as he ran up to his room.

"Was Mom acting strange to you?" he asked Pikachu.

"Pika," he nodded.

"Me too," he said as he opened his door. His mouth dropped when he saw what was inside.

Draped over his bed was a white robe with dark purple strips along the hems, and on his desk were three plants and a book. On top of the book was a note addressed to him.

"Slate thought you might want these," Ash read. "The book contains the recipes for more of the potions and some power boosters. Puck."

Ash stared at the note for a minute.

"Maybe it wasn't a dream."

~§~

When Ash goes to Viridian for his date with Misty, two others decide to tag along, and when Ash is taking too long to do anything, they take matters into their own hands. Who says **Fairy Tales** don't come true?


	16. Fairy Tales

"I can't believe him," Pixie shouted

Evolution  
By Jaxxon

Part Sixteen - Fairy Tales

Ash looked down at his watch. Misty said that she would be at the Pokémon Center around seven, and it was almost eight. He was starting to worry if she had an accident on her way from Cerulean.

"Or maybe she stood me up," he sighed as he paced around the lobby.

The lobby was empty except for Nurse Joy who was busy cleaning the windows. Ash had offered to help her, but she said that he might miss up his clothes. He found out from Chansey that she was trying to win the ongoing bet. Today was in the range of her date, and she was not about to mess it up.

Ash took his seat and closed his eyes. He heard the doors open. He opened his eyes and saw Misty walking up to him.

"Sorry I'm late," she apologized. "I had to take care of a challenge since the others' pokémon needed a break."

"That's okay," Ash replied. "You hungry?"

"Famished," she smiled. "Just like old times."

"Yeah," Ash smiled back. "Like old times."

~§~

Waiting outside in a tree, a little jigglypuff watched as the two trainers walked out of the center. Clutching a small cylinder in its paw, it jumped to the ground.

It followed just behind the couple, listening to their conversation.

"So how is that fencing class your taking?" Misty asked.

"It's kendo, and I'm enjoying it," Ash replied. "I'm one of the oldest in the class, but my sensei says I'm learning faster than any of his other students."

"Ash a fast learner," Misty smirked. "That would be a first."

Jigglypuff sighed. Just when those two started getting along, one of them has to open their big mouth. Soon an argument between the two grew into a small fight.

"What's up, Pix?" a voice behind her asked. She turned around and saw a grinning gengar.

"Hey, Puck," she replied. "Just keeping an eye on Angel."

"Have I been to see him yet?"

"I think so," she answered. "He looks older in the eyes."

"I hope I finally get this time travel thing down," Puck sighed. "Cedric's mad at me because of something I'm going to do in about a year or two."

"That's your own fault," Pixie sighed as her form sifted to a ten-year-old girl. "You shouldn't be such a prankster on the elders."

"Very funny," Puck said as he became a ten-year-old boy.

"Now shut up so I can watch," Pixie hissed. "I've been trying to get these two together for years, and I'm not letting you miss it up again."

"Again?" Puck asked. "I've missed it up before?"

"Idiot," she whispered as she followed after the couple.

~§~

Ash and Misty eventually reached a little restaurant. Misty was enchanted by the garden patio and insisted they eat there. The hostess cheerfully led them to a table outside and left them with their menus.

"This is such a lovely place," Misty commented as she looked around the garden. "And the stars are so bright tonight."

Ash was only half listening as he stared at Misty. "Yeah," he sighed back.

Misty then picked up her menu. The object blocking his view brought Ash back to reality, and he glance over his menu. Most of the food was thankfully within his price range, so he ordered a chicken dish. He did not understand what all the seasoning meant, but he hoped it would be good. After the waitress left with their orders, he went back to staring into Misty eyes. She was talking about how things were going back in Cerulean.

~§~

Pixie slammed her fist into the wall. She and Puck and found a nest above the restaurant building and had been watching them for the past hour.

"I can't believe him," Pixie shouted. "He's just sitting there, doing nothing."

"Calm down, Pix," Puck laughed. "I have an idea."

Pixie looked up the boy. He stared down at the couple below.

"What exactly do you have in mind?" she asked.

"Between the two of us, we have enough psychic power to control one human and one magian," Puck explained. "We create a little scenario."

"What kind of scenario?"

"Oh, something appropriate," Puck smiled.

"I don't know," Pixie replied uneasily.

"Don't worry, Pix," Puck said as he looked back at the couple. "It'll be fun."

"Fine," Pixie sighed, "but this had better work."

"Trust me," Puck slyly replied.

Pixie glared at him. "Let's do this," she said as she built up her power.

Puck grinned as his own power reached their maximum. He looked down at the couple and recited, "Once upon a time…"

~§~

A good king ruled the kingdom of Kanto, but like all mortal men, he one day died, leaving the throne to his son. Unfortunately, the boy was too young to handle the responsibilities of ruling, so the true power lied in the hands of the Lord Protector, Duke Giovanni. Among the court of the old king which stayed was the wizard Oak, who instructed the young king in the ways of pokémon. Also, a young knight of the former ruler served as the personal guard of the king.

Now, the Lord Protector soon found a taste for the power he now yielded as being king in all but title and longed to remove the boy who would one day turn into a man. He emptied many of the coffers buying the loyalty of the various vassals. He managed to gain the support of Lady Sabrina and Lady Erica by force of arms while Sir Surge saw the glory in Giovanni's scheme and joined. However, several of the other lords said they would do nothing against the rightful heir. Giovanni then sought an alliance with the voice of the remaining lords, Duke Waterflower of Cerulean.

~§~

"I must go to the king's court," Lord Waterflower told his family. "The Lord Protector has requested an audience."

"You mean demanded," Lady Waterflower replied. "He still smells of treachery."

"Father, may I go with you?" the youngest daughter asked.

Lord Waterflower looked at his wife.

"She should be introduced at court," she replied. "However, I think another time may be more appropriate."

"Please, Father," she pleaded. "You have taken the others, is it not me turn now?"

"Perhaps when you are older," he replied.

"But you took Daisy when she was two years younger than I am," she said, "and Lilly and Violet were both my age when you took them to court."

"True," he explained, "but I brought them to the king, not Duke Giovanni."

"Maybe the king will have court," she replied. "He may be a young king, but he is still the king."

"Very well, you may go, Misty," he gave in. He knew he had a weakness for his youngest child. "But don't be disappointed if you fail to meet the king."

"Yes, Father," she cheerfully replied. "I will prepare for the journey."

~§~

"Look, Pikachu," a boy pointed to his companion, "here comes a coach. Must be on their way to see Giovanni."

"Pika," the pokémon said in agreement.

"How about we have a little fun?"

"Pikachu," the rodent replied mischievously.

The driver of the coach kept the Ponyta at a relaxed pace so as not to tire them before the reached their destination. Suddenly, out of the underbrush, a Pikachu jumped out. He gave a small thundershock to the Ponyta causing it to panic. It soon took off down the road with the driver trying his best to regain control.

"What is wrong?" one of passengers inside cried.

"A wild pokémon spooked the Ponyta, my lord," the driver replied.

As the driver tried to calm the frightened pokémon, the boy jumped off a tree branch onto the roof coach. While the driver was occupied with Ponyta, he slipped inside.

"What is the meaning of this?" the man inside demanded.

"Just a little toll for the king's road," the boy replied.

"These roads are free to travelers," his female companion snapped back.

She looked over the bandit. A cloth covered his face, and his clothes seemed to be that of a peasant. His expression seemed to change when he looked back at her.

"But you have not heard my fee," he replied. "Simply a kiss from the fair lady."

"No miscreant will offend my daughter like that," the man said as he made a grab for the boy. He managed to duck under the arm and opened the door.

"If I were king, I could demand my payment," he said as he leaned out the opened door.

"If you were king," she replied as she kicked him in the midsection, sending him out the door, "it would be a land of fools."

The coach soon slowed down, and the driver and another man appeared at the open door.

"Are you all right, my lord?" the driver asked.

"Yes," he replied, "but a bandit was the cause of this."

"A bandit?" the stranger asked. "Was about the age of your companion?"

"Yes," the man replied. "And who are you?"

"Sir Brock of Pewter," he replied. "I assisted the driver when I saw the Ponyta was a runaway."

"We are in your debt, Sir Knight," the man thanked. "Were you on your way to court as well?"

"No, my lord," Sir Brock replied, "I was searching for the bandit who attacked you."

"Then he is only a little ways back," the girl spoke. "He could not have gotten far after I pushed him out the door."

"Then I better be off," the knight said with an urgent tone in his voice. "I will not let this vagabond escape me again."

"Again, our thanks," the man replied as the knight went to his own Ponyta. "You hold the debt of Duke Waterflower of Cerulean."

"It was my honor," Sir Brock replied as he rode back up the road.

The coach soon continued the rest of way without incident while Lady Misty could not forget the way the bandit had looked at her.

Sir Brock soon found his quarry lying in the middle of road with his Pikachu beside him.

"At last I found," he said as he leaped of his Ponyta. "Are you all right, Your Majesty?"

"Please, Brock," the boy replied. "I told you not to call me that when we are not in the palace."

"Your pardon," he humbly replied.

"And I'm fine," the boy answered. "You know I've taken worst falls off Starfire, and she is as gentle as a lamb."

Sir Brock chuckled at the comment. Starfire was the most dangerous Rapidash in the royal stables. Many of stablehands refused to go near her, but she was always kind to her master.

"Anyway, did you see her?" the boy asked as he got up off the ground.

"Yes," he replied. "A very charming lady."

"Charming?" the boy questioned. "She was the most unladylike person I've ever seen at court."

"But most have only seen you as Prince Ashton," Sir Brock reminded him. "I have taught you that many will show no respect to a peasant."

"I wonder how she would treat a king," the boy said as Pikachu jumped onto his shoulder.

"Probably as any good vassal should," Sir Brock replied. "With humility and respect."

"Bah," the boy commented. "I will never learn anything about her that way. Perhaps as a servant..."

"Your Majesty, cannot be considering what I think you are?"

"It is just a thought," Ash said to calm his friend. "Let's get back to palace. I want to see her again."

"Very well," Sir Brock replied as he mounted his Ponyta.

The boy gave a whistle, and a majestic Rapidash walked out of the forest.

"To home," the boy cheered as he raced the knight to the palace.

~§~

"Where is he?" Duke Giovanni demanded from the servant before him.

"He and Sir Brock went out riding," James, the stablehand, sputtered.

"How long ago?"

"Shortly after noon, sire," James replied.

"Inform me when they have returned," Giovanni instructed. "Now go!"

As James ran back to his post, another servant announced the arrival of the Waterflowers. The Lord Protector joined them in the throne room.

"Greetings," he said to Lord Waterflower when he entered the throne room. "And who is this lovely creature?"

"My lord," Lord Waterflower said with a bow. "This is my daughter, who wishes to introduce herself in court."

"She cannot be young Misty," Giovanni replied with mock surprise. "When I last saw you, you were a child. Now you are a woman."

She blushed at the comment, but Waterflower was not so easily amused.

"May my daughter address the king?"

"Unfortunately, the king went out riding today," Giovanni answered. "If you had announced your intentions sooner, he may had been present."

"It is my fault," she sighed. "I urged Father to bring me now, unannounced."

"My child," Waterflower comforted, "perhaps the king will arrive while we are yet here."

A servant walked in and whispered something into Giovanni's ear.

"If you will excuse me," he told his guests, "I have a matter to attend. Tracey here will show you to your suite."

Giovanni walked out of the throne room to the hallway were James was waiting.

"Where are they?" he demanded.

"Sir Brock took him directly to his chambers, my lord," James quickly answered.

"Very well," Giovanni sighed. "Back to your post, lad."

"Yes, my lord," James replied, grateful to get out of the Lord Protector's sight.

~§~

"I must protest," Sir Brock complained to the screen.

"You always protest," a voice from behind the screen replied. "And does that change anything?"

"Your Majesty can't possible leave the palace now," Sir Brock went on. "You know Giovanni plots to take your throne."

"He dare not try anything with only one loyal noble," Ash replied. "The others would never acknowledge his claim."

"But he controls two others," the knight reminded him.

"Listen," Ash said as he walked out from behind the screen, "if a coup does happen, wouldn't I be safer in a loyal stronghold."

"But how loyal is Waterflower?" Sir Brock asked. "He did come at Giovanni's call."

"As you have often told," Ash replied, "it is the duty of a vassal to come at the king's command, even the Lord Protector."

"I suppose," Sir Brock frowned, "but why may I not accompany you?"

"If you go," Ash replied, "you might slip up with a 'Your Majesty.' Besides, I want to meet that girl again without a nursemaid hovering over me."

"Is that what I am to you?"

"Nay, my friend," Ash told the knight. "It is that I want to see how I can deal with things myself."

"I understand," Sir Brock replied.

"Good," Ash said as he finished putting on his cloak. "How do I look?"

"Like a squire, my lord," Sir Brock answered.

As the two were about to walk out, someone knocked on the door.

"Your Majesty?" Giovanni called.

"You may enter," Ash replied.

Giovanni came into the room and shut the door behind him. Before Giovanni spoke, he noticed the outfit that Ash was wearing. It was not the normal rags he wore when he was terrorizing the countryside or the more regal kingly outfit.

"My lord, why are you dress as a servant?" the Lord Protector asked.

"I am merely going on holiday," Ash replied. "I should be back with a month."

"Your Majesty!" Giovanni replied with shock. "You should not be outside this palace for such a long period without guards for your protection."

"I do not have to explain myself to the likes of you," Ash frowned. "Now go. I do not wish to speak with you any further."

"Yes, Your Majesty," Giovanni bowed. As he left the room, he muttered, "Spoiled brat, I should be ruling this kingdom."

Giovanni smiled as the king's absence gave him an opportunity for his plans.

~§~

"I don't like how this is going," Pixie said as she watched Ash and Brock pack his bags. "I was hoping for a simple romance."

"Pixie, Pixie, Pixie," Puck chided. "You always have been a bit narrow minded. This story needs plot; it cries out for subterfuge."

Pixie sighed. Not matter what age, Puck was always pigheaded. While most magians questioned his very existence, she had come to loathe it. He never really explained why he constantly kept popping up in her lives, but he always enjoyed making her lives miserable. Maybe that was why he was sometimes called the demon magian.

"Oh good," Puck said as Brock led Ash towards the guest's suite. "Now the fun begins."

Pixie rolled her eyes and followed after him.

~§~

Misty was getting bored browsing through the bookshelf in the suite. She had expected the palace to be much grander, but it was only a bit larger than she own.

"Sir Brock, how nice to see you again," she heard her father say in the anteroom. "And who is your friend?"

"A cousin of mine," Brock replied. "I was hoping you may have a need for another page."

"Why not leave him here?" he asked. Misty rose from her chair to see whom they were talking about. She peeked in through the door and saw her father and Sir Brock, but the boy was blocked from her view.

"He wishes to leave my presence to make his own fortune," Sir Brock sighed. "It is not my wish, but I believe it will do the boy some good."

Misty cracked open the door a bit more, but this attracted the attention of the boy.

"Yes?" he called. Brock and Waterflower turned to where he was looking.

Misty fully opened the door and joined the others. "Who are you talking with, Father?"

"Our rescuer has come to claim the debt," he replied. "You had told me you wanted a new manservant, is that right?"

"Yes," she replied. "That Rudy is such a bore at times."

"Then how about this boy?" he asked.

Misty looked at the boy. He was her age. His wild look blended in with his friendly smile. She could almost remember him from before but could not remember where.

"My name is Ash, Milady," he bowed. Neither of the Waterflowers noticed the uneasy look that flash across the knight's face as the young man bowed to the lady.

"I believe he will do," Misty agreed. "You do have a strong back?"

"Yes, he does," Sir Brock answered. "He has begun some training as a knight, but his manners are sometimes questionable."

"Then we will have to cure him of that," Waterflower laughed.

Misty looked at the boy again. He smiled back at her.

~§~

Ash was in the stable tending to Starfire when Misty came looking for a mount.

"May I help you, Milady?" he asked.

"I was going to go riding while we wait for the king to return," she replied. "You can go saddle my ponyta."

"Yes, Milady," he said as he put down the brush.

Misty looked at the rapidash the boy had been grooming. Its coat was pure white while its amber main flared in the slight breeze in the stable. As she was about to touch it, a hand grabbed her wrist.

"I would not do that," Ash told her firmly. "Starfire is very picky about who she lets touch her."

Misty blinked her eyes a few times. Never had a servant grabbed her like this except for her nursemaid, and even she had not done that in years.

"Unhand me," she snapped.

Ash let go of her wrist. "Your ponyta is ready. If you wait, I will join you."

"That will not be necessary," she replied.

"As you wish," Ash said as he helped her mount the ponyta. "But Starfire needs to exercise since she may not receive it for a while."

"Do as you please," Misty replied as she trotted out off for the pasture. "I will not have any need of you till I return."

"As you wish, Milady," Ash bowed.

~§~

When Misty returned, she found Ash once again grooming the rapidash. She thought it was odd that he would spend some much time on one rapidash while most of the other steeds looked as if they had not had a proper grooming in days.

"You may tend to my ponyta now," she said as she passed by.

"Yes, Milady," he replied. He gave the rapidash a final stroke and moved on to her ponyta.

Misty looked at the unicorn. She did not think that it was merely the mount of some knight or lord come to court.

"Who's rapidash is this?" she asked a passing stablehand.

"His Majesty's," he replied.

Misty thanked the servant and walked back to the palace.

'So the king is here,' she thought.

~§~

Ash looked up at the night sky. A full moon shone brightly above and on the fields, a man could be seen with a telescope. Ash smiled as he ran to join him.

"Ah, Your Majesty is out for a nightly stroll," the man greeted.

"Yes, Oak," he replied. "I have a lot to think about."

"It would not have anything to do with a certain young lady newly come to court?" the old man asked.

"I see you have been talking with Sir Brock," Ash replied.

"I may be an old man, but I remember what it was like to be young," he laughed. "Your father was not much older than when he married your mother, God bless their souls."

Ash smiled. No one knew how old the wizard was. He had served for at least two other kings before him.

"This may hamper my studies," Ash told him.

"Not at all," the wizard replied. "There are many fine specimen of water pokémon in Cerulean that cannot be found near the palace."

The wizard leaned a little closer to the boy. "And there are some things you can't learn from any textbook."

Ash blushed at the comment.

"They will be leaving in two days," he informed the wizard. "I have managed to avoid the other servants and claimed that I am getting my affairs in order for the departure."

"Very wise of you," Oak smiled. "You have come a long way from that curious boy I once taught in the ways of pokémon."

"You were a great teacher," Ash replied.

"But now you are no longer a student," Oak sighed. "I guess I can go back to my own studies until I have another heir to teach."

Oak was again leaned a bit closer to the young king. "Please don't keep an old man waiting too long."

~§~

"What are you up to, Puck?" Pixie demanded. Maintaining the illusion was really taxing on her even with her own final form. She hated revealing it to others since it would mark her like Puck. That was one of the few things they had in common at any age, they both hated to reveal final pokémon forms.

"Just making a little more plot," Puck replied. The strain was beginning to get to him too. "I don't know how much longer we'll be able to overpower Angel."

"Then maybe we should hurry this up a bit," Pixie suggested.

"NO!" Puck stated firmly. "We play this out until the end."

"Or we pass out from the strain," Pixie snapped.

"Or that," Puck agreed.

~§~

Misty was very disappointed when they left the court. They had stayed in the palace for almost a week, and the king never appeared. She heard a laugh come from outside the carriage.

'It is probably that boy,' she thought. 'He is always in a cheerful mood.'

That had become one of his more endearing qualities, but it did not cover his often rude behavior. He was bringing along a pet from the palace, which he said had been his best friend since he started his training. It was a cute little pikachu. He had warned her that it did not like strangers touching it, but it seemed to like from the start. Though she preferred the more graceful water pokémon herself, she had come to like the little pokémon.

"We are near home now, Milord," the driver called the passengers.

"Thank you, Richie," Waterflower replied.

"You are welcome, sir," the boy smiled as he turned back to his new friend. "You are going to love Cerulean, Ash."

"I don't doubt that," Ash replied.

~§~

"This is too much," Pixie said as she gritted her teeth. "I don't think I can keep this up much longer."

"Just hang in there, Pix," Puck told her. "At least until we get to the good part."

"I'll try," Pixie huffed. She never really trained her psychic abilities like Puck, and influencing a single magian was a thousand times harder controlling a crowd of humans.

~§~

"Hurry up," Misty told Ash as he carried their luggage inside. "I really must see to my pets."

"Yes, mistress," Ash replied. He was remembering all the etiquette he show the servants did for visiting nobles since his mother died during childbirth.

Richie laughed as Ash tried to carry the large chest by himself.

"Let me help," he said as he handed the ponyta to a stablehand. "I doubt even a knight could carry that burden alone."

"Thank you," Ash replied.

Ash and Richie carried the chest into the foyer. There, two other servants took it from them and hurried off to clean the clothes.

Ash looked at the décor of the room. It reminded him of his own palace expect for the number of flowers that filled the room.

"Ash, please have a meal brought to my room," Misty told him.

"Yes, mistress," Ash replied. He smirked back to her as she walked away.

He looked again at the flowers. One of them caught his eye. Its petals were almost transparent. He looked around the room and noticed several where like that.

"Must be the variety around here," he shrugged as he asked Richie where to find the kitchens.

~§~

Pixie fell to the ground sweating. She was still helping Puck with the illusion, but it was just draining on her.

"Puck, that's it," she huffed. "I can't take it anymore."

"You just rest," Puck said as he helped to her feet. "I can handle it for a few minutes."

"No, I don't think I can do it without some major rest," Pixie replied. "This was a bad idea from the beginning."

"Maybe I did go a bit too far," Puck mused. "Well, it's too late for that now."

"Perhaps if you speed things along," Pixie told him.

"But what about plot gaps?"

"Forget about the stupid plot!" Pixie yelled at him. "I wanted a romance, not an intellectual story!"

"Fine then," Puck sighed. "How about we jump to Giovanni's takeover, okay?"

"Thank you," Pixie smiled.

~§~

"The king is dead," Waterflower told his family. "Duke Giovanni has taken the throne with the aid of Sir Surge and his army."

"Impossible," Ash said. The other stared at him, which sent a nervous shiver down his spine. "What I mean is, the king was so young, how could he possibly be dead?"

"Knowing Giovanni, a terminal case of a knife in the back," Lady Waterflower grumbled.

"Now dear, the royal physician said that he died of a fever he caught while in the country," Lord Waterflower told his wife.

While the others went on about the king's death, Ash slowly walked away from his post.

"How dare that traitor do this?" he hissed as he marched to his quarters. He slammed open the door, causing Richie to jump for his life.

"Don't scare me like that," Richie told his roommate. "I thought my heart was going to leap out of my chest."

"We're leaving, Pikachu," Ash told the pokémon as he grabbed his bag and started stuffing some clothes in it.

"Leaving, now why would you do a silly thing like that?" Richie asked.

"I have business with Duke Giovanni," Ash replied.

Richie stared as Ash stomped out of the room.

"What was that about?"

~§~

Lord Waterflower retreated to the garden after the announcement to his family. He had only meet the young king once when he was an infant, but he still mourned for his passing.

"Sir," a servant said as he walked up to him. "There is a young knight to see you."

"How is it?"

"Sir Brock of Pewter," the servant replied.

"Very well, bring him here," Waterflower told him.

"As you wish sir," the servant bowed as he went back into the palace. A few minutes later, he returned with the young knight in tow.

"Greeting, Sir Brock," Waterflower greeted. "What brings you to Cerulean? I thought you would be attending the funeral of the king and the coronation of Giovanni."

"The king is not dead, my lord," Brock replied. "I have come for my cousin."

"He is probably tending to the pokémon in the stables," Waterflower replied. "He usually spends his time away from my daughter there."

"Then I must see him at once," Brock told him.

"Rudy can show you the way," Waterflower replied. "If you require anything else during your visit, please just let me know."

"That is very kind of you," Brock answered, "but I will be leaving once I take back my ward."

"As you wish," Waterflower replied. "At least extend me the courtesy of introducing my wife to the man who saved her husband and youngest daughter."

"Very well, my lord," Brock bowed as he was led away by the servant.

Waterflower turned his thoughts back to that of Giovanni. He personally despised the man, but he had rallied the support of most of the other nobles either by promise of wealth or fear.

"This is a dark day in deed," he muttered as he walked back into the palace.

~§~

Ash looked through the doorway at Misty receiving a lesson from her tutor Jenny. In the weeks he had spent here, he had grown attached to the girl. She often teased him and ordered him to do chores mostly to irritate him, but he loved her smile. He now believed that he would actually claim his true title simply for her to fall in love with him.

"More likely she love the crown more than man wearing it," he sighed.

Jenny closed her book and told her student that they were done for the day. Ash left his sack with Pikachu and walked into the room.

"Ah, Ash," Misty greeted him. "Would you have the cook prepare me a picnic lunch. I feel like eating out on the beach today."

"I sorry, but I am leaving," Ash replied.

"Oh," Misty said with shock. "Why are you leaving m…us?"

"I have business I must attend to at the royal palace," he replied.

"Does this have anything to with the death of the king?"

"Yes," Ash answered.

"But why?"

"I have my reasons," Ash replied.

"But what about your duty here?" Misty pleaded. "Surely your duty to my family is more than any to a dead king you could hardly know."

"I have a duty above that," Ash answered.

"Your Majesty," a voice called from behind.

Ash turned and saw Sir Brock with Rudy at the door.

"Hello, Brock," Ash smiled nervously at his friend who was now kneeling before him.

"I came as quickly as I could, Your Majesty," Brock replied. "We must return to the palace immediately. The traitor will be crowned in two days. If we hurry we may make it back before the coronation."

Misty stared in shock. How could the boy who had waited on her hand and foot possibly be the king?

"I guess I should explain things," Ash nervously laughed when he saw the look on Misty's face. "I…"

~§~

Puck fell to his knees beside the now unconscious Pixie. His clothes where soaked in sweat, and his eyes where glassed over.

"Oh well," he sighed as he completely collapsed on the ground. "It would have made a wonderful story."

~§~

"What's going on?" Ash demanded as he spun around the room. "Why am I dress like this?"

"Is something wrong, Your Majesty?" Brock asked him.

"What's up with you, Brock?" he asked.

"Ash…" a weak voice called him. He turned around and saw Misty clutching her head.

"I have this terrible headache," she continued. She looked down at her clothes. "Whaaa?"

Ash kept looking around the room until he noticed that the scenery outside the window was disappearing.

"Whaaa?!" he screamed.

"Not so loud," Misty groaned, but she started screaming when she saw everything outside the door start disappearing.

"What's going on?" she cried as he hugged onto Ash.

Ash did not answer but held onto Misty. "Don't worry," he tried to soothe her. "Everything will be all right."

Ash kept holding her until the world went dark.

~§~

"Anyway, I have this really big project due on Monday," Misty said to Ash as they walked back to the Pokémon Center. "I better get home so I can start working on it early tomorrow."

Ash simply nodded. A moment ago the whole world was falling apart, then he was paying for the bill at the restaurant, and Misty did not remember a thing about being in that strange place.

"Okay," Ash replied.

Misty stopped and looked at him. "I had a nice time," she smiled. "Maybe we should get together more often."

"Yeah," Ash smiled back. Those weird moments could wait for later. He had to take care of something more important right now.

"And once I get the day Violet placed on," Misty laughed, "maybe we can tell everyone else we started dating."

"So, you're in it just for the money?" Ash jokingly asked.

"Maybe," Misty smiled as she gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Maybe not. I'll call you tomorrow sometime."

"Uh, yeah," Ash replied as his brain processed what just happened.

'She kissed me,' he thought. 'The gas, no mind control, no nothing, and she kissed me.'

"See you later, Ash," Misty said as she got into her car.

Ash watched as she drove away. When she was out of sight, he shouted and leapt into the air.

~§~

A man with black hair looked at the unconscious ten-year-olds.

"What ever am I going to do with you, children?" he sighed as he picked up each into his arms.

He looked up and say a fireworks display fill the night sky. He smiled to himself.

"Looks like Angel's happy about something," he said as he teleported away.

~§~

When Delia starts dating again, Ash is happy that his mom has finally meet someone. Even Mimie has been seen around a Chansey, but when Jigglypuff shows up, Ash will learn a thing or two about **The Ties That Bond**.


	17. Ties That Bond

Evolution

Evolution  
By Jaxxon

Chapter Seventeen - Ties That Bond

Autumn has finally come to the little town of Pallet, and it appears that the leaves are not the only things that are falling.Two weeks after his failed date with Misty, Ash learns that his mother has been seeing an old friend from high school.While Ash waits patiently to meet him, another person is anxious for his appearance.

~§~

"How does my hair look?" Mrs. Ketchum asked Ash who was sitting on the couch in the den.

"Great," Ash unenthusiastically replied.For the past hour, his mother had been a nervous wreck over preparing for her date.While he did like seeing his mother finally start dating again, he hated having to deal with a forty-year-old teenager.

"Now what shade of lipstick?" she said as she rushed back to her room.

Ash shook his head. Pikachu laughed at his trainer.

"What's so funny?"

Pikachu laughed his response back to Ash.

"What do you mean I was acting like that when Misty visited last Christmas?"

As Pikachu was about to respond, the doorbell rang.Ash got up and went to answer it.Normally he would have just Mimie get it, but he had disappeared earlier that day.When Ash opened the door, a tall dark-haired man was holding a bouquet of roses.

"Hi," the man smiled."You must be Ash."

"Yeah," Ash replied he led the man inside."And you are…"

"Darien," he answered."Darien Forester."

Something about Darien reminded Ash of someone he knew once but could not remember whom.

"Is Delia ready?"

"Not quite," Ash replied."She should be out in a minute."

"Some things never change," Darien said as he shook his head.

"How long have you known Mom?" Ash asked.

"Oh, we meet a long time ago," Darien answered."I was just transferred back to this area last month."

"Oh, what do you do?"

"I'm a data analyst for Silph Co.," he replied."The department heads thought with all the news about Pokémon 252 being researched here, I would be useful to Prof. Oak."

"Well, I'm Oak's assistant," Ash told him."I think we can take care of anything about 252."

"We'll just have to see," Darien smiled.

"Ash could you help me with this…" Mrs. Ketchum said as she walked into the room."Darien, you're early."

"No, I'm on time," he smirked, "and you look lovely."

Mrs. Ketchum blushed at the comment.After composing herself, she turned back to ask."Now will you help me with this necklace?"

"Sure, Mom," Ash said as he step forward until he is blocked by Darien's arm.

"Allow me," he said as he took it from her hand.He stepped behind her and hastened the clasp.

"Now let me have a look," he said as she spun around.After coming face to face with him, they stared into each other.

Ash watched his mother and her date stare at each other for while.'At least she's happy,' he thought.

"Shall we?" Darien finally spoke.

"Let's," Delia smiled."Don't wait up, Ash."

Ash sighed as the two walked out the door."That's supposed to be my line."

~§~

Ash yawned as he slammed his locker shut.He figured with Phoenix gone most of his teasing at school would go away, but Gary had taken upon himself to make up for the years he missed out being Ash's friend.While most of it was mostly playful, it was wearing on Ash's nerves.This had become worst once Gary learned that never Ash or Misty remembered anything about their date, but once he heard about Mrs. Ketchum dating again, he went at it full force.

"What's wrong Ashy boy?" Gary teased."Stay up waiting for your mom?"

"No," Ash sighed."Just studying for that history test today."

"Sure you were," Gary smirked.

Before Ash could reply, he noticed he had two minutes to get across campus to his next class.

"Later, Gary," Ash replied."You still want to study for that physics test tonight?"

"Sure," Gary nodded."I'll come over to Grandpa's, and we just study there."

"Okay," Ash said as he ran off to his next class.

~§~

Ash quietly walked to Prof. Oak's lab.He was deep in thought about all that was happening around him.It had been usually quiet since Puck left last month after his ten-year training journey into the past.That was another that upset him.If he was supposed to be ten years older now, why did he not feel any different?

"Maybe I should ask Puck if I ever see him again," he sighed as he opened the door to the lab.

He slipped on his lab jacket and walked to the storage room.For the past week, he had been checking the inventory for the next years supplies shipment.They were low on most potions and medicines, but otherwise well stocked for the next year trainers.

Ash picked up his notepad and started looking through the evolution stones and TMs.He had been avoiding them all week for fear of another accident.Luckily, Prof. Oak had mentioned that they would only be using a few firestones and everstones in the next series of experiments.

"It was so nice of you join us today," Ash heard the Professor say as he returned from the preserve.

"Well, Mr. Giovanni wanted me to see how his investment was turning out," the new voice replied."After the last mishap at New Island, he has taken more interest in his research projects."

"Of course," Prof. Oak replied."Such a shame too.So many great pokémon researches lost in that tragedy."

Ash went back to work.He figured it must Mr. Forester visiting the lab.

"Oh Ash, you're here," Prof. Oak greeted when he walked into the storage room."There is someone I would like you to meet."

"Sure, Professor," Ash replied as he put down his notepad."By the way, I've almost finished with the inventory.We're going to need at least another thirty firestones and fifty everstones for the experiments you have planned."

"Excellent work, Ash," Prof. Oak congratulated."You actually finished about a week earlier than I had expected."

"Thank you, Professor," Ash smiled.

They walked back into the newly rebuilt large equipment lab.Prof. Oak had managed to scrounge enough grant money to replace most the equipment lost during Ash's transformation.A molecular accelerator was all that was missing from the original furnishings.That was the next large acquisition Prof. Oak planned, but it would have to wait until Giovanni decided to fully finance research in hybrid evolution stones.

Leaning over a monitor, Darien Forester was apparently unaware of the approach of Ash and Prof. Oak until he turned his head towards them.

"I think I fixed it," he told Prof. Oak."You just needed to recalibrate the phase sequencer with the particle collector."

"Thank you, Darien," Prof. Oak smiled."That thing has been giving me problems ever since our little accident about a year and a half ago."

"You had a lab accident?" Darien asked."Oh right, the accident that created #252."

Ash narrowed his eyes at the man.He was after more information about his transformation.While he no longer was searching for a cure for his new state, he did not want it to become public knowledge.

"Would I be able to see the pokémon?" he asked.

"I think not," Prof. Oak replied."It is very shy around people."

"A pity," Darien sighed."Mr. Giovanni was hoping for some photos of the pokémon."

"Maybe when the creature is more tolerant of humans," Prof. Oak replied."Ash, would you go pull up the data sheets on #252 for us?"

"Sure thing, Professor," Ash nodded as he ran over to a computer.He brought up the information and waited for it to print.He glanced over at the two talking about the latest developments in Silph Co. technologies.The man still reminded Ash of someone he had met before, but he could still not place where.

~§~

Just outside Pallet, three figures walked toward the small town.The two taller figures wore spotless white uniforms with a red R blazed on theirs chests while the shorter figure's tail swung back and forth.

"Are you sure about this, Jessie?" James asked his partner."I mean, we were doing so well selling those fake potions in Lavender Town."

"I know," Jessie replied, "but remember what the boss told us…"

~§~

Jessie and James sat in the waiting room of Giovanni's office in the Viridian Gym.They had been anxious about the meeting ever since the call came for their return to base.

"What is this about?" Jessie asked the secretary.

"I don't ask questions," she replied."I would suggest you do the same."

Jessie sunk back into her seat.After another thirty minutes of waiting, the door to the office opened.A man in a lab jacket carrying a laptop walked out followed by the head of Team Rocket.

"Good work, Dr. Norwell," Giovanni told the scientist."I will see that your division is allotted more funding for your other research projects."

"Thank you, sir," the scientist nodded as he walked out of the waiting room."I'll let you know if there are any more developments."

Giovanni turned Jessie and James and motioned them into his office.He took his seat behind the desk and began stroking the head of the persian resting at his side.Jessie and James quickly took the two seats in front of the desk.

"My scientists have determined that multiple DNA fragments are present in the composition of the pokémon known as 252," Giovanni told them."One of these fragments has been identified as belonging to a pikachu."

Jessie simply nodded while James stared blankly at their boss.

"Since you have informed me of the immense power of Ash Ketchum's pikachu," Giovanni continued, "it would be safe to assume that it may be Pokémon 252."

Jessie gulped.Things had been going so well in Lavender Town with their potion scam, but now the boss was about to reassign them to a nightmare.

"I want you two to capture this pokémon," Giovanni instructed them."Despite your failures in apprehending it in the past, you two are the only ones familiar with the creature and its trainer."

"We won't disappoint you, sir," Jessie replied.

"You had better not," Giovanni hissed."I have a man on the inside.He will contact you in Pallet Town at the pokémon center on Monday at noon or Tuesday at 7 PM if you miss that time."

"Yes, sir," Jessie and James saluted.

~§~

"This is our big chance to make it up to the boss after all that time we lost to the twerp," Jessie continued."We missed yesterday's meeting so we only have two hours to get to the pokémon center."

"Let's get goin' den," Meowth shouted."Then I'll get to be top cat again!"

~§~

Ash looked up at the clock on the wall.It was only about fifteen till seven, but it seemed like it was almost ten o'clock.Darien had left an hour ago, and Prof. Oak was looking at the test results of a new wave of tests on his DNA.According to Bill, he's DNA's structure was becoming more unstable, a clear sign of an upcoming evolution.While Phoenix and several other magian had told him that was no such thing as an evolved form of themselves, the tests kept saying there was.

"Ash, could you come here?" Prof. Oak called.

Ash yawned as he walked over to the professor."Yes, sir?"

"I have something very important for you," Prof. Oak said as he reached into a drawer of his desk.He pulled a highly polished black stone on a gold chain."Put it on."

Ash complied with the older man and slipped it over his neck.The stone started to faintly glow then died down.

"What is it?" Ash asked as he held the stone.

"An everstone from our little trip to Stone Town," Prof. Oak replied."With you approaching your evolution, I thought it would be best to be prepared."

Ash looked down at the stone.It once again looked like a shiny black stone.

"So as long as I wear this, I won't evolve?" he asked.

"As far as we know," Prof. Oak shrugged."It's only been a year since we started studying it.There's no way to tell how it will really affect you."

Ash sighed.'Why does life have to be so difficult?'

~§~

"Welcome to the Pallet Town Pokémon Center," Nurse Joy greeted.

"Thank you," James replied.

'It's nice to be out of uniform,' he thought as he looked around for their contact.The lobby was empty except for the chansey who was busy sweeping the floor.

"Guess we missed him again," James sighed.Suddenly a hand landed on his shoulder causing him to jump and scream.He was immediately thrown into a corner of the lobby, and a hand covered his mouth.

"Calm down, you moron," the voice hissed.

James opened his eyes and saw a dark hair man in his early forties.

"Are you our contact?" he asked.

"I can't believe Giovanni sent such an idiot to this job," the man sighed as he let go of James, "but it makes my task much simpler."

James was about to protest but fell to the ground unconscious.The man picked him up and carried him into another room in the center.There, a younger green-hair man was typing on a computer.

"Have you found it yet?" the older man demanded.

"Give me a minute, Marid," the younger man replied."This would be much easier if you just let me get into their mainframe from the inside."

"Too risky," Marid replied."Angel did a number of exposing us to the public."

"Don't be too hard him," the younger man said as he glanced away from his screen."It's not like he had much of a choice in matter."

"Get back to work, Puck," Marid sighed.

"Sure thing, Pop," Puck smiled.

"And where is that sister of yours?" Marid asked.

"Said she wanted to take of something," Puck replied."She left about an hour ago."

"Well, guess we don't need her here," Marid sighed.He looked down at the unconscious Rocket lying at his feet."I should go find his partner."

"Ok," Puck nodded.

Marid picked up the sleeping James."All right my friend," he smiled."Show me where the rest of you team is."

~§~

"Where is he?" Jessie fumed as she passed back and forth at their camp."He should have been back hours ago."

"Don't worry 'bout it so much, Jess," Meowth replied."He probably stopped to get us some food on the way back."

"This is not the time to be thinking with your stomach, Meowth," Jessie replied as she slapped him in the back of his head."He more than likely got lost somewhere.I knew I should've gone with him."

"But the note said for only one of us to show up," Meowth replied."He drew the short straw, so he had to go."

"Quiet," Jessie hissed when she heard one of the bushes rustling."James?"

"Not quite," a voice replied.

Jessie grabbed a pokéball and said, "Whoever you are, you just pissed off the wrong girl."

"I doubt that," the voice laughed.A shadow leapt out of the brush.

A flock of pidgey flew out of the nearby trees as a blood-cuddling scream filled the night.

~§~

Pixie stared into the light window from behind a bush.Inside, Ash was setting the table for dinner.

"I thought we had more important things to do," a voice startled her.She turned and saw Puck glaring at her."You are not leaving me to do all the work, Pix."

"Just a few more minutes," she pleaded.

"After tomorrow you can have all the time you want," Puck told her, "but not if we don't finish up tonight."

"Fine," she sighed.She closed her eyes while her form shifted to a togetic.Puck watched as she took to the sky.Shaking his head he glanced into the house.

"Later, Angel," he said as he turned into a murkrow and followed after Pixie.

~§~

The next day, Ash and Pikachu were walking down to the lab while six eyes followed them from the bushes.

"I just love Saturdays," Ash contently said to Pikachu."No school work, and Prof. Oak needs my help with his experiments."

"Pika," Pikachu happily replied.Saturdays were also the day he got an all-you-can-eat buffet down at the pokémon center.

"I sure hope we try to get Eevee evolve into Espeon again," Ash said hopefully."It was fun training with him."

"Pikaaaaaa…" Pikachu yelled as the ground beneath them gave way.

When the dust cleared, Pikachu found himself being crushed by a heavy object.He therefore took the most natural action.He released a thunderbolt.

"Whaaa!!" Ash screamed as the current passed through his already aching body."Thanks a lot, Pikachu."

"Ka," Pikachu replied apologetically to its burnt trainer.

"Hahaha," a voice crackled."Nothing like a goldie oldie to do the trick.Right, Jessie?"

"You're right, James," another voice replied."The classics were always the best."

"Let's just hope this isn't another rerun," a third voice spoke."I don't want to go back to the boss empty handed."

Meanwhile, Ash was brushing himself off.After managing to get a bit of mud off his jeans came the moment he dreaded most.

"To protect the world from devastation," a voice called.

"Not this again," Ash sighed.

"To unite all people's within our nation," the first voice replied.

"You think after all this time it would have gotten old," Ash continued."Even to them."

"To denounce the evils of truth and love,"

"Come on, Pikachu," Ash said as he started to climb out of the pit.

"To extend our reach…Hey!We're not done yet," James said as he stomped on Ash's hand causing him to fall back into the hole and on top of Pikachu.

"Where was I?" James said."Oh, to extend our reach to the…"

This time he was interrupted by the sound of Ash once again being electrocuted by his own pokémon.

"I think you better stop," Meowth sighed."It doesn't look like we're going to able to finish the motto this time."

"But it's been almost three months since we had a chance to use it," James whined.

"What's the point of having such a great motto if we can't use it?" Jessie demanded."We have a captive audience here."

"Not for long," Meowth said as he pointed to Ash climbing out of the pit."Quick, use your pokémon."

"Right," Jessie nodded."Go, Arbok!"

"Victreebel," James said as he tossed his pokéball.This was immediately followed by his 'loyal' pokémon trying to take his head off.

"Worthless," Jessie said as she rubbed her temples."Arbok, poison sting attack!"

Ash slid back into the pit as a row of purple needles barely missed his hand.He glared back Team Rocket and reached for his belt only to find something missing.

"That's right.I left my pokémon back home," he said as Pikachu fell off his shoulder.

Ash turned to his fallen pokémon."Looks like it's just us," he smiled."Pikachu, thunderbolt!"

Pikachu nodded and attempted to fry the others only to have a black net fall on top of him and Ash.This resulted in both Pikachu and Ash being hurt by his own attack.

"Our new super insulation net works," Jessie laughed down at the injured heroes."Every time Pikachu tries to fry us, he just hurts himself."

"It's really electrifying, isn't it?" James replied.

"I'm more shocked you would say something like that," Meowth commented.

Down in the pit, Ash groaned.He did not know which was worse, being electrocuted or listening to the bad puns.

"Excuse me," a new voice called.

"Huh?" Team Rocket said as they turned around and saw a ten-year-old, pink-hair girl standing behind them.

"Why are hurting that poor pokémon?" she innocently asked.

"Because the boss wants rare and unusual pokémon," Jessie snapped."Now, scram kid!"

"But it's just a cute, cuddly pikachu," the girl replied.

"It's the strongest pikachu in da world," Meowth answered.

"Is that all?" she asked.

"Pretty much," James nodded before Jessie hit him on the head.

"Stop wasting your time with that brat," Jessie snapped."Let's finish the job this time."

"That's just what I wanted to hear," the girl smiled."Go, Houndour and Houndoom!!"

Team Rocket jumped back when the two growling dog pokémon appeared on either side of the girl.

"Last chance to leave," she giggled.

"I think we should take it, Jess," Meowth answered.

"Stop being a scaredy cat," Jessie snapped."Arbok, use leer!"

The large snake coiled itself and prepared for the attack, but the larger houndoom used its own leer attack to paralyze.

"Victreebel, razor leaf," James commanded when he saw that Arbok was down, but the houndour took out the projectiles with its flamethrower.

"Give up?" the girl asked.

"Never," Jessie said as she pulled out Lickitung's pokéball.

"Very well then," the girl sighed."Double fire blast!"

Team Rocket's eyes grew wide when they realized that both of the dog pokémon where about to release the attack.James leapt into Jessie's arms while Meowth quivered in front of them as the large fire blasts sent them sailing into the sky.

"Look's like Team Rocket's blasting off again," they sighed as they disappeared over the horizon.

"Good job, guys," the girl said as she rubbed the houndour's head.

"Quit it, sis," it growled.

"Stop bickering," the houndoom roared.

Both the girl and the houndour lowered their heads."Yes, Dad," the girl replied.

"Puck, get Angel," it told the smaller pokémon.

"Sure, Pop," he replied as he changed back to his human form of a fifteen year old.

"Pixie," the houndoom said as it began to change into a man in his later forties.His hair was black with gray streaks in the back.

"Yes, Father?"

"Go to Sprite and tell her its time," he said solemnly.

"Yes, sir," she replied as she changed into a togetic and flew off.

~§~

Down in the pit, Ash was still struggling with the net James had tossed on them.

"This would be so much easier if I could just transform," he huffed as he tried to tear a strand.

"Then just do it," a voice replied.

Ash tried to turn to where the voice came from but was hindered by the net.

"Who's there?" he asked.

"Aw, you've forgotten me already?" the voice replied."Well, then again, you haven't met me yet, just the my older self."

"Stop talking in riddles," Ash shouted."What do you mean 'just do it'?"

"Transform," the voice replied."A scyther could be out of that in a snap."

Ash was surprised that the newcomer knew about his alternate form.

"Fine, make this difficult for me," the voice sighed.Ash then felt the net getting warm.He saw a few spots starting to glow and smoke.Soon, several of the strands were burnt through, and Ash pulled the net off of Pikachu and himself.

Ash turned to his rescuer and recognized the face immediately.

"Puck?!" he shouted.

"The one and only," he grinned."Well, at least I think I'm the only one at this time."

"What are you doing here?" Ash asked.

"Saving your butt," he replied."You made a real mess in exposing us to the general public.Now, Dad called sis and me to help clean it up."

"What do you mean I messed things up?" Ash demanded."It's not like I choose to become a magian."

"You couldn't just keep things quiet?" Puck sarcastically replied."You had to find some way to 'cure' yourself?Because of that, we have Team Rocket getting too close us.Dad has to finish the job from the inside, but after that…"

Puck broke off as he frown turned into a grin, "After that, he's on leave.Good luck with having him around again."

"What do you mean again?" Ash asked."I don't even know your dad."

"He helped train you," Puck replied, "or didn't my older self tell you about Marid and Sprite?"

"You, he," Ash said confused, trying to think of the right pronoun."You said they were Pixie's parents."

"And she's our older sister," Puck answered.

"So you're their son, too," Ash concluded until he remembered what Puck had actually said."OUR?!"

"Cool it, bro," Puck said as he threw up his hands in self-defense."I really should've remembered to tell you that earlier.Oh well, no fixing it now."

"But, but," Ash stuttered.

"Great," Puck sighed."He's brain-fried now."

Puck turned to the little pikachu who was just as confused and his trainer.

"Mind giving him a little recharge?"

Pikachu simply nodded his head and gave Ash tiny shock in the leg.This caused Ash to stop sounding like a broken record but also caused him to collapse.

"Now I have to carry him," he sighed."Can anything else go wrong with this mission?"

Thunder crashed above him, and a downpour of rain soon followed.

"Me and my big mouth," Puck said as he lifted Ash over his shoulder.He flew out of the pit and landed next Marid who had been using barrier to keep the rain off.

Pikachu leapt up the hole after them and stared at the three men.Each looked similar enough to be family.Actually, the old guy could have been Ash's father, but he was supposed to be dead.

"Come on," Marid said."I'll bet Pixie and your mother are waiting on us."

"I doubt she's going to like me coming," Puck replied."From what Pixie has told me, Mom doesn't like me just yet."

"That's because she only thinks of you as the seventh demon," Marid replied."I guess now is the time you tell her the truth."

"Maybe your right," Puck sighed."This really going to be a family reunion then?"

"Once I take care of the last bit of evidence that Giovanni has," Marid said he took Ash from Puck, "the council has said that my services would no longer be needed."

"Mom must have been real happy to hear that," Puck replied.

"Ecstatic," Marid grinned."Your mother was one for making names though."

"Darien Forester?" Puck laughed."I bet she just pulled it randomly from the phone book."

"Maybe," Marid laughed, "but she's an even better hacker than you, so making 'Darien' a real person was simple for her."

"Then why not get her to hack Rocket's mainframe?" Puck asked."You didn't have to bring me in on this."

"But you asked me too," Marid replied."Or at least you will in a few years."

"I really have to stop doing that," Puck frowned."Sometimes I wonder which one of us grew up into who?"

"You only have yourself to blame," Marid laughed.

"Yeah," Puck agreed, "but once I catch him, I'm going to beat him to death."

Marid laughed as the two walked back into town.

~§~

"That's right, Professor," Delia Ketchum said into the phone.The video unit was off since the call was only meant to be brief."Some of my family came into town unexpectedly, and I need Ash to help out here."

"That's no problem, Delia," Prof. Oak replied."I had only planned on taking more inventory today anyway.I'm sure Ash wouldn't mind missing that for family."

Prof. Oak paused for a moment to reflect back on the past year."I seem to recall that he always had something come up around inventory time," he mused."I should probably check with him before I schedule it in."

"Okay, Professor," Delia sweatdropped."I'm sure Ash would be more than willing to help out more after school to finish the stock."

"That's okay," Prof. Oak replied."I think I'll start getting back into the habit of doing it myself.After all, I can't expect him to come home from college every time I need to restock."

"All right, Professor," Delia said as she glanced out the window."I'll have Ash call you back once we get things settled."

"Then I will talk with you later," Prof. Oak replied."Good-bye, Delia."

"Good-bye, Professor," she said as she hung up the fun.She turned to the little girl sitting on her couch staring at her.

"Now, Pixie," she chided, "what have I told you teleporting into the house like that?"

"But Dad told me to," she replied."Wait, I'm 900 years old.I'm not a little child anymore."

Delia's glare caused the girl to shiver, but before either could say anything, there was a knock on the door.Delia moved away from the den to answer it.Her face light up when she saw the older man carrying Ash, but her smile dropped when she noticed his other companion.

"What are you doing here?" she demanded of the boy.

"I think I better explain, dear," Marid said as he walked out of the rain, "but let's wait until Angel wakes up."

"Lay him down on the couch," Pixie said as she jumped up."I want to try and heal him."

"Now Pixie," Delia chided, "you know you've never been able to heal other magian.I think I should handle this."

Pixie pouted for a moment but conceded.Marid laid Ash on the couch, and Delia knelt beside him.She closed her eyes and placed her hands on her chest.Soon, her whole body began to glow a soft pink while her hair lighted to blonde.After a moment, the glow faded and her hair returned to its auburn color.

"Are you okay, Sprite?" Marid asked as he helped her up and wrapped her in his arms.

"Fine, Marid," she replied as she leaned into him."He was only a bit paralyzed."

Pikachu and Puck dropped their heads at the remark and remained quiet.

"I guess now is the time we tell him," Pixie said as Ash's eyes began to open."You ready for this, Mom?"

"I've been waiting for this for almost eighteen years," Delia replied."I almost told him after the accident."

"I wish I could have been here for you," Marid said as he hugged Delia tighter."But you know how the council gets at times."

"At least it was only a decade this time," Delia sighed."I wonder where Mimie got to.I thought he would want to see this."

"I think he was out chasing a chansey around the reserve," Puck replied."I think that love was just in the air."

Unfortunately for Puck, his remark brought him back to Delia's attention."And why are you here?"

"Uhh, I'll tell you in a minute," he replied as Ash groaned."I think we better take care of him right now."

Everyone turned to look at Ash as he sat up on the couch.

"What a dream," he moaned."I thought Puck said he was…"

Ash looked up and saw he was surround."What's going on, Mom?"

"Honey, I think there is something I should tell you," Delia said as she sat next Ash."You see, this is your father and older sister."

Ash looked at Pixie and Marid.Slowly the wheels in his head started to turn.Had this been six years ago, it would have taken several minutes to make the connection, but when with that strange dream from earlier, it was beginning to fall into place.

"You're Sprite, aren't you?" he asked his mother.

"Yes, dear," Delia replied."I remember when you came to train with us in Pokémopolis, but Puck didn't tell me you were my son.I didn't know until after you're naming ceremony."

"I guess it's my turn now," Puck announced.He looked over at Marid and Pixie.They both nodded, and he continued, "Hey, Mom."

Delia mindlessly blinked a few times at the statement."Excuse me?"

"I'm your younger son," Puck replied.

"But after all this time, why haven't you ever told me?" Delia asked.

"I don't know," Puck replied as he stared down at his shoes."I can't go back more ten years before now.You would have to ask my 'older' self the next time he shows up."

"Oh believe me, young man, I will," Delia stated firmly.

Puck gulped, but Pixie clapped her hands in joy."Finally, we're all back together again."

"Yes," Delia smiled as she hugged her daughter and older son.She turned to Puck who was staring innocently at him.Her face began to smile as she hugged him as well.

"I think we need a family picture," Marid said as he pulled out a camera from his bag."Who knows when we'll all be together again?"

Puck was about to open his mouth when Marid shushed him."It was rhetorical, son."

Marid walked over to a counter and set the camera's timer.He hurried back to the other.

"Everybody say cheese!" Pixie shouted.

"CHEESE!!" they all repeated as the light flashed.

~§~

Giovanni angrily slammed the phone down.After a year for remarkable improvement, Jessie and James had managed to bungle another caper, and this time they had help.

"Excuse me, Mr. Giovanni," his secretary called through the intercom, "but there is a Darien Forester to see you."

"Show him in," Giovanni instructed.

A minute later, Darien walked into the office of the crime lord.

"How could you let this happen?" Giovanni demanded."You said that not even they could mess up this operation."

"And they didn't," Darien replied with a smirk."They did everything according to plan."

"Where they merely a distraction then?"

"No," Darien said."I meant to destroy all evidence of 252."

"What?!" Giovanni shouted.

"I'm merely here to tie up loose ends," Darien continued."Mainly you, Giovanni."

"How dare you assume me so vulnerable," Giovanni seethed."I could snapped you like a twig."

"I would highly doubt that," Darien replied."Considering I'm what you've been looking for all this time."

"You're Pokémon 252?" Giovanni ask.This was preposterous but in a way very reasonable.It explained why the DNA was close to human and the reasons behind Oak's aversion to producing a living subject."And how do you plan on destroying all the evidence?If I were to disappear, there would be an inquiry, and you will be found again?"

"Not if you simply forget," Darien smiled.

Giovanni watched as the dark black hair of the man in front of him began to silver.Soon, where a man in his early twenties had been, now stood a man closer to his fifties.

"I am Marid, the third demon," he told Giovanni with a huge grin."My assignment was to eliminate all source of information about us.We have already taken care of your scientists and Prof. Oak, but all that remains is you."

Giovanni leaned back in his chair."You think I am defenseless?" he asked as he pushed a silent alarm button under the armrest.

"No," Marid replied, "but this will be fast enough that your guards will won't be here in time to see that I was even here."

Giovanni's eyes grew wider as the lights in the room turn off.

~§~

Three Rockets ran down the hall as quickly as possible when the alarm sounded.They knew Giovanni was not the type to simply set it off over a minor problem.That was what the persian handled.No, it meant there was serious trouble in the executive office.

As they burst through the secretary's office, they noticed she was ducking under the table.Apparently she had been warned as well.The lead Rocket pulled out a pokéball while his companions each held a Taser.There was no use hitting the boss with a stray bullet or messing up his office.

"On three," the lead Rocket instructed."One, two…"

They immediately forced open the door and released a Machamp.

Giovanni looked up in surprise from his desk at the intrusion.

"What is going on here?" he demanded.

"We got an alarm from you, sir," the lead Rocket replied as he snapped to attention.

"I gave no such thing," Giovanni snarled.He looked over at his chair and saw claw marks on the armrest.

"Persian," he scolded the large cat pokémon."My furniture is not a scratching post."

The pokémon murmured a reply from its lowered head.

"False alarm," Giovanni told the Rockets."You should be commended for subtlety of attack.Had there been an actual need for your assistance, I would say your opponent you be disposed of by now."

The three Rockets gleamed with pride at the rare compliment from their boss.

"Now, get out!" he snapped.

~§~

"Now that's everything," Marid said as he and Puck walked away from Oak Labs."Did you tell Angel not to mention anything to Oak?"

"Pixie said she would handle that," Puck replied."I wonder how long will it take him to get used to pretending to be human to someone who knew he was a pokémon."

"He'll adjust," Marid said to his younger son."He'll be doing it enough from now on."

Puck pulled out a high-density data disc from his pocket.

"Dad, I think there's something you should know," Puck said as he flipped the disc in his hand."Angel is already about to evolve."

Marid stopped in the middle of the sidewalk and turned to Puck.

"Are you sure?"

"I saw the file on datasheet on the computer when I was copying all the data he had collected from Angel," Puck replied."I figured Ge would want since she's been studying our DNA since the technology was developed."

"How much longer does he have?"

"I dunno," Puck shrugged."It wasn't something he liked to talk about when I got to see him, and Prof. Oak gave him a everstone.It could be tomorrow, or it could be ten years from now."

Puck looked at the night sky.

"But he did tell me something about two other like him," Puck continued."I don't know who he was talking about since he said that neither had evolved yet."

"Three Magian's with the potential to evolve," Marid said with a grin, "and one is my son."

"What am I?" Puck asked, offended that Ash was becoming his favorite.

"You are the one that continued my legacy and became the seventh demon," Marid said as he placed a hand on his shoulder, "and Pixie is continuing her mother's.Angel has taken parts of both our traditions and created his own.I am proud of all my children for each of their accomplishments."

Puck seemed a bit more content at his father's answer but could not still help to feel jealous.He looked down the street and saw his mother and older siblings.

"How did it go?" Delia asked after she kissed her husband.

"I almost hated to do it," Marid replied."The man could have unlocked more of our secrets than Ge could imagine, but the council orders had to cared out."

"At least you're feeling guilty about it," Delia said while Ash, Pixie, and Puck backed off to give their parents some time to themselves."Two hundred years ago, you didn't bat an eye when you and the others destroyed that village in China."

"They killed Ki-lin," Marid replied."All she did was accept defeat one of their champions without the use of her abilities, and they killed her for it.I agreed with Shadow that they should have been destroyed."

"Let's not discuss that again," Delia sighed."All I want is a nice night with my family for change."

Marid smiled as he grabbed her hand.

"Your wish is my command," Marid said.

"Thank you, my loyal genie," Sprite laughed.

From behind, Delia noticed soft gagging noises.

"They're at it again," Pixie sighed."Sometimes I think they're worst than you and your girlfriend."

"Hey, she's not my girlfriend," Ash replied.

"Yeah," Puck added."The twerp's not lucky enough to get her.Maybe I should take my chance with her."

"Like Misty would have anything to do with you," Ash shouted.

"Do I detect a bit of jealousy, Ashy boy," Puck laughed.

"Why do people keep thinking that's funny," Ash growled."My name is Ash."

"Not to us," Pixie countered."After all, you are a little angel."

"That was your idea of a sick joke," Ash shouted at his older ten-year-old sister.

"Then what should have I named you?" Pixie asked.

"I don't know," Ash replied."But why Angel?"

"I liked it," Pixie replied."A child of a demon and a fairy.I figured angel fitted."

"Meanwhile, I'm just a demon fairy," Puck laughed.

"Children," Marid called.

"Coming, Dad," Pixie said as she pushed her younger brothers."Let's go, you two."

"Sure," Ash smiled.He was glad to finally have his father back.He was happy to learn he had a brother and sister, but what else is in store for our hero?Only time, or Puck if he remembers, can tell.

**To be continued**

AN:Sorry about the delay with writing this chapter, but I really not had much time to sit down and just write it out.Plus, I've been planning a new story while writing this one which pushed back the story I had planned for chapter 19.Hopefully I'll have #18 by the beginning of August, but I can't promise anything since I'm doing a lot of work to finish up the first season of Evolution.So much for the first year, now I have to start working on the next one.


	18. What If

Evolution  
By Jaxxon

Chapter Eighteen – What If…

Seven Years Ago…

A red helicopter circled the ruins of what was once a palace and stadium.  After three flybys, it finally set down in what was left of the stadium.  Various pokémon were scattered across the field.  The occupant of the aircraft noted that there was two of each type but the lone charizard.  Among the pokémon were four humans, but they were of little concern.  In fact, all the pokémon were merely an addition to the true treasure to be found.  As the man in the red suit walked across the field, he found what he had been searching for in the months since he lost it.

"It seems we must repeat our first meeting," the man said to the figure lying on the ground, "but this time you will not be my partner, but my slave."

The man pulled out a pokéball and threw it at the creature.  Even though this was a top of the line masterball from the Sylph Co, the man was on edge as the blinking indicator stopped pulsing.

"Welcome back," the man said as a rare grin covered his face, "Mewtwo."

"Sir, what should we do about the others," a black uniformed woman asked.

"Collect the pokémon," the man instructed.  "Dispose of their trainers.  I really don't care how you do it."

"Yes, Mr. Giovanni," the woman nodded as she went back to the other Rockets who were landing in a black helicopter with a large red R towards the rear of the craft.

As Giovanni was about to reenter his own transport, one of the Rockets came running from a large pile of wreckage.

"I think you should see this, sir," the man huffed as he tried to catch his breath.

Giovanni followed the Rocket to the pile where four other Rockets were busy trying to clear some of it away.

"I found it lying there," the man explained as he pointed into the cleared hole.  "I thought you might want to collect it personally."

"Very good," Giovanni smiled as he pulled out another masterball.  He tossed into the hole and picked it up once the pokémon was captured.

"I have always desired the very best pokémon," Giovanni said as he held up both of the pokéballs, "and now I have them both."

~§~

The Present…

It was a beautiful spring morning, and all of Pallet were enjoying the warm breeze that blew through the town.  The pidgey were cooing in their nests while rattata were sunning themselves in the fields.  Even Prof. Oak was relaxing on his patio with Muk while his grandson Gary was tending to some of his pokémon.  Yes, all in Pallet were enjoying the departure of winter.

All but Pallet's longest reigning Pokémon League Champion.

"Come on, slowpoke," Puck smirked.  "How do you ever expect to catch me if you don't learn to fly faster?"

Ash growled as he tried to gain more speed.  While his parents and Pixie were off on a vacation, he had chosen to stay behind to catch up on some of his studies for the school.  He had watched them drive away, but as he turned to go back into the house, he saw Puck's smiling face.  The last three days had been complete torture as Puck found ways to improve his older brother's skills.

"You just wait," Ash shouted back.  He then stopped in midair and teleported about ten feet in front of Puck.  Once Puck noticed Ash's appearance, it was already too late.  Ash used water gun to knock Puck to a stream below.

"Nice technique," Puck said as he waded to the shore.  "I guess I should have told you…"

Puck stopped as he looked around the shore.  His eyes grew wide as he turned his head in every direction.

"What's one of these doing in the middle of nowhere?" he muttered to himself.

"What is it?" Ash asked as he landed on the ground.  He then looked at the surroundings himself.  "Hey, I think I've been here before."

Puck glanced over at his brother then at a stone on the shore then down in the water.  He closed his eyes and opened them a minute later, but they were not the normal deep blue eyes as before.  This time they glowed purple.

"Puck?" Ash said as he walked up to him, but as he placed a hand on his shoulder, a purple ring formed in the air.  "What are you doing?"

The interior of the ring turned black and soon formed a picture of the same area, but it also showed a young girl pulling on a fishing pole.

"It's a boy…and a pokémon!" she shouted as a final tug pulled the line out of the water.

"Hey, that's me," Ash pointed out.  "Now I recognize this place.  It's where I meet Misty for the first time."

"That would make this a small d-point," Puck muttered, "but this is too big."

"D-point?" Ash asked, but Puck ignored him as he shifted the image in the ring.  This time, it showed Misty fishing at the stream, but instead of pulling Ash out of the water, it was a magikarp.

"Stupid magikarp," she muttered as she unhooked the lure from it.  She tossed the pokémon back into the stream and sat back down.

The image shifted again showing Ash walking down the shore alone.

"Squirtle, I choose you!" the younger mirror image shouted as he tossed a pokéball.  "Help drive up some of the water pokémon."

Ash watched as the scenes changed over and over again.  Sometimes it was exactly as he remembered it or small variations, others showed only him with various starter pokémon, or more often Misty by herself was seen.

"What is this?" he asked again when the ring's image stopped changing again.

"A destiny point," Puck finally replied.  "A place where timelines converge and diverge again.  Usually you wouldn't expect them in such isolated places."

Puck sighed as he slumped to the ground.  He had been dumping a lot of his own energy in maintaining the ring, and it was now beginning to take its toll on him.

"Maybe there is more to your meeting Misty than I thought," Puck sighed.  "I always knew she was important in your journey but not enough to be one of the largest d-points on this side of the world."

Ash stared back at the image of a ten-year-old Misty fishing in the stream.

~§~

Giovanni's footsteps announced his path down the hall.  It was the first time in over four years he had been down this particular hall but at the end was one of his most prized possessions.  His most prized and most bothersome possession.  This particular pokémon refused to accept its fate as his slave, and he often entertained the idea of disposing of it.  These thoughts were often dismissed since it was now impossible to recreate it.  It had seen to that moments after its birth.

"Mr. Giovanni," a lab coated scientist said as he walked up to him, "we didn't expect to see you today."

"I wanted to observe the subject before the test," he replied as he continued his pace.  "He still stubbornly refuses to learn his proper function."

The scientist swiped his id card at the door at the end of the hall.  The red light turned off, and the green lighted.  With hiss of the vacuum seal breaking, the outer door to the airlock opened.  Giovanni and the scientist stepped inside, and the door sealed itself.

"It'll only be a moment, sir," a voice monitor announced.  "We just have to scan for any outside pokémon DNA."

A soft blue light passed over the two.  A minute later, the inner door opened and admitted Giovanni and the scientist into the lab.  The scientist walked off to his station while Giovanni headed to the central unit of the lab.  It appeared to merely be a large box with a glass side, but countless wires were attached to the top, and inside, a gray humanoid shape was bound to the container.  Giovanni's face was nearly emotionless as he approached the cage.

"It has been a while," he greeted the prisoner.  "Have you finally accepted your place in this world?"

The creature just silently glared back at his captor.  He had been isolated for nearly eight years inside his little cage, but he could still feel the call of the others of his kind.  Most of them had been retrained into obedient slaves of the human trainers, but his first three still remained loyal to him.

"Sir," a technician meekly spoke.  "You like to see the other one before we remove it."

Giovanni glanced at the young man.  While this one had been his objective during this visit, he could not pass on another opportunity to see it predecessor.  He motioned the technician to lead the way and followed him to where three more technicians were unbolting another cage from the floor.  Inside this one was a deep pink fluid with a light gray catlike creature floating inside.  In all the years of its captivity, it never moved.  If not for the vital readings, many assumed it was dead.

"Don't worry little one," Giovanni said as the technicians finished detaching its cage from the floor.  "Soon you will be joined by another."

Giovanni turned away as the head of the department told him that they were about to begin.  Giovanni followed him to a side room with a protective fiberglass window.

"Clear the room," the department head announced.  "We are ready to begin in two minutes."

At each station, scientists were doing the finally preparations for the experiment.  Giovanni watched as one by one different sections went offline on the systems monitor.  Finally, only three systems remained online: the containment unit, the sensory devices, and the device that was sole purpose of the experiment.

"Excuse me, Dr. Tyre," Giovanni said as the various scientists initiated the experiment, "but how will this capture Celebi?"

"It is very simple," the department head replied.  "First, we have to cut into the temporal nexus.  Up to three months ago, such a feat was unthinkable since we only learned of its existence a year ago.  Luckily, we have learned to harness the pure psychic power of Mewtwo.  Using him as a source of power, we can make a thin slice through the time barrier.

"Next, we dump even more psychic energy into the nexus to cause a wave through the time stream.  Hopefully, the target will be caught in the flow and dumped here through the cut.  So in essence, we are trying to flood it out."

"But what if it is not in this nexus?" Giovanni asked.  "This can turn out to be a waste of resources and time."

"That is the point of the experiment," the department head said as stage one began.  "Even if this does not work, we can possibly devise a way to travel through the stream."

"Time travel?" Giovanni replied.  "Interesting."

Soon the lab filled with a bright light and a horrible scream of pain.

~§~

Puck stared as his ring's color began to fade.  He knew something was wrong.  The ring's image could change, but its color was to remain constant.  Only time portals and holes did that.

"Angel, get back," Puck shouted to his brother.  "Something's wrong with the window."

"Wha?" Ash replied as the wind began to pick up.

Puck's eyes grew wide as he felt the pull into the ring.  Somehow it had created a vacuum, and now it was pulling everything into it.  He closed his eyes and tried to seal it, but the time barrier was too weak to seal.

"I can't seal it," Puck shouted.  "Try to hold on to something until is collapses."

Ash tried to reach for a tree, but the wind picked up and began pushing him toward the ring.

"Puck, help!" he shouted as he pulled into the ring.

Puck stretched his arm to reach him, but a rock hit him in the back of the head and knocked him off his feet into the wind.  Before he could realize what had happened, both he and Ash were pulled into the ring.

~§~

"We have something," one of the scientists at the monitor announced.  "We have something!"

A thin smile formed on Giovanni's face as the other scientists frantically prepared for the arrival.

"We have the containment unit online," a second scientist announced.  "Initializing final capture protocols." 

Suddenly a red light came on a monitor.  The department head ran to the systems monitor to figure out what had happened.

"Containment breech!" he shouted.  "Mewtwo is breaching his containment unit!  Emergency shut down!"

Giovanni's smile turned into a frown as he realized the experiment was failure.  They had been so close, but it still failed.

"Sir, are you ok?" a scientist asked as containment had been restored.

Giovanni glared at him then looked at the central unit in the other room.  Another disaster caused by his own creation.

"Is there anyway this program can be salvaged?" he asked.

The scientist did not reply as he did not think Giovanni would like the answer.

~§~

Ash groaned as he spat out the dirt in his mouth.  He had landed on the other side of the stream while Puck lying against tree.

"What happened?" he asked as he rubbed his head.  Checking his pockets, he found he still had Dexter and Squirtle's pokéball.

"How long have I been out?" he heard Puck moan.

"I dunno," Ash replied.  "About five minutes more than me."

Puck looked around and frowned at the sky.

"Something's not right," Puck frowned.  "Something is masking the time flows now."

"Huh?" Ash replied as he watch Puck look in every direction.

"I need a better view," Puck continued.  A moment later, his eyes grew wide.  "I can't fly."

Ash watched as Puck pointed his hand at the water, but nothing happened.

"I've lost my powers!" Puck wailed.  "Try using yours."

Ash shrugged at lifted a few feet into the air.  It had been a bit more difficult than usual, but he could still manage to use most of his abilities.

"Maybe that hit on the head was worst than I thought," Puck grimaced.  "Guess we should head back to Pallet.  Mind giving me a lift?"

"Sure," Ash shrugged.  "I'll try to teleport somewhere just outside of town."

Puck grabbed Ash's hand and felt the familiar tingle of electricity from teleporting.  The world began to grow fuzzy.  When the haze cleared, they were no longer by a babbling but a hill looking down on the little town of Pallet.

As they walked down the streets of Pallet, Puck noticed some things were a little off from earlier that morning.  Some of the shop had different displays up, or street decorations were slightly altered.  Traveling through time had made him more observant of his surroundings since it often shaved a few years off long jumps, but even Ash was noticing the changes.  However, nothing prepared them for what happened next.

"Hey, Red!" a voice called.

While the two ignored the voice, the young man ran up to Ash and tapped him on the shoulder.

"What's the big deal?" the young man demanded.

Ash turned around and saw that it was Gary.

"Sorry, Gary," Ash apologized.  "Guess I just have a lot on my mind."

"Sure, Red," Gary smirked.  "Thinking about that girl from the gym leaders conference again, weren't you?"

"Huh?"

"Don't play dumb with me, Red," Gary replied.  "By the way, I have to head back to Viridian for the upcoming Pokémon Tournament.  You planning on heading back to Silver Mountain?"

"Uhh, sure," Ash shrugged.

"I can't wait to see the lucky trainer that finally brings you down off that high horse of yours," Gary grinned.  "It's been over five years since that guy from Johto beat you.  Well, smell ya later."

Gary walked back down the street leaving a very confused Ash in his wake.  Puck grimaced at the realization that something was terribly wrong.

"I think we should get back to your house as quick as possible," Puck suggested.

Ash nodded and took off down the street to his house.  When they reached it, they found a dark haired woman watering the flowers by the mailbox.

"What are you doing back so soon?" she asked.  "I thought you told me you weren't coming back until ten tonight?"

"Ahh, I left something in my room," Ash stammered.  He ran into the house and up the stairs to his room.

"Just like you to forget something," the woman laughed at his retreating figure.  She turned and looked at Puck.  "Hello, I don't believe we met.  I'm Red's mom. "

"Uhh, I'm Puck Ketchum," Puck replied.  "I came with Red because he said he might know a few of my cousins in town.  I have to deliver announcements about my grandmother's funeral."

"Oh, you poor dear, but Ketchum?" the woman replied.  "Sorry, but I don't know of any Ketchums in Pallet."

"Well, I know my mother had a friend called Pixie who was from around here," Puck went on.  "I was supposed to find her to give a notice of an inheritance."

"My mother was called Pixie by most of her friends," the woman recalled.  "Maybe she is the one you're looking."

"I bet she is," Puck smiled.  "Would you mind telling me where I can find her?"

"She lives down at the end Third Street," the woman replied.  "Just get Red to show you the way."

"Thanks, ma'am," Puck said as he turned to see Ash coming out the front door.  "Hey, Red.  Mind showing me the way to your grandmother's house?"

"Ahh, sure," Ash shrugged.

"Now behave, honey," the woman instructed Ash.  "And try not to be late getting home."

"I promise," Ash replied.

As the two walked away from the house, Puck informed him of what little he got from the woman.

"What do you think is going on here?" Ash asked as they walked down Main Street.  "My room was totally different and everybody keeps calling me Red."

"I think we may have jumped timelines," Puck replied.  "It must have happened when we were pulled into the window I made.  I guess you have a genetic double here if not a actual double."

"Mind explaining that in English?" Ash sighed.

"According to Red's mom, our sister's double may have had children," Puck explained.  "Her daughter later had a son that looks exactly like you.  I doubt it's a perfect duplicate but close enough to fool everybody without taking fingerprints and blood tests."

Puck stopped for a second and looked at a blade of grass.  He stared intently at it for five minutes before letting out a sigh of defeat.

"My powers still aren't back," he sighed.  "Maybe I was hit on the head harder than I thought."

"Let's just see Pixie," Ash replied.  "Maybe she can explain what's going on."

Puck nodded and followed Ash down Third Street.  Ash was felt confident in finding the house since Third Street mostly had small shops, but after walking down it, he saw nothing that would resemble a house.

"Maybe we should ask around," Puck suggested.  "That lady in the antique store will most likely know.  It's the oldest one on the street."

"How do you know that?" Ash asked.

"The sign looked like it has not been painted in about twenty years," Puck replied.  "Most of the others have been put up in the past few years."

Ash shrugged and followed behind Puck.  When they walked into the store, a bell above the door announced their entrance.

"Good afternoon," a voice called from the counter.  "How may I help you, young man?"

"I'm a bit lost," Puck admitted while blocking Ash's view of the old woman.  "I was looking for Red's grandmother."

"That would be me," the woman laughed.  "If you're looking for him, he's probably halfway to Viridian City.  He was going back to Silver Mountain this weekend for league challenges."

"Actually, I was looking for you, Pixie," Puck replied.

"Pixie?" the woman stammered.  "Who told you my name was Pixie?"

"You did," he smiled.  "After all, what brother doesn't know his big sister's name?"

"But that's impossible," the woman gasped.  "Even if you were my brother, you would have to be at least forty years old."

"Not if I was a magian," Puck replied with growing concern.

"Magian?" the woman nearly shouted.  "There are no more magians!  Not after the meteor over fifty years ago."

"Meteor?" Ash asked as he stepped out from behind Puck.  "What would a meteor have to do with it?"

"Red?!" the woman shouted.  "What are you doing here?  Never mind, just ignore everything this guy has to say about magians and meteors."

"But I'm not Red," Ash replied.  "My name is Ash Ketchum."

"He means Angel," Puck sighed.  "He hasn't gotten used to that name yet."

"Hold on, you two," the woman interrupted.  "What is going on here?"

"Let me explain," Puck replied.  He spent the next hour telling the woman about how they came from a different timeline where both were magians and they were pulled into this dimension by accident.

"I was hoping you help me with something," Puck squeamishly concluded.  "I must have hit my head really hard because my powers haven't come back yet.  I was hoping you might know a way to take care of that."

The woman frowned at him and sighed.  "I guess I should tell you why I was so surprised about hearing of magians.  About fifty years ago, a meteor crashed into the earth and released a small amount of radiation into the atmosphere.  While this did not do anything overly harmful, it did have one side effect."

The woman paused for a breath and continued.  "It canceled out moonstone evolutions.  The effects weren't immediate, but after three years, most of the moonstone-evolved pokémon had disappeared.  We don't know if they returned to preevolved states or started dying off, but they could not found.  As for the magians, our powers grew weaker until we all reverted back to normal humans."

"What about the aging?" Puck asked.  "Did you start aging again?"

The woman nodded and went on to explain.  "Age modifying was the last of our skills to go.  Most turned into little kids like myself while others like mom and dad became their parents.  The youngest of all the magian now is in his late fifties."

"But if it took so long for you to lose your powers, how come I lost my immediately?" Puck asked.

"I don't know," the woman replied.  "I was a faerie not a seeker.  The last of them died off about ten years ago."

"At least can you help out a bit," Puck pleaded.  "If I can't get my powers back, we'll be stuck here."

"Puck, I still have my powers," Ash reminded him.  "Maybe you could show me how to get home."

"Oh, I'm sure yours while fade in time," Pixie sighed.  "But I think it best if you leave Pallet."

"Why?" Ash asked.

"You look just like my grandson Red," Pixie answered.  "Even though Red is on his way to Silver Mountain for the upcoming Pokémon League season, it would be confusing for the people here to tell you two apart."

"Then where should we head to?" Ash asked.

"How about Saffron City?" Puck suggested.  "Maybe Silph Co. labs will have something that help us out."

"But how will we get inside?" Ash sighed.  "I still have my powers, but I'll bet that it'll take all of them just so I can get in.  What about you?  You can't even do simple attacks."

Puck's face fell when he realized what Ash was saying.  He had forgotten about his loss of powers and the security of the Silph Co. Tower.

"He can probably get a job with them," Pixie suggested.  "They've been understaffed ever since Team Rocket tried to take over the lab."

"Team Rocket?" Ash replied.  "But I thought all they were interested in was pokémon."

"Silph Co. was doing genetic research on special evolutions," Pixie answered.  "I don't know all the details, but Red helped rescue the president from Head Rocket.  He managed to escape, but the Towers were cleared out by Officer Jenny and the police of Saffron."

"Okay, that takes care of Puck," Ash replied, "but what about me?  What am I supposed to do?"

"Work on your abilities," Puck suggested.  "Your psychic and ghost abilities are seriously underdeveloped."

"You're not lying, are you?" Pixie gasped.  "Wait right here."

She walked over to one of the aisles pulled a box down from the top shelf.  Blowing off the dust, she brought it back to the counter.

"I managed to keep a few of these," she said as she opened the box.  "After the meteor, it was nearly impossible to find any."

She reached into the box and pulled out a gray stone.  With a smile, she handed it to Puck.  "That's one of the last known moonstones.  Dad gave it to me right before he died.  He never lost hope of us one day restoring our powers."

"I'm sure it's possible," Ash replied.  "Look, I still have my powers.  Maybe my accident has something to do with it."

"Accident?" Pixie asked.

"He's not your typical magian," Puck answered.  "He's a Neo type.  Higher genetic instability and faster growth rate."

"And potential for evolution," Ash grumbled.  "I have to were an everstone to make sure that doesn't happen."

"Well, I don't know anything about that stuff," Pixie smiled, "but I can give you some money."

"Thank very much," Puck replied.  "If there is anything we can do for you, just let us know.  We'll send word once were there."

Ash glanced at a shelf and saw a strange stone tablet.  On it was the basic arrangement of the Shamouti Islands.  He remembered seeing that on the Collector's airship several years ago, but it did not have the inscription of the legend on it.

"This is the legend of Lugia," Ash said as he picked up the tablet.  "But were is the rest of it?"

"Lugia?" Pixie replied.  "But Lugia is somewhere in Johto, not the Orange Islands."

"But what about the Chosen One?" Puck asked.  "Didn't it have something like, 'Disturb not the balance of these Three Titans'?"

"No," Pixie answered.  "Just that these islands once housed the three legendary birds Moltres, Articuno, and Zapdos.  Red even went there to look for them but could not find any trace of them."

"Just like when I went back," Ash whispered.

"What about Seima?" Puck asked, not hearing Ash's comment.  "Didn't he say anything about it?"

"Seima?" Pixie replied.  "Who is Seima?"

"He must not have become a magian in this world," Puck surmised.  "He might have been able to warn you of the meteor."

Pixie's face saddened as she thought about the lost days of being a carefree fairy, roaming the globe in search of excitement.  Looking at the two new magians, she hoped they would be able to find their way back home.

"I guess we should be heading out," Puck spoke.  "It'll take us a week or two to hike to Saffron, and we need to get some supplies."

"Like some more pokéballs," Ash nodded.  "I only grabbed Squirtle when I chased you out this morning."

"Between you and him, we should have all the protection we need," Puck replied.  "I'm more worried about food and camping gear."

"How about you just take a bus to Saffron?" Pixie suggested.  "You two are not setting out on a Pokémon Journey, and it would probably be cheaper than buying all the gear you would need."

"She has a point," Puck agreed.  "And we can stay at the Pokémon Center in Saffron until we find an apartment."

"That'll work," Ash nodded, "but we'll have to get jobs right away."

"No problem," Puck smiled.  "I can get a job at Silph Co. once I hacked my résumé.  You're on your own though."

"Red mentioned that Sabrina was taking in students at her school," Pixie suggested.  "If you need to work on your psychic abilities, she could help."

"All right, it's settled," Puck grinned.  "We're off to Saffron City!"

Ash groaned as Puck grabbed his hand and dragged him out the store.  Pixie laughed as she watched the two brothers run down the street.

"I hope you find what you're looking for," she said as she shut the door.

~§~

Dr. Nathan Polk was not looking forward to the task he was assigned.  After the failed time experiment, it was his job to make an estimate of the damage caused by the malfunction.  Mewtwo's containment breech was the least of their problems.  Most of the devices used to make the cut into the temporal nexus were damaged beyond repair.  Since several of the components were difficult to manufacture, it would take almost three years to create another one.  Half the wiring in the lab had been melted in the energy backwash, forcing the scientist to transport Mew and Mewtwo to another lab.

After two weeks of clean up, it was now time to give his report to Giovanni.  The director had passed the assignment down to one of his subordinates, who in turn passed it down to one of his.  It finally ended up on his desk since he was only a level C3.

And with the report in hand, Dr. Polk walked down the halls of Team Rocket's headquarters.  The various black uniform Rockets ignored the nervous scientist.  Many were only recruits or low level thugs that did the more mundane crimes of Team Rocket.  A few were the Executives, the B4-B1 Rockets, that lead the others in the more massive crimes.

He walked to the elevator that lead up to the Giovanni's suite.  While he had neither personally been there before, he had heard rumors of what happened there.  Some told about how he commanded the Rocket Brothers and other elite teams personally from his desk.  Others talked about the Persian that stalked the rooms of the upper levels.

"May I help you?" a guard asked as he approached the elevator.

"I have a report for Mr. Giovanni," Dr. Polk stammered.  "I'm from Dr. Tyre's group."

The guard looked down at a clipboard and motioned him to enter.

"Just push the button," he told the scientist.

Dr. Polk smiled at the calloused guard as the doors closed.  A faint melody played as the elevator climbed to the upper levels.  When the doors opened again, he was facing a woman at a redwood desk.  She glanced up at him and told him to wait.  After ten minutes, the door behind the woman opened and two white uniform Rockets walked out with a Meowth.

"Mr. Giovanni will see you now," she told him.

Dr. Polk nodded as he walked into the Giovanni's office.  Inside, the walls were bare except for the red and gold wallpapering.  The carpet was a deep burgundy.

"Um, sir?" Dr. Polk announced his entrance.

"Aww," Giovanni greeted.  "You must be from Dr. Tyre.  I assume you have the complete damage report with you."

"Yes, sir," Dr. Polk stammered.  His shaking hands laid the folder on Giovanni's desk.

"When can the project resume?" Giovanni asked as he picked up the folder and started glancing through it."

"I'm sorry, but it may never continue," Dr. Polk replied.  "Too much of the equipment was damaged, and we practically lost the use of the lab.  It'll take six months just to get the lab running."

Giovanni's frown increased the worry of the scientist.  He wished that he were a higher level since maybe Giovanni would then find him useful, but C3 was an entry level for the science division.

"I see that Mew has become more active since the experiment," Giovanni said as he read down one sheet.  "You had to switch him to a more reactive containment unit.  Is there any explanation for this event?"

"Well," Dr. Polk replied.  "We did pull something from the nexus, but it just didn't end up here.  Maybe whatever we brought into this time shocked the Mew?"

"What could cause this?"

"Another Mew," Dr. Polk replied.  "Maybe even some extinct pokémon that was Mew's rival.  We cannot be certain without the subject in captivity."

"Then you may get your wish," Giovanni replied.  "A strange pokémon has been sighted near Saffron City a few days after the experiment.  Many reported it scrambled their pokédexes when scanned.  In any case, I have just sent my top team to retrieve the pokémon."

Dr. Polk stared at Giovanni in amazement.  A new breed of pokémon would send chills into any member of his research team, but Giovanni stated the fact as if he saw that sort of thing everyday.

"If this is all," Giovanni spoke, "you should head back to your department."

"Yes, sir," Dr. Polk replied as he started for the door.

~§~

Michael Hill walked down the cubicles with a grin on his face.  After only three weeks on the job, his latest find had already completed the sequencing program for the Upgrade component.  It had taken his other programmers two months to write the first lines of the program, but Cyprus Ketchum started from nothing and completed it in record time.

"Oh, Cyprus," he called as he reached the end of the line.  "Congratulations on the work.  You keep this up, and you might get a promotion."

"Thank you, sir," Puck smiled.

Michael walked away from the cubicle, leaving Puck to continue on his latest project.  Since the completion of the sequencing program, he had been working on a database for the upcoming experiments.  It was a much simpler job, but it allowed him time to explore the computer networks.  He had already discovered that a molecular accelerator was in a lab on the tenth floor, but only top-level personnel were allowed inside.

Looking up at his clock, he saw it was only ten minutes until his shift was over.  Glancing back at his monitor, he figured he had another fifteen minutes of programming left to do, but the project was not due until next week.  Five minutes of overtime would not hurt the company since he has only making base pay.  It was not much, but it paid the rent for the apartment he was renting.

"Hey, Cyprus," one of his coworkers called.  "Wanna head out to get supper or anything?"

"No thanks," he replied.  "I'm just going to finish this project and head back home."

"Your loss," the man shrugged.

Puck smiled as the man walked away.  He found most the people in his section annoying, but they usually left him alone.

~§~

Ash stared at the houndour and smirked.  While Puck had been busy at Silph Co., he had been training in the forests around Saffron.  He usually came out at sunset since most of the dark pokémon did not leave their dens until dark, but this houndour had been hunting since mid afternoon.

Unlike Pixie's prediction, Ash found that his abilities were increasing instead of the reverse.  He had gained another level of experience and was trying to learn hydro pump.  He had thought of entering Sabrina's school for the psychic.  He could learn more control over his psychic abilities from one of the best psychics in the world.

The houndour's growl reminded Ash of its presence.  It apparently did not like being ignored by the intruder.  Ash's grin widened.

"How about I take a disadvantage?" Ash smirked.  "Scyther!"

The houndour cocked its head as Ash transformed into a scyther.  Before it could recover, Ash charged at it and tried to slice its back.  Luckily, the houndour dropped to dodge the blow and kicked Ash in the abdomen.  This knocked the wind out of Ash and allowed the houndour to leap away from him.

"Not bad," Ash huffed.  The houndour growled a reply as Ash used double team to surround him with false images.  The houndour used a flamethrower to take out each image but was too late as Ash used a slash attack on it.

"Give up?" Ash offered the injured pokémon.  It growled back as it lunged at him, but as it neared Ash, a water blast knocked into a tree.

"Wha?" Ash said as he looked for the source.

"What have I told you about not getting too wrapped up in your training?" Puck asked as he walked up with Squirtle.  "What if I had been another trainer?  Do you know how many sightings of a rare pokémon have been reported since we arrived?"

"I dunno," Ash shrugged as he reverted back to his normal form.

"Fifteen," Puck answered himself.  "I wouldn't be surprised if treasure hunters show up looking for you."

"Sorry," Ash apologized.  "I guess I should stop for awhile, huh?"

"Maybe for a few weeks," Puck sighed.  "At least until it all dies down."

Ash looked over at the houndour lying at the base of a nearby tree.  He walked over to his backpack lying on the ground and pulled out a bottle of revive.  After he injected it into the injured pokémon, he walked away with Puck and Squirtle.

"Squirtle, return," Puck said as he held up his pokéball.  "Here you go, bro."

"Thanks," Ash replied as he placed the pokéball on his belt.  "How soon do you think we can make into the lab?"

"I don't know," Puck replied.  "I would need at least two more security clearance levels until I can actually access a computer so I can hack its security.  I may be up for a promotion, but I doubt I'll be moved out of my department."

"All you need to do is give me one hour to make the stone," Ash replied.  "Dexter is already set up to configure the machine, and that will only take a minute."

"Like I said, I don't have access to that system yet," Puck sighed.  "Just give me some more time."

As they hiked through the underbrush, Ash thought about how much he missed his parents.  Even during his pokémon journey, he managed to call his mother at least once a week.  Now after three weeks in this world, he was beginning to miss all his old friends.  He almost missed seeing Team Rocket, almost.

"I read that Sabrina is taking in students," Puck said as they finally started to see the city.  "Her methods are about the same as ours."

"I guess the loss of attacks is not much of a big deal then," Ash replied.

"Attacks won't work on other magians," Puck pointed out, "but regeneration and defensive abilities are useful in battles."

"Since when do I need to worry about battling other magians," Ash replied.  "Until last year that I didn't even knew about other magians."

"Just wait until the tournament in the next few years," Puck smirked.  "They usually don't allow anyone less than thirty years a magian before competing."

"Tournament?" Ash replied as he thought about battling against another magian.  The closest he had ever come where the times he had sparred with others during his early training.

"They may count those ten years you spent at Pokémopolis," Puck continued.  "But it's really up to the council."

Ash nodded as they walked up their street.  It was near the old fighting pokémon gym.  The building was an old high rise, but it was still in descent shape.  The rent was cheap, and everything worked most of the time.

"Howdy, boys," an old woman greeted as they walked inside.

"Good evening, Mrs. Green," Puck replied.

"I see you found your brother," she said pointing to Ash.  "I bet he's been going into the woods looking for that pokémon like all the others."

"Something like that," Ash nervously replied.  "I was actually looking for a houndour, but Cyprus scared it away."

"And I bet it was a good thing too," she nodded.  "The houndour in these woods tend to be extra mean during the day."

"Yes, Mrs. Green," Ash sighed.

"Come on, Ash," Puck said as he motioned toward the stairs.  "I still need to cook supper, and I missed lunch today."

"Sure, Cyprus," Ash replied.  "See you latter, Mrs. Green."

"Good night, boys," she laughed as the two ran up the steps.  "Strange boys."

~§~

Ash stared at the building in front of him.  It had been over seven years since he had been to the Saffron Gym, but even in this world, not much had changed.  Taking a gulp, he walked inside, fearing what awaited him.  When he had first met Sabrina, she terrified him beyond measure.  She even turned Misty and Brock into dolls when he came back a second time.  He wondered if she ever changed in this world.

"Hello," a young woman smiled.  "I'm Sabrina, the gym leader.  How may I help you?"

Ash nearly dropped his mouth at the greeting.  Even after her change, she was rarely this cheerful.

"I'm Ash Ketchum," he replied.  "I'm here about the lessons"

"Oh, you believe your psychic," Sabrina smiled.  "Just let me probe your mind for a moment."

Ash waited as Sabrina closed her eyes and started humming.  He knew what mind probes felt like from his lessons with his father and Puck, and this was mild compared to those.

"You have a difficult mind to read," she announced as she came out of her trance, "but you seem to have some ability.  Why not follow me?"

Ash walked behind her as she walked down the hallway to a classroom full of people with spoons in front of them.

"This is basic telekinesis," Sabrina informed him.  "You must bind one spoon to go onto the next level.  If you like, we could try mind probing or predictions first."

"No, I think I can do this," Ash replied.

Sabrina motioned for him to take a seat and left the room.  Ash found a seat behind a blond haired girl who was staring intently at a spoon in her hand.

"Come on, work," she grunted.

An assistant came by and gave Ash a spoon.  Laying it on the desk, Ash focused his sight at a small point on the spoon.  Lifting it in the air, he began to twist the metal into a misshapen J.

"Very good," the instructor said as she approached his desk.  "I believe you may have been misplaced in this class.  Maybe you should go on to the more advanced classes.  I'll talk with Sabrina about this."

"Thank you, ma'am," Ash smiled.

"You have already managed to demonstrate the first four levels of telekinesis," she replied.  "How about you try that with multiple spoons?"

"Okay," Ash nodded as he lifted five spoons out the tray and began twirling them in a circle.

"Maybe I should take you directly to Sabrina myself," she gasped.  "It's obvious you've been trained before."

"Only about ten years," Ash replied, "but it was mostly limited to moving beads without making them explode."

"Indeed," the woman gaped.  "How long did it take you to learn that skill?"

"About three weeks to perfect it," he replied.  "I went through a lot of bags before I managed that though."

"Excuse me," she said as she ran to the door.  Ash shrugged and went back to manipulating the spoons while many of the other students watched in awe.  He increased the number of spoons slowly until he had ten spoons flying in formation about the heads of the students.  It was then that the teacher returned with Sabrina.

"My, my," Sabrina remarked as she watched the demonstration.  "Have you been taught to block mind probes?"

"My father and brother," Ash replied.  "They thought it would be best if I learned that skill."

"And this?" Sabrina asked.

"My brother taught me," Ash answered.  "He started with just moving small objects, but that was mostly for control rather than a show of power."

"You said your name was Ash Ketchum, right?" Sabrina said as she motioned him to follow her.

"Yes," he replied.  "My brother thought it would be helpful if I came here to learn some defensive psychic abilities."

"I don't know what your brother had in mind," Sabrina smiled, "but you may be the most powerful psychic I have ever seen."

Ash fought back a grin as they walked down the hallways.  Sabrina finally led him to the gym's stadium.  Once they were inside, the doors slammed shut and Sabrina pulled out a pokéball.

"Kadabra, I choose you!" she shouted.  

A second later, the pokémon was glaring down on Ash.  Ash noticed that Sabrina's cheerful countenance had taken one of hatred.

"Who are you, Ash Ketchum?" she demanded.  "Or better yet, what are you?"

"What do you mean?" Ash replied.

"Don't play innocent with me," she stated.  "No human should have been able to do that amount of psychic activity and not show any strain."

"I still don't understand," Ash pleaded.

"Kadabra, psychic beam," she ordered.

The pokémon nodded and fired a mild psychic beam right at Ash's chest, but the beam passed through him and crashed into the doors.

"Explain that, Mr. Ketchum," she demanded.  "Even a dark pokémon absorbs psychic energy, but it just ignores you."

"Okay, I'll explain everything," Ash replied, "but it's going to take some time."

"Talk," she commanded.  "Kadabra can do things other than psychic attacks."

"All right, just calm down," Ash replied.  "My name is Ash, but I'm not a normal person.  I'm a magian."

"Magian?" Sabrina laughed.  "Are you telling me that you're from some long lost civilization?"

"You know about them?" Ash replied.

"They were a sect of priests in ancient times," Sabrina explained, "but that still does not explain why you were able to do what you did?"

"I guess I should show you then," Ash sighed.  "I really hate doing it, but it's the easiest way."

Sabrina gasped as Ash's body started to glow and mold itself into a new shape.  When the glowing stopped, a Jynx was in his place.

"How did you…" she stammered.

"It was my final form," Ash grumbled.  "Some form of joke, but the ice and psychic abilities do come in handy."

"Can you transform into anymore?" Sabrina asked.

"Sure," Ash nodded.  "I can turn into any pokémon in front of me for a few minutes, but I can only turn into six forms from memory."

"Just like a trainer only has six pokémon," Sabrina reasoned.  "I think it was the Magians that started that tradition."

"Well, I'm the last of them," Ash explained.  "The others have lost their powers and been dying out over the last fifty years.  I may have a way to bringing them back, but it'll take some time to do it."

"Is there anyway I can help?"

"Do you have access to Silph Co.?" Ash asked.

"No, I never bothered with the company since they did not help me destroy that evil haunter in Lavender Town," she replied.  "I doubt I could help you there."

"That's okay," Ash smiled.  "How about teaching me some more psychic abilities?  They could be more useful anyway."

"But you've already mastered telekinesis," Sabrina replied.  "What more do you want to learn?"

"A few pokémon attacks, like barrier and psychic," Ash answered.  "Maybe even how to read the future."

"The first part I would be happy to do," Sabrina replied.  "As for the second, that could take years to develop."

"I have time," Ash shrugged.  "Besides, until my brother can get higher in Silph Co., I'm stuck doing nothing."

"Well, I can fix that," Sabrina grinned.  That particular grin made Ash uneasy since most of his trainers had the same one before he spent a month or two in pain learning some new ability.

"How about we start tomorrow?" Ash suggested.  "I'm a bit worn out from all the exercise you put me through."

"Then you first lesson is restore," Sabrina replied.  "Focus all your energy into a small ball."

Ash sighed but obeyed his new trainer.  He knew it was going to be a long day.

~§~

Puck was watching the news as Ash came into the apartment.  He walked over to the couch and fell into its lime green cushion.

"Rough day?" Puck asked.

"I blabbed to Sabrina about being a magian," he muttered.  "She working me like a tauros now."

"I figured she find out," Puck said as he reached for his soda.  "I think she would have made a great member of the Pack if she had any more potential."

"Please, let's don't talk about magians now," Ash complained.  "I just want to eat supper and go to bed."

"Maybe you should listen to this first," Puck said as he pointed at the television.

"The recent rise in pokémon kidnapping may be due to the rumors of rare pokémon living in the woods surrounding Saffron City," the news anchor said.  "While the perpetrators have not been seen, it is believed to be the work of Team Rocket."

Ash stared as he watched different trainers tell how they lost their pokémon while just outside the city.  Often when a smokescreen surrounded them, or when they camped outside.

"I believe we may be dealing with the notorious Jessie-James team," Officer Jenny told one reporter.  "This would fit their MO, but neither have been seen by a witness in over eight years."

"Jessie and James, notorious?" Ash said in disbelief.  "But I could bet them with me eyes closed."

"Different world, different Team Rocket," Puck shrugged.  "But that's not the point.  You attracted their attention.  Now you'll have to be extra careful."

"You won't have to worry about that," Ash sighed.  "Sabrina has already planned my next five weeks of training."

"Poor thing," Puck mockingly replied as he patted his back.

Ash glared back at him but turned back to the television.  He knew it was going to be awhile until they returned home.  Now he just had something to occupy his time.

~§~

"Come on, Ash," Sabrina commented from her chair.  "I know you can do better than that."

Ash grunted as another splash of water hit him in the face.  Squirtle had found another hole in his barrier for him to cover.  To the turtle pokémon, the training exercises were almost as exhausting as for Ash.  Since he was the only pokémon that was not a psychic, he had been picked for most of Ash's training.  Sabrina had promised to get another type soon, but after two weeks, her search was at a stand still.

"Try not to focus to much of her energy in one place," Sabrina instructed.  "It might be weaker, but it give you more protection."

"But what if he uses a hydro pump or head bash?" Ash asked.  "If I weaken the barrier anymore, he would be able to punch right through."

"That's why you build up strength in your psychic abilities," Sabrina replied.  "At first you make have to worry about that, but once you master these skills, you'll be able to create bigger and more powerful barriers."

Ash sighed as he readied himself for another volley of water attacks.  He followed Sabrina's advice and created a complete sphere around himself.  Squirtle attacked several different points in less than a minute, but the barrier did not collapse.  It paused for a minute then smirked at Ash.  After another round of water gun attacks, Squirtle followed through with a tackle attack right above Ash's head.  His continuous attacks had already weakened Ash's barrier, and the tackle attack was more than it could take.  Both Ash and Squirtle tumbled towards the door and crashed into it with a loud thud.

"Told ya," Ash muttered as he picked himself off the ground.  Squirtle was a bit dazed from the fall and stumbled back and forth on his short legs.  "I had better give him a rest."

"Ok," Sabrina replied.  "While he rests, you can work more on your teleportation."

Ash dropped his head as he recalled Squirtle to his pokéball.  Sabrina passed ten markers in random spots around the gym floor.

"Now just pick a spot and teleport there," Sabrina instructed.  "Try to land in the center of the marker."

Ash nodded and focused on a marker in the center of the gym.  A moment latter, he was standing exactly in the center of the marker.

"Good," Sabrina congratulated, "but now try to be faster and more random in the…"

"Excuse me," a voice called from the door.  "Miss Sabrina, Brock is here to see you."

"Oh, I completely forgot," Sabrina giggled slightly.  "Ash, I would like you to meet an old friend of mine."

Ash shook his head as he followed Sabrina out to the lobby.  The Sabrina of this world could be flaky at times, but at least she was not as cold as the one of his.  Even after all the years since his first visit to Saffron, Sabrina remained cold and aloof.  He wondered how different Brock would be in this world.

"Ash, I would like you to meet Brock Slate," Sabrina introduced the tall man greeting her.  "He is the gym leader at the Pewter City."

"Nice to meet you," Ash said as he extended his hand.  "I'm Ash Ketchum."

"It's a pleasure," Brock replied.  "Are a trainer or one of her students?"

"Both, sort of," Ash answered.

"Ash has a lot of psychic potential," Sabrina interrupted.  "He is here to learn how to use more powerful skills."

"Well, I would love to see what you can do," Brock replied, "but I have something tell you Sabrina."

"Yes?" she asked.

"I popped the question," he announced.

"And?" she said as her face brightened.

"How do feel about being a bridesmaid?" he smiled.

"I can't believe it," she squealed.  "Mr. Casanova finally settling down."

"Violet couldn't believe it either," he smirked.  "I guess I just got careless."

Ash shook his head.  Something things never changed.

"So, when is the wedding going to be?" she asked.

"Violet wants it in May," he replied.  "She's hoping her little sister will be out school by then."

"Which one is that, Lily or Misty?" she asked while Ash carefully slipped away.

"Lily," he replied.  "Misty is the one running the gym in Cerulean now."

Ash looked at the two and walked to the locker room.  He figured that Sabrina would be busy for the rest of the day, and he could use an afternoon off.

~§~

Deep inside the hidden laboratory of Team Rocket, Mewtwo stared at the restraints on his arms and legs.  After seven years trapped inside this prison, only once was he able to weaken the bonds.  Then it had been when they wanted his power, and he gave it to them.  He had overpowered their equipment and nearly broken free.

'I was so close,' he thought.

'Don't fear, brother,' another thought replied.  'I have found an escape.'

Mewtwo glanced over at his companion.  For almost as long as they had prisoners, he had been asleep.  Only in the past month had he awakened from his long slumber.

'What do you want, Mew,' he hissed.  'Giovanni has insured that even you cannot break your cell.'

'My body may be imprisoned,' Mew replied, 'but my mind is free.  An old ally has returned, and he will free us.'

'What pokémon can ever hope to escape these humans?' Mewtwo asked.  'Even I could not.'

'Because he is human as well,' Mew replied.  'Human and pokémon as one.  He will save us.'

'You dream,' Mewtwo huffed.  'Humans and pokémon will never be able to coexist.  Giovanni has proven that.'

'Don't let one rule your opinion over the rest,' Mew chided.  'As for dreaming, that is an excellent idea.'

Mewtwo watched in silence as his companion fell back into the shadows that had hidden him before.

'This will never work,' he sighed.  'But at least it keeps him happy.'

~§~

Ash tossed and turned as he slept on his bed.  For almost a week straight, the same nightmare disturbed his sleep.  He was trapped in a pink haze, but he could make out large gray blocks just outside of it.

"Where am I?" he called.

"Help us," a voice cried.

"Who are you?" he replied.

"Hurry," it called back.

Then wave of pain shot through Ash's body.  Screaming as he shot up, his body was drenched in a cold sweat.

"Ash, what is it?" Puck said as he burst through the door.

"Sorry," Ash apologized.  "Just that nightmare again."

Puck frowned at this.  "Ash, this had been happening for over a week now.  This has to be more than a dream."

"Like what?" Ash asked.

"I dunno," Puck shrugged.  "It could be your psychic training has opened your telepathic abilities, or maybe someone is trying to get into your mind."

"But I've been using all those barriers you taught me," Ash replied.

"How about next you drop them," Puck suggested.  "If someone is trying to connect with you, maybe just letting them in will get it to stop."

Ash nodded at the suggestion.

"Now go back to sleep," Puck said he made his way back to the door.  "I have to make a presentation tomorrow morning."

"Night, Puck," Ash replied as his brother walked out his door.

~§~

Ash was floating in the pink haze once again.  Glancing around, he tried to focus on the objects outside.

"Magian," the voice called.  "I know you can hear me."

"Who are you?" Ash shouted.  "What do you want?"

"Like you, the last of my kind," the voice replied.  "I need your help."

"What can I do?" Ash asked.

"My brother and I have been captured by Team Rocket," the voice replied.  "Please, set us free."

"Team Rocket?" Ash seethed.  "How can I help?"

"I cannot tell you anymore now," the voice replied.  "I will try to contact you in a few days."

"Wait, at least tell me who you are," Ash called, but no one replied.  Soon, he returned back to the land of dreams and slept in peace.

~§~

Dr. Polk handed an updated report to his supervisor.  After nearly seven years of inactivity, Mew had been sending out psychic signals for the past week.  No one on his team understood what was happening, but they were determined to figure it out.

"Dr. Polk," an authoritative voice greeted.  "I trust you have the report I requested."

Dr. Polk gulped and turned around.  Standing behind him was the impressive figure of Giovanni.

"Yes, sir," he stammered.  "Mew's psychic signals seem to be directed to somewhere in central Kanto."

"Anything more specific?" Giovanni asked.

"No," Dr. Polk answered.  "The signal usually gets bounced around, that is until last night."

"Explain," Giovanni demanded.

"Last night, it remained in Saffron, but it only lasted for a minute," Dr. Polk explained.

"The location of that new pokémon," Giovanni thought aloud.  "Interesting."

Giovanni turned away from the scientist and walked toward the exit.  Dr. Polk let out a sigh of relief and looked back at his charts.

"I really need to get into a new line of work," he sighed.  "I think diffusing bombs is less stressful than this."

To be continued… 


	19. Shadow and Mist

Evolution  
By Jaxxon

Part Nineteen – Shadows and Mist

Eight Years Ago… 

Misty sighed as she rode down the forest trail on her bike.  After leaving the gym six weeks ago to become a water pokèmon master, all she had managed to catch was a magikarp.  She was now off to find a town called Pallet since she heard the great Professor Samuel Oak had established a laboratory there.  She hoped he would give her some sagely advise or at least a few more days of rations.

Sighing, she paused to take a drink from her canteen but found it was already empty.  Disgruntled, she stuffed it back into her bag and continued to petal the way to the little town.  She forced herself to remember all the reasons she had left the gym in the first place.  She did not want to merely be one of the Sensational Sisters of the Cerulean Gym but Misty Waterflower, Gym Master and Water Pokémon Master extraordinaire.

"Yes, I caught one!" a voice yelled which brought her out of her daydream.  Looking around, she spotted a boy holding a pokéball in the air.

"Must be a beginner," she commented to herself.  "There's nothing around here but spearows and rattata."

"Squirtle, return," he commanded as he recalled a pokémon hidden in the tall grass.  He was smiled down at his newly captured pokéball when he noticed the girl on the nearby trail.  "Hello, I'm Red from Pallet Town."

"I'm Misty," she smiled back.  "Since you're from Pallet, can you tell me if this trail will take me there?"

"Sure, but why would you want to go there?" Red replied.  "Nothing's there."

"I heard Prof. Samuel Oak has a lab there," Misty replied.  "I was hoping he could give me some advice on my pokémon."

"Oh, he left this morning for Mount Moon," Red informed her.  "I don't think he'll be back for at least three months."

"Just great," Misty sighed.  "I hiked all the way from Viridian for nothing then, and I don't have enough food to make it back now."

Red reached into his pocket and pulled out a business card and a pen.  He scribbled something on the back and handed it to the girl.

"Take this to my grandmother's store in Pallet," he instructed.  "She can give you some more supplies.  I would give you some of mine, but I don't even know if I have enough to reach Viridian or not."

"Thanks," Misty said as she accepted the gift.  "I hope I can make it up to you someday."

"Don't mention it," Red smiled.  "I'm just happy to help another trainer."

"How did you know that?"

"I figured you would have at least a starter pokémon since you were coming from Viridian on bike."

"Oh," Misty replied.

"Well, I was hoping on reaching the river before nightfall," Red said as he picked up his backpack off the ground.  "Maybe I can catch a water pokémon there."

"Good luck," Misty sneered.  "All I managed to catch in the crummy stream was a stupid magikarp.  I kept it so maybe I could get a gyarados."

"A gyarados, wow!" Red exclaimed.  "I heard those are really hard to train."

"Not if you know what you are doing," Misty replied.

"Well, good-bye, Misty," Red said as he headed in the opposite direction.  "Maybe we'll meet up again someday."

"Maybe," Misty smiled.  "Bye, Red."

After the two parted ways, Misty pedaled her bike towards Pallet.  With a smile on her face, she continued to dream of the day she would be the greatest Water Pokémon Master of all time.

~§~

The Present… 

Holding his side in pain, Ash glared at the man in front of him.  He brushed the long white bangs out of his eyes while smiling down at him.

"So, you're the famous Angel," the man grinned.  "I've been expecting you for so long."

"Where's Misty?" Ash demanded.

"Safe, for now," the man replied.  "All you have to do is one little favor?"

"What?"

"Evolve," he replied callously.

"What?!" Ash shouted.

"I have battled and defeated all the most powerful magians in the past five thousand years," the man explained.  "The past millennium has offered me little in challenges, but an evolved magian may be of interest."

"And if I refuse?"

"I doubt you will," the man smiled as he raised his right arm.  "Thunderwave!"

The yellow lightning traveled from the stretched fingertips toward Ash's face.

~§~

"NO!!" Ash screamed as he jumped in his sleeping bag.

The cold night air awoke his senses to his current reality.  Instead of facing a strange, powerful magian, he was lost in the woods around Saffron.  The hoot of distant noctowl and the chirping insects quickly calmed him.

"What a nightmare," he sighed as pulled out his canteen from his backpack.  Pouring some of the water on his head, the remaining tension flowed out his body.

"I really need to get back home," he sighed as he began to remake his fire.  "First mew, now magians."

After five minutes, he managed to get a small fire blazing and set a kettle of some soup to boil.  While the soup was warming, he picked up Squirtle's pokéball.

"Come on," he said as he released the pokémon.  "I need a hand cleaning up the campsite."

"Squirtle squirt," the groggy pokémon replied.

"I know it's early," he replied, "but we're only a few hours from Celadon.  If we leave now, we can make it in time for lunch."

"Squirt," the pokémon mumbled under his breath.

"We're not lost," Ash replied as he rolled up his sleeping bag.

After eating their meal and packing everything away, Ash was back on the narrow path through the woods.  With sunrise only an hour past, Ash was surprised to hear the sounds of cars.  As far as he knew, this trail was miles from any highway but that was in his own world.  While he only noticed a few changes to the geography, Puck said it was possible that there may have been other changes than the magian extinction.

"Hand over your pokémon," he heard a rough voice demand, "and maybe we'll just let you go."

"Not on your life," a female voice replied.  "Go, Starmie!"

"They always choose the hard way," another woman replied.  "Go, Electabuzz."

Next came the sounds of a pokémon battle.  Ash quickly tried to figure out where the sounds were coming originated and rushed off in their direction.  When he came to a small stream, he saw an electabuzz stomping a feinted starmie into the ground.

"Unless you want to see the rest of your pokémon beaten," the rough voice sneered, "hand them over to us."

Not able to see the trainer yet, Ash managed to see her opponents.  Gritting his teeth he changed into his ninetales form and leaped out of the bushes.

"What do we have here?" a green hair man laughed.

"What a pretty ninetales," his blonde companion cooed.  "It would look lovely as a new coat."

Without warning, Ash used fire spin to trap the electabuzz in a ring of fire.  While Electabuzz was shocked by its capture, Ash lunged at the pokémon with a quick attack.  Electabuzz slammed into the flames of the fire spin cage and was held in place as Ash tried to push him through.

"Electa…" it screamed as he managed a weak thundershock.

"Ahh!!" Ash shouted as he leaped back from the now feinted pokémon slumped to the ground.

"Grr…" the blonde woman growled at the seemingly wild pokémon.  "I'll make you into a hat."

"Gyarados, hyper beam!" a voice shouted from behind shouted.

"Huh?" the assailants exclaimed as they looked up at the large water dragon.  It reared its head back and released a white beam of energy at three.  Ash nimbly jumped away before it made contact.  The two trainers' face went pale as the beam landed on the ground between them.  The resulting explosion blew dirt and flaming grass in every direction while the trainers and their fallen electabuzz sailed into the air.

"Looks like we goofed again, Cass," the man sighed.

"Oh, shut up, Butch," the woman sneered.

Together, they flew out of sight.  Ash smirked as Team Rocket vanished.  In his own world, they were the more challenging duo, but here they were almost easier than Jessie and James.

"Thank you," he heard the trainer say from behind.  "Would you mind if I captured you?"

The fear of being caught was once again renewed within him.  While almost everyone he had talked to about it had said it was impossible, it was one theory he would rather not test.

"Ninetales, where are you?" he called, thankful he had learned to throw his voice during his time at Pokémopolis.

Using the confusion, he leapt back into the brush.

"Wait, can you at least take me to your trainer?" she called after him.

"Better see if she's all right," Ash thought as he changed back into his human form.

He pushed his way through the bushes until he was back by the stream.  When he finally saw whom the trainer had been, his mouth dropped.

"Hello," she greeted.  "Are you the trainer of that ninetales?"

"Ye..yes," Ash awkwardly replied.  "My name is Ash Ketchum."

"I'm Misty," the girl replied.  Taking a second look at him, she continued, "Have we met before?"

"I don't think so," he replied.  "I just came Kanto a few months ago.  I was heading to Celadon to do some shopping."

"Celadon?" Misty laughed.  "You're just a mile outside of Cerulean."

"What?" Ash shouted as he pulled out his map.  "But I should be seven miles from Celadon."

"Guess you just have a real bad sense of direction," Misty smirked.

"Sabrina is going to kill me when she finds out," he sighed.  Ash began to imagine the next weeks of torture at relearning the past exercises in reading the future.  He was going to need some more aspirin, a lot more.

"Look, how about I take you to the pokémon center," Misty suggested.  "I would hate that my hero got lost after rescuing me."

"Your what?" Ash asked, shocked by her remark.

"Your ninetales," she answered.  "It was quite noble in coming to my defense.  You did a fine job in training it."

Misty smiled back at him.  "That probably makes you my hero too."

Ash blushed at the comment and followed after her.  Once they had walked past a few trees, he saw the towering heights of Cerulean City.  While smaller than Saffron, it was still much larger than Pallet Town.  Misty led him to the pokémon center while trying to learn more about him.

"It was a good thing you came when you did," Misty explained.  "I had been training my pokémon when Team Rocket jumped out of the brush.  My pokémon were already weak from the exercise and did not have enough energy to battle their electabuzz."

"Glad my ninetales could help," Ash blushed.  "It was also a good thing it wasn't my scyther that had run off."

"You have a scy…scyther?" Misty replied with a hint of fear.

"Guess you don't like bugs?" Ash smirked.  He was glad that there were still some constants in both universes.

"No, and would please keep that thing in its pokéball," Misty replied.  "What other pokémon do have?"

"Just Squirtle right now," Ash said as he opened the door to the pokémon center.  "I was going to send ninetales back home when I found a pokémon center."

"Why only keep one pokémon on you?" she asked.  "You are a competition pokémon trainer, right?"

"Actually, I'm retired," Ash answered.

"I see," Misty said as they walked up to Nurse Joy at the counter.  Handing over their pokéball, Ash quickly walked over to the transfer computer.  He pretended to be using it while Misty talked with Nurse Joy about the condition of her starmie.

"Excuse me, Nurse Joy called from the counter, "but are you Ash Ketchum?"

"Yes," Ash answered.

"I have a message from Saffron for you," Nurse Joy replied.

Ash groaned as he walked to the counter.  Joy handed him a sealed envelope.  Opening it with dread, he pulled out the letter.  It was written on the stationary of the Saffron Gym.

"So you meant that Sabrina," Misty smirked.  "Guess she already knew about your little side trip."

Ash glared at her but looked back at the letter.  She had written to say that Puck would be ready for him in about a week.

"I get to stay here for a while," Ash told Misty.  "Do you know any good hotels around here?"

"Why not stay with me?" she smiled.  "It's the least I could do for my brave hero."

"Huh?" Nurse Joy exclaimed at her comment.

"What about your sisters?" Ash asked.

"I'm sure they won't mind," Misty absentmindedly replied.  "Wait, how did you know I had sisters?"

"You are Misty Waterflower, the leader of the Cerulean Gym," Ash hurriedly replied.  "I recognized the name you gave me in the forest."

"Oh," Misty responded.  "I guess I am a bit famous."

Ash sighed at her acceptance of his story.  It was going to be tricky staying with her for a few days.

~§~

"Get out of my sight, you idiots," Giovanni yelled at the cowering couple.  "With you screw up one more time, it will be three weeks of cleaning detail."

"Yes, sir," the two replied as the scampered out of the office.

"Now, you two," Giovanni said as he turned to the couple in white uniforms.  "Do you have anything to report?"

"Apparently the mysterious pokémon disappeared about few day before we arrived," James answered.  "We have managed to capture some interesting dark types, but we have had a led on this new pokémon."

"At least that covers some of the loss," Giovanni sighed.  "If only those two could at least recover from some of their losses."

"Sir, might I suggest we keep an eye on one of Sabrina's students," Jessie spoke up.  "He is a remarkable psychic."

"Is he can he be recruited?" he asked.

"I don't know," Jessie replied.  "I only know he has a Squirtle and appeared out of the blue a few months ago."

"About the time of our mysterious pokémon," Giovanni surmised.  "He may be connected.  Where is he now?"

"He headed off to Celadon a few days ago," Jessie answered, "but he may be in Cerulean soon since Sabrina sent a message to him there."

"Then perhaps you can makeup for Butch and Cassidy's mistake," Giovanni commented.  "If you can, I would rather like some of the Cerulean Gym leaders' pokémon.  They have a most impressive gyarados."

"Yes, sir," they both replied as they marched out of the room.

Giovanni looked down at the reports on his desk.  Apparently, Mew had been sending messages in a curved path from Saffron to Cerulean.  If what Jessie had said was true, this psychic could be linked to whatever was pulled into this dimension during the failed experiment.

"Pokémon or man, it will be mine," Giovanni said as petted the head of his pet persian.

~§~

Puck batted his mouse away in contempt.  Once again he had been block from the security files, and it was beginning to annoy him.  He still needed higher clearance to attempt anything more than simple probes into their security, but he had almost been caught the last few times which made it harder to create a new security level.

"Cyprus?" one of his coworkers called.  "Have you finished that report on the database requirements for the evolution labs?"

"Just checking over everything," Puck replied.  He had finished the report yesterday but was stalling since he needed access to level C1 material.

"Well, they just gave our group something for the porygon 2 lab," he informed him.  "They want to change the C1 passwords so they can give us the B4 ones."

Puck grinned at the prospect of a B4 security clearance.  He found it was easier to find access with the base level of the security groups than having to create an identification from a lower level.  His B4 security clearance to porygon 2 labs could easily be changed into a B1 for any other lab, especially the one with molecular accelerator.

Puck grinned as he closed down his terminal and pulled a disk out of his drawer.

"No time like the present," he smiled as he walked down the aisle of cubicles to his supervisor's desk.

~§~

The cold water was not as refreshing as Ash had hoped.  After spending fifteen minutes in the water arena of the Cerulean Gym, he was still troubled by the presence of this world's Misty.

"How you holding up, Squirtle?" he called to the turtle pokémon.

"Squirtle squirt," it called back.  Squirtle was enjoying the change of scenery and the lack of psychic pokémon.  The other water pokémon left him alone, but he had managed to make a few friends among them.

"I see you two have made yourself at home," a sarcastic voice greeted.  "I hope my little sister knew what she was doing, letting you in here."

Ash looked toward the door and saw a redheaded girl in loose blue pants and a pink shirt.

"Hello, Lily," Ash greeted.  "It was Misty's idea that I should take a swim."

"Look, we have a wedding to plan," Lily sighed.  "I hate to be inhospitable, but was don't have to time for my sister's latest boyfriend."

"And who said he was my boyfriend?"

Both Ash and Lily turned to the door and saw Misty in a blue one-piece swimsuit.

"He only saved my pokémon from Team Rocket," Misty continued.  "It was the least I could do to offer him a few nights stay with us."

"But we don't know anything about him," Lily snapped back.  "He could be part of Team Rocket himself."

Ash watched as both sisters continued to fight.  He muffled a laugh at the familiar sight.

"Come on, Squirtle," he said to the turtle as he lifted himself out of the pool.  "I saw a hotel just down the road."

"Wait right there!" Misty shouted as she turned to him.  "I'm the OFFICIAL leader of this gym, and I say you stay."

She then turned to her sister.  "And aren't you heading back to school tomorrow anyway?"

Lily growled at having lost the argument.  Lily stomped out of the gym, grumbling about bratty little sisters.

Ash sighed as he sat down on the edge of the pool.  He rubbed the head of Squirtle who had swum over to him during the argument.

"I bet you never seen a tournament diver before, have you?" Misty grinned as she walked over to the diving board.

"Actually," Ash started but decided it best to lie, "no I haven't."

Misty boastfully smiled as she climbed to the top of the ladder.  Ash thought it was about ten meters tall at the upper platform, but Misty made it look even taller.  Misty smirked back at Ash and made a graceful dive off the end of the springboard.

"How come I get the feeling she's showing off?" he asked Squirtle who just shrugged back.

Misty reemerged from the water about three feet away.

"I thought you said something about taking around town?" Ash asked.  "So far, I've only seen the pokémon center and the gym."

"You wanted more than the trainer's tour, huh?" Misty said as she rested her arms and head on the edge of the pool.  "Anything you wanted to see?  Cerulean City is not much for tourism."

"I was just think about some shopping," Ash replied.  "That was the reason I headed to Celadon."

"Well, we do have some stores," Misty said as she pulled herself out of the pool.  "It's nothing like Celadon, but it's better than nothing."

"Then how about you decide where to go," Ash sighed.  "You don't just hang out here all the time."

"There is a park," Misty hesitantly suggested.  "But I usually go there with my boyfriend."

"Oh, I just assumed that you weren't seeing anyone after Lily's comment," Ash apologized.

"I'm not," Misty sighed.  "I broke up with my last one a few weeks ago."

"Sorry to bring it up," Ash replied.

"No, the sleaze had two more girls on the side," Misty explained.  "I've just not had much luck with the jerk around here."

"Maybe things will work out once you go off the college," Ash suggested.

"I hope so," Misty sighed.  "What about you?  Seeing anyone?"

"I really hope so," Ash blushed.  "Out last date didn't go very well."

"What happened?" Misty asked.

"My brother and sister," Ash replied.  "They pulled a few tricks on us."

"How did she take it?" Misty hazarded to ask.

"Pretty well," Ash lied.  Actually, Misty did not remember anything about what happened, and he only had a hazy memory of it himself.  "We lived in separate towns, so I don't get to see her much."

"Must be hard keeping a long-distance relationship alive," Misty commented as she backstroked toward the center of the pool.  "What's her name?"

"Kasumi," he replied.

"That's funny," Misty said as she stared up at the ceiling.  "That's my middle name."

Ash watched as Misty continued to backstroke around the pool.  This caught the attention of Squirtle who unsuccessfully tried to refrain from laughing.

"I really need to get back home," Ash said as he recalled his pokémon.  "And no smart remarks from you."

"Huh?" Misty said as she switched position to trend the water.  "Did you say something, Ash?"

"Just talking to Squirtle," he answered.  "Can you show me where a mall is?  I needed to get some supplies for my pokémon."

"Sure, I know just the place," Misty smiled as she swam back to the edge of the pool.  "Just give me an hour to change."

"Why so long?"

"Beauty takes time," Misty said as she dashed out the arena doors.

With a puzzled look, Ash followed her out, but an arm appeared in front of his face, blocking his way past the doorframe.

"Let's get one thing straight," a very angry Lily said, "I don't like you being here.  And don't tell me any of your sob story, it won't work."

Ash just blankly stared at her.  What had happened to change the cheerful Lily of his world into the caustic one of this world?

"I don't want to see Misty hurt again," she firmly said.  "Her last few boyfriends really hurt her, and I won't see you add her to any notch on your belt."

"I would never hurt your sister," he replied.

"That's what Charles said," Lily hissed.  "The rich brat nearly destroyed her self-esteem when he left her at the prom for a some air-brained cheerleader."

"If it'll make you feel better," Ash said, "I'm leaving once my brother is ready for me.  Misty already knows that it'll only be a week at most."

"Fine," Lily said as she walked down the hall to the living area of the gym, "but I'll be watching you."

Ash stared as she disappeared through the doors.

"When will I catch a single break?" he asked to no one in particular.

~§~

Puck glared at the dark haired woman across the desk.  While dealing with Sabrina of Ash was not uncommon, this was one of the few times he did not feel like playing around the issue.

"Where is he?" he demanded.  "I called the pokémon center in Celadon, and he never arrived there."

"That's because he's in Cerulean," she replied as she signed a paper.  "For such a promising diviner, he has a lousy sense of direction."

"Why didn't you just tell me that in the first place?" Puck asked.  "That would have saved over an hour of our time."

"Your time," she corrected him.  "I've been taking care of some much needed paperwork."

Puck gritted his teeth as he tried to remain calm.  Having spent the last three months as a human was beginning to wear at him, and with his only hope of regaining his powers out of reach, he was ready to take his frustration out on anything.

"I believe he's with the leader of the Cerulean Gym," she said as she looked from her desk.  "I found it quite puzzling that he would be drawn to someone from a different world so easily."

"We threw fate a curve by coming here," Puck said as he fell back into his chair.  "What happens when a pair of soulmates run into a dimensional double?"

"A very interesting theory," Sabrina commented.  "I take it you know her in your world."

"We've met," Puck explained.  "It was their meeting that forced us here."

"Yes, Ash told me about your destiny point," Sabrina said as she rested her chin on her hands.  "You think Misty and Ash are bound together in more than one dimension?"

"Why not?" Puck said as he began to straighten up.

"But this world doesn't have an 'Ash'," Sabrina reminded him.  "Your parents died long before he was ever born."

"Ever hear of a pokémon master named Red?" Puck asked.

"Only be reputation," Sabrina replied.  "He's considered to be the pinnacle of pokémon training.  Won't even battle someone unless they've placed high in at least two pokémon leagues."

"He's my great-nephew," Puck smiled.  "In a manner of speaking.  His grandmother would have been my sister."

"So it's possible that Ash has an 'almost' double?"

"That's my theory," Puck smirked.  "I have to deal with paradox all the time with time travel.  Maybe fate is trying to insure those two find each other."

"But like you said, you threw fate a curve," Sabrina reminded him.

Puck expression soured as he began to think further on the subject.  "Or maybe it threw us one."

~§~

Ash glanced at the large crowd in the parking lot of the mall.  He could see most of them were pokémon trainers.

"What do thing is going over there?" he asked Misty.

"Probably a pokémon battle," she replied.  "Want to go check it out?"

Ash nodded and together they wandered into the crowd.

"Now for my next trick," a voice from the center called, "I'm going to my very own pokémon."

Several in the front laughed, but their laughs silenced once an arbok towered over them.

"Now, who wants ta battle," the voice announced.

Ash thought the voice was familiar but could not place it.

"Look at that, Arbok," the voice called to the large snake.  "Dese people are too scared by your power to battle ya."

"I'll do it," Ash called.  "Just let me through."

Misty grabbed Ash's arm and pulled him closer to her.  "What do you think your doing?"

"Answering a challenge," Ash smirked.  "That Arbok doesn't look that tough."

"But you only have Squirtle with you," she said.

"We'll do just fine," Ash replied as he pushed his way to the front.  "I think I know who this is."

Ash smiled as walked through the crowd.  When he finally managed to get the center, he smile grew even larger.

"Hello, Meowth," he greeted.

"Red?!" Meowth nervously greeted.  "I thought you were still on Mt. Silver."

"Sorry, but you must have confused me with someone else," Ash quickly replied.  "I'm Ash Ketchum."

"Who do you think your kiddin'?" Meowth asked.  "I told Prof. Oak I was coming to Cerulean.  He even loaned me Arbok."

"No, my name's not Red," Ash restated.  "Are going to battle me or not?"

"Whatever you say," Meowth shrugged.  "How much are you wagering?"

"How about ¥ 4000?" Ash suggested.

"Deal," Meowth agreed.  "Now, let's battle."

Ash grinned as he pulled the pokéball off his belt.  "Squirtle, I choose you."

"Figures you would use him," Meowth replied.  "Arbok wrap around him."

"Charr-bok," the snake hissed as is lunged at Squirtle.

"Drive it back with watergun," Ash commanded.  "Then headbutt."

Following his orders, Squirtle immediately hit Arbok with his watergun, forcing the snake back toward its trainer.  Once it was far enough away, it began to charge his opponent.

"Arbok, underground now!" Meowth shouted, but Arbok was still shaken from the previous attack.  It did not manage to recover in time to dodge Squirtle's headbutt.  When the two collided, Arbok was sent flying into the edge of the crowd.  It hit the ground just a few inches in front of the people.

"Looks like I won," Ash smirked.

"Why do you always have to do that?" Meowth whined.  "Couldn't ya let me win just once?"

"How many times do I have to tell you," Ash shouted as he recalled Squirtle, "I'm not this Red."

"What's with this?" Meowth asked.  "We both know who you are."

"Leave him alone, Ash," Misty said as she walked away from the crowd.  "Apparently he has you confused with someone else."

Ash looked back at the distraught pokémon.  Meowth was staring down at the pokéball in his paws.

"Come on," Ash called back.  "Let's get your arbok to the Pokémon Center."

"Gee, thanks," Meowth said as he tried to wipe away his tears.  "But what about that girl?"

Ash glanced back at Misty.  She smiled and told them to met her at the gym.

While Ash led Meowth to the Pokémon Center, several thoughts ran through her mind.

'That Meowth was certain Ash was some guy called Red," she thought as she walked back to her gym.  'I'd better look into this.'

~§~

"So youse a psychic?" Meowth asked as they walked up to the gym.  "Then why are you here and not Saffron like all the other ones?"

"I'm on a vacation," Ash replied.  "Sabrina thinks I need to relax."

"You sound a lot like Red," Meowth laughed.  "He hates taking breaks from his pokémon training."

As Ash reached to open, Misty shoved them wide open.

"Who are you really, Ash Ketchum?" she demanded.  "According to the Indigo, Orange, and Johto leagues, there never was a trainer called Ash Ketchum."

Ash gulped as he took a step back.

"Then I thought about how much this meowth believed you some guy named Red," Misty continued.  "And do you know what I found?"

"Someone who looks just like me?"

"Identical," Misty snapped.  "But he is at Mt. Silver.  So, who are you?"

Ash sighed.  Thinking it the only way to resolve the issue, he pulled out his pokédex.

"I am Dexter," it said with its metallic voice.  "This unit is registered to Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town."

"Dexter?" Meowth asked.  "That's Red's pokédex."

"List awards of trainer," Misty commanded.

"Indigo League Champion," Dexter replied.  "Orange League Champion."

For several minutes, Ash listened as every badge he had won listed.  Hearing them in this manner felt like they had been cheapen since it did not include all the work he had put into it.

"Cascade Badge," Dexter continued.  "Boulder Badge.  End of list."

"Quite impressive," Misty committed.  "If only it was true."

Before Ash could reply, Lily stuck her head out the door.

"Phone call, Misty," she said.  "Someone named Sabrina."

"I'll take in a minute," Misty replied to her sister.  Turning back to she glared, "Let's see what she has to say."

Both Ash and Meowth followed the enraged gym leader.  It did not take long for her to reach the gym's office.  Inside, the videophone showed a patiently waiting Sabrina.

"Hello, Sabrina," Misty greeted as she picked up the receiver.  "Perhaps you can explain your friend Ash."

"I see you found out about his little secret," Sabrina replied.  "I thought he would be a little more discreet about his situation."

"Oh, it wasn't easy trying to figure him out," Misty said as she glared back at Ash.  "If it wasn't for the fact I thought I've seen him before, I wouldn't have questioned the story he gave me."

Sabrina smiled back at her.  "I take it you know Red."

"When he started training," Misty nodded.  "After this meowth kept calling Ash 'Red', I checked up on both names."

"You're quite the detective," Sabrina replied, "but that won't matter soon.  Puck is ready for you, Ash."

"About time," Ash grumbled.  "I'll be back in ten minutes."

"I'm sure he wouldn't mind waiting until morning," Sabrina said.  "Rest up..."

Sabrina quickly cut off when the lights went out.

"I wonder what happened?" Misty yawned.  "I bet Lily tripped a breaker."

"Maybe Meowth should take a nap," Meowth said as he curled into a ball.  "Just a quick catnap."

Ash heard both of his companions' breathing change.  After his eyes adjusted to the dark, he saw both Misty and Meowth sleeping on the floor.

"Good work, Drowzee," a voice in the hall said.  "Come on, Jessie.  We need to hurry up with the pokémon in the aquarium."

"Shouldn't we check on the staff?" Jessie asked.  "They might not all be asleep."

"Drowzee could knock out an entire herd of Tauros," James replied.  "Besides, we haven't had a challenge in years."

Ash looked back at the sleeping young woman.  She was not his Misty, but she was still Misty.

"I won't let them take your pokémon," he stated as he looked down at her.  Closing his eyes, his shape began to shrink as his legs disappeared.  Soon, where once stood Ash Ketchum, a haunter floated in the air.

~§~

James smirked as he scanned the large pool.  Various water pokémon were sleeping around the sides and among the caves in the rocks along the bottom.

"We have only ten rocket balls," Jessie said as she tossed James a bag.  "Which ones should we take?"

"Gyarados first," James said as he pulled out a black pokéball from the bag.  "Let's only take four others.  We might not get any more these things for some time."

"And the talking Meowth?"

"A novelty but worthless," James said as he spotted the large sea serpent.  He threw the pokéball at the pokémon, but as it was about to touch it, a black ball of energy slammed into it, causing a small explosion.  However, the sound of the explosion failed to wake the sleeping gyarados.

"What?" James demanded as he looked around the gym.

"Up there," Jessie said as she pointed to a far corner of the gym.  Floating there, a haunter laughed at them.

"I'll wipe that smirk off your face," James growled.  "Drowzee, psychic attack!"

The psychic pokémon leapt in front of its master and launched the attack at the still laughing pokémon.  As the beam approached the ghost, it pointed its finger at the center of the beam.  When the attack stuck it, the beam parted to the sides of the pokémon.  When the dust settled from the destroyed wall, the pokémon was gone.

"Think we got it?" Jessie asked.  Immediately, three of the black rocket balls floated out of her bag.  They began to circle each other as the two rockets stared blankly at it.  Gradually, the space between them began to reveal the faded form of the haunter.

"It's mocking us," James roared as he pulled another pokéball from his belt.  "Go, Arcanine!"

He tossed the pokéball toward the ghost.  When the released pokémon growled at Haunter, the ghost smirked and tossed on of the rocket balls at it.  With a scream of outrage, the pokémon vanished into the specialized pokéball.

"You'll pay for that," Jessie growled as she grabbed on the remaining rocket balls in her bag.  She quickly threw it at the ghost pokémon who counter by throwing one of its rocket balls at it.  When the pokéballs collided, they shattered into several pitch-black pieces.

"We'd better hold off on using any more of the rocket balls," James advised.  "That little twerp just cost us four of them.  I doubt the boss is going to like how many of those things were wasted."

"But we can't use any of our pokémon either," Jessie replied.  "It'll just trap them in the last rocket ball and disappear."

"How about we change that?" James smirked as he grabbed another pokéball from his belt.  "Pidgey, teach this ghost a lesson."

The small bird appeared in the air above the ghost and dived of the last remaining rocket ball.  However, the force of the collision forced the rocket ball out the hands of the haunter.  Both James and Jessie watched as the fell to the ground with a captured Pidgey inside.

"Good job," James said as he picked up the two occupied rocket balls.  They were now worthless since only a Rocket scientist could open them, but it eliminated the haunter's supply without costing only more of their more powerful pokémon.

"Did you think that will make it any easier," the haunter said as it glared back at James.  "Do you care at all about your pokémon?"

"So you can talk as well," James grinned.  "Why are you trying to stop us?  This gym doesn't concern you."

"The needs of all pokémon are my concern," the haunter stated.  "You're just here to make the lives of people miserable."

"Don't forget about the money," James grinned.  "Jessie, now."

Haunter turned around as Jessie tossed her last rocket ball at the ghost pokémon.  With out time to react, it merely extended its hand and grabbed it.  The next moment amazed everyone in the room.  The pokéball failed to capture the pokémon.

"See," said a relieved ghost.  "I cannot be captured."

"So it would seem," James said with the wave of a hand, "but that just means we'll have to do it the old fashion way."

Jessie nodded in agreement and pulled a pokéball of her belt.  When the release jolteon saw the ghost, it began with a glare attack.  The ghost began to sway a little in the air and made a dive for the pool.

"Stop it, Jolteon," Jessie commanded.  "It's trying to wake the gyarados."

The electric fox unleashed a thunderwave attack at the ghost.  When the yellow lighting struck the ghost, it dropped short of the pool's edge.

"I think we paralyzed it," James smirked as he pulled out another rocket ball.  He wound his arm back to pitch the ball at the fallen ghost, but it exploded in his hand.

"Ouch!!" he screamed as he clinched his burnt hand.

"Sorry, about that," Haunter grinned as he tossed his rocket ball at the jolteon.  Now with three pokémon unavailable and only three remaining rocket balls, James glared backed at the pokémon.

"Drowzee, psybeam!" James shouted, but the pokémon refused to comply.

"Why are you disobeying me," James demanded.  "I am your master!"

Drowzee stared blankly into James's eyes.  After a moment, James dropped his head.

"What's wrong, James?" Jessie asked as she ran up to her partner.  "Why won't Drowzee attack?"

"It would be pointless," James said as he recalled the pokémon.  "He told me that the psychic attack did hit the ghost."

"But it deflected it," Jessie replied.  "You saw that."

"No, it went right though him," James said as he grabbed another pokéball.  "He only deflected a little of it, but let's see how he deals with this!"

As the pokéball opened, a large Tyranitar appeared, ready to battle.

"Let's shake this place up," James smirked.  "Tyranitar, rock smash."

The large dark dinosaur lunged at Haunter and punched it in the face, and as the fist connected, it began to glow and caused another explosion.

"We had better quiet down," Jessie said as she glanced around the gym.  "With all the explosions, it's a wonder we haven't drawn the attention of the cops, let alone wake someone up."

"That should take care of it," James replied as he looked at the fallen ghost.  "I doubt it could have taken that attack."

"You'd be surprised," Haunter said in a weak voice.  "I doubt this form could do much to this pokémon.  Maybe my real form would be better."

"So you're not really a haunter," James smirked.  "Figures, since a normal ghost could not have survived my Drowzee's psychic attacks."

The haunter smirked as its form began to elongate.  Legs and arms began to extend from the torso while the shape became more human.  When the transformation was complete, Ash Ketchum glared back at the couple.

"My name is Ash Ketchum," he stated.  "I will not allow you to harm any in this gym."

"And we are the pride of Team Rocket," James greeted.  "I am James, second only to Giovanni."

"And I'm Jessie," Jessie smirked.  "While James may outrank me, I'm just as dangerous."

"At least you didn't rhyme," Ash grinned as he took a fighting stance.  "Hydro pump!"

From an extended hand, a strong current of water traveled from Ash to Tyranitar.  When the water struck the pokémon, it began to fight against the onslaught of water, but it was forced back by inches until it was at the pools edge.

"Quick, dynamicpunch!" James shouted.  The pokémon brought his fist forward into the water current and launched the attack.  It drove back the water, but it failed to damage Ash.

"Close enough," Ash smirked as he pulled Squirtle's pokéball off his belt.  "Squirtle, how about lending me a hand?"

Once the turtle pokémon appeared, it launched a skull bash attack at Tyranitar.  This knocked the pokémon into the pool along with Squirtle.  When the giant pokémon surfaced, it was wildly flapping its arms, hoping not to sink to the bottom.

"Tyranitar, return," James commanded as he held out its pokéball. Done to only two more pokémon himself, he quickly thought up a new strategy.

"You win," he stated as he turned toward the door.  "Come along, Jessie.  Ash has made it clear that we'll not be able to take this gym's pokémon."

"Are you saying you're giving up?" Jessie demanded.

"No, I'm just saying we should just sleep on it before coming back," James winked.  Jessie nodded her head pulled out a small gun from her pocket.

"You had better not come back here," Ash called after them, but before he could continue, he felt a small prick on his neck.  Lifting his arm to it, he found a small dart had been lodged into his neck.

"Sorry we couldn't initiate you properly," James said as Ash's eyes began to droop.  "I'm sure you'll be happy to join are little organization, after retraining."

"Squirtle squirt!!" an outraged Squirtle shouted as he charged the couple.

"Rocket ball, go!" James shouted as he tossed one of his remaining rocket balls at the pokémon.  Once it was captured, he picked up the pokéball.

"Not much of catch," James said as he pocketed the pokéball, "but with all the trouble this one caused us, I'm sure the boss will overlook this waste."

"I wouldn't count on that," an awakened Misty said from the door.  "Starmie, tackle!"

The unprepared couple barely dodged the flying star that had leveled at their heads.  When it came back for a second around, Jessie had managed to release Arbok.  The large snake used its tail to knock Starmie into the wall.  The crash barely phased the pokémon since it leapt to its feet, posed to attack.

"Hyper beam," Misty commanded, but the commanded was never heard as James tossed another of his rocket balls at the pokémon.

"Only one left," he said as he looked back the tank, "better make it count."

He made a run to the tank, hoping the gyarados had not awakened.  Meanwhile, Jessie was busy handling Arbok's battle with Misty's Dewgong that had awakened.

"Hurry up, James," she shouted, just as Arbok was beginning to be trapped in a large block of ice.

James ignored his partner as he looked down into the pool and saw that the gyarados was missing.

"JAMES!!" Jessie screamed.

James looked back and saw his partner was now about to join Arbok in an ice prison.  Looking down at the last rocket ball, he made his decision.  He threw the pokéball at Dewgong.

"Dewgong!" Misty shouted as she watched another of her pokémon disappear into a strange pokéball.

"Let's get out of here," James said as he grabbed the two occupied rocket balls.  "This mission's a bust."

He released Drowzee again and order him to teleport them away.  The psychic pokémon complied, and the couple disappeared in a flash of light.

Misty dropped to her knees.  Her gym was in shambles from the extended pokémon battles, and two of her pokémon were missing.  She looked and saw Ash's unconscious body by the pool.  With tears in her eyes, she slowly walked over to him.

"Did you lead them here?" she demanded.  "Is this all your fault, Ash Ketchum?"

~§~

Ash slowly opened his eyes.  With a pounding head, he looked around the room to figure out what had happened.  Instead of the cold tile of the gym's floor, he was laying in a soft bed with sea blue sheets.  The room around him was a deeper blue than the walls of the gym.

"I see you finally woke," Meowth said at the bedside.  "I gotta tell Misty."

Meowth ran out of the room, leaving a confused Ash in the bed.  As he tried to sit up, he noticed his arms were handcuffed to the bedpost.  Testing with his feet, he learned that they were restrained as well.

"All right, now you have to tell me what happened?" Misty shouted at him as she busted into room.  "I saw you fight a pokémon and with pokémon attacks!"

Glaring down at Ash, he noticed her cheeks were very flushed.  It was apparently she had spent a long time crying before coming here.

"I'm not entirely human," Ash admitted.  "I'm a magian."

"You make it sound like that explains everything," Misty replied, "but I'll just leave it at that, for now, but why was Team Rocket here."

"They were here for Gyarados," he said as he remembered his battle.  "I thought I could stop them."

"Well, at least they did not get what they were after," Misty said with a frown, "but they did take two of my pokémon and your Squirtle."

"Squirtle.  They took Squirtle," Ash frantically said.  "I have to go after them."

"And do what?" Misty asked.  "Even if you did managed to break out of those 'cuffs, you're in no shape to battle anyone."

Ash fell back into the bed with a sigh.  He knew she was right.  He also knew he would never be able to find them with their head start.  It would take weeks before he could track them.

"Wait," he said as a thought occurred to him.  "I can found out where they are."

"I don't believe that will be necessary," a new voice said from the door.

Misty turned to see a young man about their age walk into the room.  He was wearing a green shirt with jeans, but it was his deep blue eyes that set him apart.  They seemed ageless, even as if time never touched them.

"Nice to see you made it, Puck," Ash said as he phased through the restraints.  "When Sabrina called, she said you were almost ready."

"That was two days ago," Puck replied.  "I've been here since yesterday afternoon, hoping you would wake up in time."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Ash said he leapt out of bed.  "Once you get your powers back, it'll be even easier to get our pokémon back."

"Especially since I know where they are," Puck nodded.  "Maybe even take Team Rocket down a notch or two."

Misty watched as the two brothers began to plan.  She felt like she was intruding and left them to their work.

"You had better get my pokémon back, Ash Ketchum," she said as she walked back to the gym, "or you'll never get rid of me."

**To be continued…**


	20. Brave Mew World

Evolution  
By Jaxxon

Chapter Twenty – Brave Mew World

Fourteen Years Ago… 

With tears in his eyes, James stared at the two coffins in front of him. Several well-wishers had tried to comfort him, but he felt like being along. He only wanted his growlithe for companionship.

"This must be very difficult on you, son," a man's voice said.

James looked up and saw a tall man in a red suit standing over him. "Please just leave me alone," he said between his tears. "Just leave me alone."

"I was the attorney of your parents," the man stated. "According to their will, I was to become your guardian and chairman of your trust fund."

"So what?"

"I also hear you are doing poorly at Pokémon Technical," the man said as he read a piece of paper. "I can help you with your pokémon studies."

"You are a pokémon trainer?" James said as he began to wipe the tears from his face.

"I'm much more than just a mere trainer," the man smiled, "I can make you the greatest pokémon master ever."

James eyes began to brighten at the prospect of becoming even a moderate pokémon master. With a smile he took the man's hand.

"What's your name, sir?"

The man smiled back at the boy. "You can call me Giovanni."

~§~

Present…

Jenny leaned back into her chair as she glanced over the various security screens.  Being the youngest of three sisters and several cousins had made it difficult to find a job among the various towns and cities in Kanto.  Being the night security at Silph Co. had been her only choice until more gainful employment came along, but after two years, she was losing hope.

"Maybe I should try for something in Johto," she sighed as a red light started blinking.  Looking at the monitor beneath, she noticed one of the lab techs coming with a pikachu on his shoulder.

"Better check it out," she said as she grabbed a radio.

Opening the door to the hallway, she looked down toward the employee entrance that the intruder was coming from.  Seeing no one, she walked down toward the elevators.  There, she found the technician waiting impatiently for the elevator.

"Identify yourself," Jenny commanded.  The authoritative voice startled both the technician and the pokémon, resulting in both being engulfed in a thundershock.

"Sorry," Jenny nervously laughed.  "I didn't mean to startle you."

The technician did not stir or give any response.  Leaning other him, Jenny found that he had been knocked out by the electric attack.

"Oh, dear," Jenny sighed.  "I think I have some smelling salts around here somewhere."

"Never mind," a weak voice replied.  The lab tech slowly picked himself off the ground and leaned against the wall for support.

"Are you okay?" Jenny asked.

"Never better," he dryly replied.  "I'm with lab group seventeen.  I called in tonight when someone forgot to run the accelerator tests on the new potion their developing."

"Oh," Jenny sighed.  "I thought you might actually be a real intruder."

"Late shift that boring?" the tech asked.

"I should be out fighting crime," Jenny replied, "not watching dust fall on lab equipment."

"If having an exciting time is like tonight," the tech laughed, "give me the dull life any day."

Handing over his identification card, the tech picked up the now calm pokémon.  Jenny gave it back to him and warned that in the future he should sign in with her before going to his lab.

Once he was in the safe confines of the elevator, he put the pikachu on the ground and leaned against the wall.

"Don't you have any self control?" he asked.  "That really hurt."

"It's not my fault that jumped out of nowhere," the pikachu replied.  "Besides, she scared you too."

"You might not want to talk until I've blanked out the security cameras in the lab," Puck said as he picked up Ash.  "I don't know how much audio they pick up, but it'll be easy to scramble them once we start working."

"Then how much longer do I have to stay like this?" Ash asked.  "I don't see why I couldn't just come in as a haunter?"

"They have barriers to keep ghost pokémon out," Puck said as the elevator doors opened.  "Now, behave or no treat."

Ash crossed his paws and tried to pout as the two walked down the hallway.  Coming up to the door with card reader, Puck slid his card through the scanner.  Once the lock opened, he pushed opened the door.  Inside the dark room, he silently went about turning on the power to computers.

"It'll take about five minutes for the systems to boot," he told Ash.  "Just sit still till then, okay?"

Ash sighed and curled up into a ball in a chair.  With Misty and Sabrina waiting back at the gym, he had finally evaded the two major causes of his recent headaches.  Sabrina's training regiment was nearing lethal stages that made all the torture of Phoenix look like a picnic.  He could not read minds very well, and his telekinesis had not improved much.  It was the divining exercises that were really scarring him.  With Sabrina, he could clearly see events that were happening across the world, but his dreams had become nightmares.

Then there was Misty.  Puck had laughed at her entrance into their lives, but Ash was trying his best not to become depressed.  While she was almost the same as his Misty, she was also very different.  Her dream was to make the Cerulean Cascade badge into one of the elite badges.  The fewer victories, the more chances it would be accepted as a final badge into the Indigo League.

"Pika," Ash sighed.

"Everything is set up," Puck said.  "The cameras are nothing but static, and Jenny thinks it's interference from the machines."

"You put in the moonstone," Ash said as he transformed back into his human form.  "I'll configure the accelerator."

Puck nodded and walked over to the machine.  Ash only glanced over to see that Puck knew what he was doing.  He barely knew what he was doing as he copied the configurations out of Dexter records.

"All set," Puck said as he sat down in a chair across from Ash's computer station.  "How long will this take?"

"About an hour," Ash replied.

"Then I should fix the cameras," Puck sighed.  "I doubt Jenny would believe that the system could be down for that long."

"Okay," Ash said as he transformed into his pikachu form.  "I'm going to take a little nap while we wait."

"Go ahead," Puck replied.  "I'll be working over at that terminal."

~§~

Jenny frowned at the screen showing static.  It was not uncommon for her to lose signal when one of the labs were running their tests, but it always unnerved her.  Her anxiety was relieved as the monitor now showed the lab tech at a computer while his pikachu was asleep in a chair.

"Well that's a relief," she said as she took another sip of her coffee.  She let out a big yawn as she placed it back on the counter.  Her eyes slowly closed and soon began breathing very shallowly.

The door behind her slowly opened as two shadows crept into the room.  They briefly checked on the unconscious guard then turned to security monitors.

"They're on the fifth floor, James," Jessie said as she read Jenny's logbook.  "It's not the most secure section of the building."

"Is there anything worthwhile there?" he asked.

"Not really," Jessie replied.  "It's mostly lab equipment.  There's not even a large storage room there."

"We have about five minutes before she wakes up," James said as he took the keys off Jenny's belt.  "Let's make this quick."

"Right," Jessie nodded as they ran out the door.

~§~

"It's about time," Puck said as he shook Ash.

"What about the cameras?" Ash yawned.

"Annoying little pests," Puck replied.  "I just finished putting them in a feedback loop a minute ago."

Ash looked over at the computer monitor.  They still had a few minutes until the process was finished.  After stretching, he jumped down to the floor and changed back into his human form.

In the hall, the bell of the elevator announced the arrival of unexpected visitors.  Without thinking, Ash quickly changed back into his pikachu form.  The handle of the lab door slowly turned, but when the door opened, it was not Jenny who entered.

"We know you're in here," James announced as he glanced around the room.  "Just make it easier on yourself and give up."

"Please, don't hurt me," Puck said as he dropped to the ground.  "I'm just a lab tech here."

James looked down at the quivering with disgust.  Pulling a pokéball from his belt, he released a machoke.  The pokémon was about to grab him when Ash thundershocked it.

"Idiot," Puck snapped as he kicked James's legs out from under him.  "I was trying to let you escape."

"Excuse me for helping," Ash replied as he changed into a human.  "I thought I would help out."

"Oh, boys," a female voice called.

Both brothers looked over at Jessie by the window.  She had opened it and was holding a bag outside.  Ash noticed the shape of pokéballs inside.

"I wonder if you could catch them before they hit the ground," Jessie smiled.  "Let's find out."

She let the bag fall from her fingers with a smile.  Ash ran through the wall and dived after the bag, leaving Puck with Team Rocket.  After recovering the bag, Ash found three pokéballs like the ones they had used in Cerulean.  Flying back up to the lab, he found that Team Rocket had escaped, but Puck was missing as well.  On the counter they had left him a note.  He did not get a chance to read before sirens on the ground level prompted a quick withdrawal.  Grabbing the stone, he teleported back to the gym.

~§~

Puck woke up on a cold floor.  The lights were dimmed, and he could not make out any of the furniture around him.

'It's woken up,' a voice said inside his head.  'Is this what you were hoping for?'

Puck allowed his eyes to adjust to the dark before moving.  Stretching out his hand, he found himself in a cage barely bigger enough to hold him.

"Where am I?" he asked.

'Welcome to Team Rocket headquarters,' the voice sarcastically replied.  'You should be honored since they don't normally keep humans with us.'

"Would you mind turning on the lights?" Puck said as he rubbed his aching knee.

'Sorry, but they don't let me out of my cage much,' the voice replied.  'They're afraid I might damage their little toys.'

"It's nice to see the inmates getting along," a new voice said as a blinding light flooded the room.  Puck shielded his eyes until they adjusted and saw a man in a red suit approaching him.

"Giovanni," he hissed.  "I guess some things are constant."

"You've heard of me then," Giovanni mused.  "You little friend has been causing me no end of trouble lately.  Embarrassing Team Rocket is a crime I will not forgive."

Puck glanced around the room and noticed two other cages.  Each contained a unique pokémon, Mew and Mewtwo.

"I'm bait for Ash," he commented.

"What pokémon would not save its trainer?" Giovanni replied.  "It'll be walking straight into a trap."

Puck glared at the man.  He knew Ash would blindly come here and fall into their trap, but he also had ways of getting out of them.

"And what do you plan to do with him?" Puck asked.  "He won't serve you, and you can't control him"

"I merely wish to study him," Giovanni replied.  "Even if we dissected him, he would provide information into making a new powerful pokémon."

"Then what will you do with me?"

"I doubt you live much longer than Ash," Giovanni said as he walked toward the door.  "Have a nice day."

Leaving Puck with the two pokémon, Giovanni exited the room.  While the mission was not a complete success, he had traded three worthless pokémon for a chance to capture a legendary one.  He considered it a small price to pay for the opportunity.  Now he had to prepare for his guest.

~§~

"Oh, thank you, Ash," Misty cheered as she released her dewgong and starmie.  "You don't know how much this means to me."

"Yeah," Ash sighed.  "I'm glad you got your pokémon back, but I have to rescue Puck now."

"Oh," Misty said.  She recalled her pokémon and their pokéballs in her bag.  "So when do we leave?"

"What?" Ash shouted.  "It's too dangerous for you to come."

"I can handle anything you can," Misty smirked.  "Don't let this beautiful body fool you.  I'm tougher than I look."

"I just don't want you to get hurt," Ash replied.

"You saved my pokémon, so now I help save your brother," Misty smiled.  "That's how it works."

"No, and that's final," Ash snapped as he stopped off to Sabrina's office.

"What's his problem?" Misty said Ash walked away.  "I was only trying to help."

"You remind him too much of her," Sabrina replied.  "I think he's trying to separate the two of you apart."

"I'm sure his girlfriend would feel the same way," Misty said.

Sabrina shook her head.  Her best friend was marrying into this family, and she was beginning to wonder if it was a good thing.

~§~

Ash looked at the glowing moonstone in his hand.  All he needed to go home was his brother, but rescuing him from Team Rocket was more than he could handle.  He did not even have Brock and Misty to help him this time, at least not his Brock and Misty.

"I have to make sure she stays safe," Ash said to himself.  An idea occurred to him, and he snapped the moonstone into two halves.  Pocketing one half, he took a piece of paper from Sabrina's desk and wrote a letter.  After finishing, he wrapped the stone and letter with another sheet of paper.

"This should keep her busy," he smiled as he walked out of Sabrina's office.  Heading back to the arena, he found Misty and Sabrina still talking about him.

"So you've decided to deign us with your presence," Misty greeted.  "Welcome, most powerful of magian."

Ignoring her comments, Ash handed her the bundle.  "Could you take this to Pallet Town?" he asked.  "I don't think I'll have time after I get to Puck."

"Since we did I become your delivery boy?" Misty asked.  "Just mail it there."

"It's too important for that," Ash replied.  "Can't you just take it there?"

Looking at the expression on his face, Misty sighed.  She was hoping to be with him when he attacked the Rockets, but she saw that would never happen.

"Ok, I'll do it," she smiled.  "But if this is good-bye, I want something first."

Bracing himself for a demand, Ash was surprised when Misty gave him a kiss.  When she pulled away, his cheeks were burning red.  Laughing at his blush, Misty gave a wave and walked to the door.

"I hope she's worth it," Misty said as she left.  "You're kind of cute when you blush."

Ash managed to compose himself, but Misty had already left.  He smiled and began planning to his attack.

~§~

Butch yawned as he stood guard at the main entrance to the Team Rocket Headquarters.  After Cerulean City, he had been assigned to guard duty while Cassidy worked in the cafeteria.  It was boring work, but it was better than latrine detail.

"Excuse me," a voice called.  "Is this Rocket HQ?"

"The recruitment office is just inside," he replied without opening his eyes.

"Thank you," Ash said as he walked inside.  He was hoping Butch would actually fight him, but the guard went back to sleep.

Walking past the recruitment office, Ash adjusted the details of his outfit.  His black rocket uniform was missing some of the trim around the cuff, but it was only a minor detail.  Reaching out with his senses, he began searching for his brother.  Finding no trace of him, he looked for blank areas.  Sabrina had taught him to look for barriers, and now the training was coming into use.

Wandering around the halls, he spotted several scientists coming for the blank areas of the building.  Following close to them, he avoided the attention of the security guards in the area.  Once inside the barrier, he began to search for his brother again and found him down three floors.

Both the stairs and elevator had security systems, and he did not want to be caught just yet.  Ducking into an isolated corner, he phased through the floors until he arrived at his destination.  Locating his brother, he remained in his ghost form until he found himself in another laboratory.

"Something just entered the room," a scientist said as an alarm sounded.  "Inform Mr. Giovanni that it's here."

Ash quickly found his brother in a cage, but next to him was two pokémon he had never seen.  Returning to his normal form, he ran over to his brother.

"Take it," Ash shouted as he threw the moonstone inside the cage.

Puck smiled as he picked up the glowing stone.  The light from the moonstone began to engulf him, and when it died, he collapsed to the ground.

"You better wake up fast," Ash said as he glared at the scientists across the room.  "I don't think they'll like us just leaving."

'Human, release me,' he heard a voice call.  Glancing over at the other cages, he noticed the larger pokémon was trying to free himself.  'Together, we will crush these cretins.'

"Mew," the smaller pokémon replied.

"Why not?" Ash smirked.  "You're the ones that's been messing with my dreams?"

"Mew mew," the small pokémon nodded.

"Have fun," Ash said as he used a thunderbolt on the lab's computer.  Several warning sirens went off as the cage doors opened.

"It's loose," a scientist screamed as he ran out the lab.  "It'll kill us all."

'How astute,' Mewtwo said as his soundless mouth grinned.  'You will pay for my creation!'

Forming an energy sphere around himself, Mewtwo launched himself into the wall across the room.  Bursting through, he flew down the corridors, attacking any one in his way.

Meanwhile, Giovanni growled at the security monitor.  The idiot on guard duty had allowed their prey to walk inside the building without warning anyone.  If he survived this day, Giovanni would make insure Butch would regret it.

"Attention all Rockets," Giovanni said into the loudspeaker.  "We have intruders on level 5."

Giovanni switched off the loudspeaker and stared at the monitor.  Ash was defending his trainer against the attacks of the Rocket's pokémon while Mew and Mewtwo were destroying his headquarters.

"They will not get away with this," Giovanni hissed.

~§~

Ash blocked another vine whip while dodging hyper beam.  The number of opponents was increasing, and he was hoping Puck would wake up soon.

"My head," Puck groaned from behind.  "You didn't mention anything about headaches."

"I'm kinda busy here," Ash replied.  "Mind helping out?"

"Sure," Puck said as he raised his arm.  Firing a hyper beam into the crowd, he was surprised by the power of his attack.  Grinning, Puck jumped to his feet and attacked the nearest opponent.  Within seconds, Puck was laughing at his victory.

"So much power," he laughed.  "This feel wonderful."

"Then why not make a portal home," Ash commented.  "There's too many of them."

"Ok," Puck nodded.  Closing his eyes, a purple vortex began to form behind.  Soon, it was tall enough for them to step.

Floating back into it, Puck disappeared into the swirling light.  Ash noticed his brother's disappearance and less gracefully jumped into it.  The Rockets were surprised at their opponents' sudden disappearance and hesitated before approaching the portal.  Before any had the courage to follow them, the portal closed on them.

In the corridor, Mew briefly glanced over his shoulder before returning to the destruction of the Rocket Headquarters.

~§~

Ash swiped at the tassel dangling in front of his face.  The past weeks since his return home had been completely uneventful.  When he landed in the river, Puck had not been waiting for him.  He had not even seen his brother since leaping into the portal, but Puck had told him they would probably return to their respected presents.

"You look so handsome, Ash," his mother complimented.  "I can't believe you finally graduated."

"Yeah," Pixie laughed.  "After seeing how your pokémon training went, I figured you would be good for another year."

"Now Pixie, don't pick on your brother like that," Delia reprimanded.  "After all, he'll be moving to Cinnabar Island while we're going to Houen."

Pixie pouted at the loss of her amusement.  Whenever she was about to have some fun, her parents always reminded her about the move.  After five years, Ash was again leaving Pallet Town, but this time he would not be coming back.

"I'm going to miss this place," Ash said as he ran his hand against the porch rail.  "So many of my memories are here."

"You can make new ones," Delia comforted her son.  "Besides, home is where your heart is.  In time, this will only be a building."

Ash tried to think about his mother's advise when he heard his name being called.  Looking down the road, he saw Misty running towards the house.

"Hey, Ash," she called.  "Take off that gown and come on.  Tracey's taking us to Seafoam for one last trip before we go to Cinnabar."

"Sure thing, Misty," Ash called back as he grabbed his bag and handed his cap and gown to his mother.  "Wait up."

"You always were a slowpoke," Misty laughed as the two disappeared over the horizon.

~§~

Misty looked at the business card as she walked down the street.  She had only been to Pallet once before when she was ten, but this street was very familiar.  Once she arrived at the addressed, Misty looked at the antiques in the window.

"This is awfully familiar," she commented as she walked inside.  A grandmotherly woman was sweeping the floor and smiled at her visitor.

"Good afternoon," she greeted.  "How can I help you?"

"I was asked to deliver this to you," Misty replied as she handed the woman the package.  "It's from Ash Ketchum."

"Ketchum?" the woman replied inquisitively.  "That boy is still around?"

"He left for home last week," Misty replied.  "I haven't seen him since."

"I hope he found what he was looking for," the old woman said as she walked to the counter.

"The shipment of polish just came in," a boy said as he walked out of the storeroom.  "I think they sent the brass polish instead of the silver though."

"Ash, what are you doing here?" Misty snapped at the boy.  "If this is some idea of a joke, I'm going to…"

"You must have me confused with someone else," the boy hurriedly replied.  "My name is Red."

Misty paused as she realized her mistake.  She had known about Ash's look-alike but had forgotten he was from Pallet Town.

"I'm sorry," Misty said as she dropped.  "That was very rude and inconsiderate of me."

"That's okay," Red laughed.  "It's been awhile since any one has every yelled at me outside of a pokémon match."

"I'm Misty," Misty smiled meekly at the boy.  "I know a boy that looks just like you, and he was the one that sent me here."

"I must thank him," Red replied.  "It's not every day I get to be yelled at by such a cute girl."

Misty blushed at the compliment.  Most of other boyfriends had been scared of her temper, but here was boy that called it cute.

"You must have come a long way to get here," Red said as he noticed her backpack.  "Why don't I take you out to lunch?"

"Thank you," Misty replied, "but I need to be getting back to Cerulean.  My sister is getting married, and I'm sure they'll want me back."

"Then how about I accompany you there," Red smiled.  "I haven't been back there in ages."

As the two teenagers talked, Pixie smiled at her grandson.  The boy had been moody ever since he had lost to a trainer from New Bark Town.  This little diversion was just what he needed to lift his spirits.

Leaving the two alone, she took the package to the storeroom and unwrapped the white paper.  Inside was noted addressed from Angel about the setting to create his new moonstone.  The softly glowing rock piqued her interest.  Picking it up, the light grew brighter as it engulfed her.  Steadying herself on the table, she felt long lost powers returning.

"Grandmother, I'm heading out with Misty," Red said as he entered the storeroom but found no one inside.

"Jigglypuff," a pink pokémon replied.

"Who let you in here," Red said to the little pokémon.  "I better take you outside before you wreck the store."

"Jigglypuff puff puff," the pokémon cheered as it walked out the back.  Once she was alone, Pixie became a six-year-old girl with pink hair.

"Thank you, Angel," she laughed as she ran off to play in a field.

**To be continued…**


	21. Never Alone

Evolution   
By Jaxxon 

Chapter Twenty-One - Never Alone 

The waves crashed on the rocky shoreline as Ash walked down the beach. For over eighteen years, he had considered Pallet Town as his home, but now that had ended. His house had been sold, and his parents had moved to a new town in Houen. Now he had to make a new home. 

"We better get back to campus," Ash told his companion. "I promised Misty I would help her move into her dorm." 

"Pika," Pikachu nodded. He had been enjoying the salty air from Ash's shoulder. 

The walk back to campus was fairly short. The University of Cinnabar Island main attraction was its location to a beach, which earned it a poor reputation among some academics. It was, however, a leading center of research among fire, rock, and water pokémon. This combination of studies had attracted his interest, and he had another incentive to coming this school. 

Pikachu leapt of Ash's shoulder once they neared the campus pokémon center. Knowing Ash would rather be alone with his childhood crush, Pikachu was not in the mood to watch the two skate around the issue. It nearly brought the poor mouse to tears watching his two best friends so miserable because of their shyness. 

Several cars filled the parking lots of the campus since freshmen were required to arrive that day. Looking around the congested lot, he found the group he was searching for. Wearing her typical denim shorts and yellow shirt, Misty was pulling a box out of her parents' car. Smiling Ash quietly snuck behind her. 

"Need a hand, Misty?" Ash greeted. 

A bit startled, Misty nearly dropped her box. Getting a better grip on its bottom, she turned around to face her friend. A bit red in the face, she glared back at Ash. 

"Very funny," she replied as she walked toward the dorm. "Now grab a box. My room is on the third floor." 

"Yes, ma'am," Ash laughed as he picked up two boxes from the top. His added strength training would have allowed him to take much more, but he did not think about showing off to Misty. 

Following closely behind Misty, Ash noticed all the different girls living in her dormitory. Staying in an off-campus apartment, Ash barely saw his neighbors. Most were upperclassmen, but he did know at least a few freshmen were living in the building. 

Climbing the stairs, Ash began to watch Misty. Spending nearly half his life with her, he was had memorized the rhythm of steps. Together, they had traveled across Kanto and the Orange Islands, and after five years of separation, they were together again. 

Upon opening the door to her room, Ash saw Misty's mother making the bed. Covered in a light blue sheet with goldeen prints, it was what Ash had come to expect from a family that trained water pokémon. Rose Waterflower smiled warmly at him as she finished tucking in the sheets. 

"Hello, Ash," she greeted. "I trust your mother is doing well." 

"She's fine," Ash replied as he set the box on the ground. "She just moved to Littleroot Town in Houen." 

"My, that's quite a distance from Pallet Town," Mrs. Waterflower commented. "Are you going there during the summer break?" 

"No, I'll probably just stay here," Ash replied. "Maybe go visit some friends nearby." 

"I'm sure Misty wouldn't mind you coming to Cerulean," Mrs. Waterflower suggested. "We can make a spare room for you." 

"I think there's still some boxes in the car," Misty interrupted. Her mother laughed at her slight blush and laughed harder when Misty dragged Ash out of the room. As they walked back down the stairs, Ash asked about her father. 

"Dad went to pay some of the bills," Misty replied. "He left about an hour ago, and I've been wondering what has been taking so long." 

The two managed to grab the rest of the boxes in the next the trip. After they arrived back at her room, Misty and her mother began to unpack the boxes while Ash began to look at her class schedule. They were both taking some of the same introduction classes and even had a two-hour break during the afternoon. 

Ash soon grew bored waiting on the two to finish unpacking Misty's boxes. Most had been stuffed with clothes. Misty's wardrobe had increased considerably since their pokémon journey. Ash had noted that one box had contained nothing but shoes and sandals. 

After thirty minutes, they had successfully transported the remaining boxes up the flight of stairs. Ash plopped down on her bed while Misty and her mother began unpacking the boxes. Her father eventually returned and invited Ash to lunch with them. Receiving the opportunity to get a free meal, Ash happily agreed. 

Having already lived on the island for two weeks, Ash had learned of an Italian restaurant near the campus. Don Giovanni's was a moderately priced restaurant that had become a favorite of many students since it opened the previous semester. The students that lived on Cinnabar Island during the semester break had noted two of its newest employees. 

"Hello, I'm Jessie," the young woman greeted the party. "If you'll follow me, I'll show you...YOU!" 

"YOU!" Ash and Misty shouted back. "What are you doing here?" 

"Staying out of trouble," she sighed with a defeated look on her face. 

"And make it double," a voice from the kitchen. The sound of a frying pan hitting a dense object was soon followed. 

"Do you know this lady?" Mr. Waterflower asked. 

"She's from Team Rocket," Misty hissed. "Now, why are you here?" 

"Watch it, twerp," Jessie snapped back as she clinched her fist. "We ran into some financial problems after you two ruined our shop in Lavender Town." 

"But why here?" Ash asked. "Are trying to steal Pikachu again?" 

"It's very tempting, but we have to many bills to even try," Jessie replied. Looking at the seating chart, she led them to a table in a back corner. After giving them menus, she retreated back to her hostess station. 

"It's a bit unnerving with them here," Misty whispered to Ash. "I bet they're up to something." 

"She seemed pretty honest to me," Ash replied. His recent stay with Sabrina had heightened his telepathy skills to sense deception, especially from the simple-minded. "Besides, we can handle them." 

Misty stared blankly at Ash. In the years she had know him, she had seen him grow into a respectable trainer, but now she was watching him grow into a respectable man. He was constantly appearing older and more mature with each meeting. 

"Are you okay dear?" her mother asked. "You seem a bit red." 

"Whaa?" Misty replied as she felt her check had heated. Raising her menu to cover her blush, she tried to decide what to order. 

After a moment a waiter took their orders, freeing Misty from her protective screen. Glancing over at Ash, she saw him talking to her father about some of his classes. Her mother smiled at her daughter. Misty had never been a very shy girl among some of the other boys she had brought to meet them, but now she looked like she was walking on pins and needles. She wanted their approval of him, and it looked like she would let nothing stop her. 

~§~

"Take care, honey," Mrs. Waterflower said as she kissed the head of her youngest daughter. "Try not to over do it this first semester." 

"Stop it, Mom," Misty said as she gave Ash a sideways glance, "you're embarrassing me." 

"Hope you do well, Ash," her mother said as she waved to them. "I hope you can join us in June during the break." 

"We'll see," Ash called back. 

Misty gave a sigh of relief once her parents' car was nearly out of sight. Nervously, she took Ash's hand. 

"Would you mind if I saw your apartment?" she asked. 

"Su-sure," Ash stammered. He was surprised that Misty was willing to hold his hand as they walked across campus. Anyone who saw would get the impression they were a couple. 

'Is that what she wants?' Ash thought as he took her as the campus. 'Maybe I should tell her how I really feel?' 

Misty gave a happy sigh as they left the campus. It had been too long since the last time they had time alone, and she wanted to make the most of it. Her heart beat heavily as she thought of what might happen in his apartment. 

'Perhaps now is the time to be honest with him,' Misty thought. 'I don't think I could stand to lose him again.' 

Misty tried to sneak a few glances at her companion's face but was surprised when he tried the same. Both hurriedly looked away as they began to blush deep red. In a nearby tree, the sound of laughter could be heard. 

"Those two are so precious," an eighteen-year-old Puck laughed. "I bet they would make an excellent game." 

Puck jumped down from the tree and followed a few feet behind the two. Sneaking was what he was best at, and he knew his older brother was not trained well enough to detect him. At least, he could not just yet. Unbeknownst to the young Magian, some one was following him. A much older version of himself watched his younger self following his quarry. 

"I'm getting to old for this," the older Puck sighed. "It's bad enough trying to help Angel out, but now I have to baby-sit that whelp." 

~§~

Ash pulled out the key to his apartment and slipped it into the door. Inside, the sparse room seemed almost empty. The apartment had a small kitchenette with only a single electric range, microwave, icebox, and rice cooker. The sink was filled with the dishes from the morning breakfast. 

The main room was furnished with a small table, bookcase, and dresser. A mirror hung on the wall along with some pictures of Ash's family. She noted one of her and Ash that had been taken during their stay in Pallet before his first tournament. The two eleven-year-olds looked so happy in that picture. 

One thing Misty had noted when they entered was the lack of bath in the building. She had saw that a public bath was on the same the street as the apartment building. 

"It's not much," Ash told her as he opened the window shade, "but the rent's low, and it's close to campus." 

"It's nice," Misty commented. "I bet you don't mind not having a roommate to bug you." 

"Maybe, but it can get kinda lonely," Ash admitted. "I don't see many of the other people in the building, and they're mostly upperclassmen." 

"Then I'll have to visit as often as possible," Misty said with a smile. "I would hate for you to get depressed because you can't handle being alone." 

Ash gave Misty a weak smile at her comment. With her by his side, he had always had the company of the girl he loved. Now, he wanted to let her know. 

"Misty, I kinda have a confession to make," Ash said as he nervously rubbed the back of his neck. This was harder than he thought. He was about to back down when he saw the look in her face. The hopeful gleam in her eyes built his courage to finally say what was in his heart. "I love you." 

His statement dumbfounded Misty. She had always hoped that his feelings were the same as hers, and now he had just told her as much. Tears formed in her eyes as she hugged the boy tightly. 

"Did I upset you?" Ash asked. 

"No, you idiot," Misty said. "I'm just so happy to hear you say that." 

"Then I'll say it again," Ash smiled at the girl. "I love you, Misty." 

Misty felt her heart was about to burst from its beating. The boy that had led her around for almost three years had admitted that he loved her. 

"I have something else to tell you," Ash reluctantly continued. "It's something about that new pokémon I told you about two years ago." 

This new statement puzzled Misty. She knew that the boy had pokémon on the brains ever since they first met, but surely he was smart enough to ruin their moment with talk about one. 

"It's probably best if I just show you," Ash sighed. Letting go of her, Ash took one step back. 

Outside the window, the younger Puck heard the soft sound of a body collapsing to the floor. Looking inside, he saw a pikachu fanning a girl lying on the floor. 

"Idiot," he laughed. "At times I can't believe he's actually Angel." 

Beneath him, the older Puck shook his head. He had hoped just for once he could change his own past, but he knew that it was impossible. Now he would just have to go through with his plans and hope nothing went wrong. 

~§~

Misty awoke to the sound of running water from the kitchen. Looking around, she noticed Ash had placed her in his futon and laid a wet washcloth across her brow. Sitting up, Ash quickly came to her side. 

"Are you okay, Misty?" he asked as he helped her to sit up. 

"I guess the heat just got to me," Misty replied as she smiled at the boy. His concern touched her. "I just had the weirdest dream. 

Ash sighed as he laid back on the floor. Staring up at the ceiling, he replied, "It wasn't a dream. I really did turn into a pokémon." 

Misty was speechless. It was simply impossible, but she had seen it with her own eyes. Ash Ketchum, the boy she had known for over eight years, could turn into a pikachu. 

"How?" 

Ash sighed. He had not really planned how he was going to explain this to Misty, but he knew she had to know before she decided if she loved him. It was her right to know. 

"Two years ago, there was an accident at Prof. Oak's lab," he explained, "and I was turned into a pokémon. For the past two years, I've been learning more about what happened to me that day, and a year and a half ago I found out. I was a Magian." 

Misty rolled her eyes at Ash's tale. He had come up with some imaginative stories in the past, but this took the cake. 

"Next you're going to be saying there are more of these Magians around?" Misty sneered. "I guess expecting the truth from you was too much. Just admit you were pulling a prank with Pikachu." 

"Perhaps I should have used another form," Ash sighed. "I can turn into a Jinx, Scyther, Ninetails, Haunter, or Tentacruel besides Pikachu. Just pick one." 

"How do I know you haven't caught one of those before," Misty replied. "Look, this is a stupid joke, so just quit it. It's not even that funny." 

"But it's not a joke, Misty," Ash explained. "Look, how about this." 

Ash picked up one of his textbooks and ran his hand through it. He did it a number of times then handed it to Misty. Misty checked to see if it was solid but only thought it was just another cheap trick. 

"I'll grant you may be a magician," she said as she tossed the book to the ground, "but not one of those Magians." 

Growling in frustration, Ash grabbed her hand and led her to the window. Their sudden opening started the younger Puck who had fallen asleep on the ground. Looking up, he saw his brother and Misty fly off into the night. 

"Great, another clean up job," Puck sighed. "That brother of mine can be such a pain." 

On the roof, the older Puck smiled as he saw the two fly off. His memories from this time were a bit hazy, but it was nice to see his brother showing off. Angel rarely did it once he was born. 

"Good luck, big brother," Puck said to the shrinking figures. "You're going to need it tonight." 

~§~

Misty held tightly to Ash's arm as they flew over the ocean waves. Whatever doubts she had about his story had now become doubts about her sanity. Normal people could not fly. 

"But I'm not normal," Ash said as if finishing her thought. "Like I said, I'm a Magian." 

Misty still tried to find a more rational explanation. She was still asleep. 

"Nope, you're wide awake," Ash laughed as he started to dive toward the ocean. "Would you care to test this theory?" 

"No, please don't!" Misty screamed. "I believe you!" 

Smiling, Ash leveled off and started heading back toward the apartment building. Misty silently reflected on the events of the evening. Once they landed, Misty just glared at him. 

"Is there anything else?" Ash asked. 

"Just one thing," Misty growled back. Pulling back her hand slowly, she quickly replied with a slap across his face. 

Ash was stunned by her reaction. Hold his hand to his stinging cheek, Misty saw the question within his eyes. 

"You've been lying to me!" she shouted. "How can I trust you after something like that?!" 

Ash hung his head down. He had only wanted to have a normal life, but it never seemed to work out. Now he was about to lose his only chance at happiness. In his despair, he did not notice that Misty was stomping to the door. 

"I never want to see you again!" Misty continued to scream as she slammed the door. 

"But I love you," Ash said as he hand moved to reveal a single tear. 

~§~

Misty watched the sun sink beneath the waves on the horizon. Closing her eyes, she allowed the gentle spray of seawater to cover her face. She had known Ash was different from anyone she had ever met, but she had never expected that. Tears began to form in her eyes as the feeling of betrayal swelled within her. He had kept that change hidden from her. 

Misty heard the soft footsteps of another behind. Not wanting company, she rose to leave. 

"Please, I think we should talk," the newcomer greeted. "My brother has really made a mess of things again." 

Misty stared at the older man trying to recognize him. While he had green hair and deep blue eyes, he did resemble Ash. 

"Who are you?" she asked. 

"Ash's little brother," the man replied. "You can call me Puck." 

"Another one of his stupid secrets!" Misty shouted as the tears ran down her cheeks. "I bet you Magians get your fill of laughs from us puny mortals." 

"At time," Puck said with a gentle smile, "but do you really think Ash is capable of that?" 

Puck pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket and handed it to Misty. She hesitantly accepted the cloth and dried her tears. As she wiped her cheeks, memories began to flood her mind. The past unfolded to reveal how a boy that she had saved won her heart." 

"Ash has been trying to become normal ever since the transformation," she heard Puck say. "While others have been trying to make him accept the change, he stubbornly refused to be separated from his humanity. It has isolated him from both humans and Magians. It's quite lonely for him, I imagine." 

"But he's not alone," Misty said as an old memory resurfaced, "because he has me." 

"Then why not tell him," Puck said as he pointed past her. 

Looking over her shoulder, Misty saw Ash slowly walking along the shore. Her smile brightened as she ran to meet him. Ash continued his slow pace, not noticing Misty running toward him. He had not only confessed his feelings for her but also his new abilities, and she ran away. 

"Ash!" he heard her voice. Thinking it was only his imagination, he continued his walk along the beach. 

"Please Ash, I'm sorry!" she called again. "Just listen to me!" 

Ash awaked from his contemplation and saw Misty running to join him. He blankly stared as Misty approached him and threw her arms around his neck. When she laid her head on his shoulder, He felt her tears and breathe against his skin. Not knowing how to comfort her, Ash simply wrapped his arms around her waist. 

"Please forgive me," he apologized. "I never meant to hurt you." 

"No, no, I'm sorry," Misty replied through her tears. "I should have listened to you instead of running away." 

Ash hugged her tightly as he closed as he closed his eyes. His heightened senses began to memorize every detail of this girl. His heart was racing as he felt Misty move her head. Opening his eyes, he saw Misty staring up at his face. 

"I love you," Misty said as tears trailed down her cheeks. "Ever since we parted ways, I have been so alone." 

"You've never alone," Ash comforted her, "because you have always had my heart." 

Misty buried her head into his chest. Wrapped in his arms, she felt warm and protected. Whether he could become a pikachu or not, he would always be her Ash Ketchum. 

"Misty, are you okay?" Ash asked. 

Lifting her head quickly, she brought her lips to Ash's. Surprised by her sudden action, Ash slowly closed his eyes and began to kiss her back. 

"How about getting a room you two?" a voice laughed. 

Breaking apart, both faces were burning bright red. Ash looked around and saw Puck rolling on the sand laughing. 

"Why you..." Ash growled. "THUNDERBOLT!" 

Puck looked up and saw the thunderbolt coming toward him. Unable to dodge in time, the attack sent him back a few feet on the ground. Puck looked up at his older brother. From the glow of his hands, it was apparent Ash had learned fire punch. 

"Let's talk about this, bro," Puck squeamishly replied as he crawled away. "After all, I'm sure you wouldn't want your girlfriend to see your violent side just yet." 

"I think he'll let you off easier than me," Misty said as she stomped toward the younger brother. Balling her fist, she was readying herself to launch Puck toward the mainland. 

"I think it's time for me to go home," Puck said as he quickly formed a portal beneath him. As he slowly sunk into the swirling purple light, he grinned up at his brother. 

"Just to let you know, I'm not an uncle yet," he laughed as he disappeared. Ash stopped in his tracks at his brother's leaving comment. He looked over at Misty, who was again glowing bright red. 

"And I thought my sisters were bad," Misty commented as she regained her composure. "Do you have anything else to tell me?" 

"I have a 900-year-old sister," Ash replied, "and spent about ten in ancient Pokémopolis and another in an alternate dimension." 

Misty started rubbing her temples. This was getting more complicated than any relationship she had ever heard over outside of an anime. 

~§~

In the distance, an older Puck was watching the couple walk back toward Misty's dorm. He was a bit annoyed a younger self had shown up after he had worked so hard to comfort Misty. He really could be such a pain. 

"I was wondering when you show up," he said as a dark shadow formed behind him. "I see the council still has Angel under tight observation." 

"The boy has too frequently revealed our existence to the world," the newcomer said. Looking at the two on the beach, he frowned. 

"Perhaps it would be best if she did not remember about us," the newcomer said. "After all, as demons, we are supposed to contain our presence. It is a simple matter to remove any memories of us while leaving her feeling for Angel intact." 

"You don't have to fear her, Baku," Puck replied. "She would never jeopardize her love for Ash." 

"I still say you're taking a big risk here," Baku replied. "If she were to let it slip for even a moment..." 

"She will not," Puck interrupted. "Remember, I know more about those two than any seer among us." 

"If you say so," Baku shrugged. 

"I must be returning to my own time as well," Puck said he began to fade away. "Please inform the hunters about the girl." 

Baku gave the transparent Puck a questioning glance. He had never had much dealings with the hunters since his own transformation, but he knew a little of their purpose. The girl did not show any signs that they would be needed. 

"Don't let her commonplace appearance fool you," Puck said as he nearly vanished. "Her potential is about to show." 

** To be continued...**


	22. Fallen Angel

Evolution  
By Jaxxon

Chapter Twenty-Two - Fallen Angel 

Ash looked out over the sea from the Cinnabar pier. Storm clouds hung before the horizon to announce a coming typhoon. Many of the students were evacuating, but he thought he could use the storm to help in his training. Misty should have reached the mainland hours before, but he could not reach her since most of the phone lines had been lost the day before. 

The storm was so different than the last time he was on this pier. It had only been eight years since he had left this island to complete his journey through the Kanto league, but it now seemed to be almost another lifetime. 

"Pika?" his companion asked. 

"What Pikachu?" Ash absented mindedly replied. "Oh, I was just thinking about when we first started out on our training journey." 

"Pi pikachu," the pokémon replied. 

"I'm old enough to be nostalgic," Ash defended himself. "I am almost 28." 

"I wouldn't go around saying stuff like that," a new voice replied. "It might upset your girlfriend." 

Ash turned and then grunted. His little brother always tended to show up at the worst moments. 

"Go away, Puck," Ash sighed as he turned back toward the ocean. 

"Is that anyway to talk your brother?" Puck laughed as he joined Ash at the railing. "Mom and dad send their love." 

"You visited them before coming to bug me?" 

"Actually, I saw dad at a meeting," Puck answered. "That's why I'm here. All the demons are on alert. I doubt the others aren't doing the same." 

"Demons?" Ash asked. "What's going on if those guy are getting jumpy?" 

"Just some disturbing rumors," Puck replied. "They're trying to get the council to convene, but it could take years for all the elders to gather. Dad isn't happy with the other factions dragging their feet, so most of the demons are quietly herding in the other leaders." 

"Why are the demons uniting the factions?" Ash puzzled. "I thought they tended to work alone." 

"This is bigger than the petty bickering between the factions," Puck said as he started staring off in the distance. "A storm is coming, and we have to be ready." 

Ash gulped at the stern look on Puck's usually childlike face. He guessed his brother was probably in his early twenties from his look, but guessing Puck's age was very difficult since he saw him two months ago as a ten-year-old. 

"Ash, have you ever thought of joining one of the factions?" 

"Not really," Ash replied. "I figured I have a bit more time before I had to make any commitments." 

"Normally you would be right," Puck sighed, "but you are far from normal. Most of the others are worried you might join one of their enemies." 

"Why are they scared of me?" Ash asked. "I'm not nearly as experience as most of the others." 

"What you lack in experience, you make up in power," Puck answered. "Many believe you hold the secret to evolution." 

"I'll never evolve," Ash replied as he turned his back on his brother. Clutching the black stone hanging from his neck, he left Puck on the pier. 

Puck watched as Ash walked toward town as Pikachu followed behind him. A crash of thunder brought his attention back to the storm clouds hanging over the sea. 

"I'm sorry, big brother," Puck whispered, "but I doubt he'll leave you many options." 

§

Ash made his way through the mostly deserted streets as back to his apartment. A few stragglers were still heading to the piers, but they simply ignored the boy heading toward the city. Many of the storekeepers had bored up the windows of their shops before leaving the island, but Ash had stockpiled as much food as he could afford. 

"Pika?" 

"What Pikachu?" Ash asked. Pikachu had suddenly stopped as was growling at a shadowy alley. 

Ash's eyes followed Pikachu's glare to a dark shade on the wall. Grimacing, he risked a flash attack to illuminate the alley. As the brilliant light bathed the alley, the shadow leapt from the alley and past Ash and Pikachu. 

"So, you are not entirely stupid," the shadow laughed. "I would have been disappointed if you did not give me some challenge." 

"Who are you?" Ash demanded. 

"Some call me Loki," the shadow replied, "and I have a message for you, Angel." 

"So you know who I am," Ash scowled. "Did Puck send you?" 

"The little demon knows nothing of me," the shadow answered. "My master is the greatest magian of all, and he desires that you speak with him." 

"Not interested," Ash replied as he continued on his way. 

"The master will not be pleased," Loki replied as he raised his hand a shot a spear of ice at Ash. Without missing a step, a fire spin encircled Ash, melting the projectile. 

"I said I was not interested," Ash repeated as he and Pikachu kept their course. 

Loki laughed as Ash left him behind. Turning his head toward another shadow, he allowed his form to appear. Standing over six feet tall, his blonde hair draped over his back while his deep blue pierced the darkness. He wore a tunic of animal skins and leggings of tanned leather. An iron helm covered his head, and a long dagger was hung from his belt. 

"I know you are there, demon," Loki sneered. "I have not violated the pact just yet." 

Leaping from the shadows, Baku stood before the towering giant. Baku was only a few inches shorter than Loki, but his black hair was cut short, and his attire was more common the present era. Brown eyes glared at blue ones while the two positioned themselves for combat. 

"Leave the boy alone," Baku warned. "He has much to learn of our ways." 

"My master can teach him all he needs," Loki replied. 

"Your master only desires the power that boy processes," Baku said he began to charge his hyper beam. "I will ask you to leave. This town is under my jurisdiction, and your kind are not welcomed here." 

"I did not come to battle you," Loki laughed. "I will leave, but please tell Angel that he should watch the ones he hold dear." 

Loki continued laughing as he teleported away, but Baku did not lower his guard. Having fought this magian before, he knew that Loki would sometimes leave traps behind. After a few moments, he allowed the hyper beam energy to dissipate. 

§

Misty looked past the pier toward Cinnabar Island. After arriving in port, she found Ash's message saying he would staying behind to train. She had crumbled the note out of annoyance that her boyfriend could be so reckless. She had planned to spend some time with him on the mainland, but now she had to remain with the other evacuees. 

"Hey, that's my riceball," a voice whined from the nearby bench. 

Misty sighed again and turned to face her company. Jessie, James, and Meowth were on the same boat as her and had been shadowing her ever since. 

"I told you Ash and Pikachu were staying behind," Misty snapped at them, "so stop following me!" 

"But we have nowhere else to go," James whimpered. "Team Rocket would have cut us loose a long time ago if we didn't owe them so much money." 

"Please have pity on this downtrodden beauty," Jessie continued. "If we're not for us, you probably would have broken it off with the twerp years ago." 

"Meowth, that's right," Meowth chirped in. "I bet your little lover boy would have called it quits if we hadn't been there to cheer him on." 

"You mean to cause trouble," Misty replied. Before she realized the error of her words, both Jessie and Meowth slapped their hands on James's mouth. James managed to mumble a few words before he started to swat the offending hands away. 

"I wasn't going to say it," James snapped at Jessie and Meowth who looked at each with disbelief. Some habits were hard to break, and for James, it sometimes took a jackhammer. 

Misty shook her head as she left the three to argue. She would have to admit that they did help them from time to time, but she still believed that she and Ash would have fallen in love without any other influence. 

"I would not count on that," a voice hissed from behind here. Quickly turning, Misty saw an Ekans slithering up to her. 

"Who are you?" Misty demanded as she tried to hide the fear in her voice. 

"Just an acquaintance of your friend, Angel," the snake hissed. "Would he happen to be nearby?" 

At the mentioned of Ash's magian name, Misty became even more worried. Ash had told her that most of the magians liked to keep their secret from humans, but this one was more open than she had come to believe. 

"He's still on the island," the snake smiled. 

"How are you doing that?" Misty asked. 

"Reading the minds of humans is a simple feat," the Ekans said as it raised its head to Misty's eye level. Misty began to feel drowsy as the snake continued its hypnosis attack. 

"What..." she mumbled before she collapsed to the ground. 

The snake quietly began to wrap itself around the girl. Once it had completely bound her, it teleported away, but it failed to go unnoticed. 

Meowth had left Jessie and James behind while he tried to find Misty. He had heard the jingle of coins from her pocket and was hoping to beg enough for some snacks. As he headed in the direction she had left, he saw the Ekans vanish with the red head. Screaming, he ran back to Jessie and James. 

"We got a problem," he yelled. "Some pokèmon just kidnapped the twerp's girlfriend." 

"Oh that's bad," James agreed. "If he found out that she disappeared on our watch, he might just..." 

The image of a furious Pikachu surged through each of their minds. 

"We got to find her!" all three shouted. 

§

Loki stood on top of building overlooking the apartment of Ash Ketchum. Stealth was one of his specialties, but he lacked the patience for reconnaissance. The master had warned that the boy would be difficult, but most would have given the excitement of a decent fight. Perhaps this boy was truly ignorant of role he was to play. 

"I have the girl," a hissing sound from behind announced. "She is with the master now." 

"Congratulations, Apep," Loki said as the other magian approached. "Shall I tell the news to our friend?" 

"The master said to wait a while," Apep replied. "He fears that the demons while be looking for her soon." 

"And how could they know?" 

"I was seen," Apep hesitantly answered. "A Meowth started shouting as I was teleporting away." 

"Good," Loki smirked. "Now the game is that more interesting. I wonder who they will send." 

"I would guess Madrid or Puck," Apep sighed. "They do have a personal relationship to the girl." 

"Madrid is too far away to reach here in time," Loki sighed. He had hoped to battle one of the most powerful demons. "Puck would come, if they could ever find him." 

"Next would be Baku or Yeti," Apep droned. "They are the closest." 

"Together they would be some excitement," Loki pondered, "but neither is worth the notice of the master." 

The rain began to fall after a brief moment of silence. The stronger winds were not expected to reach the island for an hour, but the two magians had to steady themselves against the force. 

"You should return to the master," Loki said. "I can handle this pup." 

"You grow impatient as always," Apep hissed. "The master is not ready for the young one." 

"I was merely suggesting that you help him to prepare for his arrival," Loki explained. 

"He has already seen to the preparations," Apep said as he leaned over the ledge. "Why does he demean himself so?" 

"He refuses to accept his position in life," Loki answered. "He clings to his humanity as if it were a tether to his existence." 

"A problem with youth," Apep nodded. "Then why is he not under another's wing?" 

"Only that fool's council knows," Loki grunted. "This boy is the answer to our war, but they do not even try to shield him." 

"An oversight," Apep agreed. "This truly shows their weakness." 

"Or their compassion," a new voice replied. 

Without turning, a smile grew on Loki's face despite the beating rain. The entertainment he had been longing for had come. 

"Twice in one night," Loki nearly laughed. "You skills as a tracker are improving." 

"You made no effort to hide yourself," Baku growled. "I'm surprised Angel did not notice." 

A beam of darkness suddenly struck Apep in the chest. Turning toward the direction it originated, all three were surprised to Ash standing there. His eyes glowed red with evidence of a mean look. He had seen to it no one would leave without his permission. 

"What have you done to Misty!" Ash demanded. 

"She is with the master," Apep said as he struggled to breath. 

"Where is she?" Ash demanded as he launched another nightshade attack. The attack proved to much for Apep as he was rendered unconscious by the blow. 

Impressed by his anger, Loki attacked with an ice beam attack, only to see it crash on a barrier. Ash glaring eyes now focused on him. 

"Angel, they serve Tempest," Baku said before Ash began his attack on grinning Loki. 

"Tempest!" Ash roared even louder. "Why does he care about Misty?" 

"The great master alone knows that," Loki replied. "He is waiting for you near Blanca Town in Kanto." 

"If you are lying to me," Ash warned, "no place on earth will protect you from me." 

Ash flew away into the stormy sky, leaving a stunned Baku to handle the laughing Loki. Baku quickly regained his composure to quickly attack the unprepared magian. It only took a simple quickattack to the Loki's head, and he joined his companion in slumber. 

§

Flying across the mainland, Ash saw another storm brewing ahead. However, he knew the signs of a created storm. The years spent training with both his own pokèmon and the masters of the past had given him that knowledge. Someone was waiting for him. 

Ash surveyed an open field below. At the center, only two figures were visible. An older man wearing a black kimono towered over the unconscious body of Misty. His hair reached nearly to his waist and was as black as his kimono. He wore little ornamentation that would signify him as the greatest power in the world. The looked up and smiled at him. Ash knew this was the one he seeked. 

"Tempest!" Ash called as he landed a few feet away. 

The man nodded at the approaching opponent. "That is what I'm called now. I see that my servant has delivered my message." 

"I thought you did not harm humans," Ash snapped back. "You only wanted to control other magians." 

"This was merely a means to an end," Tempest retorted. "The girl is free to go." 

With a snap of his fingers, Misty's eyelids fluttered. Coming out of the induced coma, she stared numbly at her capturer. 

"I would suggest you leave this place," Tempest told her. "Blood will be shed, and I find the smell of human flesh distasteful." 

Looking over at Ash, Misty quickly ran to him. She did not understand what was happening, but Ash could defeat this man. 

"Now, Angel," Tempest said as Misty ran towards Ash, "I have a proposition for you. Give me the key to evolution, and you will never see me again." 

"Evolution?" Ash repeated. "You kidnapped Misty simply to evolve?" 

"How else would I get you attention?" Tempest replied. "She was your weak link. Any enemy would take advantage of that weakness." 

"Weakness!" Ash shouted. 

"Don't be so human," Tempest laughed. "Unfortunately, you have entered a war that has been raging for over a millennium. Your family has attempted to keep it from you, but they should have eliminated her once you turned. Humans are weak, and they give weakness to us." 

"But we are human!" Ash shouted back. 

"Are we?" Tempest sneered. "Humans quest for the gifts that all magians possess. Longevity, eternal youth, and power are but a mere fraction of what the lowest magian can claim over a human." 

Misty slowed as she approached Ash. His fists sparkled with the electric energies building inside him. 

"I know your goals, Tempest," Ash said as he stared down at the ground. "I cannot allow you to control the fate of the magians." 

"Allow me?" Tempest laughed. "Boy, I have slaughtered warriors twice your power and experience. How do you plan to stop me?" 

"Misty, please leave," Ash whispered to her. "I don't want you to get hurt." 

"I'll try to find help," Misty replied. "I can bring back all our pokèmon..." 

"No," Ash interrupted. "Even if half of what I heard about this guy is true, they would only get hurt. I have to do this alone." 

Misty's eyes pleaded with Ash, but he remained firm. He had to defeat Tempest, he and he alone. 

"Go," Ash said as he started toward his opponent. 

Misty took one last look at her love before she ran toward a nearby town. She hoped it had a Pokèmon Center. No matter what Ash had said, she still planned to help him. 

§

"This is pointless," Pixie sighed as she sat at a café in Blanca Town. She had received a message from Puck to meet him here, but she had been waiting for almost two days. 

"I bet he got his years mixed up again," Pixie grumbled as she picked at her lunch. At that moment, she saw another familiar face run past her. 

"Misty?" Pixie questioned herself. "Now what is she doing here?" 

Leaving enough to cover the bill, Pixie left her table and quietly followed behind Misty. Her path led toward the Pokèmon Center, and Pixie entered and began to causally observe her prey. 

"I need to transfer all my pokèmon here," Misty told Nurse Joy. 

"One moment," Nurse Joy said as she brought up the transfer program. "Now which ones to you wish to transfer?" 

"All of them," Misty replied. 

"I'm afraid that's over the legal limit," Nurse Joy said. "Now, if you could limit your selection, I will begin the transfer immediately." 

"This isn't for a regulation match!" Misty shouted. "It's a matter of life or death!" 

"I'm afraid it is illegal to use pokèmon for nonsanctioned purposes," Joy sternly replied. "If it is as serious as you say, I would suggest talking to Officer Jenny." 

"Listen, if I could explain..." 

Seeing this could lead to an awkward situation, Pixie stepped into a secluded corner and quickly Shapeshifted into Officer Jenny. As with most of her memory changes, she had only a few minutes to get Misty away from Joy. 

"Is there a problem here?" she asked as she approached the two. 

"This young lady seems to have a problem," Nurse Joy replied. "Why don't you go with her and explain your situation?" 

"But," Misty stammered. 

"Come with me, miss," Pixie said as she gently tugged on Misty arms. "You can tell me everything on the way." 

"But I have to save Ash!" Misty shouted. 

Pixie nearly released Misty after her outcry but managed to regain her composure. She led Misty out of the Pokèmon and down the street toward an alley. 

"Where are you taking me?" Misty demanded. 

"You were about to get all of us in a lot of trouble," Pixie replied once she was sure no one else could hear them. "Now, what's wrong with Angel?" 

"Angel?" Misty said. She was taken back, but it only took her a moment to realize whom this woman was. "You're one of those magians." 

"Not just any magian," Pixie said as she reverted to her normal ten-year-old form. "I'm Angel's older sister. Now, where is he?" 

"He's fighting somebody named Tempest," Misty replied. "They're just outside of whatever town this is." 

"This is bad," Pixie said as she started to pace. "Tempest is much too powerful for Angel to fight, and I wouldn't be able to help much. Where is that stupid Puck?" 

"Look, Ash really needs our help," Misty interrupted Pixie. "Why can't you call for some help?" 

"And the moment someone showed up, they would erase your memory of everything," Pixie snapped back. "Angel is in this predicament because of you." 

Pixie's harsh words shook Misty's heart. First Tempest called her a weakness, and now Ash's own sister had said the same thing. 

"Perhaps you should," Misty said as tears trailed down her face. "It would save Ash a lot of trouble if he didn't have to deal with me." 

Pixie felt a twinge of guilt at the girl's confession. She figured Tempest would come after her brother eventually, but she had hoped he would have his family to protect him. 

"A fight with Tempest is sure to catch the attention of someone," Pixie said as she tried to comfort Misty. "Maybe Puck is already there." 

Misty looked down at the smiling girl. It was strange to be comforted by someone who appeared to be half her age, but she could see the wisdom of the timeless in her eyes. 

"Take me to Angel, and I'll see what I can do," Pixie said as she grew to an adult size. She lifted up her hand and threw a large ball of light into the sky. 

"That should attract every any magian nearby," Pixie said. "Maybe there are at least two or three here." 

"Thank you," Misty replied. 

"Don't thank me yet," Pixie replied. "Tempest once defeated five of our most powerful warriors at once. I doubt any one is more powerful than him." 

§

Ash huffed as he looked at his still smiling opponent. Even after thirty minutes of battling, Tempest showed little sign of fatigue. 

"You are weak, Angel," Tempest laughed. "It's hard to imagine that you could possibly any threat to me, but if the rumors are true, I can't afford to let you go." 

"What rumors?" Ash huffed. 

"That you can evolve into something greater than any magian," Tempest replied. "In our world, power is everything. I have struggled for countless ages to becoming the greatest. I will not allow some pitiful upstart to surpass me." 

"I never wanted that," Ash replied. 

"Oh, I'm well aware of your search to become human," Tempest laughed, "but that is as wishful as a Butterfree wishing to become a Caterpie. Why reduce yourself?" 

"I never wanted this!" Ash shouted. "All I wanted was a normal life." 

"Your life was hardly normal before becoming a magian," Tempest said as he began to circle Ash. "You have fought monsters that would make even the brave hearts tremble. Many people owe their lives to you, but few realized whom their champion was or that they even had one. After such a life, this was merely the next step. Perhaps even a greater destiny awaits you." 

Tempest continued to circle around Ash. The constant staring was unnerving Ash, but he remained aware, hoping to find an opening. 

"You could join me," Tempest offered. "I could train you to your full potential." 

"What?" 

"Is it so vulgar an offer?" Tempest replied. "I always have room in my ranks for powerful servants. Swear you loyalty to me, and I can make you the king you were born to be." 

"But under your control," Ash retorted. 

"But of course," Tempest said with a smile. "I shall be the ruler over all magians, but I must have those unconditionally loyal to me. How else shall I govern such a vast domain?" 

"I will never serve you," Ash replied, "and I will do everything I can to stop you." 

"Then you will fail," Tempest said before he made a dash at Ash. His kimono shifted to become a hakama. With the extra freedom in his legs, Tempest managed a Quickattack before Ash could hope to counter. Repeating the attack, Tempest managed five passes before Ash could leap away from the attacker, but during the retreat, Tempest managed to snap the gold chain around Ash's neck. Neither opponent realized this, nor did they notice glowing white stone fall to ground and cool to a dark black. 

Ash finally began to his own attack upon Tempest. While Tempest again charged at him, Ash quickly used Doubleteam to create several fake images of himself. Each image then launched a Thunderbolt attack at the approaching target, but Tempest smirked as he Teleported behind the line of illusions and used his own Thunderbolt to eliminate each one. Ash was able to dodge the attack, but he was again open to Tempest's attack. 

It was at this moment, another thunderbolt struck Tempest in the back. Shouting more from surprise than pain, Tempest turned around and saw a new adversary. 

"A little fairy," he sneered at Pixie. "I see you have come to save your little brother." 

"What are big sisters for?" Pixie said as she used another thunderbolt on Tempest. With a grin, Tempest swatted the attack away. 

"Little fairies should stay way from battles," Tempest laughed. "Or they might find their wings clipped." 

With a wave of his hand, a Whirlwind dropped on top of Pixie. Taken up into the storm, Pixie created a Barrier to protect herself from the beating wind. 

Ash saw Pixie's distraction as another opening at Tempest's back. He Teleported above the magians head and used a Nightshade attack. Tempest fell to his knees under the surprise attack. 

"So you do have a bite," Tempest snarled. "Then perhaps I should make this place a more fitting battlefield." 

The Whirlwind dissipated causing Pixie to fall to the ground. Misty, finally arriving at the battle, tried to drag to fallen magian to safety. 

"Misty, what are you doing here?" Ash demanded. 

"I came to help you," Misty replied as she gave Pixie an Elixir. "Pixie has called for help, but I wanted to help too." 

"Then you shall join Angel, no Ash, on his trip to oblivion," Tempest laughed as he floated into the air. Storm clouds began to gather, and soon the sky grew blacker than midnight. 

Ash stared at the magian whom had began laughing madly. With two people to protect, he could not afford to lose this fight. As Pixie to awaken, Ash leaned down to her. 

"Please protect her," he whispered to his sister. 

"I will," Pixie nodded as she formed a Barrier around them. "Just be careful." 

"I don't think that is an option," Ash sighed as he looked up at his opponent. 

Ash charged the older magian floating above. Within seconds, his Thunderblade formed and was prepared to thrust into Tempest's chest. Tempest's face revealed little emotion as he raised his right arm toward the sky. The storm clouds rumbled as he called upon several Thunderbolts from the black sky. 

Ash agonizingly screamed as the multiple Thunderbolts surged through his body. His sword dissipated as he tried to use Curl for some defense. Tempest flew closer and used a Bodyslam to send him back to the ground below. Trying to rise to his feet, Ash felt his leg was broken along with the numerous cracked ribs. The fight was over, and he had lost. 

"A pity, really," Tempest mockingly sighed. "I thought you would at least make this somewhat difficult. I suppose in a century or two, you could have made this worthwhile, but I cannot allow it." 

Ash stared as the clouds began to part, and sunlight poured down upon them. Tempest floated down and cast his shadow upon Ash. The older magian soon glowed as bright as the sunlight around them. 

"Goodbye, Ask Ketchum," Tempest sneered. "You would have made a fine soldier in my legion." 

The Solar Beam tore through the sunlight and drove Ash deeper into the ground. His last defense, a weak attempt at Barrier, crumbled instantly under the assault. Consumed in the blinding light, he once again screamed in pain. 

Protected by Pixie's Barrier, Misty watched the horrific conclusion to the fight. Pleading the magian to release her, tears filled her eyes as Ash's screams grew silent. Staring at the spot of the fallen magian, she watched as Ash Ketchum disappeared in the white, blinding light. 


	23. Evolution

Evolution  
By Jaxxon

Chapter Twenty-Three – Evolution

"Weakness consumes you," a voice rang in the void, "but I can make you stronger."

"Who are you?" Ash asked as he floated into the pillar of light.

"A beginning, an end," the voice replied. "What was, what is, and what will."

"I must save them," Ash pleaded. "They are the ones I hold dear."

"With strength comes a price," the voice said as Ash entered the column of light. "What was can never be again. What is can frighten even the bravest soul. What will is uncertain and full of grief. Do you accept these terms?"

Without hesitation, Ash briefly spoke, "I do."

"Arise, my Angel," the voice laughed as a red ring surged down the column of light. The ring surrounded Ash and formed a sphere around him. The pain he had once felt returned but with greater intensity. Through the void, his screams sounded through the endless space.

§

Tempest frowned as he continued his attack upon the hapless magian. Angel was a wasted potential, but he could easily become a threat once he had received proper training. Survival of a battle of this caliber would send to the first trainer he could find, and that was an unacceptable outcome. Death was the only certainty in this situation, even if Angel held the secrets to the greatest power in the world.

"Stop it," the human girl cried. "Can't you see you're killing him?"

The gnat was an annoyance and needed her own end, along with the weak fairy. This would be a messy day, but the demons would clean what he left. A smile formed on his lips at the thought of Madrid having to conceal the remains of his own children.

A minute after his attack began, the screams of his victim ceased, but he continued to bombard with Solar Beam. Often his opponents would faint from pain long before the demise, and he could not risk a recovery. Despite his boasting, Angel had landed a few major blows, and a continued battle would mean a draw or worse. He would still have enough energy for the others, but a quick withdraw would be necessary to avoid capture.

Suddenly, a resisting force countered his Solar Beam. The energy was surging around the crater created by his attack. First it was the white lightening, but now it had turned a deep violet. Tempest's eyes widened as the realization of a counterattack appeared before him. His own attack was reversed its course and assaulted its creator.

"How can this be?" Tempest cried as the solar energy singed his black hair. "You should be dead."

Tempest stared at the figure rising from his knees on the ground. Where once stood a young man, a monster now claimed his attention.

"My enemy," the monster spoke. "You are my enemy."

With less than a second to prepare, the monster disappeared and teleported behind Tempest. He quickly attacked with Hyper Beam and sent Tempest to the earth. His attacked was followed with relentless Thunderbolts that paralyzed his victim.

"Such power," Tempest shrieked above his cries of pain. "What is this monster?"

"Farewell, my enemy," the creature spoke as he completed his attack with a Thunder attack.

§

Misty grew quiet as she watched the events unfold before her. In one terrible minute, Tempest was now the one lying still on the ground, but she could not see his new opponent.

"Please, save Ash," she pleaded.

The figure silently turned his face to her, and her heart nearly stopped. Though his hair flowed past his waist and was as white snow, he still had the face she remembered from countless nights.

"Ash?" she spoke with a slight quiver in her voice.

He floated to ground just a few feet way from Pixie's barrier. He slowly approached the shimmering pink sphere and placed a hand upon it.

"Little brother," Pixie smirked at his new appearance, "you certainly made some improvements."

"Are you my enemy?" he blankly asked.

"What?" Pixie shouted as she shoved Misty behind her. "How can you even ask such a thing?"

"All those you have the ability to threaten me are my enemies," he said as the lightning sparked around his hand. "I must defeat all enemies."

"Misty, run!" Pixie shouted as her barrier collapsed under Angel's attack. She quickly tried to create a new barrier before her, but Angel smashed through before she had a chance. Angel grabbed her by the throat and gave a twisted smile. He immediately soared up into the sky and flung her back toward the ground. The effect of the Seismic Toss completely incapacitated Pixie.

"May you find mercy in the next life," Angel said as he extended his arm toward the fallen girl. A Hyperbeam began to charge in the palm of his outstretched arm.

"Better pray for mercy yourself," another voice shouted as the yellowish light of a solar beam struck Angel's back.

Angel grunted as he turned to see his new assailant. A battered Tempest huffed as he cradled his arm.

"You still breathe," Angel merely stated. "A status easily remedied."

Angel redirected his charged Hyperbeam at his revived opponent, but Tempest managed to dodge the beam. Angel smiled as he began a barrage of thunderbolts from above. Tempest continued to avoid the attacks, but he was quickly losing the energy he had regained. It was only a matter of moments before he would collapse again.

"Run, mortal," Angel jeered. "The pale horseman rides tonight."

"If you're Death," Tempest mocked, "better call me Pestilence."

Tempest quickly turned on his heal and threw a fist full of purple Poison Needles at the flying magian. Angel deflected the attack with barrier and flew toward Tempest who had fallen to ground and was gasping for breath.

"None shall bar me from my terrible duty," Angel said as he produced a thunderblade in his hand. He raised high above his head and dropped down upon the hapless magian, but as it approached Tempest's chest, another thunderblade blocked its course.

"Death must come by Time's course," another silvered haired man said. "Angel quit this foolishness before I have to hurt you."

Angel turned to this newcomer. Like himself, his silver hair reached down most of his back, but his piercing blue eyes did not hint the malice within his own soul.

"You are as me," Angel frowned. "Why did you stop me from my duty?"

"It is not your duty to judge all guilty," the newcomer said.

"Then shall you judge?" Angel asked. "No, you are merely the herald, and I am the wake."

"You are more than your function," the newcomer nearly shouted. "Just as I am more than the Keeper of Time, you are not simply an Angel of Death."

"I am what I am," Angel replied.

"You are Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town," the newcomer shouted as he dispersed his thunderblade. "The Angel of Death has no power of him."

"That name means nothing to me," Angel growled. "He was only the first of many upon my list."

"I refuse to believe you have completely removed him," the newcomer snapped. The irritation in his voice grew with each syllable. "He will forever be a part of you, and one day he shall consume you."

"Who can raise the dead from the ashes," Angel laughed. "That boy was no phoenix, and he can only hope for peace in the here after. I shall send him companions so his journey may not be solitary."

"I cannot allow that," the newcomer stated as he formed a ball of blue energy in his hand. "I hope you will forgive me for what I now must do."

"I cannot forgive what you fail to achieve, brother," Angel smirked as he formed a ball of yellow energy in his own hand.

Each launched their attack simultaneously though they were within three feet of each other. Tempest was blown like a leaf in the wind between the two forces of ice and thunder.

Tempest raised his head to watch the battle between the evolved magians. The attacks both easily tossed about eclipsed the power of a hundred magians. He had personally slain many with the smallest fraction of this terrible power.

"Monsters," Tempest huffed as started to teleport away. "Such frightening monsters have never walked the earth."

§

Misty cowered behind a tree as the loud clash of power continued from the nearby meadow. She was weak compared to any of the magians she had met, but now Ash was something more.

And it terrified her. He had lost all the compassion and cheer that once filled his very being, but it was not replaced with cold malice and destruction.

"Is he gone now?" Misty cried. "Have I waited too long?"

"Hindsight is often in twenty/twenty," a calming voice said, "but time also heals all wounds."

Misty looked up to see the smiling face of Puck before her.

"Hello, gentle lady," Puck smiled. "Let old Puck dry your tears."

Pulling a handkerchief from his pocket, he handed the white cloth to the girl. Misty wiped away the tears from under eyes and hugged the older man.

"I'm so scared," Misty cried. "Scared I've lost him forever."

"Forever is very long time," Puck said as he tried to calm her. "Ash must find himself again. It might take some time, but I know he will come back to you."

"Then what happened to him?" Misty asked as she pulled away from Puck. "I have never seen him so cruel, even to those that deserved it."

"You know the results of forced evolution?" Puck sadly spoke. "How it often changes the pokémon's mental state?"

Misty nodded her head as the horrible realization came to her. "He evolved?"

"Afraid so," Puck said as his green hair slowly turned silver and grew to the length of his back. "He thinks he is now the Angel of Death, which isn't too far from the truth unfortunately."

"How can Ash be the Angel of Death?" Misty shouted. "I know his silly magian name is Angel, but how can he take it to mean that?"

"It was not just his name, but that hybrid moonstone that caused this," Puck sighed. "It focuses our power into a single force. Mine happened to focus on time distortion while his was destruction."

"Are there any more of you then?" Misty hesitantly asked.

"No," Puck smiled, "at least not yet. Natural evolution is still beyond most magians, but I think I've heard a few will happen in the next millennia or two."

Misty raised her eyebrows at Puck's claim. "How old are you?"

"As old as time itself, now?" Puck said. "Once I evolved, I lost all the barriers I had as a child. My powers became infinite. It was almost maddening. I suppose that is what is happening to Ash right now. He has the power to destroy the universe in his hand, but does he have the will to control it?"

Misty slumped back to ground. This was not the carefree Puck that Ash had told her about. This was a sage from a forgotten time, a time that once was and will be again.

"I hope I'm taking it easy on my poor, deranged brother," Puck said as he looked toward the thundering clouds. "If he was in his right mind, this might be an even fight, but I have the advantage as it stands."

"Is there nothing I can do?" Misty asked.

"Ash will need time to heal," Puck smiled at the girl. "The wounds are deep, but Ash will be whole again. Perhaps, this event will leave him a bit wiser."

"I just wish it was over," Misty said as she rose to her feet. "I hate having to always watch from the sidelines as Ash takes on the world by himself."

Puck smiled as he again reached into his pocket. He pulled out the melted remains of Ash's once prized pokédex. The casing had hardened again after Tempest's final Solar Beam upon Ash, but it was clearly beyond repair.

"The hard drive is still intact, thankfully," Puck said as he handed it to Misty. "It's the only source of Professor Oak's experiments on hybrid stones. I thought Ash would be upset if it was completely destroyed by the thoughtless actions of a thoughtless being."

Misty smiled as she cupped the remains of Dexter in her hands. It was another memory she shared with the boy she loved. It might be damaged, but it could be repaired. Ash was in a similar state. They both needed a loving heart and time.

"My work here is done," Puck smiled as he brushed his hands together. "I better see to that rambunctious brother of mine."

Puck flew into the sky toward the battling titans leaving Misty behind. She stared in the direction of his flight. Pocketing Dexter, she slowly made her way back to the battlefield. Ash need her help now, probably more than any moment during their travels as children. She needed to save Ash, even if it was from himself.

The path back to the meadow was almost too easy as she left the trees. Looking up in the sky, she saw Angel and two Pucks battling together, but a nearby moan alerted her to another in need.

Pixie was finally rousing from the attacks of Tempest and Angel. Her energy was depleted, and she could barely open her eyes. She coughed a mouthful of blood, but it ran down the side of her face. Her face was still pale from the exhaustion of regaining consciousness, and her usually vibrant pink hair laid flat against the ground.

Misty ran to the girl and began to wipe away the blood. She could not tell her much Pixie was truly injured but expected she would need a doctor soon.

"Don't move," Misty softly spoke. "You might make it worse."

"This little thing," Pixie laughed between coughing. "I will be fine in the morning, but what about Angel?"

"Puck is dealing with him," Misty replied as she looked up at the sky for a moment. "You just need to rest."

"Those stupid brothers of mine," Pixie laughed. "One day, I'll take care of them both."

Misty smiled down at the girl as she cradled her head in her lap. She once envied Ash for being an only child, but his siblings were stranger than her own.

"Who are you calling strange?" Pixie asked as she tried fain indignation. "One day, I may be your sister too."

Misty blushed at Pixie's implication but could not offer any objection. She had wanting to marry that stupid boy she had fished out of a stream for years now. Her only fear had been him finding someone else while she hid from her own feelings.

"You two are pathetic," Pixie laughed as she closed her eyes. "Most people spend their whole lives searching for their soulmate. You found yours at ten, and I'm almost four hundred. Where's the justice in that?"

Misty stared at Pixie as she switched between coughing and laughing. Eventually, she settled with a haggard breathing. Her weariness had taken over, and she drifted into a restless sleep.

Misty resigned to watching over the fallen magian while Puck fought Angel.

"Be careful," Misty whispered, "and bring my Ash back."

§

Angel was surprised when another Puck joined the battle. The fight was still in his favor, but he could no longer afford to pull his punches. This was now a battle to the death, and he was its embodiment.

Toward the first Puck, he tossed a thunderbolt while he greeted the second with a nightshade attack. The first dodged and countered with another solar beam, but the second merely absorbed the attacked. The second Puck flew behind Angel and grabbed onto his shoulders.

"Release me," Angel demanded as the first Puck continued to charge his solar beam.

"You will listen to me," the second Puck snapped back. "Quit this foolishness. You are only hurting yourself and those that love you."

"I have no need of love," Angel shouted as his body sparkled with surging energy. He attempted to free himself with a spark attack, but Puck absorbed all his energy with a continuous leaching.

"That girl below us would disagree with you," the first Puck stated as he released his attack upon the two, "and the boy inside you should know this as well."

"That wretched creature is dead," Angel roared. "It was destroyed by its own weakness."

"Are you so superior to him?" the second Puck smirked as he released Angel into the oncoming attack. Angel howled in pain as the heat of the solar beam burned his exposed skin.

"He held onto his human heart," Angel countered as a ring of fire formed around his waist. The firespin grew and soon formed a sphere around his body. He flew directly at the two opponents until a sudden attack from behind doused the flames with a hydro pump.

"Such a heart has saved this world many times over," a third Puck stated. "As the Keeper of Time, I have witness such deeds most would hope to dream. Yet, this boy not only withstood them but triumphed."

"How is then the greater being?" the second Puck asked. "The Future is built upon the past that you now reject."

"The Past shows the path the present has taken," the third Puck said as the three began to circle round the stunned Angel.

"And the Present is the sum of the past and dreams of the future," the first Puck stated as the three began to circle faster until it appeared to be only one being.

"Past, Present, Future," the three voices chorused. "A chain that is forged is stronger than any link, but if one link is broken, the chain is lost."

Finally, the blurred images began to slow into one solid form. A single Puck now stood before Angel. He extended his hand to his brother.

"You are now a broken chain," Puck smiled at his brother, "but you can be mended."

Angel's face glared at his younger brother as an orb of dark energy formed his left hand. While Puck continued to draw nearer to him, Angel released the new attack upon his opponent. The attack created black lightning against an invisible barrier surrounding Puck.

"Oh, brother," Puck sighed. "I wasted that speech for second time now, but I suppose I shall try it once more."

Puck countered Angel's attack with a barrage of razor leaves, but they were consumed in the flames of Angel's renewed firespin attack. The two circled the sky with endless attempts of attacks and counterattacks, but it was a standstill.

Misty watched the battle from the ground with the recovering Pixie. Pixie had finally stopped coughing up blood but was unable to join in the battle. She was even too weak to even teleport for help.

"Never thought I would be this helpless," Pixie sadly laughed. "You throwing rocks at his feet would be more use than I."

"I wish Ash would just listen," Misty said as she tried to bandage Pixie with some of the cloth from her pants.

"Ash would by now," Pixie replied, "but this Angel is a different story. Why would someone that could crush the planet listen to anyone?"

"Ash is still in there," Misty said as she rose to her feet, "I'll make him remember, even if I have to beat it out of him."

"Maybe I'll get in few punches myself," Pixie smirked as she stumbled to her feet. "At the least, we'll be given Puck a chance to finish the fight."

Misty nodded and the two started toward the two fighting magians. She was still unsure how she could stop or even hinder Angel, but she had to rescue Ash. He had saved so many others, now he needed rescuing.

"I'll try to draw him away from Puck," said as she began to fly upward. "See if you can jog his memory."

"Right," Misty nodded. "Ash! I know you can hear me."

Angel ignored her as he unleashed a barrage of thunderbolts upon Puck. When Pixie attempted to poison him, Angel deflected the attack toward Misty.

"Foolish, human," Angel laughed but used a whirlwind to disperse the slime before it reached Misty. "Leave this place for those greater beings."

"Ash Ketchum!" Misty snapped back. "I remember when you couldn't tell the difference between a metapod and a rock. You are no greater being."

"Silence," Angel shouted as he used another whirlwind to drive back Pixie and Puck. "Little girls should learn their place."

"Big words coming from an idiot like you," Misty smirked. "I thought evolution would make a bit smarter, but I see I was wrong again. You couldn't make it as a Pokémon Master, and I see you can't make it as a magian either."

"Enough," Angel snapped as he used a thunder attack on both Puck and Pixie. The two fell to ground and did not appear to recover. "Insolent, little wench."

"Maybe I should never have pulled you out of that river," Misty yelled. "Maybe being beaten by magikarp would knock some sense into that thick skull of yours."

"Then I wouldn't had to listen to your yapping for all those years," Angel shouted back as he flew toward her. "Your constant whining was enough to drive even a saint to tears."

Misty smirked as Angel began to sound more like Ash. "Maybe if you weren't always leading us into the woods every night, I wouldn't have complained as much. We didn't even see a Pokémon Center for weeks on end."

"No one asked you to follow me," Ash snapped as he landed in front of her. He stared down at her since he was almost a head taller than her now. His silver hair swayed with wind, and his warm brown eyes did not hint at any malice, "but I'm glad you did."

"Ash?" Misty asked.

"Sorry for worrying you," Ash shyly smiled. "I lost myself in the moment."

"You big idiot," Misty said as she wrapped her arms around him. "I thought I lost you."

"Me too," Ash replied as he hugged her. "Thanks for showing me the way back."

"Such a touching scene," a haggard voice interrupted. The two broke apart and saw both Puck and Pixie hobble toward them. "You would think she alone faced a nearly omnipotent opponent."

"I am so sorry," Ash said as ran toward his siblings. "Let me help."

Ash's hands began to glow with a warm light. When he extended them toward Pixie and Puck, the light drifted toward them and gave a brief flash. When it had faded, both of the injured magians were restored.

"I suppose we should thank you," Pixie said as she stretched her arm, "even though you did do the damage to us."

"Sorry about that," Ash sheepishly replied. "I couldn't help myself."

"The next time you go berserk, I'll send someone who won't let you off so easily," Puck said as he started fade away. "Misty, take good care of him."

"I will," Misty said as Puck disappeared. "Where will you be heading?"

"It's about time for the flowers to be blooming in Johto," Pixie replied. "I know this nice open field where the sunflora dance throughout the day and the houndour light the night sky."

"Sounds lovely," Ash replied, "but we better get back to Cinnabar Island. The storm probably did a number on my apartment."

"The rat hole can wait," Misty replied. "I need to get back to my stuff at Fuchsia City. I bet Meowth is already pawing through my bags for money."

"Alright, Fuchsia it is," Ash replied. "Hold on tight, Misty."

"I intend to," Misty smiled as she once again wrapped her arms around him. "I'm not going to let you go ever again."

Pixie laughed as Ash's face turned bright red. The two flew off into the sky leaving the laughing magian to her own designs.

§

"I've said there are not any ekans in this area," Officer Jenny tiredly told the couple before her. "With the evacuation, I don't have time chasing after a wild goose. If you lost track of your friend, please talk to someone in missing persons."

"But she was kidnapped," James pleaded, "and her boyfriend has a very temperamental pikachu."

"Look, with the evacuations of the Cinnabar and Seafoam Islands, we have hard time tracking all the evacuees," Jenny said as she tried placating the two. "Try asking around first. I'm sure she is just lost in the crowd."

"But…"James said before Jessie pulled on his sleeve.

"I'm sure you are quite right," Jessie smiled. "Come on, James. Let's try looking around the town some more."

James bowed his head in defeat and followed after her. They had already searched very nook and cranny around town but had not seen either Misty or an ekans.

"This is getting us nowhere," Jessie sighed as they left the police station, "and without a flying pokemon, it'll take us even longer to search the city again."

"Maybe Meowth has had better luck than us," James replied.

As the two walked toward the Pokémon Center, a man in a trench coat began to follow behind them. His short-cut black hair and dark shades unnerved any who noticed him. He quietly trailed behind the couple until they reached the center. He paused only a moment at the door before entering.

"I hate cleaning up these messes," he sighed as he scanned the room for his targets. "Marid owes big for covering for his kids again."

He spotted the couple and Meowth talking next to the phone booth. Despite the flood of people from the islands, the Pokémon Center had remained fairly empty. Nurse Joy had driven off most the others who did not have pokémon either in the infirmary or the kennels.

"Excuse me," the man said as he approached the three, "but I understand you are searching for a lost friend."

"Huh?" James replied. "Do we know you?"

"No, but I've been watching you for quite some time now," the man smiled as he removed his shades. His rich brown eyes sparkled in the glaring lights of the center. "I'm called Baku."

"Baku?" Jessie repeated. "Isn't that some kind of demon?"

"Sorta," Baku smiled. Reaching his hand into his trench coat, he quickly pulled it out and scattered sleep powder over the three.

"Meow, I'm getting sleepy," Meowth yawned as he slumped down against the wall. "I need to take a little catnap."

"Jessie, I think we've been tricked," James yawned as the two fell against each other's back.

"What was your first clue, idiot?" Jessie replied.

"Looks like Team Rocket's nodding off again," both yawned as the drifted off to sleep.

"Always good for laugh," Baku said as he went about his business of erasing their memories of Apep's capture of Misty.

§

Ash shook his head as he entered his apartment. The storm had knocked out his window and scattered most of stuff around the room, or Pikachu finally managed to redecorate the room to his design. The little mouse was curled up in a ball on top a mountain of clothes and his futon sleeping under the noon day sun.

"Traitor," Ash said as he closed the door. His mirror had been shattered by the debris, but this was the first time he had seen his reflection since evolving. His silver hair reached almost to his waist, and his muscles had become more tone than before. His face was mostly unchanged, but he had grown to almost six feet. Still, he doubted anyone would really notice, or they would just assume he had a late growth spurt.

"Ketchum, you here?" the apartment manager shouted.

"Yeah, Mr. Yamamoto," he replied.

"You have a call downstairs," Yamamato shouted. "It's some girl from the mainland."

"Be right there," Ash said as he left the devastation. Walking down the flight of stairs, he wondered if he could possible get his deposit back. When he picked up the receiver, he expected to hear the voice of Misty.

"Ash, are you all right?" the worried voice of his mother asked.

"I'm okay, Mom," Ash replied with a slight be of disappointment. "It was just a little fight."

"Pixie said it was more than just that," Delia said as she quieted herself. "She mentioned that you evolved."

"Yeah, I decided to change my hair," Ash said when he noticed the prying eyes of his nosey manager. "I doubt I can change it back even if I wanted to."

"Your father and I will be there in about a week," she replied. "We would leave now, but some of Tempest's thugs are causing problems. You would almost think they want to be caught."

"Don't worry about me, Mom," Ash said as he hoped to ease her mind. "The storm didn't do too much damage. I think classes will start again next week anyway."

The phone remained silent for a moment before Delia spoke again.

"How is Misty?"

"She's just fine," Ash answered. "She's staying in Fuchsia City until they start the ferries again. They said once the waters calm it would only be a day or two.

"I'm just worry about you two," Delia sighed. "You always seem to get into the most trouble."

"Don't worry so much," Ash said as a smile grew on his face. "After all, someday I'm going to be the greatest Pokémon Master ever, and I've finally gotten the best edge over anybody."

"And what would that be?"

"I've been through everything a pokémon can," Ash said as his hand began to sparkle with electric energy. "Once I've master myself, nothing can stop me."

"Just be careful," Delia told her son. "You've gone off the map now. No one knows anything about magian evolution. Your brother has been quite tight lip about it and has never been seen in his evolved form."

"I'll just have to learn as I go," Ash said. "My journey has just reached a new chapter."

"Well, just take care this isn't the last one," Delia replied. "I would really like this to have a happy ending."

"I would personally like to never see one," Ash said as he hung up the phone. "Look out world, here come Ash Ketchum."


End file.
